The fated dragon
by Shidesu13
Summary: As the fate chossed to save the world, certain events will determinate if he have what is needed to save not only his family, but the world, only time will tell if was the right choice. couples still undefined (Revelations route of course)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfiction! Ok guys, i hope you like this because men, Camilla supports are pure gold (even with the heavy censorship and translations from Japanese to English) As i said in my other fanfiction, i had a good excuse for the big delay (including school and work) and this is it, for the last 6 weeks i been playing Fire Emblem Fates, not only the birthright but also the conquest version, and man, i had a lot of ideas (specially with setsuna and selkie, my main waifus for birthright, is really a shame that they modified the whole S support between Rhajat and Corrin) so here it is, not only the new chapter of "Tied for bonds, not by fate" but also a new story, i think i will rate this one as "T" for now, maybe that was the reason why the other story is underfollowed, for the "M" rate, anyway, for now, enjoy it, see ya at the end, SHIDESU, OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sweet Choices**

Even with all what happened months ago, the camp was in high spirits, it´s been two months since Kamui made his fateful choice, he couldn't chose Nohr or Hoshido, he couldnt just chose his real family or the one that raised all those years, despite the love for his siblings in both sides, he couldn't dare to lay a finger in any of them, not in Xander, Camilla, Leon and Elisse after those beautiful years with them, showing nothing more than love for a person that wasnt his real brother, but still showing how much they loved them, or to harm Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi or Sakura, remembering who they were, the life in Hoshido and what was more, the sacrifice of his mother, Queen Mikoto in the main plaza, he couldnt chose any of them, and as result, now he was a prince without any right or family at that time, exiled from both kingdoms, with Aqua and Felicia, they went to the only place they could call home.

It was unclear how in such short time the prince obtained the power to travel between worlds, or better said, to the outrealms or deeprealms, but in its time it proved to be useful, in this place Kamui called as ´My castle' was where most of the people that was with him remained when they were resting for the war campaign, how was enough space for the closer Friends or persons he encountered in his missions, and how comfortable was that place, having the luxury to have privates rooms, stores of weapons and rods, blacksmiths, field´s to harvest their food, mines to fetch the needed resources and even an Arena and a hot spring that everyone could use anytime they wanted, it was almost perfect, that Paradise surrounded for an infinite sea with strong walls and defenses, if it wasn't for the fact that every three or four days they had to fight against invader of other worlds, nevertheless, it was truly a heaven that was worth defending.

It was strange that even if they werent in their world, the time moved almost at the same speed that in Nohr and Hoshido, a fact that most of them used in their favor, using the extra time for training, shopping or taking the much needed rest they deserved, for now, they were waiting for new orders, and for their leader to recover for what just happened a few days ago.

A clash between Ryoma and Xander in the devastated country of Amujia, on the principality of Muse, even with the increasing number of allies, it was still hard to move or do something when both of the princes clashed, what was more, trying to convince both of them that they were been manipulated for the real enemy that wasnt either one of them was really an impossible task at the time, an as result, this fights were something that were occurring with more frequency

Despite that, the army he was building was something that even him couldnt believe, fighters, Warriors and even royalty joining to fight and help him to end a fruitless war was something he wouldnt never thought to witness with his own eyes, what was more, the fact that people like Takumi, Oboro or Selene weren´t complaining about working with the other kingdom was something that really surprised him, but in their defense of the others, he did something that surprised everyone in the camp.

"Th-There, g-good" a pinkette maid said as she was walking in with a tray with tea and some snacks, it was the daily routine for the past week after all, she now served two masters, not that she complained about it but she wasn´t still used for the events that she had to witness every morning "Good, without spilling a single drop" Felicia happily whispered in front of the door of Kamui private room, carefully unlocking the knob of the door, she looked inside of the room, her first thought as always was the same ' _Ugg, so dark'_ it was something normal, the curtains were closed, and the candle on the table died a long time ago, another candle she had to replace, walking carefully in all her steps, she left the tray on the table, hearing the few noises from the bed, even if she knew what was going on under the blankets, it was something that always made her blush, looking at her side, she spotted what she didnt wanted to see

" _Mmmm~ hey there_ " even in the darkness of the room, she could see those purple eyes watching every move she made, the purple hair and the smile on her face were prove enough to comprehend that she woke up a little early than usual, Felicia stood there without moving a single muscle, the giggle of Camilla was a mix of happiness and excitement, before she could say something, she moved her right hand, making clear that she wanted Felicia to see something.

When Felicia was close enough, she noted that even with the blanket covering all except Camilla head, it was pretty clear what she wanted to show her, she carefully moved the blanket that covered her chest, to reveal a certain white-haired boy with her face buried in her chest, even if she couldn't see his face, he was soundly asleep in the bosom of Camilla.

"My dear little brother finally had a good sleep last night" Camilla whispered as she was gently stroking his head, making him bury even more his head on his bosom, not without letting out a slight moan of comfort that Camilla gave him.

"G-Gods, L-Lady C-Cam-milla" Felicia didn't knew what to say hiding her face behind her hands with a red blush on her cheeks, the fact that Camilla was comfortable in that position and that Kamui was happily slept made her remember the days in the castle when this was common, but instead her bosom, Kamui used her lap as a pillow, and unlike a normal skinship between brother and sister, this was more like the one a pair of lovers had with each other, another moan escaped from his mouth when Camilla gently kissed his head "I-I´´ll be g-go-eeek!" she was walking backwards trying to get away silently, just to find too late the table where she left the tea and snacks a few minutes ago, spilling all over the floor with.

"Oh my~ are you alright Darling?"

"Y-Yeah, g-good thing i-is cold tea oth-" her reply was interrupted when certain prince groaned for the sudden noise, Felicia quickly covered her mouth in a failed attempt to not wake up his liege, unfortunately, for the giggles of Camilla and the weak sounds coming from him, it was already too late, Kamui was kind, gentle and caring for the others, but if there was something that Felicia really didn't wanted to do is to disturb his sleep, he wasn't a morning person and yet, even if he wouldn't complain about the ruckus she just made, it was an horrible feeling waking him up, after the few comments of Kaze and Camilla of his lately insomnia, she quickly tried to clean the floor, but without much light and only using a small napkin added to her clumsiness she would take a little while to finish, not fast enough sadly.

"My, is ok dear, just go, i will take care of it" Camilla said as she covered him with the blanket

"B-But L-Lady C-Camilla i can j-jus-"

"Is fine darling, im sure you have more important things to do in the morning, so shooo"

Felicia tried to say something more but with the same waving hand of Camilla to retire, she just bowed and walked outside the door, not before tripping again, this time with her own foot, with a quick movement, she closed the door hoping to no broke anything more, for her misfortune, another few second later the sound of something breaking in the hall proved that that wasnt her lucky day "W-What? Another vase?" her defeated voice could be heard

"My, she really need to be more careful~" Camilla whispered, laying comfortably again in the numerous pillows "Well, cant be helped, now for what i want~" again, gently caressing his head she tried to make him sleep again, when he tried to move his head away of her chest she knew the precious time on the bed was almost over

"Nnnng…..Felicia again?" Kamui asked, still half sleep

"Yes my Darling, but if you want, you can sleep a little longer" she started to hum a lubaly, with a yawn, Kamui went silent for another precious minutes, even if she could only see his hair, the calmed and warm breath she could feel was enough to her to be happy"

"Camilla…..what are…..you doing?

"Mmmmm~" again she giggled "Humming of course"

"No….what i mean…what are you doing…..in my bed…again"

"My, is so bad to share the morning with my precious little brother?" she tried to sound sad, but for the hint of joy in her voice it was something she even didn't believed

"…..nnggg….i….i have to…." Kamui tried to move again, just to find himself trapped in her embrace, with her hand caring the back of his head, his right arm below her waist and her leg wrapped around his, it was certainly impossible to move away.

"Oh, going anywhere?" using now her free hand, she massaged in circles his back, trying again to make him sleep

"…ugg….C-Camilla….im….im not a cat…..s-stop doing th…."

"Mmm~?" with a sly grin, she watched how she just get her way "Yes, you´re not a cat, but my dearly, precious little cat-brother

"D-Dammit….." he barely managed to whisper before falling asleep in her arms

* * *

"C´mon Lord Kamui!" Selena shouted "Is THIS really all what you have Lord Kamui? You barely scratched me with that attack!" it was almost the 10 at clock of the morning, and with the warm and fresh air of the ocean in the air, there couldnt be a better time on the day to train, well, it was something that ALMOST everyone in the camp thought, everyone but Kamui, of course their numbers were increasing, it would be naive to think that he needed not to train, but lately, it was nearly impossible to train at that hour, a certain purplenette was responsible for that

"W-Wait S-Selena, go easy on me" Kamui replied trying to catch his breath, sparring with the mercenary was common in the last days, unfortunately, for the same person fault

"Na-ah, Lady Camilla said to give it all, and that´s what im gonna do, BE READY!"

"I think that´s enough" a voice from the shadows replied, stopping Selena in the act, holding her from her wrist with one hand and from her shoulder with the other, Kaze stopped Selena

"What are you doing?"

"If you really care for Lord Kamui health, then you must realize that he is in no condition to continue"

Taking a second look and seeing how slow he was moving in the morning, she huffed dropping the wooden sword "Fine, whatever" when Kaze released her, she walked away "But dont think for a moment this is over, i won't accept the same excuse tomorrow!" with that she was gone after a few seconds

"Thanks Kaze" Kamui said as Kaze helped him to his foot

"Not a problem my lord" Kaze said as he helped him to sit in one of the nearby chairs of the training grounds

Even if it was early in the morning, him and Kaze were the only ones there, the others were doing their duties or just hanging around the island, the tranquility of the place was only disturbed for the sound of kaze chasing some of the birds of the place in his kitsune form or for the distant sound of the ocean waves

"If i may my lord" Kaze interrupted his thoughts "Cain i know the reason why you´re so distracted lately?"

"Ugg" Kamui sligtly frowned "It…it was Camilla….fault"

"Pardon?"

"Is just….im happy to see her again, and im glad Elise joined too, but lately, she´s been more my shadow than my sister"

"Ahh…. I see…..well, according to lady Elise and Camilla´s retainers, the last three months were very hard on her"

He knew very well the reason, the fated day that he couldn't chose either sides, was one of the worst days in his life, and apparently, Camilla took it worse than anybody else (at least in Nohr, according to Sakura, Hinoka suffered a lot as well)

"Well, al least she´s happy now"

"Yes Lord Kamui, but are you sure? I could always tell her to give you some space"

"No, is ok, really" he yawned heavily "the only problema is in the mornings, probably in a few days she will calm down…..probably"

"Oh? Whining so early Lord Kamui?" both of them looked back to see Mozu approaching with a plate, a tea pot with severals cups on it "it´s not like you"

"Nah, is not that Mozu, just having a little problems in the morning"

"Oh? Is really that bad? Lady Camilla is just showing her love for you"

"R-Right…tell me she didnt say anything about….."

"Oh no, she didnt say anything, i found her near one of the rivers when i was fetching some fresh herbs, she was literally beaming with a smile as she was washing your clothes"

"Sh-She was what?!" Kamui hid his face behind his hand with a blush in his face "I told her i would wash my own clothes later, gods, isnt even that Felicia work?"

"Well, she was certainly cleaning your blankets and pillowcase´s, but Lady Camilla insisted that she HAD to wash your clothes"

"G-Gods, i really need to talk to her"

Both Kaze and Mozu chukled at his comment "Well Lord Kamui, she certainly loves you, but i agree, you nee-"

"Im sorry to interrupt Kamui" this time was Silas who interrupted the conversation "But i have to say something"

"Oh, Silas, what i-"

"I-I L-LOVE YOU" He said out loud, with his head held high and obviously uncomfortable, the silence remained for a few moments, before he spoke again "a-also, i-i- I WISH TO P-PET YOUR P-PRETTY H-HAIR AGAIN, S-SO GO TO Y-YOUR ROOM IN 10 MINUTES"

The three of them looked at the knight for a few moments before Kamui reacted "..oh…OH! Y-Yeah Silas, i guess that was Camilla message right?" Silas nodded "And it was an order to say the message first before explaining it was a message right?" he nodded again "O-Ok, dont worry, i will talk to her, there will be no reply"

"Oh thank you Kamui" Silas sighed pleased to hear those words "Is the third message this week"

"Yeah, i know, i know" Kamui rose up "I guess i should be going, excuse me guys….i need to….ugg, i really dont want to know to WHAT im going"

Kaze and Mozu barely contained their laugh, seeing how akwardly the whole scene was, Silas for his side, was just hopig it wasn't something drastic.

* * *

' _Gods Camilla, just what were you thinking?'_ Kamui thought as he was walking in the halls of the treehouse ' _If Sakura or Felicia saw that their hearts would be shattered, worse, if Hana or Selena were seeing it, I WOULD BE SHATTERED IN PIECES'_

The only thing he feared was the wrath of Selena, Hana or worse, Elise if they saw the 'confession' of Silas, clearing his minds of any, he tried to think what Camilla was plotting now, first his bed, then his clothes, after Silas, what was next? Using Aqua or Kaze? Standing in front of the door of his room, the only thing he could hear from outside was the slight humming of Camilla, gulping, preparing himself mentally for whatever was expecting inside, it was something he never expected

"Oh~ youre finally here Kamui, im sooooo glad" she said pleased

"….ok…..what is it?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, what is exactly this time, its look…..like nothing"

"Well~" she placed her index finger below her lips "I was thinking what exactly could improve our relationship, but after a few hours, it was impossible to think anything else after what i noticed this morning"

"And that is?" Kamui was sincerely confused "What in common have a blanket on the floor, a chair and a pair of towels in the bed?"

"As i said, i noticed something terrible, mortifying, even something that in my worst nightmares couldn't handle"

"And that is?"

"Not seeing my dear little brother face when he is sleeping of course" she was unhappy only for that?, Kamui could only look clearly more confused "So, i decided to fix that, so I will cut your hair a little~"

"…..Really? just a new hair cut?"

"Yes! Of course, now here" she said taking a pair of scissor from the table and indicating to take seat

It was actually normal, too normal, even he thought about a new haircut, is not like it mattered, after all, in the castle if Flora or Felicia didnt brushed his hair, he just passed his hand a pair of times over his head to adjust his hair "F-Fine, but just a little and a normal haircut, right?"

"Right! "She clapped her hands, happy to see that everything was going so smoothly, after wrapping the blanket carefully around his neck to prevent his hair to fall all over the floor, she started to cut his hair

' _Actually, this is nice'_ Kamui thought as the sound of the scissors cutting his hair was the only sound in the room actually, if he remembered well, this was one of the things Camilla always did in Nohr, when she started to hum a song, he relaxed even more, feeling how little for little the hair was falling, about 10 or 15 minutes passed already, and when she started to brush his hair again, he grinned ' _Ok, no incidents as fa-ahh!'_ he tried to stood when she once again, took the oportunity to embrace him from behind

"Ahhh~ my dear little Kamui, you look so handsome now that i can barely…barely, i why not?" before he could ask, she gently kissed his neck

"W-Wait, Camilla, t-the hair, you will get my hair in your clothes"

"I dont mind~" another gentle Kiss make him shiver "Is even better, in that case I could have a nice bath with you like the old times~"

With a bright red face and with the memories of their bathes, remembering how her body was, and how they… ' _NONONONONONONONO NO, SHE´S YOUR SISTER, YOU CANT LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT, GODS, GODS, GODS'_ He akwardly rose up, taking fresh clothes from his drawers "I-I app-preciate it Camilla, b-but I think i can take a bath alone, bye!" and before she could say something, he was gone

"Oh Kamui~" she grinned naughtily "You should know more than anyone, you can't escape of my love~"

* * *

 **AND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS, i know, i know, is a lot, LOT more short than my usual fanfiction** **chapters, but as a new story, i really wanted to publish as soon as possible, so this was the little i could translate today**

 **As you expect, this may be a KamuixCamilla fanfiction, and YES, Instead of Corrin i will be using Kamui, as well with Aqua instead of Azura, i really dont know why they changed the names so drastically of some characters (Luna for Selena as example) sooooo expect those names are not changed from the japanese versión.**

 **By the way, i know is been almost 9 days since this month started and i recall saying the updates of the other fanfiction would be the past Friday or Saturday, the thing is that sor some odd (and very disturbing reason) the WHOLE CHAPTER WAS SCREWED UP, not only words were changed, but a LOT, BUT A LOT of the story was deleted, so yeah, i needed to translated it, AGAIN, so i guess if i have it all this weekend i will update it the new wednesday (Probably and with a LOT of luck) and is still a slim chance, since im obsessed with undertale right now, and for obsessed I mean that im crying and dying with the pacifist end of the game, plus this song ( watch?v=mvhBKiCTbhc) so yeah…..i dont think i will be moving fast in the next days for the sound of my heart breaking in little pieces with my determination**

 **Anyway (Wow, such large A/N) I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, see you next time!** **Have a pleasent day and weekend, as always, any PM, review or comment is welcome!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **(Thanks for the PM's, i didnt noticed the missing words in the first part)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Yeah, pretty shocking right? Just a new chapter so soon after the first one? Well, like i said, the new chapter of my other fanfiction was *ejem* lost in a (only Cthulhu knows how) strange way, a chapter that instead of the typical 18-20 pages was instead almost 50 pages, and with my patience running low, i actually translated the new chapter in an unexpected short time, so here it is, the new chapter.**

 **I appreciate the PM´s pointing the missing words, so right now the first chapter should be fine, anyway thanks again for taking the time and the interest in my work, i see you at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

' _I really want to know how it ended like this'_ Kamui thought as he relaxed in the hot spring, submerged enough that the water reaches his shoulders, is been a really interesting morning ' _Well, as is harmless, I guess is fine, but lately Camilla has been awfully clingy'_

He sighed, as much as he didnt wanted to admit, it was actually something he enjoyed, for months the memories of that day haunted him, closing his eyes and letting his body float in the spring, those faces that haunted his dreams were terrible ones, the faces of his brothers trying to comprehend why he stopped them, faces that the only emotions that showed were disgust and hate.

The faces of his sisters weren't better

The red eyes from the constant sobs, crestfallen faces filled only with sadness and angst, it was a terrible memory, especially when the armies were retreating, even if he didnt saw them, even when he was running away from the battle field, the constants cries of his sister calling for his name, the fact that he was sure they were being dragged away of him was enough to break his heart, he never regretted the path he decided to walk, but it didnt meant that his conscience was at peace

Sighing again, it was only when the number of his group started to increase, the always shy Sakura that when they met at the fortress hugged him relieved that he didn't betrayed Hoshido, even if Takumi was suspicious, the relief on his face soothed a little his heart, the day that Camilla joined was a joyous one as well, after so long, even if at times he wanted to be treated as an adult, their embrace reached the breaking point with both as the tears of their eyes fell, the same story repeated when Elise joined almost a two weeks after Camilla.

Surprisingly, none in the army ever questioned these events, for them was a proof that he cared deeply for them and it wasn't an easy decision.

' _Should i really be this relaxed?'_ another sigh escaped from his mouth, for a moment, he could only hear the sound of the water falling for the sides of the spring with his own breath "Mmmm…what should i do?" Kamui whispered, maybe a little chit chat will be enough, no more messages from Silas, the knight didn't deserved that treatment, not after joining in such drastic way, and at the same time, he didn't knew what to do, Camilla always had a peculiar way to show her affection, no matter where his thoughts leaded him, there was always something that didn't let him think straight, looking at the blue sky, he just floated for a while ' _…what should i do mother?'_ he thought closing his eyes, doing a silent prayer, what he didn't expected, was that he didn't noticed in his lethargy was the presence of other person in the bath, person that he found when he bumped him, or her in this case

"Eh?" surprised and confused, blinking a few times before his vision returned, he found a pair of violet eyes with a smiling face watching him from above his head "C-Camilla!?" he tried to move again, just to be grabbed and hugged from behind.

"My~ why so surprised? Weren't we used to take baths together?" Camilla said leaning her chin on his right shoulder, almost whispering

"Y-Yeah!, W-When i was five or six years old, n-not seventeen!" Kamui tried to broke free, but her embrace was to tight

"So? What´s the difference?"

"T-The difference is that we aren't kids anymore! W-we are- you- I - gods, c-can you stop it?" this time, Camilla dragged him to the edge of the spring, taking seat on the stair and of course, placing him on her lap still embracing Kamui, this time with her chin on the top of his head, if there was something that really bothered him, was that she used the difference of height in her favor "C-Camilla, a-are you listening?"

"Mmmm~? oh sorry Darling, is just….is been so long since the last time we took a bath together, you´re so cute when im holding you like this, like the old days~"

"G-Gods Camilla, s-stop it, im not a child anymore, you can't treat me like one anymore"

Surprised for his response, she went silent for a moment, sighing in response, she placed her hands on his shoulders "you´re right, you're…you're not a kid anymore…..sigh*" now Kamui was surprised, that was a declaration he never thought he would hear from her ' _YES! Finally, maybe i can-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when again, she embraced him with a malicious giggle "No…..you´re not a child, but still my precious little brother" before he could react, he slightly jumped when Camilla bit with her lips one of his pointy ears "and still…..the person i love most in the world~"

"W-Wait, s-stop! No-ahh!" she continued for several minutes, teasing his ears and placing gentle Kiss in the back and sides of his neck, as the time passed, his cheeks were turning red for the affectional kisses and the way she said his name between them, his heart pounding hard and barely able to think, he finally gave up "F-Fine -nnggg- y-you win, j-just –aaah~ -stop"

"Oh? But i dot want to stop~"

"I-I´ll d-do –nngg- whatever y-you want, e-even let you treat m-me -aaaah- l-like a child"

"Oh~ Kamui, im so glad you said that, but now is hard to stop~" she continued teasing him for another 10 minutes, Kamui didn't knew if it was for the heat of the water of her constant teasing, but he had a bright red face and barely conscious, despite being something he didnt disliked, there was something wrong

"C-Camilla….."

"Mmm? What´s wrong Kamui…..Kamui?" Camilla at first confused, looking at his face, panic raised when she didnt get a reply, shaking him from his shoulders, he was bright red, not only his face, but his neck and torso as well "Kamui!" he could only hear her voice before a black void filled his world.

* * *

"Bu-Gaaah! C-Camilla!...Camilla?" Kamui blinked confused, looking around, he was surprised to see he was in his room, but not the room of the treehouse, instead he was laying on his bed of Hoshido, his bedroom of the palace

"Ah, Kamui, you´re finally awake" He turned to his right side, to see someone he didnt expected to see, sit on a chair with a book in her hands, was his departed mother, with her always gentle smile "Is been a while, haven't it my child?"

"M-Mother…." He stared for a moment, the bitterness in his eyes and the ache on his heart could be perceived, looking down for a moment, he saw his own hand, blinking again in confusion "…..im….im dead?"

"What?" she giggled hiding her smile behind her right hand "Of course no, dont be silly"

"Then why im seeing you? I was….i was…." He paled when he remembered what happened "I was with Camilla in the hot spr-" suddenly, he stopped himself, again with a red blush on his face

"Oh, Camilla, what a beautiful name" Mikoto clapped her hands together "What is she? Maybe a friend?"

"No, she is my sis….my step-sister" he replied ashamed

"Oh? A silbing from Nohr i presume?" Kamui nodded "How nice Kamui, im glad to hear you´re still close of those who take care of you for so many years" for a moment, both of them didnt say anything "…so then, what is bothering you?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you asked for my guidance, didnt you?"

"Well…..yeah" he looked away, scratching his cheek "is just, i….i dont know how should i feel"

"And why is that?"

"How can i put it? Is been so, so long since… I'm so confused, after discovering that my family in Nohr, that my brothers and sister aren't really related to me for blood, that suddenly i…i…."

"Is it a problem that you dont share blood with them, Kamui?"

"No! Of course, in fact, is why im being distracted, stressed, no matter what, i consider them my family, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise, no matter what happen, i see them as my family the same way i see Ryouma, Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura, but..but…."

"But you´re stressed for reasons concerning your heart, arent you?"

Kamui hugged his knees, resting his chin on them "I….I don´t know how i should feel, suddenly, my sister that isn't my sister….i see her now like a grow woman i care, is so confusing, is like Sakura and Hinoka suddenly werent my sister anymore"

"You´d be surprised Kamui" She laughed

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" she giggled once more before putting a serious face "Listen Kamui, how would you describe her?"

"How wouldn't I?" he eagerly replied "Maybe she is a little direct, and violent on the battlefield, but aside of that, she cares deeply for me and for the others, she´s kind, gentle, always dot me when I need it" that last statement make him blush a little "…is someone i…i…."

"You love her?"

Again the bitterness returned to his eyes, hiding his face on his knees "…..it doesn't matter how i feel, i cant….we can't be together, not now, and after the war, I'm not sure if she…"

He felt how she placed her hand on his shoulder, at this point, he wasn't sure if he was really talking with her mother or not, maybe he was finally delusional or in another trap of the vallite, but he waited for her response, even if it was one with pity

"My dear child, before anything, you should first talk with Camilla, neither of you can advance if you don't talk with each other, ask her how she felt about you, despite whatever could happen, if she is really as gentle and kind as you claimed moments ago, no matter what happen, she will still love you, the diference in her response will be if she respond as your sister or beloved"

Thar was….actually it was logical, he knew how she felt around him, but not entarely, at some point she was obsessed with him, but was unclear if it was a s brother or something more, sighing and relaxing his body, he looked up, just to find he was floating in a void

"When you get lost, i will be always be there for you, not in your dreams, but inside your heart kamui" and as soon it started, it ended, again in a black void.

* * *

"mmm…"Kamui groaned, the feeling of something wet and cold in his forehead, he looked around one more time, this time he was in his room of the main quarters of the treehouse, squishing his left hand, he looked aside, finding an sleep Camilla holding his hand.

"Big brother" this time, was Sakura voice who called him, looking around once more, she spotted Sakura sit in one chair aside of his desk, it was quite an enigma how he missed her prescence on the room "How you´re feeling?"

"I…Im fine, w-what happened?"

"W-Well, you passed out in the spring, you shouldn't have stayed so much time in, fortunately, it wasn't something serious, just a little of over-heat, you should be fine as long as you rest"

"Oh, and what about Camilla?"

"She bring you to the infirmary, other than that, she didnt say anything more"

' _Oh…so she didnt….'_ Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts ' _Of course no, how could she said it? "Hi there, kamui fainted for my constant doting, sorry about that"'_

"Anyway big brother, rest for now, i will tell the others you´re fine"

"Thanks Sakura" he gently ruffled her hair, making her blush and a slight 'hush' sound, despite her pout, she seems happy, with a quick bow, she left him, locking the door when she exited the room, now as both of them were alone, he returned to see his sleeping sister, gently poking one of her cheeks

"How much time will you pretend to be sleep?"

With that said, Camilla sighed "How did you knew?"

"A hunch I guess" he slightly laughed, but Camilla just frowned

"…..is my fault" She said "You´re in bed, for my fault"

"It´s ok, accidents happens, really"

"No, is not" she straightened her posture "I'm supposed to help you, not making you sick, my selfiness caused this, my dear little brother ill for my fault….."

"…..Camilla…." Kamui shook his head "No, is not like that, in first place, i-i didnt say nothing to stop you"

"Please Darling, i dont deserve your pity, not after all what happened…."

The room went silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to do, Kamui decided to follow his mother advice (even if he suspected that was a dream caused for the over-heat)

"Say Camilla, can i ask you something?"

"What is it Darling?" Camilla perked up, being glad to change the topic

"What would….what would you do if you…if you had succeeded when we fought?" with widen eyes, Camilla didnt knew where this was coming from "I mean, i know you would be sad if i had died in that battle, but….after that…." It was a sensitive topic, but following Mikoto´s advice, was the only question left unanswered, the only thing he needed to understand her completely, her eyes wandered away of him for a moment "I-Im sorry, i shou-"

"No, is….is fine" she squeezed his hand "just….just give me a moment, please" she calmed herself, breathing slowly and remembering those feelings, another minutes passed in silence before she spoke again "…..i would….i would be dead"

"Uh?" he didnt expected that answer "Why?"

"W-When you left us…..and when father ordered me to kill you, my worst fear turned into a reality, then i remembered a vow" the tears gathering in her eyes were a bad sign "if i couldn´t protect you from this world…..i you had to left this world, at the very least, i wanted to see you depart, that way…" finally some tears fell from her eyes "after taking your live, I would take mine to make amends…for…..for failing you, i was supposed to protect you, it would be…." Her words were taken off for her surprise when she felt how he leaned his forehead against hers, slowly opening her eyes.

"D-Dont said that, that wouldn´t make me happy"

"But if-"

"But nothing" he squeezed again his hand, brushing with his forehead hers "im sorry i made you felt that way, i should have had this talk with you early, not leaving you with this feelings"

"I couldnt say either Darling, after all, if it was for me i..., it was harder on you….losing eight brothers and sister in one day….."

"Then let's do another vow, from now on, if there is something bothering us, we talk about it, no more secrets like this between us, and I want this will be the last time i heard about killing yourself"

It took her for surprise how easily he spoke, meeting his eyes, she smiled, giving him a hug that lasted several minutes until she was sated, but there was something she wanted to ask in this new shared sincerity

"Then…..were this put us?" she slyly smiled "Are we….?"

"L-Lets take it easy instead" Kamui scratched his cheek "i mean, i don't mind if we sleep together, but only some days, i don't think it is appropriate to sleep like that every day"

"Then you…still see me like a sister…only as a sister?"

The blush of the morning returned to his face "N-No, i…gods Camilla, i….i don't know what to say, i still love you…..but im not sure where i want to go now, is hard to think clear, to have an attractive and gentle sister like you, that isn't my sister anymore, is confusing and awkward when i think about it, c-can we take or time to think about this?"

Surprised at first, she smiled, clapping her hands together with a giggle "Well~ i waited for years for you my dear Kamui, i don't mind waiting a little longer…..just don't take too long" For a moment, they only looked each other, sighing in defeat, he nodded, even if it was awkward to say the less, he really wanted to see where this could lead "My~ you´re such a bad boy, making me cry like this" he flinched for her words "but i guess i forgive for being so gentle" for the next minutes, they only shared simple conversations, about the others worried for him and what they had to do in the next days.

Meanwhile, a lone figure outside his room listened all his conversation, leaning on the wall, with wet eyes and a ache in her heart, she struggled to contain those feelings that were haunting her, falling to her knees, she reached for the piece of paper hidden inside her yukata, sniffing and containing the tears ' _Mother…'_ Sakura thought for a moment ' _What should i do? He´s being taken away from me again….."_ holding the letter near her heart, she tried to contain the tears and sobs ' _What should i do?'_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW**

 **What? Surprised for the end? You shouldn't be. Not surprised? Well, i had to put more effort at it.**

 **At first i thought about a Camilla vs Hinoka, but finally, Sakura was the chosen one in this story, i just cant describe how it happened, at first i was infatuated for Hinoka, but after seeing the clips of revelations (and im talking the japanese versión, not the censured north america one) the whole "Please take care for me from now on, nii-san (japanese) it hit right into my heart, that shyness and cheerful smile just won at the end of the day**

 **Again, thanks for reading so far, i know i need to improve, but i will be glad to hear that the main idea of the chapter was understood, as always, any review or comment is welcome, please share your opinion, any PM or extra advice is welcome (lol. I know, my spelling wa confusing in this one, in my defense, is word office fault :v)**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What?! So soon? Just after barely nothing another chapter? Well, yes, of course, just for one reason.**

 **I like to watch the world burn :D**

 **Yeap, just for that, (actually, I'm kidding….half kidding, i didn't had class today, and will be the same tomorrow and the Thursday, so why the hell no? and seeing the great response of the people about a Sakura vs Camilla, even i´am excited about the result) forget about batman vs Superman, or Captain America: Civil war, this sh*t just got real. Nyehehehehehe**

 **Cof* cof* Anyway, here is the new chapter, after a large (short) wait, i hope you enjoy it the same way i did writing it, just one quick note before the chapter, i will open a poll about Camilla vs Sakura for a few weeks, that poll will decide the destiny of this fanfiction, of course you see the results of that after a few months, but is something important, let's see what team wins, Team Sakura or Team Camilla? Let's the best waifu win this hunger gam-cof* i mean, this poll.**

 **Without anything more to say, i´ll see you at the end of the chapter! Bye!**

 **(By the way, i know that the previous chapter don't have a name, it just i couldn't think in a fitting title, shame on me** **)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden feelings

It was a pleasant day, early in the morning, it was the dawn, when the first sun lights were warming the land and the infinite ocean of the outrealm, the songs of the birds filled the air, as the soft breeze of the sea was travelling between the rooms of the treehouse, a breeze cold enough to wake up a pair of lover that were sleeping in one of the numerous beds of the place, in his private chamber, Kamui was sharing his bed with his beloved, hugging her from behind.

"Nnnnggg….cold…." He whispered for himself, trying to cuddle to his wife back, she genteelly took his hand to place it in her waist, happy to share the moment so early in the morning, it was one perfect morning to be with him, there wasn't something to do in the morning, no more war council, no more campaigns, no ore war, right now in a long time, it was just the two of them together, with no worries of the world.

A cry startled them, but instead of being annoyed, they sigued at the same time, her beloved was about to stand up just to be stopped when Kamui lay his hand on her shoulder " _I´m going, you´re still tired_ " he whispered, when she turned back to see him, their lips met for a moment before both of them smirked, without a word, Kamui got up from his bed.

She watched how his husband walked to the source of the cry, pleased to see how the White-haired man tried to calm down the child that was crying on her crib, as they eyes meets each other's, the baby instead of continue her tantrum, she laughed at the sight of her father, stretching her tiny arms to embrace him, kamui thought the same thing.

"Geez, you´re doting her to much"

"Heh, maybe, but who wouldn't? She´s too adorable, aren't you? Aren´t you?" moving his finger in front of her and gently poking her belly, the infant laughed at her father silly behavior.

His beloved in the other hand, was a little jealous, since the birth of his first child, he always played with her, no matter the time of the day, he always had time for his little girl, sighing again, she rose up, adjusting her nightgown, walking to her husband, the smile she had in her face started to fade when she noticed something odd.

Even if Kamui was holding his child, their child in her arms, there was something out of place, as she approached, her fears were substantiated when she looked the hair color of their daughter

It was a purple

' _Purple…..purple'_ she stopped, placing her hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy, as if the world around her moved "Hey, are you feeling alright?" her husband asked, but she dismissed his laying her free hand on the wall, feeling the cold in her palm, she looked where she was supporting, to find a full size mirror and her own reflection looking at her "Hey, answer me, Camilla"

Her eyes widened in realization, the same color of hair, the same body completion, the same eyes, it was in obvious it was Camilla who was reflected on the mirror, but there was only one thing that didnt make sense

"I….I…."She struggled to say the words "I..I´m not Camilla, I-I´m Sakura!" looking in front of her, her world stopped when she saw him, confused, with concern in his eyes, what was worse, with the child now staring at her, if the hair of the kid wasn't enough to prove her heritage, the same deep violet eyes were proof enough that that girl wasn't her child.

It was Camilla child, It was Camilla husband, It was Camilla happiness, at that point, a feeling of sorrow and sadness filled her, there was only one thing was worse than those feelings inside her

She wasn´t his wife, wasnt Kamui wife

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Sakura cried, sweating and trembling, passing her hands all over her body, making sure that it was hers, the darkness of the room didn´t help her to settle down, trying to control her fear, she hugged her kness " _ITWASONLYADREAM ITWASONLYADREAM ITWASONLYADREAM"_ She whispered to herself, moving back and forward, containing her tears and sobs

Still trembling, he looked up, to see if at least she could recognize something in the darkness, the silhouette of something catch her attention, taking a deep breath, she slowly rose and walked to what she saw, lighting a candle, until she was in front of it

"Ahh….my….me…." she whispered, now seeing her own reflection, those red bangs, orange eyes and short hair, placing her hand on the mirror, she looked down, as once again, one tear find her wa through her face to fall to the ground

"Sakur-Lady Sakura, are you alright?" one voice called her from outside her room, wiping the tear away, she looked at the door

"Y-Yes, i-im fine Hana"

"A-Are you sure? That was quite the cry, don't you want to talk?"

"I….I….."

"Is everything alright? Please, if something bothering you i ca- ahh" Hana stopped when Sakura open the door of her room, surprised that she was crestfallen and what she could swear was the trail of tears on her cheek "Sakura….."

"I….I need your advice Hana" Sakura said, not sure if this was the best idea, but if someone knew what to say, was her best friend

The minutes passed as Hana read the letter Sakura hid from the others, sit and calm in one of the chairs of the room, she just read in silence as in front of her, a nervous Sakura was waiting her response, when she finished, Hana sighed placing the letter on the table aside of her "That´s…That´s quite a shocking revelation Lady Sakura" she finally said "How long you knew this?"

"Almost a week ago" Sakura replied looking away "M-Mother said that if i had any doubts of the one i loved, then i should read this letter"

"Queen Mikoto… Gods, if i knew before Kamui wasn't your blood brother in the first place….i …..i…." her patient face changed for a frown "I WOULD NEVER LET HIM APROACH YOU!"

"H-Hana?!"

"GODS, JUST WHAT WAS QUEEN MIKOTO THINKING?! TO THINK THAT SHE…THAT QUEEN MIKOTO JUST OFFERED THE HAND OF HIS OWN SON TO THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN SHE MARRIED"

"H-Hana, please be quiet, you will woke up the others"

"No, im sorry Lady Sakura, is just too much, i….i….." she rose up with a even bigger frown, trying to unsheathe a missing sword on her waist, when she noticed she forgot it in her room and was only wearing her nightgown "Gods, how could i forgot my sword in this important moment?!"

"Wh-What were you going to do with it?"

"What else? Just finishing the job that Saizo didn´t did in the fortress"

"Y-YOU CAN´T HARM BIG BROTHER FOR THIS!" Sakura yelled

"Why not? For years, **YEARS,** you grieved him, you cried for him, and now, he´s- he´s forcing himself to you? Im sorry Lady Sakura, but as your retainer i have t-"

"NO HANA! YOU GET IT ALL WRONG!" Hana was surprised to see how she yelled at her, it was the first time since ever that Sakura raised her voice to someone like that, less to think she would do it for a man that wasn't her brother "Y-YOU CANT HARM HIM BECAUSE I-I-" With a bright red face and clutching fist she finished " **I LOVE HIM!** " Three simple words were enough to melt her fury " **I-I LOVE B-BIG-** no…. **no, I LOVE KAMUI!** " again, Hana was surprised when for the first time in her life, she saw how Sakura frowned in front of her "I-I forbid any harm you can do to him!"

Taking shorts breaths to calm herself down, Sakura stared at her retainer, waiting for her response, it took several minutes until Hana finally spoke "….fine"

Sakura mood changed quickly with her answer "R-Really?"

"Yes, i would never thought…..to see the day you fell in love" Hana smiled tenderly "i…im honored to be present Sakura"

"Neither I "Both of them looked at the door, to find Oboro leaning on the wooden frame of the door "But of all the guys, Kamui, Sakura?

"O-Oboro? Since when? How much did you heard?" Hana asked

"Everything" she grinned "But dont worry, im with Sakura in this"

"What? In what?"

"Getting Lord Kamui attention of course" Hana jaw dropped at the same time Sakura blushed "After that fuss, is pretty obvious, isnt it?"

"W-Wait, how can you say it so easily?"

"Well, if he was her real half-brother, of course i would be against it….but" closing her eyes, Oboro remembered those nights when Kamui helped her to overcome her fears of the night….and encouraging her to get closer to Takumi "after hearing how Lady Sakura so fiercely defended him, i will lend her a hand" ' _and if it wasn't for him, i wouldn't be this happy'_ Oboro thought, feeling the ring in her finger

"Ah….." Sakura was about to say something, instead, she looked more embarrassed, with a smile at first, but after a few moments, her smile disappeared "i….i-im glad for your support….but…."

"But nothing Lady Sakura" Oboro replied, locking the door behind her "We will help you to get him" using her best smiled, she showed how determinate was about this love ordeal, after all, there was no way the first love of the princess would end as failure "So then, if you didnt told him your feelings, you have another rival, right?" Sakura shyly nodded "Then say the name, im sure we ca-"

"Is lady Camilla" Oboro and Hana grimfaced, they could practically feel how they crashed against a stone wall, something like traveling across a mountain…..or two, Oboro looked at the humble bosom of the princess, making her flush and hide them under her arms

"I-I´am sorry!" Sakura said between a pair of sobs

"Ahh…ahahahaha, no, no you get me wrong i….." She scratched her cheek, looking now at Hana, for her face she thought the same thing

"so…..after all it cant be…..he like…."

"Oh no, Lady Sakura, dont think like that!"

"Yeah, s-she´s right! Lord Kamui can't be that simple, after all, he´s a Hoshidian prince" Hana bit her lip, she couldn't believe he was defending the man that make Sakura cry twice in her live

"Oh, right!" Oboro clapped her hands together "There´s someone that maybe know more, well, two actually"

"Two that know more? W-what do you mean Oboro?" Sakura asked, Oboro smiled devilish

"Well, lets pay them a little visit"

* * *

It was the morning, as the sun raised in the sky, this will be the third day of the rest of the camp, where ones were doing duty chores, practicing or just hanging around the island, Oboro and Hanna skipped their schedule to ask the only person in all the island besides the Nohrian troops about Kamui preferences, there were two in specific that could lend them a hand, the first one was busy at the moment, so for now, they went to her second choice.

Even for her gentle nature, and being nice to everyone, the fact that they were seeking her guidance about her liege romantic live was something that wasn't that common, especially when certain retainer was so attached to him, more than the former maid flora and his current one Felicia

"E-Excuse us" Sakura slowly entered the temple, followed for Oboro and Hana "C-Can we enter?"

"Oh, of course" Lilith replied, yawing in her altar "How can i assist you Sakura?"

"W-Well…..i was wondering, if you can answer some questions"

Lilith didnt even waited a moment before smiling at the girls "Oh course, but I'm not sure if i can help you, after all, most of my live was spent at the side of Lord Kamui, im not sure if my knowledge is enough"

"W-Well, i-i think it is just what we need, a-after all is about Kamui"

"Oh?"

"I-I…i want to know everything you can tell me about Kamui, like how he lived in Nohr?"

"That´s…..a very hard question princess Sakura" Lilith closed her eyes "In the Northern Fortress, his life was difficult, he spent most of his days secluded in class of history, politics, and training with the sword, were kids without a noble title had a hard life, they had the gift of freedom, not like Kamui, there were times that even the contact with other people were forbidden"

"I….I dint knew it…poor Big brother" Sakura looked down, Hanna huffed as Oboro was silent, they knew that live in Nohr was hard, when they found out that Kamui was alive and was a part of the Royal family, they thought that he had the same luxuries as the Hoshidian Family, apparently it was wrong

"No, dont be sorry, even if he was always caged like a bird, a slight ray of hope always shined in his hardest times" she smiled again opening her eyes "He´s kind and gentle, i dont believe he would hate or see you differently if you share your worries with him"

"H-How can you be so sure"

"If lord Kamui was that kind of person, in the first place he wouldn't have assembled this forces, after all, he see Hoshidians and Nohrians as equals" the tree of them blinked in surprise, it wasn´t something they could discard, but the simplicity was baffling

This time, was Sakura time to get bolder "T-Then you would say for certainly that…if someone confessed him….he wouldn't mind his lineage?"

"Of course no" Lilith assured, for the first time in the last days, Sakura had a wide smile in her face, with pink cheeks, she quickly bowed and thanked the astral dragon, leaving the temple beaming, not before offering a tray full of apples and berries, before Lilith could thanks her, she was gone

"Oh my, Lord Kamui is getting popular" Lilith happily whispered "I can hardly wait to see how it will end"

* * *

They spent so little time with Lillith that Sakura couldnt believed it, one of her fears was to know if Kamui would accept her, after hearing those words from Lilith, she was now confident enough to know that if she explained herself, he would…..no she didn't even doubted if she had to explain anything unnecessary, only with the letter of Mikoto and her feeling, she knew Kamui will accept her, now the only thing she needed was to get closer, and there was only one person that could help her, fortunately, talking to this person was more easy.

Spotting the person near of one of the rivers of the island, she was as always, practicing in solitude, her blue and long hair gently moving with the soft breeze and the light that illuminated the river give her a certain aura of divinity, unfortunately for this task, Sakura was alone, talking to her about Kamui was too embarrassing to have two more person hearing about her romantic life

"Umm…..B-Big sister Aqua, are….are you busy?"

Aqua turned back to see her, smiling and shaking her head, she replied "For you, never Sakura, how can i assist you?" stretching her hand, she invited her to join her meditation at the side of the river, she gladly joined her.

Both of them sitting on the floor, Sakura was nervous to ask, but with the same blush on her face, she looked at her "i…i want to talk about big brother Kamui"

"Mmm? What about him? Did he did something wrong? He burned again the kitchen?"

"N-No, of course no….is just….."

"Take your time, i will wait"

Nodding, she hugged her kness, taking slow and deep breaths, calming herself for what she was about to say, knowing that maybe she would never look at her in the same way "….i…im confused Aqua….."

"And why is that?"

"I….I think im in love…with Kamui…."

"Ah…i….i see" Aqua closed her eyes, taking a moment to think her next words, as painful they were, they didn't intend to do harm to the fragile girl "…I believe is better to bury those feelings Sakura, after all he is your half-brot-"

"He´s not" Aqua opened her eyes, looking at her younger sister, with a frown, she was about to talk again when Sakura spoke again "I-I know it sound silly, but I found out i'am not her sister, not for blood at least"

"What? Who told you that?"

"…..M-Mikoto….." when Sakura said that name, the weight of the situation was clear now "she gave me a letter before she…..before the day she left us…..at first, i wasn't sure what it was…until i started to have these feelings…..and then…knowing that he isnt my real brother….i felt so sad…..but at the same time happy… it hurted so much when i knew we weren't related, but at the same time, it was wonderful…knowing that i could afford love him…"

Aqua again was silent, looking at the trembling hand of her sister, she sighed in defeat, how long has been? Maybe too long, or maybe it never happened, but in all the years she lived in Hoshido, this was so far, the most complete and sincere conversation she had with Sakura, her shyness was always a sweet burden, product for her determination to help the others, but almost unable to talk with the others, seeing her like this, made it clear she wouldn't hid her feelings, not for too long, and the fact that she was talking with her was another hint, one pretty obvious

"…you dont know if Ryouma or the others would accept it?"

Sakura eyes widened when she said that, Aqua was always direct, but she hit just the head of the nail, she didn't mind the pain that relationship could carry, but if there was something she couldn't stand was to see the others suffer, and if Kamui was hurt for being selfish, was a risk that wasn't worth trying out, even if she had to lie to herself every day, she would endure it, she had to endure it, sh-

"Why the opinion of the others matter?"

' _huh?'_ she looked up, meeting her eyes, for all the thing she could say, she didnt expected that, a moment ago she was about to scold her and now "B-But w-"

"Listen Sakura" she placed her hand on her shoulder "I know why you´re saying this to me, you want to know if the others would accept you and him being together, right?" she nodded "then tell me, would it matter what the others say about your love? Would it make it less valuable? Would you back off because what might happen or say the others?" Sakura took a moment to think, instinctively, she shook her head denying those words "Then, what it matter? If you love each other, then you just need to discard those ill advice from people who dont seek your happiness, but instead what they think is the right thing to do"

Another moment of silence ' _my…happiness'_ she thought, as the memories of their time together passed for her head, and at the same time, blushing heavily, what could came if she succeded, making the nightmare of the morning into only that, a bad dream, knowing that if she was bold enough, the live couldnt be better at his side, standing up, Sakura walked away with a quick bow and thanks, just before when she was about to leave, she asked without turning back

"S-Say B-Big sister…..how can….how can i approach him?"

"Being yourself Sakura, after all, you´re inside his heart already"

Smiling, she could feel a tear falling from her eyes, but this was the first time it wasn't for being sad, but was for being happy to hear her answer "….T-Thank you….i-il do m-my best!"

"I know you will Sakura…." Again, Aqua closed her eyes, knowing that even if it wasn't an easy path, she will help her in any way she could ' _After all, everyone deserves a little of happiness….'_ She thought with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW**

 **Wow, i think this was a little slow, but hell, im glad with the result.**

 **There were problems in my first fanfiction, hopefully, most of them are fixed at this point, after all, as i said at the beginning, i want to see the world burn :D**

 **So far, the first chapter i left out the main character, or at least the one in the main plot of the story, but man, this is just too tiring, maybe i will get a few days of rest and update again the Saturday (for real this time)**

 **ANYWAY, I DECLARE THE HUNGER GAM-COF* cof* cof* i mean, i declare the poll open, vote for your favorite waifu on this fanfiction, representing the bountiful harvest: CAMILLA, on the other side, representing the power of moe and dere: SAKURA, who will win this? This time only you have the power to decide**

 **By the way, right now with my new discovered free time, if you have a pairing of FE:Awakening or FE: Fates you really desire to read or isn´t common, send a PM and maybe in a few weeks i will post it, for the first one will be a RobinxCynthia, a request of a friend, expect it in a few weeks.**

 **Remember, the poll will be open for a few weeks, you have until the end of this month to see who won, Camilla or Sakura, i wish the best of luck to both teams, as always, any review or PM is welcome, without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day and a fine weekend. (im not sure if i did it right, but after this note, the poll should be open)**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Shidesu Here**

 **It's been a while, sorry, i couldnt update this chapter the last Saturday for work and school, and by default, the new chapter of the other fanfiction is delayed as well, but dont worry, in the next´s weeks, i have a little vacation, so i should updated both stories the next wednesday if everything goes well.**

 **Is curious the PM´s you send me, ones encouraging me, others that i dont even bother to reply, anywaaaaaaaaaay, thanks for your words of encouragement and advices, they are not ignored, they are what keep me writing, even at my poor grammar :v**

 **On a quick note, there are some * on the text, if you dont know or recognize some words i use, at the end of the chapter I will leave an explanation of what they meant mostly of them are in the first part, so don't worry too much)**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you enjoy this new chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **Chapter 4: Daily life in the Castle. Part 1**

* * *

"Wh-What to do…." Sakura whispered to herself, walking in the stone path of the forest, even if she was in high spirits, after hearing Lilith and Aqua answer, she had, no, she **WANTED** to do something, after such long time, there was something she desired with all her heart, and that was being with Kamui, her heartbeat raised every time they were together, her face was always with a blush every day at his side, her worries allayed seeing his smile, holding his hand was….was, with a flustered face, she hid her eyes under her bangs, dizzy for the single thought, she sighed again, taking seat in one of the big rocks aside of the road, she rested her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees, she tried to thought in something, anything that could catch his attention, with a slight frown, there was something she couldn't win against her rival, and that was: her figure.

' _There…There must be something more!'_ she thought, she was good in almost every housework, especially if she had to cook tamagoyaki ***** for breakfast or Udon* with Okonomiyaki* or fortunately, Kamui favorites: Manjū´s* or Armitsu´s*, something that for a time, she thought were the only meals or dessert could bring that silly, yet refreshing smile on his face…. Until Lady Camilla came and proved her skill on the kitchen, it was terrifying how easily she prepared meal, after meal when she was on kitchen duty, the spicy stew, shepherd´s pie*, jacket potatoes* and what she dreaded since she smelled it, those strawberries cookies and muffins, a single glance of Kamui looking how Camilla was wrapping the ribbon of her apron was enough to hear how his tummy growled, the first time she heard it (in her case, the second time on kitchen duty) it was pleasant to know he was looking forward to taste her dishes, when Camilla managed to make the same reaction on him it was another story, worse when she realized she was the first person to hear his antics.

Shooking her head, she tried to focus in another topic, ' _M-Maybe…..Maybe in…'_ remembering the past weeks, she thought in another of her skills, ' _weaving maybe?'_ She was good, rather than good, excellent in Kamui words, weave a full new cape for him was easy, patching the holes of his clothes was nothing, even if he insisted that it was fine the way they were, the big ones would be sewed for Felicia (even if she takes too long to Stich a single small hole), even she dared to sneak inside his room to find un-patched clothes and fix them, she wanted to feel useful, shortly after Camilla arrival, in a single day all his clothes were fixed, worse, she sewed almost a new set of clothes in a few days.

The same story repeated in the daily chores, cleaning, repairing, taking care of the fields and livestock, almost in everything she did, Camilla was at her level, except in one single thing

Fighting

As a shinren Maiden, she couldn´t, she didnt want to fight, countless times she dreaded the feeling of hurting someone or worse, killing someone, it wasn´t something she wanted to think too much, and yet…..and yet…..

Camilla always made it look to easy

The way she attacked her enemies, how easily she transformed from a caring and sweet older sister to an unstoppable killing machine, every foe that dared to fight against Kamui was killed in the act for ones of her spells or one swing of her axe, she could see always from afar how she smiled when Kamui praised her, how at the end of every fight, she was the first person he checked, the first person she cared after a brawl, the first person he took her hand to make sure she was fine, and all that time she had to look from afar, furrowing her eyes, Sakura knew she had to be more agressive if she didn't wanted to lose, the question is what to be?

She couldn't be a fighter or samurai, Hana always warned how easily a spar with someone could go so horribly wrong, and with her height and strength, she could barely lift a katana or club without stumbling, magic wasn't that different, she wasn't bad, but either too good, aiming for a target wasn't hard, but focusing all her magic in a spell was other thing, with a sigh, she closed her eyes trying to think what to do, can she at least do something to draw her attention? As if Mikoto herself replied her pray, a voice took her out of her thoughts

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Opening her eyes, she found who called her, her deadpan face slowly turned to a faint grin as she rose up "Isn´t too early to be day dreaming?"

"T-Takumi Nii-sama!" she took his hands, taking him of guard

"Nii-sama? Is been a while since you called me that Sakura….since we left Hosh-"

"I-I have a favor to ask Nii-sama!" surprised for her behavior, Takumi just waited for her request, apparently it wasn't something easy, for her trembling knees it was important, finally, gulping and breathing slowly, she spoke "C-Can you…..Can you teach me how to use a Yumi?"

* * *

"Heeeeeeey! Big sister! C´mon, what is it?" Elise said, trying to get Camilla attention, it was been a while since they finished their breakfast, but since that morning, Camilla had this glooming aura and was humming since they left the dining room

"Mmm~ oh really? I didnt noticed~" Camilla said, hiding a small smile behind her hand

"Ahh! Look! You did it again!"

"Mmm~ what?"

"T-That!" Elise pointed her lips "You have been smiling all the time, did something good happened?"

"Well~ lets something reeeeally good might happen"

"What? What? C´mon tell me!" Elise was in front of her, waiting for her response, with bright eyes, full of anticipation

"My, aren't we hasty today? But if you really want to know….." Just when Elise opened her mouth with a smile, Camilla fondle her blonde hair "…..im afraid that´s a secret~"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Elise pouted when she walked away "That´s is NO fair, C´mon, tell me, tell me, pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"What to do, what to do~" Camilla teased her with her index finger in her lips "Ok Elise, i´ll tell you if you promise to keep the secret~"

"YES, I will! I promise!"

"Lets say I have important news, very sweet and important news~"

"Big sister!" Elise pouted again "Just tell me, i promise i won't tell anyone, i can even make a pinkie promise!" she offered her little finger

"You´re so sweet Elise, but i trust you won't tell nobody, after all~" Camila crouched at her level with a mischievous smile "If everything goes well, there wont be a single person that can´t denied Kamui is your big brother~"

"Ehh?" Elisa had to think for a few moment in silence, but after roughly 10 minutes and with a frown in her face, she finally spoke again "I….you….you cant mean that you will…"

"Oh, but i will~"

"T-That...you can't do that Big sister! You can take him and me to the castle anymore, dont you know what father would say or do to him?"

"Ohh Elise…..i think you miss understood what i meant"

"B-But you said that if everything went well…w-wait" she scratched her head, trying to think the meaning behind her words, obviously her first thought about kidnapping him and return to Nohr was wrong "that nobody can´t denied….can´t denied…..you will…"

Camilla slightly laughed, of course she couldn´t think the answer right away, its not like she wasn't smart, but was to naive or innocent, and of course, thinking about Kamui as a man rather than her big brother was weird for her, at this point, she needed a little extra push, humming again a familiar tune, she waited if she could catch the hint

"….ah!" the reaction instantaneous, with a pink blush and widened eyes, not even Elise knew what she was feeling, joy? Happines? Excitement? Now her words were clear as day, still incredulous, she fought to ask properly "T-That tune…a wedding tune….you won't meant that…he will be my…my big brother…..in law?"

Camilla nodded

"Ahh…Ahhhh!" she gasped, with a big smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes, Elise tried severals times to speak, but every time she opened her mouth, she closed it immediately, she wanted to scream, to dance around her sister, covering her mouth, she tried to suppress her excitement

"Elise, is okay, is not necessary to hold it"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she hugged her, almost knocking her to the floor "I can't believe it, did he proposed? Or you just….." with a darker flush, Elise shook her head "Never mind that! how long have you been together? Sh-should i-mppph!"

"My~ as cute you look flustered, you need to ask a little lower, after all, you will wake up all the camp"

"Ahh! I-im sorry" Elise once again covered her mouth, as they walked in the corridors, sheepishly asked "T-Then, since when…..are Big brother and Big sister together?"

"We aren't still together Elise"

"Eh? But you said that you were together, like a couple!"

"No, what i said is that if everything goes well, he would be your real big brother, i confirmed yesterday that it was possible to be even closer to him"

"What?...i don't get it"

"Is quite simple Elise, you noticed how some times he ran away from me before, right?" Elise nodded "At first, i thought that seeing what father did, he found us….hideous, Xander, Leo, you and me, after all he saw, i was afraid to lose him…in more than a way, but!" the sad mood was quickly removed, with her hum again "….to know that he still keep us near his heart, despite all what father did…..it fills me with joy~ more to even know that he see me like a woman, rather than just his step-sister, to think that he´s so nice and noble…or just to innocent and naive~" Camila slightly laughed "either way…..im glad to be at his side~"

"…he….hehe" Elise giggled with a toothy smile "You loooooooooooove him~" she started to hop in her step "I´m soooooo happy to hear that, but it wasn't obvious that he still loved us?"

"No Elise, is hard to explain"

"Why? I mean, both of you love each other, then why is hard?"

"See it from his view point, would you declare your love, love as a couple and not as a brother and sister to Xander or Leo if one day they weren't your blood brothers?" Elise stopped for a moment to think about her words "I know you love all of us, but won't it be hard? To see your once brothers a potential partner? A lover? A husband?"

"Well…..w-when you put it that way…." She fidget for a short moment, it was logical, it made sense, no matter what, she only looked them as brothers, rarely as something else.

"That´s why i have another favor to ask Elise"

"What is is?"

"Until im sure he is comfortable about us being together, you shouldn't say a single word to the others"

"Wh-What about Xander and Leo?"

"Especially to Leo, Xander would be shocked, but eventually i will make him change his mind" She snickered in that last statement "But for Leo….I'd need to have a private conversation"

"O-K Big sis! You can count with me!"

"Good~ now w-" Camilla was cut off when a loud sound came from Kamui room, both girls looked how seconds later the door opened suddenly, with a White flash that almost crashed with them, with a spin and a sprint, he dodged them and ran away of the place

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT, GAWDS! LORD KAMUI! WAIT!"** Again, their attention was directed to the door, just to find the red-haired mercenary stepping out of the room " **YOU CAN RUN FOREVER!...AH!** " Selena quickly bowed and passed aside of them "I-Im sorry Lady Camilla, Lady Elise, but i have to go, sorry!" with another bow, Selena sprinted in the same direction Kamui took, as soon as it started, the weird scene ended " **COME ON! BE A MAN AND FIGHT!** " Camilla sighed at the same time Elise giggled when they heard the shout

"Should we follow them?" Elise asked

"Why, yes, of course, i can´t let her to injure him, at least not so early" Camila snickered now "You have your staff, right Elise?"

"Yep! Lets go, maybe we can catch them!"

* * *

" **JUST GIVE UP ALREADY AND COME HERE!"** Selena shouted chasing Kamui close enough to see him

"When you laid down you weapon an-" Kamui tried to reply, just to Dodge another pebble Selena quickly threw at him "CAN YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!"

" **CAN YOU HAVE SOME NERVE AND FIGHT ALREADY?!"**

Kamui frowned, not like she could see his face, but since a few days ago, Selena was incredible insistent with their duels or skirmish´s, if it wasn't with swords, it was with Spears, or in a strategy game, or whatever she thought, lately she dared to wake him up early to challenge him

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY! I DONT KNOW WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

" **GAWWDS, JUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY AND FIGHT!"**

"FINE, **FINE!"** Kamui stopped, falling on her knees, taking deep breaths, it has been almost 15 minutes since Selena started to chase him around the island and for the looks of hers, she wasn't in a better shape "Huff* Just…..tell me why…..are you soo eager to spar with me…"

"Because…..Because…Gawds! Why did you ran so much?!"

"What? Now is my fault?"

"Well, of course! I just wanted to spar with you, but you just ran away, that's rude!"

"Rude? Well, im sorry to point it, but if someone woke up seeing in the dark how something is waving a sword around, THE FIRST THING ONE DO IS FLEE!"

" **C´MON! YOURE OUR LEADER, SHOW SOME BACK BONE!"**

"Gods Selena, i really can't understand you sometimes" Kamui stood up, catching the wooden sword Selena threw at him, still breathing heavily for all that pursuit

"Ready when you are" Selena said eagerly

With a sigh, he prepared himself, taking a deep breath, looking around hoping to find someone to take him out of that mess, unfortunately, being so far away of the tree house and the arena proved to be unfavorable, sighing again in defeat, he just dashed to end it quickly

As the two sword meted with a loud thud, Selena smirked taking him off of guard, pushing him backwards and aiming for one strike, Kamui did a jump backwards landing a few meters away of her, again, he sprinted foward, this time, when he prepared for a blow, Selena used a defensive move to block him, but was surprised when instead, with a side step, he aimed for a diagonal cut, barely with any time to react, Selena crouched and punched him in the guts with the hilt of the sword, for a moment, she thought he managed to land a strike, just to realize seconds later that she hit not his stomach, but just the air, he again back stepped to evade her hit

"Gawds! Just stop doing that!"

"What? Do you really think i just will wait for your hits? Subaki told me already how bad they are!"

"Grr! Fine, YOU ASKED FOR IT" This time, she sprinted to make a diagonal cut, just to be blocked for Kamui sword, when Kamui was about to counter attack she did a quick movement of her leg, taking him off balance when she pushed his feet a little far from each other, enough to waste precious seconds to regain his stance

"LOOSER!" Selena yelled when with her right foot, moved his left heel to her and quickly delivered another blow, Kamui barely managed to block it, just to fall backwards with a second blow of her, this one was a heavy hit on his forehead

"OHMYGODSSELENA! THAT HURT!" Kamui cried with both hands rubbing the new bump in his forehead

"Oh, C´mon, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"FOR A MOMENT I THOUGH YOU WOULD DECAPITATED ME!"

"Geez, Lord Kamui, you´re such a cry baby, here let m-uh –oh!" Selena was about to help him on his feet, juts to notice the growing new horn in her liege forehead

"What? Is that bad?"

"Uh….no, nope, is fine, good, normal, nothing weird or abnormal with that!~"

"Oh my, i must say that looked rather bad" Selena turned back to see the pair of nobles approaching "I think you over-reacted Darling"

"L-Lady Camilla!" she once again, bowed" she was greeted with a giggle as Elise quickly used her staff in her injured brother

"Even if i appreciate you help in his training, i dont like to see how he´s injured in a training session, I hope this will be the last time you hurt him in that way, im clear?"

"Y-YES! IM SO SORRY L-LADY CAMILLA…IS Just…is just"

"Mmm~ what is it?"

"Sorry, i know sometimes im hard to control, i just wanted to help…in his choses and strengths…"

Oh? And why is that?""

"….mmm…can o….can i freely?" Camilla slowly nodded, not sure where she was going "I-I only wanted to see if he´s really worthy of you Lady Camilla and…

"And?"

"He reminds me someone, good and kind as well, but a total mess in relationship´s and i don´t want to see him made the same mistakes…..not like he mistaken something….but…."

"But?"

"…no, forget i say something Lady Camilla, I spoke too much, please just accept my apologies!" She bowed again

"Is ok Darling, as long you understand that he´s worthy of me and im of him, there´s no any problem, now i suggest that you need to do a breakfast, after all, i suspect neither of you had it, i´m right?" the growl of her belly confirmed it, with a faint blush on her cheeks

A little ashamed, Selena just bowed again with a smile on her face and retired to do her chores of that day, Camilla giggled when her retainer practically panicked for her rash behavior stumbling a few meters away of her ' _If i want our relationship to work, we need to set some rules'_ Camilla thought with a smile

"A-Are you sure isnothing?" Kamui hesitantly asked, when again Elise rolled her eyes

"Is fine big brother! I swear there´s not a single bruise, let's get you something to eat instead of worrying about my healing magic!"

"I agree, even if you have a horn in your face, it will be still the cutest face in the world" Camilla injected

"CAMILLA, YOURE NOT HELPING ME!" Kamui groaned

"Ah ha ha, i had to tease you a little, after all, you didn't had breakfast with me"

Camilla helped him to his foot, and before he could react, she wrapped her arms in his right arm, taking the lead to the tree house

"H-Hey Camilla, i can walk for myself"

"Mmm~ not a change~ i will make sure to spent every possible second with you!~" She said rubbing her head against his, making him blush for the sudden approach, as Elise giggled as well ' _Yes, there´s no way i will give up on you, no matter what the others said'_ Camilla thought as they walked back to the Tree House _'Not even Xander or Leo will change my mind about us'_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW**

 **Few, it was a little more work that i expected, but here it is, chapter 4…yay….**

 **For once, in a lot of time, i didn't had any problems with the translations, knew the words i wanted to use, now the only problem is word changing some words when i save this file, so if there are weird words just send me a PM to correct it, anyway, i will read it again and again to make sure is right written, but any help is appreciated**

 **And as you read, yes, is a whole chapter explaining some of their decisions, after all, as great FE Fates is, like any other story, it had flaws, especially after the heavy censorship, what I mean is that the support conversations never seemed right to me, dont get me wrong, some are pure gold, but most of Kamui conversations with his/her sibling when he/she reach's S support, i just feel there´s something missing, i hope you can understand what i wanted to express in this chapter.**

 **Well, this A/N is getting pretty big, so i´ll just say that since im a little sick, the new chapters will be delayed to the Friday, sorry about that, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember, the poll is still open and linked to my profile, i added the "both" option as well, dont forget to leave your reviews and comments behind, and to vote! Because right now, Team Sakura is winning for the amazing number of (drums please) …one vote….. :v, again, don't get me wrong, is great to know there are people enjoying what you do, but i is kind of heartbreaking when 1 person vote when i see more than 300 views (Maybe it was because i didnt posted the link, but now is in my profile, if it was for that, then my fault, sorry guys, kinda still green at this of fanfictions and….stuff)**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a great weekend and a pleasant day, the references are just below in case you forget (or ignored xD) to see.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Tamagoyaki: A kind of omelet, rolled and cut accompanied with rice, juice and fish, is a common breakfast on japan**

 **Udon: Similar to the famous ramen, with thick noddle's instead of thin and toasted, as ramen, it can came with eggs, pork and vegetables.**

 **Okonomiyaki: Like a omelet, but not only made of eggs, but with whatever the customer want, to chicken, fish, vegetables, fruit and some other japanese meals**

 **Manjū:is a kind of wagashi( a Candy of rice, filled with fruit like cherry´s or raspberries) but using flour instead, rice powder. Filled again with other kinds of Candy or sweet fruit, or even sugar**

 **Armitsu: Like dango or wagashi, but a little bigger and served in a bowl, using a spoon or fork to eat it, with black syrub.**

 **Shepherd´s Pie (NO, seriously, there´s a meal with that name, google it): minced lamb with mashed potatoes, the lamb fried with carrots, onions and peas, the potatoes baked.**

 **Jacket potatoes: Baked potatoes, filled with butter, tuna, mayonnaise and cheese.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Shidesu here!**

 **Updating the new chapter and of course, with an apology, just until the Monday i noticed something, this fan was un-tagged, yes, almost a month since the first chapter and now in the fith only noticed that, im so very, very sorry, i dont know what happened, i could swear that i tagged a Corrin x Camilla x Sakura, but NO! i was complaining about the low vote poll and views, still was stupid enough to no noticed until the last Monday.**

 **Geez, thanks for the comments pointing that, i dont know what happened in my mind when i saw the word "tag", until one friend noticed it in my reviews and asked the same thing, just then my brain reacted**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **Chapter 5: Daily life in the Castle. Part 2**

* * *

"Here, say aaahhh~" Camilla said, with a spoon in her hand, how it happened? Only the dawn and dusk dragon knew, so many mistakes in the morning. After Selena rant, Corrin, Camilla and Elise returned to the tree House, just to realize that since that morning, there wasn't any leftovers in the kitchen, so they had to use the Mess Hall, unfortunately, since it was too early nobody was in duty at that time of the morning, so they had to prepare the breakfast themselves, of course Felicia noticed them entering the Mess Hall and offered to prepare some tea while Camilla was cooking, unfortunately and as expected, Felicia clumsiness was proved once again when she tripped with her own foot, as the tea pot flew in the air and the pot with water with it, Elise caught the tea pot in midair as Kamui caught the pot and the clumsy maid from her waist, each one with different hand, before Camilla or Elise could acknowledge his skills however, the pained expression in his face remained them a single fact

The pot filled with water was still hot

Refusing to let the maid fall, he supported her for painfully seconds before the girls could help him, burning his right hand, obviously after that Elise used her staff to heal him, again, but the problem wasn´t that, just that now his right hand was wrapped in bandages because even with a staff or mend, those kind of injuries takes a little more to fully heal, and in consequence of his inability to use his domain hand, now he was sit in a chair, with was probably the most embarrassing scene ever in his life, with Camilla trying to feed him like a little baby, Elise giggling aside of her wasnt helping at all

"Gods Camilla, i can do it myself, see?" Kamui said taking the spoon with his left hand, taking the scrambles eggs from the plate

"Oh? Then what about this?~" Camilla playfully moved away the glass with water when he was about to take it "See Darling? Without your hand, you cant take all for yourself, let me help you~"

"C-Camilla, just give me the glass already" he said, stretching his arm, just to make her take the glass farer away, lifting it off the table

"My, why you must be so stubborn Kamui? Is really that bad that your elder sister wanted to help you?"

"Camilla! Can you please stop it already? This is ridiculous" he said, still trying to reach it, Camilla for her way was having her fun, as he lured him to her trap

"Strive, strive~ you almost got it~" it was good that she was taller than him, not much, but enough to secure his victory when he reached the glass

"A-Almost, the-mmpff" the moment he grabbed the glass, Camilla embraced him, leaning her chin in his left shoulder as she happily enjoyed the moment, for his stance there wasn't much he could do, she then whispered in his ear

" _You really can be handful~"_ she said as with her right hand pated his head " _But if you really are so against it, i will let you have your way with one condition~"_ She approached more her lips to his ear " _I dont want to see you hurt yourself anymore, soooo you have to sit in my lap to make sure nothing harm you"_

"W-What?! C-Camilla please, y-you can't seri-"

" _Otherwise, i will have to play with your cute pointy ear for a while~"_

"guuh….." he trembled already feeling her lips near his ear "Y-You swear that is your only condition?"

Happy to hear his question she released him, with a sigh, he turned again, just to feel her arms again grapping around his waist when he sit in her lap, it wasnt uncomfortable, but embarrassing, he was almost 17 and she was 21 years old, this would be common 10 years ago, but now Camilla was the only one that found this normal, with another sigh, Kamui decided to ignore her Elder sister antics and the younger sister giggle´s, he resumed his breakfast hoping nobody found out that scene

"He hehe he~ you really are lucky big brother" Elise said

"D-Don´t encourage her! J-just let me finish quickly!" Kamui replied with bright red cheeks, this wasn't his day at all, especially if Camilla was going to spend the rest of it with him.

* * *

"Tell me Sakura, why you´re doing this?" Takumi asked when Sakura took another arrow from the quiver on her back

"Eh?" Sakura stopped, looking at her brother "Wh-What do you mean Nii-sama?"

"I mean that is the first time you ask for advice in thist kind of thing, for years Ryouma and Hinoka always wanted you on the rear of the group, now you defy their wishes, is not something bad of course, but changing to a Priestess put´s you in danger on the battle field, you´re going to be the first target and being in the rear is no longer an option, so i ask you, why?"

"W-Well…..i…i can't tell you….." she looked away, making sure to hide her face under her bangs, is was true what Takumi was saying, and had been several days since they training started, at first he respected her decision, but now, time to time he asked, and she always answered the same

"I…I see" Takumi said, scratching the back of his head "Is really that serious? I never expected secrets between us"

"A-And there are none, b-but is….kinda…embarrassing"

"I see…." Takumi held silence for a moment, seeing the training ground, its been almost a week since they started their training, and it went better of what he expected, Sakura was good with the Yumi, of course she need some hints and pointers, but so far she could use her skill on the battlefield, but there was something bothering him "…sigh* why are you pushing yourself so much?"

"Uh? Wh-what do you mean Nii-sama?"

"You never did something like this, always finding a way to help without taking a weapon" Takumi looked at her fidgeting hands, as some of her fingers were wrapped in bandages "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head "I appreciate your concern Nii-sama, but everything is fine, i just….." she shily looked away "…i really cant tell you now, please, understand"

Takumi took another moment to think, with crossed arms, staring at her shy sister, but finally her stern face fell with a sigh "Fine, i wont push you if you don't want to tell me" He looked at the sky "But i hope you can tell me soon, Ryouma and Hinoka will be madi f they knew something is bothering you and you can't tell me"

"Th-Thanks Nii-sama"

"Well, i think is enough for now"

"Eh?" He pointed to the orange sky, just now Sakura realized she´s been training all day without knowing "Ahh! S-Sorry, i didnt meant to take so long"

"No is fine, better be with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself with the Yumi, but i must go, after all, tomorrow I'm assigned for a mission, so I need to sleep early today" Takumi said taking the practice dummies from the field, as Sakura packed the rest of the equipment, without much to say, both of them started to return to the Barracks.

They had only a small chat, about the army, some people of the and comrades, and the next moves they had to take, even after what happened in Cyrkensia, they had to discuss what was next, Obviously Ryoma knew he and Sakura were with Kamui, but it wasn't clear if he would let them be with him from long, what Sakura feared was the day she had to be forced to choose between Kamui or Hoshido, even if Kamui proved several times that he didn't betrayed them, the battles were they had to stop the battle between the two nations were now more frequent, and it only needed a little mistake, a misstep and everything for what they worked so hard would go to waste.

"Oh, Sakura, Takumi! Good to see you" Both of them were surprised to see that outside the storage room was Kamui waiting "I was wondering where you were"

"What´s the matter?" Takumi asked

"Where going now actually, we need to find the Rainbow Sage"

"What? Right now? But it will be dark in no time, wouldn´t be better to wait until tomorrow?"

"Im affraid no, the Nohrian army is near of Notre Sagese, the reports said that in a couple of days they will siege the city, if we don't see the Rainbow Sage now, we will never meet him"

"…..so i guess that…."

"Yes, i know is not the best time, but if you´re going to reinforcement some of the villages between Hoshido and Nohr borders from faceless, you need to take Saizo or Kaze to know where is going to be our next camp, that´s why im here too, to make sure our supplies are enough"

"Tch" Takumi frowned "You didn't just send the Nohrian princess and her retainers with Keaton and Kaden to help the survivors of Cyrkensia?"

"Uh? Y-Yes, but wh-"

"Then why are you squandering our resources? if you need help then just said and i can help you, they can wait f-"

"No they cant" Kamui sighed "I know for sure that if you and your group don't go right now, the chances of finding any survivors are really slim"

"And still, you´re saying that you´re going to a city with a quarter of our army, without your best assets expecting to no be sieged when you arrive, that´s"

"Insane, i know, Orochi and Reina already told me the same" Takumi face palmed, not knowing what his brother wanted to accomplish "Look, I know you don't like it, but this i show the things are now, do you trust me?"

Takumi sighed now, before Kamui could say something more, he left the dummies in the ground and walked away "If something happen to Sakura you´re going to be in troubles" Takumi said without looking back

"Have a nice trip Brother" Kamui shouted, as Takumi waved her hand "Well, that was easier than i thought"

"He trust you Nii-sama" Sakura injected "I as well"

"….Thanks Sakura" Kamui ruffled her hair, she just looked down feeling the blood returning to her cheeks "Let´s prepare to march, shall we?" Sakura nodded as both of them walked to the Tree House

* * *

"So this is Notre Sagese" Sakura said, is been two days since they departed to the city, is was weird, even if they were near of Nohr, the city didn't seemed to be aware of the war, not like Cyrkensia fortunately, it was still intact.

"Yes, im sure we can make progress in our plan Lady Sakura" Hana said

"Eh? O-our plan?"

"Of course! You know, about you and Lord Kamui" with those words, Sakura looked around to see if anyone heard her

"D-Dont said it too loud Hana!

"He, sorry, but is a shame that Oboro isn't here with us, we could use her help now"

"True…..eh? Who is that Elder man?" Sakura pointed to a man with grey robes, strangely, he was talking with Kamui and Camilla "I thought Big brother hadn´t any acquaintance in the city"

"He doesn't" Kagero replied behind the girls, making them jump in surprise "Lord Kamui is asking for directions"

"Ah! K-Kagero, h-how long are you listening?"

"I just got here Lady Sakura, after all, Lord Takumi entrusted me your safety"

"Isn´t enough with me?" Hana asked with crossed arms and a scowl

"Forgive me, is not what i wanted to imply, Lord Kamui ordered me to stay at your side, after all, without Lord Takumi here, is only logical to be at your side Lady Sakura"

"Th-Thank you Kagero, is good to see you´re taking care of me"

"Hey girls! There are good news" This time was Kamui who interrupted their chat "Apparently, the Rainbow Sage is at the top of that mountain, we can march right now"

"Ah, B-Big brother, th-then are we going now?"

"About that" Kamui scratched the back of his head, then Camilla wrapped her arms around his left arm "H-Hey Camilla, cut it off, is not the time for this"

"Fuhu~ Sorry, but you were about to say that part of the army must stay here, right?"

"Y-Yes, but just for today, we shouldn´t take too long for this"

"Mmm~ then i´ll go with you, there´s no way i will let you go without me~"

"I-I´ll go too Big brother" Sakura said

"…..no, you must stay here Sakura"

"Eh?"

"Im sorry, that´s what i wanted to talk about, we can´t leave and le tour rear without backup, so im just taking a couple of people to climb the mountain" Kamui did his best to make Camilla reléase him

"Wh-What? B-but i wanted to help more!"

"That´s why i´m asking you to stay" He took her hands "I know you´ve been practicing with the Yumi, but…." He rubbed the zones where she had bandages, making her blush, hiding her eyes under her bangs " …...but i think is too soon to be using it in the battlefield, for that reason, can you stay here and help the villagers? They need a healer instead of an archer"

"V-Very well big brother" Sakura said shyly "B-But if you need help don't doubt i-eek!" again, she was surprised when Kamui suddenly hugged her, making her heart pound even faster than before

"Thanks Sakura, i appreciate it" He then released her, as he pointed to the Elder man "Kagero, that man is the chief of the town, can you assist him on reinforcement the village?" when the ninja nodded she smiled in return "Thanks girls, we'll be back at the morning with luck"

It didnt took them much time to prepare the group, and before the sunset, they were ready to depart to the mountain, leaving most of the army behind, Sakura saw how the left the village, normaly she would be sad for not being with him, and more knowing that Camilla was with him in the journey, but as the group disappeared in the distance, Sakura wrapped her arms around her, with a shy smile remembering the moment he embraced her, with even more red cheeks when she realized how close they were, and the fact that he noticed her training made her even more happy, she sighed, at that moment it was official, she was…..

"Ah, you´re in love child" Sakura was startled when someone talked behind her

"Eeek!" she sligtly jumped, looking back to discover the same old man Kamui was talking a few hours ago "A-Ah! S-Sorry!, c-can i help you with something?"

"Hehe, my child, in fact im here to help you" the man said stroking her long beard

' _W-Wait? Beard? Since when he had that beard?'_ Sakura thought

"But don´t worry about trivial things, after all, the beard came with the job, child"

"A-Ah! Sorry, i didn't meant to sta…..w-wait, with the job? What do you mean?"

"Well, of course, im the rainbow sage"

"Wh-What?! B-But aren´t you supposed to live in the top of the mountain? If y-you´re here, then why didnt you told Kamui that you were here in the first place?"

"Well, the myth of my courage test would receive a serious blow if you could only meet me in the base of the mountain, wouldnt it?"

"A-Ah….well…."

"Besides, as i said before child, before answering your, ejem*, 'brother' question, i feel you need my assistance Sakura"

"E-Eh? Me?"

"Yes, of course, after all, you want to know if there´s a way to be with him right?"

"B-But im already with him, since th-"

"Ah child, there´s no need to be shy about it, i know your feelings and what your heart desire, you want to be at his side, not as his sister, but as his wife" This time, Sakura blushed furiously, bewildered for his bluntness, hiding her face behind her hands "Aaahhh, to think i would see such sincere love at my age, it make me feel two or three hundred years younger"

"L-Love?!" she said, tasting the word on her lips, her heart took another skip

"Mmmm, yes, how you care about him, how you can daydream every time you hold his hand, but anyway, you want to know if you can be loved for him, dont you?" This time, Sakura took a minute to think, at this point, it was meaningless to hide it, she just shyly nodded "Mmm…..well, certainly, is possible, the thing is, you need to keep pressing little child, no matter what happen, as long you follow your feelings, everything must be okay"

"A-Are you sure?"

"There´s a harsh path ahead of you, that´s for sure, but i havent reached this age without learning that sometimes, there must be sometimes you have to risk everything"

She smiled, feeling how the warm words of the sage cheer her up, just before it fell again with her next question "E-Even if Ryoma Nii-sama or Takumi Nii-sama don't approve it?"

"My child, im sure Ryoma will said there is not another man alive to entrust his little sister, not when he thinks about your happiness first, of course i will try to prove that he´s not your blood brother first, that will save you a lot of troubles, especially with Takumi"

"Ah….."Sakura looked down thinking what he said, then looked up again with another smile "Th-Thank you very much for supporting us!" she bowed, then she left the place with a little hop in her walk

"Mmm…..such boldness, but I'm afraid you need to understand miss ninja" the sage said looking at one of the corners of the place, from the shadows, Kagero emerged "To think i let you hear such important declaration"

Kagero frowned "I´am glad to hear what you said, that way I can stop it right now, to think that lady Sakura is filled with such impure feelings, with Lord Kamui not less"

"There is nothing wrong to fell in love miss ninja, less with a man that is not your real brother, the only thing they share is the surname at best"

"Enough to provoke chaos in the camp, if someone hear a word of this, both of them will fall in disgrace, they-"

"They can be a real family now" the sage said approaching the ninja, with a smile on his face "i said it once more, they are not related for blood, and you know it, Ryoma know it and more importantly, IF Lady Camilla know it, she will bustle her flirt and her attemps to charm him"

"L-Lady Camilla? What she….." Kagero then widened her eyes "….y-you cant be serious!"

"Oh! But i´am, now miss ninja, tell me, what is more important, your liege´s sister happiness or what might happen if they reveal her feeling?"

Kagero but her lip, thinking in the options "….if….if Lady Sakura is happy, then Lord Ryoma is happy…i…i know what to do…" with that said, she banished with a movement of hands, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke

"Hehehehe, this will be interesting" again, he stroke his long beard "Quite a shame i wouldn't be around to see it in person, anyway" He looked at the sky "I did what you asked Mikoto, now everything is in your child hands to reach true happiness" he started to walk away, in direction of the camp, not before scratching the back of his head "true…true…..i think they need another push, time to convince Elise then, maybe that´s the best way" he said laughing

* * *

 **That´s all for now!**

 **Few, it took me a little time because i had trouble with my computer, i´ll update the next Frida can, hopefully both fanfictions if i can.**

 **Thanks for your comments and reviews, they really help me to improve and continue with this work, i hope you enjoyed the chapter as i did writing it**

 **I hope you have a pleasant day, don't forget to leave your review behind**

 **SEE YA AT THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Shidesu here!**

 **Its been a while, but here it is, chapter six! I hope you enjoy it, i sure did writting it, sorry for the slight delay, but you know, daily stuff like work and Fire Emblem Fates (especially with the new DLC!)**

 **Anyway! Have fun with the new chapter, there are some things i want to say, but that will be at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New perspective**

It has been hours since Kamui and his group marched to the mountain, now the top was at view and fortunately for him, the group of people who followed him weren't as tired as him, of course, leading the group was one of his duties as leader of the army, but his reasons were a little more …..Unfitting.

"Lord Kamui" Kaze whispered, making him turn back to see his retainer, with a worried expression on his face "Are you all right? We can rest if you want"

"Ahh!...n-no Kaze, i-im fine" He replied, cleaning the sweat of his forehead

"Are you sure? Is unusual for you to be struggling like this, is everything alright? Its like something is bothering you my lord"

"W-Well…..there might be something….but is nothing, really!"

"Please my lord, even if all I can do is listen, I want know your problems and try to resolve them"

"Ah..aha….ha..ha….problem….well, i dont think Camilla is a problem but…"

"Lady Camilla? What she have to do with you …" for Kamui´s face, it was something serious, it has been a while since Kaze saw him frown in such strange way, the first time he saw that face was when "…..Oh….is she?...is she doing something lik-"

"Oh! No, not at all, is not something like what happened on the spring, is just….." Kamui facepalmed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "…..she said that maybe i needed a little more of training, and to be honest, she´s right, even with all the faceless we fight each week, i overuse my dragonstone instead of Yato"

"Then? What´s the problem?"

"She said that….that….." Kamui blushed hiding his face under his hand "…that to stay encouraged in my training, every time we march…..if i stay behind her or another person….she will…she will be my personal trainer in the skirmish"

"Oh? And why is that…" Kaze now understood why Kamui was so tense, it took him a pair of seconds to recall their previous trainings, of course, Camilla was a proper master, only out bested for Reina, Gunter or sometimes for Saizo, but every time Camilla and Kamui trained together, she had a tendency to win the match in a few seconds when she disarm him and bit one of his ear, and other times when she knocked him out and takes him to the infirmary to take care of his 'wounds', resulting most of the times both of them under a pair of blankets to share some body hate with some lullaby´s to maintain him asleep, Kaze sighed and snickered.

"H-Hey! I-Is not funny! That´s the main reason why i can't practice with Yato is because she insist to be my partner most of the times"

"Sorry milord, is just….sometimes is incredible how lady Camilla *ejem* loves you, but even so…." Kaze returned to his serious attitude "I can´t understand, if there are times that you´re overwhelmed for her affection, why dont just tell her to calm down, or even ask for some space"

This time was Kamui turn to frown, slowly shaking his head "….Elliot, Elizabeth, Katherine, Alexander, Tobias, William….."

"Milord?"

"….Those and more kids, boys and girls that were slaughtered when she was younger…..as the second child of King Garon, they were several attempts against her life, and as consequence, in one of the many, she lost almost every single friend, the survivors were forced to leave her alone, saying things like 'I need space' or 'Maybe we need time for ourselves' it would be the same as leaving her behind, and after what happened at the Hoshido border, i….i dont want to see that face again…."

"Ah…i see…." Kaze closed his eyes remembering that fated day, even as enemies, both sides of the army felt the impact of the royal Families being crestfallen, even if Kaze didn't saw Camilla face when they retreated, it couldn´t be so different of what happened with Hinoka and Sakura, the fresh memories were still tormenting him, as one of the main forces of Queen Mikoto, dragging the young Sakura from her waist attempting in vain to retrieve his brother wasn´t a pleasant sight at all, less when Saizo and Kagero were doing the same on Hinoka who refused to believe Ryoma´s words when he said that Kamui was a traitor both to Hoshido and the Royal family, knowing now the force of Camilla on the battlefield, he wondered how they could retreat without any incident "Still…" he coughed opening his eyes "I can´t comprehend why you dont try to talk about it with her, im sure lady Camilla would understand i-"

"Then lets just say im being selfish, Kaze…." Kamui stretched his arms, moving side to side to regain his spirits "Sure, there are times when maybe she can be difficult, but letting her doing these things, like allowing her time to time sleep with me or even *cough* this erm…. 'Special training' is my way to dote her, after all, she said she would do anything i wanted when she joined us, im pretty sure that include her behavior around me, and some…..restrain"

Kaze just looked at him puzzled for his actions, but with a brief moment to think, he sighed ' _He really takes after you, Queen Mikoto'_ Kaze thought with a small smile

"Oh, that´s right" Kamui said looking at the ninja "Is everything alright? Lilith said that there were some troubles the other day"

"Mmm? O yes, i had to deal with some issues, but most of them are settled now milord"

"Eh? Issues? Like what? Are we lacking armor or weapons?"

"Oh no, there are personal problems, nothing to be worried about"

"Kaze…." Kamui frowned again "I dont want to pry on your personal issues, but you know that even if all i can do is listen, im always free to lend an ear"

"Is…Is nothing milord" This time, Kaze sighed a little sad, but shaking his head, he corrected himself "Well…..is important, but i didnt wanted to trouble you with my personals affairs…..but as a retainer i guess is something you should know"

"Kaze…..even if you are my retainer, i can´t see you otherwise as a friend, as well with Silas and Aqua, you are one of my the closest friends"

"I…Im honored to hear that Lord Kamui" Kaze felt reassured to hear his words "…Your friend…..the little dragon did me a favor"

"Lilith? What did she did?"

"I was worried because since the time i joined you, there were some problems back at my village, to be precise, with my family, my wife and daughter"

"Ohh…..EH?!" Kamui couldnt believe what he heard "Y-Your wife and daughter?!"

"Yes, it was thanks to Lady Sakura that there weren´t punished for my actions when i joined your group"

"Wait, slow down Kaze, you are married and have a daughter?"

"Yes milord…..i…i thought you knew"

"I….I never…..noboody told me that you were already married…you…..you look so young"

Kaze sligtly laughed "Well, i suppose is normal, for my style of life, is normal to have kids at my age, Saizo is already married as well"

"EH?! S-SAIZO TOO?!" If kamui was taken off of guard before, but now hearing what the ninja said was something he never expected "I…..I…..wow…..just…then…" He was out of words, of course he never tought ill of any of his companions, Kaze always commented how the women were always giving him little presents, and wouldn't be strange to see him married in the future with one of the girls, but to think that he already had a family, and not only that, but his brother too, it was something he never expected to hear so soon, he couldnt imagine how Saizo wife was "Th-Then…..let me get this clear….you two are married…..Saizo have kids too right?" Kaze nodded "Then why did you came with me? Wouldn't it be problematic?"

"Well, that was precisely with what Lilith help me, just a few days ago, she told me that my little girl is already safe in one of the deeprealms"

"Deeprealms?" Kamui raised a eyebrow

"Oh yes, is something you didn´t knew either right?" this time was Kamui turn to nod "Well milord, the deeprealms are like the your castle, but the time is not consistent in those places"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, weeks here could be months in the deeprealms, even in some a single day could be years, and since Saizo and I left our families behind to assist you, Lilith offered some of the places of the deeprealms to let our children"

Kamui wasnt as smart as Leo, but if he learned something from his class in Nohr, there were the implications of war and what people do to those who left their nations, no matter what side was, there were always consequences for their actions, and in less of a second, he understood why Saizo and Kaze did what they did

"….is was because….there were people who didn't trust me, were they?"

"….Yes milord" Kaze sadly nodded "even after hearing Lady Sakura words of your goal for peace, and Lord Ryoma speeches of ceasefire against our group, there are some groups that think that you´re manipulating the royal family"

"…i….i see…." Kamui crossed his arms, if there was something that he didnt wanted to do in this harsh times, was not only to slip the people apart from each other, but also to break bonds of families for the actions of others, it wasn't pleasant at all "Why you didnt told me?"

"If you had know about my family, would you had let me join you"

"No! Of course no, gods Kaze, i…..i didn't wanted to take you apart of your family….." Kamui sighed facepalming, feeling another headache "…what did you family said? Your wife?"

"She said that if lady Mikoto trusted and protected you at the plaza, then there wasn't a reason to not join you, and she supported my decision to follow you"

"And what about your daughter? What ab-"

"She´s two years old milord, that´s the reason why im here" This time, Kaze was confident about his words "i know that following you is the right thing to do, that only behind your lead, the world will be a safe place for her"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Beacuse you´re the only one seeking peace between the two nations, of course, Lord Ryoma goal is peace, but you´re the only prince of the three in this war that dont only want peace, but to share a bond between the lands"

Kamui stared at the ninja for a moment, surprised to know what he thought about him, so many times he heard about what the others said about they cause, but he never expected that answer

"I….I….i cant believe you see me like that Kaze"

"I´am only speaking the true milord"

Kamui looked ahead of him, scratching the back of his head, at this point, it didn't mattered if they argued about his support in the army, it was clear that no matter what, Kaze had his full trust on him and no matter what, he would always be at his side "…..sigh* what is the name of your daughter?"

"Her name is Midori"

"Midori? …that´s…..that´s a beautiful name"

"Thank you milord…although, my wife said is was a literally name from me" Kaze slightly laughed again

"Uh? What?"

"Oh, i will explain it the next time milord, look" Kaze pointed in front of him, when Kamui looked ahead, it was clear what he meant, they were already at the top of the mountain, a few mintues away of their destination

"….alright, but just to be sure, if you ever need time to see your family Kaze, you are free to go anytime you want"

"I appreciate it milord" once again, Kaze smiled, as them approached the giant wooden doors of what looked like a temple, it was finally time to test their determination to end this war

* * *

"Laaaaaaaaaaady Eliseeeeee! Wheeeeere are you?" Selena yelled, using her right hand to improve the sound and reach of her voice, it has been a couple of hours since Lady Camilla left and of course, entrusted the wellbeing of her little sister, unfortunately, for her…..naive nature, she always found a way to play with the others (for the surprise of the whole camp, she even played chess with Takumi) and for that, she had a tendency to…..get away of the main group, and just with an hour before it was dark, the young Lady was out of sight, if Lady Camilla knew that something happened in her absence….. Selena shivered again thinking in her liege cold glare "Sh-She´s fine! M-Maybe she….uh?" a faint giggle called her attention, looking to one of the bench's of the nearest park, she spotted two figures, as she approached, she found that Elise was….playing chess with the old man? But it didnt looked like the same Lord Kamui talked hours ago, with care, she approached, just enough to hear their conversation

"Te he he! Then, if i move my horse riiiighty here~" Elise said with a grin

"Ah, good move little one, certainly a wise one" the old man said stroking his long beard "You certainly learned Lord Leo move´s"

"Tehehe! Thanks a lot"

"But….im afraid little one, that with my bishop…..is check and mate" The old man said as Elise saw how her brilliant move was flawed

"Ga-! No way!" Elise exclaimed in disbelief, but after a brief look, she sighed in defeat, knocking down her King "a gosh…i was so close this time"

"Don't be sad little one, you´re still young and have a lot of time to practice" he laughed "So, rematch?"

"Yes!" Elise hapily started to gather all the piece again on the table

"Hehe, Your big sister was right…."

"Big sister? You mean Camilla?"

"Oh yes, she was right when she said how vibrant are you, so full of life and joy, you truly represent one of the few pure lights of Nohr, one of the two actually"

"Hehehehe, thanks!" Elise replied with a big toothy smile, but after a few seconds she raised a eyebrow "…..wait….one of the two?"

"Yes Elise, i know you must know who the other one is"

Elise made a thoughtful face, in seconds she smiled again "Ohh! Is big brother Kamui, right?"

"Yes little one, that´s correct" The sage laughed "that´s why i have a favor to ask"

"Oh? What is it?"

"You must support him, no matter what happen"

"Eh? But i always supporting big brother, in everything!"

"Hehe, i know, but is not as simple as that Elise, i mean about what Camilla want to do, about Kamui relationship" Elise didnt understood, a little more confused that before "…..oh Elise, you really are innocent, I know Camilla want him, not as brother, but something more"

This time, Elise slightly blushed, hidding her mouth behind her hand "Wh-What?! Wh-Who told you that?! Please, dont tell anyone! Is a secret!"

"I know, i know, worry not little one, even as big and especial the secret is, you must realize that it could have some…..consequences"

"Wh-What? B-but im sure Big Brother Xander and Big Brother Leo wou-"

"No, I'm not talking about them, you´ll see…maybe this will be a shock, but I 'am the Rainbow sage Elise"

"WHAT?! TH-THAT CAN BE! HES SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN THE MOUNTAIN!"

"He he he, well, as I said, is a test of courage, what kind of legend would I be if you could just talk to me to obtain strength coming to my house?"

"W-Well…"

' _I have the weirdest feeling of deja vu'_ the sage thought sighing "Listen well Elise, what is important now is that you understand that you need to support whatever decision they take"

"Th-They?"

"Yes Elise, they, i know you love deeply Camilla and Kamui, you need to support them, there will be…hard times"

"Why you said that?"

"Think about it Elise, after the war, what will happen?"

"What do you mean? Of course all of us will return home, after defeating all the bad guys, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Kamui and i will…." Elise froze for a moment

"I see you finally understand, dont you?" Elise looked down, thinking back, it was true that if they win the war, against the real enemy, they could finally go home, recover their life, living as a true family…..that was if Kamui decided to return with them.

"B-But surely big sister Camilla will…..will marry him! Surely we can go back to those days….."

Thes sage scratched his temples "No Elise, you´re thinking this too hard"

"Eh?"

"The problem is not if he come back with you or not, the problem here little one is if he ever will be able to see you or your family again"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"The thing is Elise….there is another person in love with him"

"EEEEHHHHH?! B-But…" Elise sighed, there couldn´t be something she could say at that point, Camilla made it clear, whatever decision Kamui took, they will respect it, it wasnt something bad if he fell in love, but surely she will be sad if he wasn't with them back at Nohr, still, there was something confusing "….b-but what do you mean when you said we could probably couldn't see again"

"The other person in love with him is Sakura"

"S-SAKURA?! B-BUT THEY ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!"

"Mmmm…..that is not exactly true Elise" the sage once again stroke his beard "You´ll see, long story short, he isn't King Sumeragi son, so he doesn't share a single drop of blood with the Hoshido family, meaning…."

Elise looked down again, looking at the board, she didnt noticed but the sage had already settle all the pieces in their places, suddenly, the sage started to play with his King, moving it with his finger to one side to the other

"You surely must know what this mean, Camilla is in a similar position, and that could be troublesome, if they take a mistaken step, the consequences could be potentially disastrous" with those words, the sage knocked down the figure "For problems like these, another conflicts could be created"

"Nnnggg…..th-then what i can do? To train more? To become stronger? T-" she was interrupted when he waved his hand in dismiss

"No Elise, you need to remember and do what Kamui did"

"What…..kamui did?"

"Yes, yes, little one, how did Kamui put together this army? By force?" Elise shook her head, looking at the sage "Exactly, not by force, but using words, and proving his path with his actions, that´s how you can help him, to keep the peace between the lanes and companions, and to help him to shake away the stigma of him being shoeless"

"To…..maintain the peace" with her hand on her knees, she nodded, jumping out of her seat "Okay! Then if i support him, everything will be alright?" the sage nodded "OOOOKAY! Then i have to prepare, for Big brother Kamui sake!" without much more, Elise just shook the sage hand happily and with a quick bow, she went to the camp

"….i know were listening Severa" the sage said looking at one of the nearby trees, a low 'eeek' could be heard, and after a few seconds, the red haired mercenary showed herself

"Wh-What? H-How do you know my real name!"

"I don't only know your name young lady, but also Inigo and Owain name´s as well" Severa back stepped in disbelief "Don't worry, I'm in your side, after all, the person who brought you is an old friend of mine"

"…you…you really are an odd man"

"Oh ho ho, the infamous sharp tongue of Severa want to hurt me, be careful missy, I have some trumps cards"

"Like what? I´m not impressed to hear you´re a dragon if you knew the man who brought me here"

"I can always talk with a certain Pegasus knight"

Severa blushed, taking another back step "You! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh ho ho! But i would, fortunately for you, my Price is rather low" the sage said with a smirk as Severa shoot daggers at him "In fact, is something very easy, you will support Kamui, and help him in his journey without sabotaging Sakura"

"F-Fine! Whatever! …..anyway…Lady Camilla said that she wanted to get his affection her way" she said, walking to the camp, not before looking back again to the sage "J-Just dont think i will forget what you said!" with that, she retired, leaving the man alone, he sighed with a smile, packing all the chess figures, coughing a couple of times

"I…I think this will be my last night Mikoto" he whispered "….after awakening the true power of Yato….is all in hands of your kids" the sage said, walking to his house, looking at the mountain "….i must be ready, they will be here at any time now…"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Wow, i cant still believe how much people read the previous chapter, as i said in the other fanfiction, you have no idea how happy i'am to see that it was well received**

 **Some points before continuing:**

 **First, the name of Midori is Midoriko, and is literally "She is green" or "Green girl" in japanese, being a direct reference of Kaze, who have green hair and she have green hair for default in the artworks**

 **Second, it may be weird that the sage said the stigma of being shoeless, and even if it looks like something funny, in fact the reason why Kamui don't wear shoes is something more complex, is a direct reference of the Greek or Roman empire, when they took prisoners, it was common to take away the clothes of their nations, and not letting them wear any kind of footwear, to point who was prisoner or had lost their homes as the invaders destroyed their lands, that could be applied to Azura/Aqua as well, being a kidnaped princess and taken to another land, being the two first person in the game that are shoeless, fortunately, there also a reference of the innocence or naivety of the children, because in that culture the children didn't wear shoes in their first years of life, that explains why Kanna don't wear shoes as well of her/his father/mother**

 **Ok, with that settled, i want to thank you again for reading this fanfiction, as i said, i will update the first the next Wednesday/Thursday, also sorry, i didn't updated this chapter yesterday, I had a little problem with my net, so sorry about that.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY, thanks for reading, keep leaving your comments and reviews behind, after all, they are a great motivation to keep going with the stories**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a great weekend and a pleasant day**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there, Shidesu here**

 **Man, i cant still believe all those views in one single day, yeah, i know, fates is in it prime right now, with the new DLC and the incoming news, but man, i can hardly believe it, almost 1200 in the first half of the week, once again, i really glad to see that this fanfiction is well received for the community, without more delay, here it is, the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sweet Kiss, Naughty kiss**

'… _this is bad_ ' Camilla thought as she walked aside of her dear little brother, it was late at night, and just when she had a change to stay with him for a while, it wasn't for the best, a few days, they cremated the body of the rainbow sage in one of the edge´s of the beach of the Castle,, it was the last will of the sage.

The whole ordeal they passed was indeed a tough one, fortunately for them, even with their low number, an adventurer and a mage joined their lines, everything was going so smoothly, and even they meet the rainbow sage in person, of course, just after the revelation that the sage lived in the village and the rumors of the Nohrian army was just one of the many tricks of the sage, to test their strength under pressure, in the end, the sage was the dragon Kamui was searching, and slightly awakened the power of Yato, but for a high price, the cost was his life, the same price that Izana pay, or at least what Kamui told her.

And there they were, with a beautiful view of the nigh starry sky aside of the beach, with the sound of the waves splashing a few meters away of them and with the fresh breeze of the ocean, with a full moon, it was perfect! The perfect time get closer, to be more intimate, but no, Kamui was depressed, for the last three days he barely spoke or trained with someone, even Selena couldn't spar with him, either Kaze or Silas could cheer him up, EVEN ELISE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING, the always cheerful girl was outmatched for Kamui silence and distance, she noticed that Kamui took a seat in the cold sand, barely leaving the waves touch his bare feet, resting his arms and forehead on his knees

"Eh? Kamui, you will catch a cold if you´re there for much time" Camilla commented, not receiving any answer, she sighed and approached, taking seat aside of him "Hey, Kamui, i know you´re sad about the sage, but he give his live for you, y-"

"I´m not sad for him anymore" Kamui interrupted her, without moving an inch

"Oh? Then, why are you sad?"

"…i…..i´m just thinking…"

So many years spent together teach her that unlike her other brothers, when Kamui was over-thinking a subject, with a little push she could make him to talk about his problems, and the hint of sadness in his tone were prove enough he needed her guidance "Well…..if you can tell me what´s the problem, maybe your big sister can do something about it" Camilla said ruffling his hair, sadly for her, he didnt even reacted for her touch "Is something about the campaign? Or maybe somebody is bulling you? Is that Archer boy right? Takumi if i´m right"

"…no….is not that" Kamui sighed again, this time looking at the ocean "…is just…how long i will…"

"Mmm? How long what dear? As i said, if you tell your beloved older sister, i can always help or fix anything yo-"

"IS NOT THAT SIMPLE CAMILLA!" For the first time ever, he yelled at her, she widened her eyes in sheer surprise "IS NOT…is not that simple…..you cant…..you cant just say that…sooner or later….all of you…all of you will depart…." He sighed again "Lilith …she told that…im just like the sage…."

Camilla finally connected the dots, it was only a matter of time until Kamui discovered his true form or in this case, his true nature, maybe this was the first time she truly felt his sorrow or worries with a simple comment, she stood up just to sit behind him and gently embrace him, laying her head on his shoulder, an act Kamui didn't disliked, it was one of the days she always dreaded, maybe it was easy to forget it, or just simply overlook it, but now she was the only person who understood completely his dilemma, the simple fact that unlike the others, Kamui would be the only one that would outlive all of them.

Kamui wasn't a human who could turn into a dragon, he was a dragon with human form

Such simple, but underestimated fact, and the event with the sage just surfaced one of the most basics fears the young boy had, even if Camilla had a little of the dusk dragon blood flowing for her veins, where others could live 70 or 80 years, she could expect a life of 100 or 110 years old, that if she wasn't assassinated or fell sick for an unknown disease, but unlike Kamui, that wasn't a problem, not in the regular way, as a dragon, he could live over millennia's, barely aging after reaching his prime ad of course, living with one of his most frightening nightmares

He hated to be alone.

So obvious, but at the same time out of sight, she tightened the strength of the embrace, something that Kamui instead to recoil, just accepted, the idea to see him alone again in god know where after they departed, all his friends and the Royal family for both sides silenced for the unavoidable pass of time, Camilla lamented that this conversation had to came so soon, the boy was barely over 19 years old, such young age to think about those grim subjects, even if he was innocent and pure in some manners, Camilla always tried to maintain some of his innocence, even at war, but if he had to grow up now, at the very least, she would try to sweeten the transition to his adulthood

"….Come with me" she just said, standing and pulling him as they walked to the nearby woods

"H-Hey, Camilla, wait!" He protested, bus she didn't bothered to listen any of his demands

They walked for about 20 minutes in the darkness of the small forest, guided only for the stars and full moon at the sky, ' _Maybe she is mad for my yelling'_ Kamui thought ' _…maybe it was silly or childish for being selfish…..'_ he was about to talk until Camilla stopped, showing him a place of the island he never saw before

It was the view of a crystal lake, surrounded for deep blue and purple flowers at the lakeside, the few tres that allowed to see beyond the place were a couple of small ones, giving enough space to see the lights of the treehouse and the other buildings at the distance, the sound of the owls and crickets filled the place, as it was accompanied for the few sound of the fishes that overlook a few times to try to catch the fireflies that were flying centimeters away of the Surface of the lake

"Camilla…..what is this place?"

"You like, dont you?" she turned back to see him nodding "Every time i worry for you or im sad for not being with you…i came to this lake, it reminds me why im here, if it wasn´t for you darling, i would never had discovered this place" she said, holding tight his hand "I see this place…as a gift from you"

"Wh-What? What make yo-"

"The simple fact that you chose this island for many places, many other lands, when you said that this land was a place we can call home…." she then, placed her hands in his shoulders "…i know you have your own worries Darling, and i´ll do anything in my power to lighten your burden….after all, you are the most important person in this island, you have us hope for a change, what kind of sister I would be if I didn't try to help you?"

Kamui looked for a moment into her eyes, after a brief pause, he looked down"…i knew…..i knew i was being selfish….im sorry"

Camilla frowned but understood why he thought that "….look at me" Kamui looked up to see her upset face, a knot formed in his stomach, of all things he could do, upsetting her wasn't one he wanted to do, he tried to run away, but under her gaze, he simply was unable to move "….close your eyes…" Kamui gulped, with a quivering lip, he tried to argue what she was going to do, but when she frowned even more, he knew his destiny was already decided, at that point, the only responsible thing he could do was to accept her judgment, he slowly closed his eyes, waiting for what she was going to do ' _Maybe something like Rinkah did? That time when i….'_ he thought, there was a time when he accidentally entered the springs in the woman turn, resulting in a week of recovering after she broke some of his bones ' _or maybe, like Anna?'_ he quickly pushed that thought aside, he simply couldn't saw Camilla like that, charging money was something the seller only did there ' _…..ah…..ahahahahaha….quite stupid actually…..to worry for something like aging alone when im about to die…i really wanted at least a girlfriend befo-'_ he stopped thinking when something soft was pressed against hi slips, accompanied by the fragrance of lavender, he slowly opened his eyes, just to found that she was kissing him with closed eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks, he tried to broke the Kiss, but instead, both of them fell to the ground, Camilla on top of him and still enjoying the taste of his lips, he tried to push her off, but when his hands touched her shoulder, Camilla let out a slight moan, making him even more embarrassed for what they were doing, the feeling with the scent was intoxicating, the shock and worries vanished for the fact that after a few minutes, he started to enjoy how she was leading the moment, how she gently was still concentrating in his lips, his mind melted as the blood started to fill his cheeks when once again, he heard those moans and gasp every time she separated their lips to take air and then immediately she resumed, he didn't even knew how much it lasted, it looked eternal, but when she finally stopped, it seemed like it lasted the blink of an eye

"….ah….ah…..C-Camilla…" he tried to focus in his words, but the image of Camillia equally embarrassed on top him, with one of her index finger on her lips and closed eyes trying to remember the moment when she started made him to hide his face under his right arm

"…ahh…Kamui taste…Kamui…first Kiss" she said in such happy tone, after a few seconds, she remembered why she did it, looking down, she giggled, placing her hand on his chest, making him slightly jump for her touch, when she noticed how red was his face she giggled even more "…oh? Why are you covering your face?"

"…i….you….we…"

"My, my~ feeling shy? Come on, show me your face Darling" she gently pushed away his arm, seeing his red face make her heart take a skip "My, my~ was i that good?" he looked away, even his pointy ears were red, she laughed and leaned down again, this time to whisper something in his ear "Dont be embarrassed, after all is something natural" when he groaned annoyed for her comment, she gently turned his head so she could see his face, and with a dirty smirk, she kissed him again, this time however, was a shorter and normal one, when she leaned back to taste the flavor of his lips on hers, she giggled "Now, be a good boy and every time you have worries or doubts, i will help you, every time you felt lost i will always be at your side to soothe your pain, don't fright about the future and live the moment, that´s the best advice i can give you"

Turning to see her, Kamui met her deep purple eyes, and even if he was embarrassed for her sudden behavior, he decided to no scold her, after the reason she did that was for his fault, he just nodded "Th-Thanks Camilla" he shyly said

"And of course" she said with another smirk "If you ever feel to repeat this moment, I´m free any time you like darling" those last words had a mischievous tone, feeling a chill crossing his back, he just tried to calm himself down "Oh my~ want another smooch now? Lately you have been naughty~" for the next minutes, she tried to stole another Kiss, without much success, even if she was just toying with him, another peck didn't sound that bad.

Meanwhile in a near tree, a solitaire figure watched the whole scene, out of sight and with white knuckles, the ninja was biting her lip " _Dammit, Lord Kamui, you´re better than this"_ she whispered kneeling on the branch of the tree to see how they started to walk to the Treehouse _"Gods lord kamui…..maybe i should intervene directly? That w-"_ she was interrupted out when an axe flew near of her head, barely dodging it, with a few back jumps, she heard how the nearby branches were being shattered in pieces as something big was trying to approach her ' _Shit'_ she thought as she used a smoke bomb to create some space between the creature and herself, falling both of them to the ground, a gust pushed her backwards as finally, her aggressor showed up

"Eh?! Beruka? What are you doing?" Kagero asked as the wyvern sneezed a couple of times

"….just obeying Lady Camilla orders" the assassin said with her typical plain face

"Camilla orders? Did she told you to kill me?!"

"No, simply to make sure nobody intervene with her private time" she replied taking her hand axe from the floor "i wasn't sure if i had to act when you started watching them….. But after hearing what you say….." she pointed her axe to the ninja

"Are you serious?!" she prepared her Steel shuriken "Are you just going to kill me for spying?"

"….uh? kill you?" Beruka cocked her head confused "….ugh, this orders are so weird, normally Lady Camilla just give me a target" she cocked her head to the other side looking only with her eyes to another direction "but to say _'chase away any peeping tom'_ i wasn't sure what she meant"

"…..are…are you serious?" The frown in her face disappeared, to think a person, a wyvern rider could approach to her so much without noticing nothing at all, to think that Beruka was in a way similar to Setsuna, maybe even worse when it was about common sense "…..won't that make you a *cough* 'peeping tom'"

"Ugh…." Beruka groaned "That´s why this is so confusing, not to kill or hurt anyone, and to make sure nobody spy her when im doing it…." Beruka left her free hand on her head as she was feeling another headache

"Beruka! Where are…oh…." This time was Selena who interrupted them, both girls looked at the mercenary, Kagero kicked herself mentally, NOT just Beruka was good enough to hide her presence, but also the mercenary? Without a doubt, those two were dangerous, she was outmatched with he two of them there "Hey Beruka, i wa-eek! Wh-What are you doing, you idiot!" Selena had to Dodge one of Beruka axes ' _….maybe i just over estimated her'_ Kagero though

"It was Lady Camilla order…even if i-"

"That´s why im here, she told me just a few minutes ago that the mission was accomplished, she send me for you"

"….Roger"she simply said, again, taking from the ground the axe she just threw and with a quick pull of the reins, her wyvern and her flew away, leaving the two girls behind speechless

"….that…..idiot…." Selena sighed facepalming "Well… at least…uh? What are you doing here?"

"…tell me Selena, what is your liege planning?" Kagero asked, unlike Beruka, Selena was much easier to deal with

"Huh? What do you mean, you have to be a little more specific"

"I mean about Lord Kamui, what she want to do?"

"Mmmm…..i will say, none of your business!" she showed her tongue with a mocking tone

"….she want….she want to be with Lord Kamui, as his wife, right?" Surprised but not willing to respond, Selena crossed her arms and looked away "…..you´re not going to deny it? Then…..is true"

"Soooo? Wait, dont tell me…..you´re…jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous, this is not for me, this is for….no, why im losing my time with a kid? i should prepare, i must…."

"Kid?! For your information not 'kid', is young adult! I´am a-" Before she could finish, Kagero disappeared with a cloud of smoke "Gawds, why this guys like those thing so much? They are worse than children!" Selena yelled waving her arms in the air "….whatever! at least Lady Camilla is happy, soooooo *yawn* i think is time to rest" with that said, she started to return to the treehouse, stretching her arms and yawning again, she really wondered what was all that about

* * *

"….."

"…dammit"

"Im sorry, but there is no other way to say it"

30 minutes after that, Kagero went to inform what happened to Sakura, even if the young girl was surprised to discover that the ninja knew about her crush, Hana as well was surprised, but when she reported what happened in the lake, Sakura was…..crestfallen, maybe she didn't thought it too well, to say it so bluntly so late at night in the room of the princess, there were better ways to do it, but the time was short and the love rival was with an upper hand, so for now, Kagero would put aside any delicacy, at the moment, they needed to act.

"…..Are you sure that was what happened?" Hana asked

"Yes, im sure, and what was worse, Lady Camilla planned it all…..well…I'm not sure if she Kamui´s melancholy, but even her retainers were at the scene, so I'm confident that is true and accurate"

"….Dammit, i…..i was so overconfident about…..uh?" Hana was lamenting her decision of waiting to see how he reacted, but a gentle pull on her sleeve stopped her self-pity "Lady Sakura? What is it?"

"…..Th-Thats…Th-Thats is so…soo unfair" Sakura said with new tears in her eyes "she´s…..she´s playing dirty…."

"Ah! Pl-please, Sakura, don't cry! Please"

"H-Hana….wh-what should i do?" Sakura said with a voice barely audible "…she…..she is so mean….to stole…stole Kamui first Kiss….i…..i…"

"If i may" Kagero interrupted "well, better said, if you really want, i know a way to recover the initiative"

"R-Really?" Sakura asked with new hope in her voice

"Yes, but, i must warn you Lady Sakura…this will be, well, this will be new for you, but is everything goes well, then you will overmatch lady Camilla"

"Really? Then what are you waiting for? Tell us what you have in mind?" Hana happily said, offering a chair to discuss her plan, as the minutes passed, the expressions of relief of Hana and Sakura changed for ones of embarrassment and (in Hana case) mortification

"…thats the plan for tomorrow, any question?" Kagero asked

"Yes, have you lost your mind? There is no way Lady Sakura will do that!" Hana said standing up more upset than ten minutes ago "Maybe we are lacking ideas but-"

"I-I want to do it!" Sakura said with red cheeks, Hanna looked at her surprised

"L-Lady S-Sakura! Y-you cant be serious! Wh-what if Lord Takumi find it out? Or worse? What about Camilla? Or her retainers?"

"I can deal with them" Kagero said "but if you really want to give it a shot, then tomorrow is when Lady Sakura, any other day will be pointless

Sakura looked down for a moment, tightening the hold of her nightgown, she closed her eyes thinking in what could happen, but with new determination to surpass the Nohrian princess, she opened her eyes to look at the ninja, even if her face was all red, she nodded

"Yes Kagero, i-i want to try it, pl-please help me"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, is kinda late now, so i will do this quick**

 **Thanks for all your support guys, is great to receive all your comments, reviews and PM´s with advices, it mean a lot for me**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, this was some of my long awaited chapter i wanted to publish (with the next one, of course) so be a little patient, i think the new chapter if is not published the next Monday, it will be updated until the next month, so sorry to crush your expectations for this month, I really have to write the chapter of my first fanfiction, is has been delayed for a long time, so wish me luck to finish it quickly**

 **Without much more to say, remember to leave your comments, reviews and advices (by the way, the poll will be open only for this last month, so if you hadn't voted for a path, this will be a good chance to express your opinion)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY! I hope you had/have a great day! And a pleasant weekend, see ya the (hopefully) next Monday.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Shidesu Here!**

 **Wow….just wow, over 2000 views in the past month, more than i expected, to be sincere, i never expected this many views in one story, maybe with the others combined, but not in a single one, that´s make me so happy, is the proof that my work is not only being noticed, but also, enjoyed.**

 **Welp, i think is about time to start this, there are some notes i want to say, but that can wait until the end of the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lovely Sakura Shade**

'… _..what a nice day_ ' Sakura thought, as she was sited in one of the fences aside of the path of the mess hall, slightly humming and with a smile in her face, waving her legs back and forth ' _although…..i wonder if…if th-this is going to work….'_ She shook her head ' _no, No! Remember what Hana said, confidence Sakura! Confidence!'_ maybe this would be the first and hopefully not her last chance, still, fidgeting a little with pink cheeks, she couldn't believe what was Kagero plan, less that she was willing to do it, and probably it was one side effect of what she learned last night.

" _pant* pant*"_ a low noise took her out her thoughts, looking to her right side, she saw how Kamui was

"B-Big brother! A-Are you ok?" Sakura quickly ran to his side to see if he was alright, he looked…..distressed, looking back and breathing heavily, supporting his own weight with his right arm on the fence

"S-Sakura! _Pant* pant*_ Pl-Please, hide me!"

"Eh?" Some sudden noise a little far away make him shiver at the same time Sakura looked from where he came from "Wh-What´s the matter Kamui? I-Is some-"

"Ooooy! Lord Kamui! Where are you?" It was Hinata´s voice, apparently, with a hint of happiness "C´mon Lord Kamui! Dont be shy!"

"S-Shy? Wh-what i-" Before Sakura could say anything, Kamui jumped to one of the nearest bushes, it would be comical, if it want the fact that he looked really distressed

"Oh! Lady Sakura" she looked back again, to see that was not only Hinata, but also Oboro was there "Good morning!"

"Morning Lady Sakura" Oboro said quietly as she bowed

"G-Good morning Hinata, Oboro….you two look….." She looked at them rather curiously, instead of their normal clothes, in fact, they were more…sturdy? She couldn't find the right word, after a few seconds, it finally struck her "…oh! You were promoted?"

"That´s right!" Hinata cheered "Kagero said that it was about time actually"

' _Kagero…'_ Sakura thought, it was different of what they discussed yesterday "I-I see, good for both of you"

"Thanks Lady Sakura" Hinata looked past her, trying to find something "…..say….haven't you seen Lord Kamui run over here, right?"

"K-Kamui? Well…" she looked a the Bush, surprising, she could see Kamui pleading eyes and his finger moving to his mouth making a 'shhh' motion "….E-Exactly…..why are you looking him for?"

"Is nothing important my lady" Oboro said

"Not important!?" Hinata stomped his foot looking at the spear master with a frown "Of course is important! How couldn't not be? Is the most important thing to do today!"

"Ehh? I-Is really that i-important?" Sakura asked

"Of course Lady Sakura! How could he miss this? The special training that Kagero designed herself, to hone his skills with Yato!" Oboro sighed frustrated

"….a-and what exactly is that training?"

"Well, of course sparring sessions!" Sakura waited for a few moments that he ended his sentence, but for her proud smile and Oboro facepalming behind him, it was all

"Sparring sessions? Wh-why exactly are special?"

"Well, is simple Lady Sakura" he said with his typical way to clean his nose "I combine my attacks with Hayato and Nyx magic attacks, that way, Lord Kamui will increase his technique with the sword!"

"Th-Thats…..actually, it sound k-kind of dangerous"

"It sound dangerous because it is" Oboro sighed again "Is not surprise Lord Kamui ran away when he saw the fireballs behind him"

"Well, he will never improve if he dont take challenges" Hinata said

"In this case i agree with Lord Kamui, is too much"

"We dont know until we test it, right?" Hinata laughed, this time, Sakura and Oboro sighed at the same time "Anyway, you saw him Lady Sakura?"

"W-Well….." she looked aside, playing with her thumbs "I-I…..I think i saw him near the staff store"

"Great! Better be prepared for anything" Hinata said running at the stores direction, leaving behind both girls confused and sighing

" _By the way Lady Sakura"_ Oboro whispered close of her ear, using her right hand to make sure only she could hear what she was saying " _Dont worry about Camilla or the others, they will not bother you for a while…."_ Sakura just looked down blushing and still playing with her thumbs, hiding her face under her bangs to make sure Kamui couldn't see her " _…..and just to be sure, Kaze will be watching you the whole time"_

Sakura looked up, but Oboro was already walking away with a smile on her face and a thumb up, and just as they came, they left her

"Oh gods, thanks Sakura!" Kamui said, finally jumping out of the bush, and before she could say anything, he hugged her, spinning a few times before leaving her on the ground, astonished and shyly smiling "Gods, seriously, i don't know what´s wrong with them lately"

Sakura took a moment to respond, she was still processing how Kamui easily could hug her without hesitation, even if she enjoyed it, maybe her heart wasn't ready yet, shaking her head, she pushed her embarrassment away and prepared to respond "W-Well…i know it is, well it sound crazy, three vs one, i think th-"

"Four" Kamui corrected, stretching his arms "Just at last minute, Hinata thought it would be a good idea to have an air enemy"

"I-I see….but hinata is…Hinata, im sure that Oboro and the others wou-"

"It was Reina" Sakura felt a chill at her back, now she understood why he was so desperate to flee, Reina was a loyal member of the kinshi knight´s, someone respected and estimated for everyone…..and everyone knew that even in a training session, she could become battle crazed "I know they have the best intentions, but is too early to visit the infirmary"

Sakura tried to say something, but was too nervous, still playing with her thumbs, she didn't knew what to say or do, everything went to fast and for the way Kamui was stretching his arms, the more probably thing he would do no w-

* _Groooooooooooowl*_

Sakura blinked in surprise, and for Kamui face, he had pink cheeks, she blinked again, he was still motionless with a blank expression, a third and four time she blinked, there was no doubt about it, maybe this was part of Kagero plan, or just Lady fortune was on her side that morning, either way, there was her chance "umm…..s-sorry but, you´ve had breakfast yet?" He slightly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"W-Well…..no, Hinata woke me up early and before i could eat something, i was in the training grounds"

"Then, i-is your lucky day!" She happily said, as she took the lunch box that was aside of the fence "Sh-Shall we have breakfast together?"

* * *

"W-Wow…it….it look delicious" Kamui stated, they walked through the forest, reaching a spot where they could see part of the castle, but that wasn't the important, what was important was the site Sakura decided to eat, the pleasant breeze of the beach, under the shade of the trees and the beautiful view of the sea bathed with the orange rays of the sun, that was still raising on the horizon, it was rather curious, that place is his castle, but it looked like everyone knew something he doesn't about that place, and Sakura wasnt the exception, just when he thought the morning couldn't get better, Sakura presented what she made for breakfast, Hoshidian food was something common in the castle, after all, most of their troops were from hoshido, but the way she made the food, for some strange reason, it was…familiar "I…I never knew you could cook like this Sakura"

"I-I know im not that g-good, but if you´re glad, then I 'am" she shyly said, hiding her faint smile behind the top of the bento

"Well, let's dig in then" Kamui said

"W-Wait, is still not all" she said, fortunately there wasn't just the Okonomiyaki and the Armitsu she made, but also early before the dawn, Kagero helped with her, and like any bento box, there were two parts, the first one that Kamui saw was what Sakura made, the other below that was what Kagero made, without much hesitation, Sakura lifted the box to reveal the bin under the first one, and just as quickly she saw what was below, she covered it with a bright red blush

"Eh? Sakura are you alright?" Kamui asked, not receiving any answer of the hoshidian princess

' _K-Kagero! I-im … I´m not ready for this!'_ she thought, still with her hand placed on the box, as if revealing what was below would cost her, her life ' _if i show this to him…i….i don't ever know what would be worse! Him thinking im weird, or dying of embarrassment!'_ she tried to calm her heartbeat with slow breaths, but it was useless, her hands were trembling and the already red blush was getting even redder by the second

"Sakura, what´s the matter?" Kamui asked again, not knowing why she was acting like that

"S-Say wh-why we don't just eat this first and if we are still hungry, we´ll eat the lower bin?"

"Uh? But you looked so excited about us eating together…is something wrong?"

"N-Not at all! I-is just, um…..i….i forgot to take the….i forgot that…."At that point, she was just drawing a blank, to flustered to ever think straight "Oh that´s right! I-if we take off the first bin, then the second will just get colder and it will be ruined, s-so let's just eat this first!"

Even if he didn't buy it, something was wrong with her behavior, but this time he could let it slide, it wasn't the first time she overthought something trivial, and he didn't wanted to ruin the good mood of the morning, less when Sakura made that delicious meal, he was about to ignore that, until his eyes couldn't find what he was looking for

"Wh-What´s the m-matter Kamui? Why you dont start eating?"

"Well….i would, but i dont see the chopsticks….." he said

"Wh-What? But they must be…." Sakura looked at the bin, and she could swear that she putted them in the first one, but as soon her eyes were looking for them, it was obvious what happened ' _…..d-dont tell me…..K-KAGERO!'_ She thought as she realized how far Kagero thought her date

"….There in the second bin, right?" Kamui asked, even if she didn't replied, Sakura gaze suggested that he was right, he just laughed at the silly outcome "Well, then lest ju-" once again, Sakura placed her hand over the bin, to prevent that he could lift it

"Th-Theres no need for that! I….you co-" Her words were trailed off when Kamui gently stroke her head

"Dont worry, no matter what, i won't be mad, i only want to enjoy a nice breakfast with you"

Feeling how he gently was petting her and watching his gentle smile, made her forget why in the first place she didnt wanted to lift the first bin, Kamui lifted the bin and his face transformed to a blank expression, she looked down and remembered what was below

"Well…..this is…interesting" Kamui said as Sakura internally panicked, it was rather a regular meal, rice, vegetables and some meat, but what took their attention was the big heart made of cherries on the top of the rice

"…..ah….."Sakura froze as Kamui took the chopsticks, that was it, she could never, ever confess her feeling or ev-"

"I never thought when you said that you made the whole breakfast, would made a pun of it"

"Eh?!" Sakura blinked again

"Is it not?" he asked "Sakura meal, with sakura berries…..are these not?" Kamui took one with the chopsticks, and when Sakura looked at it, it was in fact a 'Sakura Cherry' "I mean…..is it not?"

"Ah! Y-yes, yes it it!" she clapped her hands together, maybe he didn't noticed the form that the cherries made? "I-Im glad you remembered it"

"Yeah….but…." she froze, maybe she wasn't that lucky "Isn't…it doesn't taste weird with rice?"

"…..oh!" she took another seconds to react "N-No, of course no!, i-in fact, there are candies that are made of rice and cherries"

"So…that´s why you were worried? For making candies so early on the morning?"

"Ah…ahahahahaha, s-sorry, i just…..isnt it weird?"

"Not at all, there are even some Nohrian recipes that are sweets for breakfast" She wasn't too pleased to hear those words, but she was happy that he didnt noticed what the ninja did "…..Here"

"Eh…..?" she was confused, and then once again, just when her cheeks returned to her original color, the red shade returned to her face, Kamui simply offered the cherrie, he was actually feeding her "Eeeeehhhh?!"

"Dont 'eeeehhhh' me, there aren't another chopsticks" he said, Sakura looked down and he was right, the only ones that were on the bin, were the ones Kamui was using at the moment

' _K-Kagero…i-isnt this too much?"_ she thought "D-Don't worry about me, i-I can always w-wait"

"Sorry but no" he said, approaching the chopsticks to her mouth "it would be rude for me if i eat before you, soy say 'aaaahhhh'"

Sakura would protest, if the mental picture of him feeding her didn't heated her cheeks again, and when he did it, she happily accepted the food, still with the red face and with a silly smile

"Uh, it is not too sweet right?" Kamui asked, taking another cherry, Sakura shook her head, with a smile, he just ate

' _W-Wait…..isn't that…..a…..a i-indirect Kiss?'_ Sakura thought, feeling her heart pounding even harder than before, she didn't even noticed that Kamui was eating already, she just stared at his lips ' _…..B-But….is so….so unfair!'_ thinking back what Kagero said, the fact that Camilla just stole a few hours ago Kamui first Kiss, surely she use done of her Nohrian tricks, or maybe she forced him, or worse, hexed, she was knew as the bewitching beauty of Nohr, there was no way Kamui co-

"Sakura, are you going to eat?" Kamui voice took her out her thoughts, seeing how Kamui just handed the chopsticks, she nodded and start eating as Kamui was looking at the orange morning sky ' _…is not fair'_ she thought again as she ate the rice ' _Th-There´s no way he would agree with that, right? H-he´s to nice….to gentle…a-and he was my brother in the first pl-'_ something kicked in as soon as she saw it, maybe he didn't noticed, but she did, and as a reflex, she leaned forward, not even thinking

"Mmmm? Sakura, wh-"

"Wait, you have…..* _Chu*…"_

"…" Kamui widened his eyes as her lips reached him, not sure what to think when she moved that way, it was normal to see Sakura embarrassed for something, or even flustered when she talked with the others, but this time, she made a bold move, and with that move, Kamui face turned a familiar shade of red as he placed his hand near hi slips to feel the place where she just….she just "…..S-Sakura, wh-what was that?"

"Mmmm?" Sakura looked up, not sure what he mean, the act lasted a few seconds and she returned to her sit position, resuming her breakfast, with the chopsticks in her mouth, it took her another couple of seconds before she reacted, her jaw dropped as her eyes widened in sheer horror of what she just did "Ahh….Ah! s-sorry! I-i just, i j-just saw you had some rice s-stuck in y-your ch-cheek and i…and i just t-took it off""

"Took it off?" she nodded "W-With your l-lips?" her lips were trembling, but once again, she nodded "…ah…..ahahahahahahaha" he laughed, nervously but he laughed

"K-Kamui….a-are you n-not mad?"

"W-Well, it took me for surprise, but i guess that old habits never die" he said scratching the back of his head "I guess you do the same with the others right? With Ryoma, Takumi and Hinoka"

"N-No!, i-i mean, Y-Yes, b-but i use the chopsticks!"

"Ah…..ahahaha….well, then im lucky"

When he spoke those words, a big weight was lifted off her shoulder, no matter how silly the things could turn, she knew that even if she was clumsy or too shy to say or do something, he will be receive her with a smile, the same smile he was showing

* * *

"…...gu….what to do….what to do….." he grunted, with his forehead pressing against the cold stone wall, it was almost night, and the only thing that lit up the room was a single candle on the desk, Kamui was confused, very, very confused, it was a pleasant day, a nice breakfast with Sakura, almost perfect morning and afternoon, some training, reports of the scouts and new updates of the stores, almost three months from now on to prepare and get ready to go to Valla, of all what the young prince should be thinking, the only thing that never really left his mind was what Sakura did "…..i could ignore the trap with Reina and Hinata…..the…..shape of that breakfast…..but the kiss…." He sighed, Camilla was one thing, but Sakura was entirely another, and if anyone knew what she did, there would be some…unpleasant outcomes, most of them for him, thinking hard, he sighed again, turning back to address the darkness, or most of it of his room "…KAGERO! I KNOW YOU´RE HERE!" As soon as he spoke, a kneeling shadow presented herself in front of him

"Yes milord? What do you need?" she spoke looking down with a neutral tone "If you´re thirsty i can always bring you some water, or perhaps, a spar right now?"

"…Ok, talk" Kamui said with crossed arms

"Milord?"

"You had something to do with Sakura today, i´am wrong?"

"I dont know what are you talking m-" she was surprised when Kamui moved her hair away to see her face, when their eyes met when she looked up, the face of Kamui was somewhat similar to Ryoma face when he was angry "M-Milord?"

"You may be a excellent ninja, great retainer, loyal to the royal family…..but when you´re…hiding something from me…..i know it when you avoid eye contact…..like you´re doing right now…."

Kagero bit her lip as Kamui walked to sit in a chair next to his table, grumbling and sighing, leaning his elbow on the table and waiting for her response

"H-How did you knew i was here milord?"

"Not only that…..but for some reason, i can't think in anyone except you to….elaborated all this scheme in such short time"

"Wh-What? M-me? B-but how? I-i mean, why you suspect me?"

"For starters, what happened this morning with Hinata and Reina, you were the one that organized that fight, and for someone who always is looking after me, it was an unbalanced battle, but it had it purpose"

"A-And what purpose would be?"

"To attract Camilla attention of course" Kamui said as he took an apple that was in a basket on the table "If i was injured in that battle, the first one to nurse me would be Camilla, and since Reina was the attacker, i doubt she would like to miss her chance to nurse me if she was also injured" he took a bite, eating it quickly "Then…..Sakura breakfast…only you, Hinata and Reina knew i didn't eat in the morning, so why Sakura had a bento box with her? If she wanted to eat with me, she could just have asked in the first time"

"B-But why me milord? What make you suspect i plotted all of that?"

"The second bin" he took another bite, quickly shallowing after a few seconds, feeling the sweet juice of the fruit "Sakura would never do that * _ejem*_ heart with cherries, less any other person would do a pun so cruel to her, what would happen if the second bin reached another person?"

"I-I see your point, but still milord, wh-"

"The cherries" he pointed with a frown "you used a recipe to sweeten the cherries only you and i knew, remember? If i recall correctly, it is a recipe you use to cheer up your brother when he was too weak to move from the bed"

Kagero looked at the young dragon with widened eyes, to him to remember those details, to pinpoint every detail of her plan so easily, maybe the Nohrian actually did something good for him, he was naive, but he couldn't be taken for a fool "…..to think that i failed in such simple plan…..i…..i'am ashamed of myself"

"Dont be" Kamui said looking away "At first…..ii thought it was nice….Camilla has been monopolizing all my free time…..to have a nice morning with Sakura was…..rather nice…i should thank you for that….." Kagero sighed, even in failure, he was proud of her, in some way, she felt that Lady Mikoto never left "…..but….." he grimfaced "…to think that…..that…that Sakura….f-first Kiss was i…" Kagero flinched at those words, she looked at her lord, his face was a mixture of horror and anger "…..i will hear your explanation Kagero…if it dont….satisfice me…your next sparring rounds will be with Reina"

"Pl-Please milord, i-i swear that i never th-thought Lady Sakura would be so bold!" she said with raised hands "I-I swear it in m-my honor as a ninja and Lord Ryoma r-retainer!"

Kamui looked at her with a frown, his hand was dangerously near of his dragonstone, and just when she was about to ran away, he…..sighed?

"…I suppose you´re saying the true…." He stated looking away with crossed legs

"M-Milord?"

"I know…..you didn't planned this…..is something you couldn't do…." He said, leaving the core of the Apple on the desk "…sigh* what to do….how should i…how should i refuse her?"

Kagero just stared for a moment before she rose to speak "L-Lord Kamui! Wh-what are you thinking?! Y-you can j-just reject her! Her feelings ar-"

"I KNOW HER FEELINGS ARE TRUE!" He yelled, taking her for surprise "…i know there are true…she´s a sweet girl…..she would never, Ever hurt anyone on purpose…..but…..for that same reason…is very hard…..i cant…i cant accept her feelings…."

Kagero bit again her lip, in the past she would agree with him, she would do anything to prevent such relationship…..but no now, no with what she discovered, so many times she heard of royals taking impossible choices, forfeiting their love for their people, but is there was a small chance that Lady Sakura could be happy, then she knew that instead of an arranged marriage, Kamui could bring Sakura the happy life she deserved, she knew that in the worst of the cases, she could be accused of treason, seeing that the happiness of the life of her liege was her reward, the choice was rather simple, filled with determination, for the first time, she would take Kamui request and fulfill them as he wanted, talking to him not as a retainer, but instead as a friend, the friend himself said she was "…..Kamui…..there´s something you should know"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Wow, sorry about the big delay, i was super busy with the school and other stuff, but in this month, i should be free to keep updating the fanfictions, so expect one or two every week.**

 **Anyway, im quite surprised for the views and Pm´s you're sending guys, and because a lot of people requested it, i will leave the poll open for another month, if you believe is too early to close it, then as an open request i will leave it another month, sooooo be sure to vote please!**

 **So here it is, a new chapter! YaY! I hope you enjoyed, i sure did, if there are some parts you don't understand, please send a PM and i will correct the grammar errors.**

 **Aaaaanyway, as always, your comments, Reviews and Pm´s are appreciated, im looking for beta readers, so if any have any free time to spare and know Spanish, your help will be welcome, without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! Shidesu Here!**

 **Here it is, the new chapter, it may be a few days ago since the last update, but now that i´m on summer vacations i have more free time, and the updates will be more regular, sorry for the delay of the last chapter, bu i had to study and just until the last Monday i was free to update it.**

 **Anyway! Here´s the new chapter, be sure to read my Author notes at the end!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

The room was silent, Kagero finished explaining her reasons and why she decided to intervene in the personal life of Kamui, the young prince just stared at the ninja with shock and disbelief, they remained like that for a while until he coughed, at first Kagero thought he didnt care what she said, but for the blush and hint of embarrassment in his coughs, maybe she had still a chance to help her little sister liege

"Kamui, is something wrong?"

"Umm…. No, not at all….i….." he looked away, scratching his cheek "A-Are you *ejem* are you sure that is true?"

"Well, yes, your mother left a letter to lady Sakura, explaining all of that, in the letter said that Lord Ryoma can attest that"

Kamui head slammed against the table, Kagero rose to see if he was ok, but when she was about to reach him, she could see that his face and his pointy ears were a little bit redder than before ' _Wait…..dont tell me that….'_

"Lord Kamui…are you….perhaps…..happy?"

Kamui immediately straighten his posture with a flustered face and waving both of his hands in a defensive way "Wh-What? No! O-of course no!"

"No? Then you're disgusted for hearing Sakura reasons?"

"Wha-never, i would never be disgusted of Sakura!"

"Then, you´re glad to hear that you can actually correspond her feelings?"

"W-Well…i like Sakura, B-But not in the way you mean!"

Kagero could barely hold her laugh ' _To think that the same person who discovered my plan is so flustered….well….Lord Kamui is still a child in heart i guess'_ Kagero thought "Then, would you explain it to me, milord?"

Kamui looked at her, trying to control his thoughts, after a few moments, he coughed in his fist to clear his thoughts "W-Well…im….i guess im glad to know that she isnt my sister by blood…..still, i think is inadecuate to act like that, imagine what Hana or the other would do me if they found out th-"

"Excuse me, but Hana knew about this" once again, Kamui act fell in little pieces when he heard that "Not only that, Hana, Oboro, Kaze and Aqua know this if i´m correct"

"…..gods…..that´s why Aqua called me sly dog?" Kamui deadpanned, remembering the plain expression of Aqua with a thumb up and calling him that "…..ug….nevermind them….is just…..just…."

"Perhaps, are you worried for what the others would think?"

"Yes!" Kamui explained, seeing his exit "I-I m-mean, yes Kagero, just think about it, i cant see Ryoma or Takumi accepting it, a-as hard it may be for me and Sakura" Kagero really felt the sadness in that last statement, fortunately, she wouldnt give up that easily

"You´re right Lord Kamui" Kagero started "Maybe Ryoma would indulge you, but i really cant see Lord Takumi doing that" just to be sure she was in the right path, she took a peek at Kamui face, for his expression, she really hit a nerve "…..that´s to say, i hope you dont mind if Lady Sakura and me convince them"

"You´re right, the be- wait, what?"

"I dont think it would be that hard, actually, with Queen Mikoto letter there won't be any objection at it"

"Wh-What? Why you said that? A-And mother letter?"

"Lady Mikoto had prophetic powers, giving that letter to Lady Sakura would be the same that giving her blessing for both of you" Kamui jaw dropped when she said it, thinking back, it was certainly true that his mother had some powers, but, giving his hand in marriage? ' _Wouldn't it be better just to tell me that when you were alive mother?'_ Kamui thought ' _…..wait, that dream, was a dream at all? Or really Mother just came from heaven to make fun of me when…nah…she wouldn't do that….to her…son…?'_ Strangely, for some odd reason, he felt that Mikoto was that kind of person, to tease people like that

"B-But…..i…"

"If you dont have any objections, i will make sure that another date is arranged" with a quick movement of her hands, she was ready to dissapear "Have a nice night Lord Kamui"

"W-WAIT! KAGERO PLEASE WAIT!" And before his words could reach her, she was gone, leaving behind the usual cloud of smoke, Kamui just was….confused for what just happened, it wasnt so long she was being lectured, and in the blink of an eye, now she was going to get another date for him, in the first place, was it a date what happened in the morning? Shaking his head, he just stared at the window, with the few rays of the sun still visible, it was too early to sleep, with another sigh, he rose once again, took his cape and decided to take a walk to clear his mind, after all, he had to think exactly what to do now, one thing was sure, that would be a long and tiring night.

* * *

It was a quiet night, as Kamui was walking, he looked his surroundings, near of the Mess hall was Aqua, and for the look, she was narrating her typical horror stories with Reina, Elise, Hinata and Silas aside of a campfire, near the Arena was Hayato, trying to convince Nyx to go for another round in the training grounds, probably trying to impress hers, despite the fact that she was much older than him, Subaki, Kaden and Keaton were still on patrol, but for what he noticed, the only one doing his job was Subaki, because the other two shape-shifters were too busy trying to argue who was the one who owned a favor to the other, Mozu and Kaze were still busy working in the fields, he sigued, apparently there wasn't a chance to talk with Sakura, he could try to look for her in the stores or in the spring, but with his luck he feared to find Camilla instead, and with her, there was no guarantee he would see the rest of the camp until the next morning, walking in the upper path of the walls, he once again, stared at the ocean, hearing the sound of the waves and the sound of the seagulls that were still flying around, fortunately, the path at top of the walls weren't just narrows paths, there was enough space for two wagons placed alongside each other, with that space, Kamui just wrapped his cape in a pillow shape, and lay back.

Stretching and yawning, he saw the night sky, just one hour ago the sun disappeared in the horizon, the mixed sounds of the castle with the cold breeze was refreshing, as he was getting comfortable, he started to remember his days in Hoshido

His thought travelled especially to his mother, the late Queen Mikoto, and her….eccentric ways to act around him.

At first, she looked like a calm and serene figure, the first time they saw each other, she broke in tears of joy to finally see her lost son, embracing the confused prince, she didn't even bothered to hide her feelings, or to maintain the standards of nobles, despite the numerous protest of several members of her council to approach so suddenly to someone with Nohrian clothes, she just wanted to see her lost child after the many years of mourning

After that, Kamui stayed for four whole months in Hoshido, to think that the time passed so quickly, but strangely, so slow in that place. He remembered the time when Takumi scolded him for 'stabbing' his food with the chopsticks and not being 'civilized' for eating with the fingers, behavior that soon Mikoto did as well, trying to calm the nervous kid, silly at it was, it was an act that soothed his heart.

There were small adventures with his siblings, Hinoka and Sakura rescue, Ryoma training, Takumi trying to get him away from the others, even if in consequence he had to stay with him (but to be sincere, sometimes he saw a faint smile in the Hoshidian prince)

And most of all, the embarrassing things Mikoto did with him

Trying to fix his new clothes, when she brought a pair of kimonos for him, how no matter what, he wore them in a wrong way, one way or another. How one time he was depressed for being away of his siblings, and when he didnt let any maid or servant enter his room, his mother wore a Yukata and dragged him around the castle, cheering him up with the candies some of the butlers handed her, how one time despite his protest, he finally gave up and let her rub his head as she was singing a lullaby, in the same way Camilla did, but unlike her, it had its own maternal touch until he fell asleep.

So many memories, and to think that his mother, the same mother who did a lot of things that not in his wildest dreams Xander, even less Garon would do for him, the same woman that said she would never do something against him and would always be at his side to protect him, didn't told him a single word about this….proposition, this blessing because her prophetic powers, instead, she just handed a single letter giving her permission to one of the child's that DID grow up with her, he wondered if King Sumeragi would agree with her, many servants said that Ryoma looked like him, but doing something like that? Now it looked like both of the former rulers of Hoshido were mocking him

' _Well…..i guess that´s the reason they call me the lost child of Hoshido'_ he thought ' _After all, what better way to protect your son if he is going to be the future fiancé of one of the princess of the realm'_

Just at the moment that phrase passed through his mind, imaging that if Garon didnt had kidnaped him, would that mean then that Sakura and him would be husband and wife? With another image of them in one of the shrine´s exchanging vows, his face turned a similar shade of red.

Hiding his face under the cape, he sighed "Gods…..im the worst…" he muttered "i….i have to talk with her…..with them…"

After a few minutes, he used again the cape as a pillow, gazing at the starry night sky, it was curious, how many times he slept like that, in Nohr and Hoshido, under the light of the stars and the moon, he memorized the constellations, and despite being in different places, the stars of both kingdoms barely moved from their places, but in the astral plane, the stars were so different, it was a constant reminder that he wasn't in his own world.

Closing his eyes, he let the soft breeze of the beach to cease all his worries even if it was for a brief moment, as it was getting late, the only noise of the camp started to settle down, only accompanied for the sound of the fire of the candles of the path, he fell into total darkness until the flame finally died.

* * *

"Y-You wh-what?" Sakura exclaimed as she hid her face behind her hands in sheer shock

"I thought you would be happy milady" Kagero said, looking at the now red-face princess "If he know now, then you can approach him wi-"

"A-Approach? B-But K-Kagero, h-how could i see him to the f-face?!" she said turning more red by the second "N-Now he will think th-that im weird, o-or worse!"

"But milady, he was glad to know that"

"H-He was?"

"He was acting like you milady, totally embarrassed and shy about the subject"

"I-Im not!"

"Come on Lady Sakura, i think he will think you look cute like this" Oboro injected with a smirk "Dont you agree Hana?"

"Mmpp!" Hana looked away tapping her finger in her knee "He better be, after all, if he dont then he will have a little chat with my sword"

It was now common to see the trio in Sakura room at night, but Kagero saying that she just told all the true of her lineage and the shy princess, it was certainly a new level of embarrassment for her.

"Y-You´re not helping!" Sakura yelled, they would think that she was mad, if it wasn't for the little curled up lips "A-Anyway, wh-why did you had to tell him like th-that?"

"I….i´n not sure if i understand milady" Kagero replied a little confused

"Oh Kagero, it quite simple" Oboro said taking a quick sip to her tea cup "She´s just feeling shy beacuse Queen Mikoto said it was Ok to marry him"

"Sh-She didnt say that!" Sakura tried to yell

"You´re right, she didn´t say it, but is even better, she wrote it, there´s no way he couldnt believe you now"

"I-I…..um….I….."

"And to think that this was Queen Mikoto and King Sumeragi wishes from the start, well, you two were very attached one from the other since then, so i guess it was only natural~"

"I…I don't want to hear it Oboro" Hana said leaning back in her chair "But i agree, he has proven himself…don't tell him i said that"

"H-HUSH! B-BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura tried to defuse the situation, but it was useless, both girls just said comment after comment with smirk on their faces

"Well Lady Sakura, then, when is going to be?" Kagero asked

"B-Be wh-what?"

"Your next date of course"

"I-It wasn't a date at all!"

"You´re sure? It was a nice day, with homemade food and of course, that sweet, tender Kiss" Oboro said emphasizing the last part

"I-It wasnt a Kiss! I-i just took off some rice from his cheek!"

"With your lips"

"In his mouth" Kagero stated

"And for 10 seconds" Hana injected

Sakura just looked down, the color of her face matched her hair, mumbling some words, trying to think straight but failing at the constant tease of the group

"C´mon Lady Sakura, is not that bad, there will be others time to do it again AND that you can remember well" Oboro said taking a final sip to her cup

"I-I need some air!" Sakura said, as she rose up and walked to the door

"Oh Lady Sakura don't be shy, we can always discuss what to do next"

"N-No! I, i should go! I-i really need fresh air" Sakura said and exited the room before anyone could object

"Hehehehe, she´s fell for him" Oboro said

"Well….now that she´s gone, i had to discuss some serious problems with both of you" Kagero said "And it has to do with Lady Camilla"

Both Oboro and Hana frowned when they heard her name "…were listening" Hana said, leaning forward and resting her elbows in her knee´s, with her head in her right hand "I suppose you have a plan, don't you?" Kagero nodded "…then let´s discuss what we need to do then….."

* * *

"Th-They are….they were so….ughbbb" Sakura tried to complain with her hands on her cheeks, but couldn't hide her faint smile ' _Th-Then…..Kamui don't…don't think im weird for….liking him?'_ she sighed as she was walking around aimlessly ' _B-But, wh-why Kagero had to say it like that…..to say that mother and father….arranged our marriage…'_ even if she didn't wanted to force Kamui in any kind of way, it make her feel nice, of course with little guilt as well.

She looked around, if it wasn't for the torch's aside the path, she would get lost in no time, just until now, she realized how quiet was that time of the night, looking around once again, she could only see the patrol doing their routine at night, making sure nobody could surprise them at night.

She walked to one of the walls of the castle, apparently the path at top of it was dark, surely somebody forgot to refuel the lantern and with her room occupied for her three friends, it wasn't like she wanted to go back to her room for now ' _I-I guess i can always see the sea from there'_ she thought

It didnt passed much time until she was finally near the torch ' _Now, where is th-uh?'_ a faint snoring and a familiar figure laying on the ground ' _Th-That can…..that cant posibi- n-no way!'_ she looked at the sleeping prince, how in the world he ended there, she wondered

" _I-It can´t be him, th-there´s no way he"_ she whispered as she kneed down to see him, but when she saw more clearly his face, there was no doubt it was him " _B-Big brother! N-no, thats no right….ummm"_ she was playing with her thumbs once again " _Umm…..K-kamui! W-Wake up, y-you´ll catch a cold out h-here"_ Sakura could barely made a full sentence, looking again at his face make her remember memories of what happened early, and how she boldly kissed him.

" _I-If only Hana and Oboro didnt had say that…"_ she complained, as she continued looking at his face, the more difficult was to wake him up, she just could stare at her sleeping and somewhat silly face, but the place that caught her attention was hi slips, she blushed when she tried to remember what happened before, did she really kissed him without knowing it? ' _H-How could i forget if i kissed his lips?! ….i would r-remembre kissing those manly…..tenderly….and…'_ she didn't even finished, knowing already the answer she was seeking for, she sighed with her hand placed in her chest, she just sit aside of him, if she didn't had the courage to wake him up, then at least she would wait a little more, he probably would woke up in a little while, probably.

' _…im such….useless'_ she thought, what kind of princess couldn't even wake up anyone? Looking down, she was surprised when Kamui reached for her hand, holding it tenderly as he used to do in the past weeks ' _…geeez, is not fair…even asleep you comfort me…..you´re a dummie Kamui…'_ she gently squeeze his hand ' _…dummie…..you been so nice to me…..and you let yourself been stolen for her…for Lady Camilla….not even giving me a chance…..to make me fall for you…you´re such a meanie…..'_

Still looking down, maybe it was time to make little bold move, she started to lean down, and with her heart beat rising with each centimeter she was approaching her face to his, she started to blush more and more, if Camilla could do it, why couldn't she? Stopping for a moment, she looked around to see if anybody was watching, feeling a little silly for just seeing darkness around her, as long as she was quiet, she could get what she wanted, leaning more and more, she could feel his warm breath, just a little more push.

' _C-Come on! Y-you can do it! Y-you c-can do it!'_ she cheered herself as their noses touched each other, just a little more and instead of a fuzzy memory, she could….she could.

She stopped just when their lips were about to meet ' _….i….i cant do it'_ she retrieve again to her posture, sighing in defeat ' _…..It…..It wouldn't be fair….to steal a Kiss from him when…when he….'_

"Nnnngg…..yaw*" The sudden voice of Kamui startled her, looking down, she couldn't believe how close was she to be busted red handed "Umm…..where…."Kamui looked around, scratching his eyes just to remember where he was "Oh…..right…..i was…yaw*"

"B-Big…..Brother…."

Kamui turned to see that he wasn't alone, and was surprised to see Sakura sit aside of him "S-Sakura? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you the same, if you sleep here you can get a cold!"

"Ah…ahahaha, s-sorry…." Kamui sit aside of her embarrassed and with a shade of red on his face, they didn't looked each other, just sat in silence for a little while, the short silence was prolonged to an awkward moment

"…Im sorry…."

"Eh?!" Sakura was surprised to hear those words from him

"I…..Im sorry, i…..gods, i wanted to chat with you…and to apologize…..for not….not noticing your feelings…" Sakura stared at him for a moment, then she slightly laughed between sobs "Wha….oh i-im sorry! Please dont cry!" Kamui turned, placing his left hand in his shoulder

"I….I not crying for being sad…"

"Eh?"

"I…Im happy, and feel guilty" she said cleaning the fresh tear of her face "I…..Instead of coming to you directly with clear intentions…..i tried to trick you….and still…..you´re worrying for me…."

"Ah…well, i wouldn't say trying to device me" Kamui said scratching the back of his head "And…..well, it wasnt bad right? Both of us had fun, dont you?"

"Y-Yeah…y-you´re right…..is just…" she smiled "I…I never expected this to happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…..i always tried to imagine how our lifes could be with you, especially Big sister Hinoka and I" she said with her hand in her chest "what kind of person you were becoming…"

"Oh, right" He thought what they said in Hoshido, in the days he spent with them, somehow the topic was always something they discussed a lot with them, what could be if he wasn't kidnaped, sadly Sakura thought it was her fault, after hearing some servants whispering that the original target was her and not Kamui, but he dismissed that rumor several times "Now that i think about it, you never said if i was the kind of person you expected….was i what you expected?"

"…..No…." somehow, he felt hurt, but he let her continue "of course no, i never had thought that you were this warm and tender….to be this kindhearted person…..you exceeded all my expectations"

"Ahahaha…you had me worried there for a moment"

"But most of all…..i loved you instantly when we first met" she shyly said, hiding her mouth behind her hands and looking away for a moment "I-Is that strange? To want to be with you?"

"O-Of course no" He gulped, he couldn't resist the way she was looking at him "I-Is just, it took me for surprise, and after Kagero said…"

"Oh…..right, s-sorry about that" both of them stared each for a brief moment, then laughed for another moment realizing the awkward situation they were for a certain ninja

"O-Ok, this is what i suggest" Kamui said coughing in his fist "I…i wont reject your feelings, but right now i cant accept them either, i…..im under a little pressure now…..under…"

"P-Princess Camilla?" the moment she asked Kamui started to cough "….i…i understand if you dont want to b-"

"Please let me finish" Kamui sait taking her hands "Is just confusing, until a few weeks ago, the only worry i had is this war, and now i have two stunning and beautiful sister…..who arent my sisters at all confessing their feelings and love….i just need time to clear my thoughts, can you wait for me?"

Sakura blushed when their eyes meet once again, and nodded "I….I waited for you for years…..i wont mind waiting a little longer….."

"Thanks Sakura" Kamui hugged her suddenly, taking her off guard, but even with her shy behavior, she didn't objected the act, after a moment, both of them rose up and started to walk towars the treehouse

"Umm…..Kamui…." Sakura whispered "C-Can i….."

"Er, yes?"

"…..n-no, forget about it, i-is not important!" she said waving her hand in front of her

"Come on Sakura, what´s it? I wont mind"

"I…I just wanted to h-hold hands for a while" she said looking down "I-Is silly right? J-Just Forg- uh?" Sakura was surprised when Kamui didn't just hold her hand, instead, he locked his arm around hers, Sakura tried to hide her smile, failing with the chuckles of Kamui "Th-Thanks….." Both of them just walked away to the treehouse, ignoring their surroundings, especially a pair of ninjas looking at them in one of the nearest trees

"… _mpph! I have better things to do, you know"_ Saizo said crossing arms and as always, annoyed to be included in such matters

" _Come on brother, you were worried, werent you?_ " Kaze said chuckling

" _I'am not the one who need to be worried, if Kamui hurt Princess Sakura heart, he will meet my blade"_

 _"Brother, you can be serious, just when you two started to be friends…."_ Kaze sighed, looking away to one of the walls of the Castle " _Besides…..i think it wouldn't be wise to not hurt him now"_

 _"Because he´s your liege?"_

 _"Because of her"_ Kaze pointed to the wall, Saizo was about to comment something when a certainly blue-haired assassin flew away mounted in her wyvern " _…..i think it just get more complicated"_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT´S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Over 700 views and 10 Pm´s in 4 days! Wow, i never expected to have this response when i extended the poll time, i guess that you really want to see the "Both" route.**

 **Ask and it will be given (probably) there were a lot of Pm´s this and the past month requesting more Sakura time on screen (not literally) and a little more backstory, geez guys, you don't have patience at all, int his fanfiction i will give each heroine at least 2 or 3 chapters of center stage so worry not, i will make this more interesting as we reach the important point.**

 **This (and the last) chapter the center is Sakura of course, at the first were half Kamui/ Half Camilla, and as is it logical, i will make new chapter with half Camilla/ half Sakura, im just experiencing for now, so if they are weird sentences or phrase, just tell me and i will fix it as soon as possible**

 **Again, thanks for your words of encouragement and support, any Pm, review or comment is welcome as always, im still looking for a beta reader with knowledge of Spanish, so if you have a little free time dont hesitate to contact, any kind of help is welcome!**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a pleasant day and weekend**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy! Shidesu Here**

 **Its been a little while, thanks for the reviews and Pm´s, yes, i know there are some gramar issues, and yes, as soon as I can, i will fix them, but since im still a little busy with summer stuff, and some other problems…..i may take a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Princess issues**

"Well, this is interesting" Camilla said as she was combing her hair, sit in front of her mirror desk, and as usual, wearing her dark purple nightgown, preparing to take a pleasant night in Kamui bed "Are you sure about it Beruka?"She asked without looking away of her reflection

"Im sure Lady Camilla" Beruka replied without looking up, as always, she was giving her report kneel down "Princess Sakura and Lord Kamui were talking about dating each other….." for the first time in months, Beruka flinched when she heard the comb hit the desk with some strength, if there was something that terrified her and Selena, was provoking Camilla wrath "M-Milady, orders?"

"Mmm?"

"You want me to take care of Princess Sakura?"

"Of course no, dont be ridiculous Darling" Beruka looked up, instead of an angry Camilla, she saw how she was cleaning her face with a napkin, taking off any makeover "From the start, i knew it may came to this from the start" she said giggling "Its been almost seventh months since my dear little Kamui left Nohr and almost four since he started leading this army, of course he would captivate the hearts of some maidens in the process" Camilla said standing up and walking to the door with the candle in her hand, guiding the blue haired woman to the exit "In fact, it would be insulting if he didn't attracted any girl in the last months, the only thing i didn't expected was that Princess Sakura would be one of them"

"Th-Then milady? What are you orders?"

"Mmmm~ well, then your orders for now are to take a nice long bath and take a nap, we will discuss this in the morning, very early"

Beruka just nodded and quickly left the room without much resistance, Camilla gazed out her reflection with a faint smile, leaning her head on her right hand, she sigued, maybe in the end she wasnt mentally prepared for what she had to do next "My poor little Kamui…..i wanted to wait a little more…..but if is Princess Sakura…" she blushed licking her lips "I dont mind…..playing some of my cards now"

* * *

"Splendid Lady Sakura! This is great" Oboro clap her hands together

"N-Not so loud" Sakura whispered, a bit red for telling her, Hana and Kagero what happened yesterday, they were having a nice breakfast in the Mess Hall, and as the only there so early in the morning, they wanted to hear all the details of their little encounter the past night

"Mmp! He should have proposed already his hand" Hana said, taking a bite to her rice ball "To think that *munch munch* he didnt asked your hand right there *munch munch* under the light of the moon *munch* aaaaaarg! Is piss me off!" she said slamming the table with her hand

"Take it easy Hana" Oboro said "One step at a time"

"I agree with Oboro" Kagero said sipping her noodles "I was worried when he hesitated yesterday, but now, we know his thoughts"

"Exactly, and now we can work on in your relationship"

"Like he have to wake you up every morning!" Hana said, again slamming her hand on the table, not very sure if she was mad or excited "with a tenderly 'How are you darling?' or 'Sweet dreams?'"

"Th-Thats too much!" Sakura said, with a flush on her cheeks "I-I think is to early f-for that"

"She´s right" Oboro said "I think is enough holding hands, quite bold if you ask me Lady Sakura" the young princess looked down playing again with her thumbs "But he´s been bold as well, calling you beautiful and stunning" she said finally finishing her breakfast "I think the hardest part will be when Princess Camilla found it out"

"…..She already know…."Kagero said, standing up and throwing the chopsticks near the kitchen door, after a few seconds they could hear some pots and pans falling "Its rude to eavesdrop when….." Kagero froze when she saw the blue haired woman looking at her with a smirk "….why are…." She looked pass her and watched that the backdoor of the kitchen was…..sealed? she looked back to see that the girls were starting to gather around her with dumb looks, pass them, at the entrance, she didn't even noticed when a certain mercenary was with a similar smirk in her face, and just when she was about to say something, she saw how something blocked the main main entrance.

"Wh-What is going on?" Sakura asked afraid of the sound of the object blocking the front part of the mess hall

"Is that…a Boulder?" Oboro said a little skeptic, but when she approached the gate, it was in fact a giant Boulder blocking the entrance "You´re…you´re kidding right?"

"I-I think is too much for a joke"

"Is just for safety" Beruka said, taking seat near in the bar "Is just for a few hours"

"What? F-for safety? Bu-"

"What´s the meaning of this?!" Kagero exclaimed "Why did you….." when she saw again the smirk in Beruka face, she narrowed her eyes "…we have to get out of here"

"Eh? Wh-what´s going on Kagero?"

"We have to go with Lord Kamui, i-ugggg!" Kagero ducked down when Beruka threw something small and shiny "What are yo-" Again Beruka threw something, this time, Kagero caught it, at first she tough it was some kind of weapon, but after a few seconds, she deadpanned with some disbelief, Oboro and Hana did the same when they looked at the shiny object in Kagero palm "…a….spoon?..." she finally asked

"Lady Camilla orders were just to delay you, not hurt you" Beruka said with some proud in her eyes "Now, if you-" she was interrupted when Kagero threw as well something, Beruka instead of dodging, he threw again another spoon to block the flying object, this repeated a few time as both girls were throwing each other's stuff of the Mess hall (Mostly spoons and chopsticks)

"Milady" Kagero said still using the chopstick as weapons "You must go to find Lord Kamui, they are just a distraction!"

"Ah y-yes!" Sakura said running to the kitchen, crouching and crawling between the chairs and tables to stay away of both girls match, being followed for Hana and Oboro

"Looks like she's having the time of her life" Oboro said when they finally reached the kitchen and she looked back as how Beruka and Kagero were still throwing spoons and chopsticks

"I-It´s no use, the door is blocked from outside" Sakura said, trying to open the door of the kitchen

"Are you sure Lady Sakura?" Oboro pushed the door, but as she tried to open it, it was like if something was stuck outside "….mmmm….well maybe we can-"

"Move" Hana said from behind them as she unsheathed her katana, the two girls moved aside, and after a brief sigh and breath, Hana cut down the wooden door in half in a diagonal cut

"W-Was that really necessary?" Sakura asked

"Not really, but if what Kagero said is true, then as soon as we reach Kamui the better" Hana said leaving the kitchen to see if it was secure to exit that way "Besides, i had to let off steam with something, it really piss me off that they secluded us in the Mess Hall"

As they exited the Mess Hall and walked to the front door, they saw how effectively the main door was blocked for a giant Boulder "Wha-Hey! You, why aren´t you in there?" they turned to see Selena and Effie a few meters away (And as always, Effie was eating something, probably because she lifted the boulder)

"In the first place, why did you locked us there?" Hana yelled

"Of course i won't tell you why, that would be against Lady Camilla orders"

"Im no under Lady Camilla orders, but was just a favor for Elise" Effie said as she continued eating her second breakfast, Selena just turned back to see the knight with her neutral face

"…you´re not helping Effie, be serious about this!"

"I´am" she replied "And they´re getting away"

"You don't an- HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Selena yelled as she threw her parasol to stop the girls

"….a parasol? Really?" Hana said looking back at the mercenary with disappointment written in her face

"L-Lady Camilla said no real weapons!" Selena said with a faint flush "B-Besides! A REAL RETAINER can fight for her liege with ANYTHING"

"Oh no, you didnt" Hana turned back to attack, but was stopped the moment her hand reached the hilt of her katana for Sakura

"Y-You can´t fight her with a real weapon, can you?" Sakura asked

"I….I not….but i dont have anything else"

"You can use this" Effie said as she threw an object to the samurai, Hana caught it and at first sight, she thought it was a joke, of course she would use anything as a weapon to defend her and Lady Sakura Honor….but this?

"Kya ha ha ha ha ha!" Selena laughed as Hana face turned red "A Daikon Radish!? That´s Lame!"

"SH-SHUD UP AND PREPARE!" Hana yelled as she wield it as a katana "A-And why are you laughing at? You´re using an umbrela!"

"At least is not a Daikon Radish" Selena turned back to see the calm knight "And you, in what side are you? Isn't your job help me instead of her?"

"Im here to see nobody get hurt" Effie replied "You should move"

"Uh? move? Wh-Ow ow ow ow ow!" Selena was interrupted when something hard smashed her head, bringing down on her knees with both hand on the impact zone "That hurts!"

"You shouldn't look away of your opponents" Hana said with a mocking tone "Or aren't you a good retainer?"

"You little…." Selena looked at her with a scowl, and after a few seconds, she took the parasol and started her attacks against the samurai "YOU´RE…GOING… **DOWN"** Selena said each time their 'weapons' clashed, both girls were so focused in the match that they didn't even noticed that Oboro sat aside of Effie with a sigh

"Oh? You´re not going with Princess Sakura?" Effie asked as she took a sip to her tea

"Nah, i have to make sure she doesn't overdo it" Oboro said sighing "Besides, it was Lady Sakura orders, she wanted to check what Beruka said"

"mmm….it will be fine…probably" Effie took another bite to her bread "Is not like Lady Camilla will do something drastic…would she?"

* * *

 _30 minutes before the lockup at the Mess Hall_

It was so quiet in the morning, and even if Kamui wasn't an early person, at least sometimes he could woke up before the dawn to see the sun rise, but this time he didn't even left his bed, he gazed at the ceiling for almost an hour, it was weird for him, a month ago, they were just a regular army, with peculiars allies and an odd goal, but in a sense they were family and he cared deeply for everyone, but now, instead of thinking ways to improve the strength of his army, he was lost in thoughts about two certain princesses

"What to do….." He asked himself as always did when he was lost, in a way, he didn't rejected any of them, but at the same time he couldn't date one or the other, Kamui didn't knew what to do, either girl would make him happy, but the consequence of picking one could be devastating for the other, as the seconds turned to minutes, he sigued in defeat, looking aside of his bed, he could see his sword, looking at the legendary weapon as it had his answer, a quick knocks to his door interrupted his thoughts

"I´m coming" he said without much effort, standing and walking to the door, he looked at himself in one of the full mirrors of the room to see if at the very least he was presentable, with only trousers and a light blouse, he scratched the back of his head, it was the fault of the others if he wasn't giving a good image of his persona, after everyone knew that he wasn't a morning person

"Look, im sorry for being rude but can it wait? Im a litle…..busy…now…." he had a speech for anyone who wanted to bother him that early in the morning, even for Kaze or Silas, even Selena, but when he discovered that the person waiting outside of his room was Camilla, any speech would be useless against her

It wasn't her presence what was unusual, as always, Camilla had always a way to show her affections, for little gifs, love hugs, even sleep with him or other orthodox ways to do it, but what surprised him most of all was her attire.

She always used her battle armor, it was only in special moments or important events when she discarded it, but now, she was wearing a one piece black dress, decorated for golden pieces in the shoulders (or what could be called shoulders of the dress), and the collar, at first sight, it looked like a plain simple dress, but only when she moved he could appreciate that it had details across her chest, mid-section and end of it that carved and sculpted her feminine figure, with a deep purple cape and high heel shoes, Kamui looked at the now noble attire of Camilla, it was weird, not bad, just out of place.

"My, my, eyeing your sister? You´re such a naughty boy" Unlike the last months, Camilla voice was rather seductive that sweet, Kamui looked up just to see her face, another surprise when he looked that she was using another set of makeup, instead the natural colors, the purple makeup of her lips were really a match of her eyes "But since it´s you, i think i can forgive you~"

"Um….C-Camilla?" She nodded as she giggled "W-Wow, you look….."

"Mmm?~" She leaned at her head level, to see his face "What? Do i look that bad?" Kamui shook his head "Then do you like it?" Kamui looked away with a little flush ' _Mmmm~ shy as always, well this is good~'_ Camilla thought as she entered the room

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kamui asked as she happily was hopping and looking around his room

"What do you mean Darling? Is that bad im here?"

"N-No! O-of course no, but i mean…y-your clothes and…."

"Mmm? ~" She said as she now walked a little more calm around his room, but this time swaying her hips, every time she turned to see something over the desk or the bookcase, with the corner of her eye she could see that Kamui couldn't look away of her, even as tried, with a smirk she giggled again "my clothes Darling? They have something bad? Or you don't like them?"

"No, i-is not that, b-but….." he gulped "Is…strange, no, is unusual to see you in a dress, only in special occasions you wear one"

"Mmm?~ well, this is a special occasion darling~" she happily said as she turned and clapped her hands together

"I-Is it?" Kamui tried to look away, but the way Camilla clapped her hands together made her bosom to stand out, not like her battle armor didn't do it, but the way she was doing it….was she doing on purpose or was just his imagination? "W-Well, i d-don't remember any important date, c-can you refresh my memory?"

"Of course darling~" she stretched her hand, inviting him to approach

"C-Camilla?"

"Come here darling~" he hesitated for a moment, but for her gentle smile and soft eyes, he slowly reached for her hand, and approached her "Yes~ that's good Darling" she whispered as slowly but tenderly started to embrace him, the difference of height was obvious, but for her high heels now it was ridiculous, as when she sleep with him sometimes, his head was at the level of her bossom, and using her right hand to rub his head "There, better right?"

"Umm….y-yeah, i-i guess" Kamui just tried to endure it for now, this hugs were something common in Nohr, after something he couldn't remember for being too young, she always hugged him like this each time they saw each other in the castle where he was confined "B-but still….why are you wearing this dress and th-that make up? Is not like your normal battle armor"

"Mmm~ o Darling, this is a battle armor, and of course, i have war paint"

"Do you?" He looked up to see her face "I-I could swear that is just normal clothes with normal makeup"

"O my little and naive kamui, there are different kinds of armor and war paint, for example, these make me able to do this~" she started to lean down, Kamui held his breath nervously as she closed her eyes ' _Wh-What? A-Again? B-but just a few days sh-she…..sh-she…..'_ Kamui couldn't think properly, just until now he noticed the fragrance of her hair, that combined with her attire and her face, he couldn't put much resistance as she approached more and more, when he felt her soft and calm breath, he closed his eyes, just preparing for what was coming

"You know….i always wanted to do this~" she whispered, before he could react, he felt how Camilla was falling back with him and landed in his bed, Rolling on it until after a few moments of struggle, she was top of him in four, her hair covering their faces, with a blush and licking her lips when their eyes meet "To be…..this close…like a pair of lovers" that last part make his heartbeat rise as his face turned redder by the second

"C-Camilla? Wh-what are you doing?"

"To be with my precious Kamui of course~" she said "And….as always, to claim every first time you have"

"M-MY WHAT?!" it wouldn't be crazy to say that that was the first time in his life that he heard her saying something that bold or sassy

"There, there Darling, every first time you have" she said caressing his face "like the first time we took a bath together, or the first time we danced, we practiced magic or tried to bake something"

"O….Ok….." he wasnt sure what she mean, maybe he thought it in the wrong way or

"I see that you misunderstood something Darling" She said interrupting his thoughts again "Maybe something more….adult like and….naughty?" Kamui face turned redder with those words, but instead of scolding him, she giggled "well….don't get me wrong, is not like i don't want, but i think is too early for that yet~"

"Yes, you´re right i dont- w-wait, what?! You said yet?!"

"Of course, we will be there in due time" both of them blushed even more when she said that, but she did it with a mischievous smirk "but for now….i will enjoy with you this first time of yours"

"R-Right?" Kamui half replied, half asked, not sure if he what she mean "Exactly wh-what first time are you mean here?"

"Well, of course your first time alone with a lover, of course~"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Dont worry darling~ i´ll do it the most gentler and sweet way possible"

"W-Wait Camilla i dont think this is…this is…" for her face, she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, he looked at his desk ' _no, i dont want to use brute force in this…..not like i can win either way…..and using Yato for this…..i could never ever lift it against Camilla again, then…..'_

"I knew you could refuse this darling" she said taking seat at top of him "That´s why i took the trouble to look the door and….to take this borrowed" when Kamui turned to see her, in her right hand was what he was looking for, that shiny, green and small orb, an orb that he could use to change to a dragon and for the sudden change of size, he could easily run (or in this case fly) away of her until she could think straight again, just until now her words make sense, her 'battle armor' and 'war paint' were just a decoy, the way she swing her hips in front of him, the fragrance and sudden request of another embrace, Camilla wasn't as good as Leo for tactics, but she knew a lot of ways to trick him, and now that he 'declared' that he didn't saw her as his sister anymore, but as a woman, Camilla knew how to use her charms.

"I….I….i understand" Kamui finally give up "D-Do as you like…"

"Ohh…don't be sad about it Darling" Camilla said leaning down, with the orb near of his face "Actually, i have a little game for you~"

"A….game…." He didnt knew why, but he had a bad feeling about it

"Yes~ you see, if you can take your dragonstone, then i will end it right here and now….."

"…..But….?"

"But every time you fail to take it, I'll give you a little smooch, of course you will have some space to reach it, but if i can make you lay down again, then i will punish you~"

"That….dont sound so fair…you´re taller than me….."

"Mmm~ then shall i pass directly to your punishment Darling?" the way she said it make him panic, in a desperate intent, he tried to take it, but she was faster than him and as he failed to take it in his first attempt, she kissed his neck

"W-wa- y-you never said tha- ack! W-Wait! Please!" another Kiss, this to his nose

"Back talk to me is another one darling" she said with a smirk "But i don't mind this time~"

"G-Gods…." He gulped again, but instead of giving up, he make several attempts to reach his dragonstone, it wasn't easy, she was still at top of him, and for her taller body, it was certainly difficult to even reach her wrist, and at top of that, she was playing dirty, when he was near her palm, she pushed her bossom against his face and moaned, of course it was acted, but either way he leaned back when she moaned and whispered his name in such naughty way, and of course, attempt after attempt she kissed him every time he failed, his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, this repeated for 10 minutes, and he slowly leaned back to his bed every time he failed, until the final push came when she kissed his ear, at the end his face was red, for the embarrassment and the kisses, as he was trying to control his breathing

"My, my~ you lasted more than i expected darling~ im so proud"

"Th-That mean that…i won't have punishment?"

"On the contrary" she said dropping the dragonstone to the floor as they heard when it hit the ground "It only mean that we will enjoy your punishment more~" Kamui sighed, out of breath, hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as he thought "Now, for your final punishment, you have to Kiss me~"

"…..havent you…..been doing that for the last minutes?"

"Oh, you misunderstand me Darling, i mean…" she smiled and blushed "An adult Kiss, in the mouth" she liked her lips as he gulped again "And the time limit is the amount of kisses i gave you~"

"Wh-What?! H-how much?"

"Mmmmm~ well, nineteen seconds Kamui~"

"Wh-What? i…i…." Looking at her face she was serious about the limit time "…fine…..just, do it"

He was surprised when she placed her right hand on his cheek, then she slowly approached savoring the moment as he became more and more nervous, she noticed this and giggled internally ' _soo cute'_ she thought "well, as hoshidians says, 'time to enjoy my meal'~" as soon as she said it, they locked lips, not even bothering to hold back, it was just a pure bliss to take a Kiss in that way, the first seconds they just concentrated in each other lips. Even if Kamui was somehow accustomed of her displays of love, the time they kissed it always make him feel as if he was at her complete mercy, the way she tenderly embraced him with every passing second, the lavender smell of her perfume, the amethyst eyes always looking at him, he couldn't take it anymore, and gently pushing her, he gasped for air

"W-Wait, time out, please C-Camila"

"My~ feeling impatient?" she said looking at how he tried to hide his face under the back of his left hand "Or are you enjoying your punishment Darling?"

"I…I cant, just, let memmmgg" He was interrupted when Camilla moved his hand away and resumed what they were doing, looking directly at her eyes, she had a look he could understood as 'No way', Kamui didn't even remembered how many time has passed, probably a little more of what Camilla said, but at that point, he really didn't minded, the only thing he wanted is that it ended, he couldn't handle the way Camilla was looking at him.

"Pff aaahhh, ahhh, there Darling, it wasn't that bad right?" Camilla said finally standing up, seeing the silly expression in Kamui face, still gasping for air, the faint curved lips and red face were a hint that she wasn't the only one who enjoyed it.

"Ahhh….i….i think it was more than nineteen seconds…."

"No Darling, you´re wrong, it wasn't more than ninety seconds"

"Ninety seconds?" He exclaimed leaning up as Camilla walked away with a smile on her face "Y-You said that it was only nineteen seconds!"

"Relax Darling, it was only a jest" Kamui sigued scratching his forehead, still a little upset for that "Im sure it wasn't more than thirty seconds"

"I….gods, Camilla…."

"What? Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"Is…..Is not like i didnt like it…..but….." Just before Camilla could say something he rose up and took her from her wrist "L-Look, is too early for doing these things, let's just drop it for now and go for your breakfast"

"Thats a splendid idea Darling, what do you want for breakfast?"

It wasn't what he meant, but if that moves her away from his room for at least an hour to dress up properly, he wouldn't object it "Just a simple meal for the two then, but leave alone for a while, ok?" he opened the door of his room with Camilla behind, still looking at her "A-And if you want to get on a date, you don't need to use that kind of outfit please! I-is an army not….Camilla?" Kamui didn't knew why but Camilla face suddenly changed, she paled for something, her smile banished as she moved her hands to her mouth

"B-Big bother Kamui?" Kamui froze, he slowly turned to the door, hoping that it was only another jest of Camilla, maybe it was Selena or Beruka, but when he fully turned to see, he saw how Sakura was in front of him, with one hand in front of him, like she was about to knock the door, a small and trembling hand, for her face, she was standing outside his room for a while

"S-Sakura? Why are….." he tried to think in something at this point, but when she looked down, he understood that maybe it was too late, she didn't wanted to see him right to the eyes, she only stood there for seconds that looked like hours, Sakura mouth was trembling, like if she was about to cry for what she saw, for what she might heard minutes ago, he let go Camilla wrist to try to take Sakura shoulder, but he stopped when her trembling hand stopped, and instead, she took a step forward making him take one backward, and after a few seconds another, and another, it was if she was fighting to do something, seeing how she was looking down, hiding her face under her bangs and how she mumbled some words he couldn't hear, he sighed "…..is ok, just…..do what you want…." It was obvious, Sakura was a shy girl, and after breaking his heart like this, even she would be mad, angry at him, for saying that he would date her and instead of that, he was with another woman, with the looks of his face and the sound, it was only logical that Sakura was struggling, she suddenly raised her hand, with an open palm ' _a slap…it the least i owe her'_ Kamui thought as Camilla was about to stop her, but when Kamui raised her hand, Camilla didn't get any closer when she saw his face, Kamui closed his eyes, preparing for the incoming pain, seconds passed but the pain didn't came, maybe it was the adrenaline, or the guilt, so he waited a little more, just when he was about to ask or open his eyes, he felt Sakura palm on his face, but not to hit him, instead she calmly placed her right hand on his cheek as the other at the back of his head, pulling him down, he widened his eyes in surprise when Sakura kissed him and refused to let him go, and after another seconds, she reluctantly separated their lips, looking at him in the eyes with a red face, she then frowned and looked back at an impressed Camilla

"S-Sakura, wh-"

"H-Hes my b-broth- n-no" Sakura stopped taking Kamui hand, intertwining fingers, taking a deep breath "H-He´s m-my b-b-boyfriend! Y-you can't h-have it! H-H-He´s mine!" she yelled in a voice she never used, her face matched her hair, both Camilla and Kamui surprised for her behavior, Sakura face was filled with determination, after a seconds her face broke in embarrassment and suddenly she fell to her knees hiding her face.

"….."

"….." Camilla and Kamui couldn't say anything, the sudden declaration took both of them for surprise, after a full minute of silence, Camilla finally did something, instead of her usual demeanor when something related to Kamui occurred, she giggled, now Kamui and Sakura turned to see her "My~ My ~ things turned interesting after all~"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW**

 **You didn't expected that end, did you? To be honest, i concur with you guys, i hated myself a little after making Sakura cry, so this time i make her tame bolder decisions, i hope it is well received and you don't kill me for that :v**

 **I hope you like it, i tried my best in the last part, i truly did, if there is something you don't understand or is bad expressed, feel free to say it, as i say, I'm still having a bad translating this story from Spanish to English, hopefully I did a good job**

 **Soooo, chapter 10 huh? To be honest, i didn't expected this to take so many chapters, maybe 5 or 6, but chapter after chapter I didn't noticed that this small Project turned in something more important than just a oneshot.**

 **Anyway, i read all your comments and reviews, dont think that they are wasted or ignored, i have some ideas, but as always, my main problem is the translation, so i hope to find a beta reader in the next weeks to help me with the stories.**

 **Welp, the only thing left is to update the other two fanfictions (first one will be updated the weekend, and the other the next Monday, i swear!) so, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, next update hopefully will be the Thursday, and…..well, that's all (i think)**

 **I hope you have a pleasant day guys! And happy summer vacations! YaY!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Shidesu Here**

 **Something before all i have to say: WoW! over 2000 views the past month, you have no idea how happy that make me, as i said before, i had a lot of doubts about the decisions and outcomes of this fanfiction, but is really a relief to see that the people actually liked enough to continue following this story.**

 **Some points before we begin:**

 **First of all, the poll results, as you all can see, the third place is for team Camilla, the second to the Harem route (even if it was only two girls) and in first place belongs to Team Sakura, what this mean?**

 **So that´s it? Will it be Sakura route?**

 **Well…..not exactly, yes, Sakura team won in the poll, but that is what confuse me, in the poll she won…..but men, there are a lot of Pm´s asking for the harem route, and is weird because with the Pm´s AND the votes, technically the Harem route win, but these same people didn't voted in the poll, so what im going to do?**

 **Since im a fair man, i will create a new poll, with only two options, the Harem and Sakura route, but this time I'll ignore the Pm´s and only use the poll result to decide what story will be posted first, if you feel that your vote was wasted or ignored, let me assure you that´s not the case, the previous poll was just to see what story would be updated first, meaning that no matter the result, I WILL WRITE THE STORIES, the only difference is which one is first.**

 **So, with that clear, the next poll will be open the moment i update this chapter, and it will last the rest of the month, please, this time use the poll to decide your chose and not Pm´s, as i said before, the next Pm´s asking for the harem route will be ignored, i know that the guests can´t send any Pm´s (as far as i know) so is really strange to see a lot of messages asking for the same thing when they´re not voting for it.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Dragon and a pair of Princesses**

As far as she knew, the Nohrian princess, the 'bewitching beauty' was merciless in the battlefield, every time she showed up in a battle, the fate of the enemies was already decided, so, why in the world, was this woman so calm? Sakura wondered, of course, she didn't expected to be murdered right there, but of all things, there was something that Camilla made pretty clear the day he joined the army

No matter what, Kamui was hers.

So, why after declaring that he was her boyfriend, to steal a Kiss in front of her, it was weird that her first reaction was to prepare tea, it took her 15 minutes, of course it was lavender tea, something common in Nohr, so there were they, quietly drinking their cups, very slowly, expecting anything from the Nohrian princess, for her way, she was happily, drinking her cup

"S-So….."Kamui began "What…..What now?"

"Mmmm? What do you mean Darling?"

"Y-You know what i mean….about…us…the three of us"

"Umm….E-Excuse me" Sakura shyly raised her hand "I….um….I-Im sorr-"

"Dont say that sweet heart" Camilla interrupted her in mid-sentence, leaving her cup on the table "Do you really feel you did something wrong?"

"Ummm…..well"

"Or are you telling me that you didn't enjoyed that? To be that close of him, feeling his lips, his breath and the way he tender-"

"Pl-Please stop it" Sakura said looking down with red cheeks

"You see sweet heart? If you enjoyed, then there´s nothing wrong about that"

"Th-Then, you dont have anything against me?"

"Of course no" Both Kamui and Sakura sigued in relief "But if you really did that for make me angry, that would be a different story" her eyes darkened looking at her "Of course, that goes as well if you´re playing with Kamui heart, so I think you know what you have to say now"

"uugg…." Sakura lips trembled as her face turned a shade similar to her hair, she looked at Kamui who was staring at her, with her hand on her chest, slowly her mouth opened "I…I R-REALLY LIKE KAMUI! TH-THERES NO WAY I COULD M-MAKE SOMETHING TO HURT HIM!" she closed her eyes "T-TO ME, H-HES MY DEAREST PERSON I-IN ALL THE WORLD!" after that she hid her face behind her hands.

"Good to hear that!" Camilla said, with a happy smile and a chuckle "That wasnt so hard, was it?" her respond were low whispers in Hoshidian language, that Camilla found incredible cute as Sakura ears turned a shade of red

"So….." Kamui continued "Wh-What do you want to do?"

"Well~ i had prepared some punishment if you or she did anything in my back, but after that show, she completely blow up my schemes….."

"So….that dont excactly answer my question…."

"Mmmm~ let me thing for a moment Darling" Camilla gazed at the ceiling with a playfully smile, with her index finger placed on her lips and leaning back on her chair, it was true, in many ways there were a lots of thing, plans and ideas of what to do, but most of them were unfair for one or another.

If she decided to ignore Sakura confession, it could hurt either her or Kamui in such way that maybe another brawl between them could occur, not between them, but instead their retainers or parts of the army, after hearing from Beruka that that trio of ninjas were helping the princess, it was something she couldn´t ignore.

The situation with the Royal family is delicate to put it gently, having the youngest girl and boy of the Hoshidian royalty was in many difficult, more considering the behavior Prince Takumi have with any Nohrian in the camp, hearing that his little sister is devastated for Kamui decision to ignore her feelings and go with her would be the from that spilled the glass.

She couldn't afform that kind of political disaster, not when they were so close to see the truth that Azura and Kamui hid from everyone else.

In the other side, neither she wanted to give up on him, he was her precious little brother since the first day they meet, even if it wasn't in the best terms, when he opened his heart to her, to her family after all what their father did, she couldn't help but love him as he loved her back, at first, it was just the same love she had with Xander, Leo and Elise, but slowly but steadily, the love for his 'brother' turned in something 'Forbidden'.

She internally laughed at the memory, how could it be something wrong? If it the first place them weren't related for blood? Was really something that bad? Of course, Garon made it pretty clear that if something happened between them, it would be the last time they see each other, and Camilla could not help but hate the decision of his father, that was until the day Kamui finally left the castle, his prison, that was when Camilla decided that even if their family hated for it, she would tell him all the truth, that´s why she planned to take him and ran away from Nohr, even it that implied being branded as a traitor and being chased for her own family….unfortunately or in this case, for the fate itself, that day never came, it was when Kamui was taken back from Hoshido and shortly after, the day in the hoshidians fields that he refused to fight against any of his family…

… _Family…._

Just as soon the word passed for her mind, Camilla reacted, and an idea formed in her mind, of course she needed the cooperation of Kamui and Sakura, but this way, everyone would be happy, they had to.

"That´s it!" She cheered up, startling both of them "I know what to do now"

"You do?" Kamui asked as Sakura was recovering for the last statements she made

"Of course Darling, i have an idea…..but both of you have to agree with it"

"O-Ok….lets hear it then….."

"You know, since Sakura and I kinda forced our ways on you…..i have a proposition for her" She said looking at the Hoshidian princess "What if…we announce our decision to decide who of us will adopt him into our Royal families?"

"Eh?" Both Kamui and Sakura said at the same time, just before they reacted again "…..EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"C-Camilla! Wh-what do you mean?" Kamui asked

"Is quite simple Darling, since you belong neither to Nohr or Hoshido"

"….meaning? i-i cant still see how i-"

"Ah!, y-you mean, like adopting him in a way similar our father adopted Mikoto right?" Sakura interruped him "L-Like a….like a….." Sakura looked down embarrassed for what she was thinking

"Can anyone explain what both of you are meaning?"

"Certainly Darling" Camilla said standing up "Since you have no ties with any kingdom, there´s no rule or law that you can't be our suitor, if Sakura reveals her letter, then it will be only a matter of time before the topic of YOUR marriage surface to everyone"

"B-But why that would be that important? We dont have others things to worry about?"

"Under normal circumstances yes, but this raise an important question, exactly, what are you going to do AFTER the war?"

Kamui opened his mouth, but nothing came, in fact, it was the first time that question passed his mind, exactly what was his plan after? Going back to Nohr and Hoshido was difficult now, there was no way to say if Garon would accept him back or Yukimura would let him stay if he returned to either kingdom, sure, his siblings would do the best to smooth the things with the others, but there was no guarantee that he could stay, and is not like he wanted to force his way to any of the kingdoms, if either of them didn't wanted him, he could always spent the rest of his days in a deeprealm or other halidom, it would hurt, but it was something he decided a long time ago, but now, why it was so hard to tell them his decision?

"I…I dont know…." He finally answered "I…i never thought after the war…..just to unite our force and maintain all alive"

"Then is perfect Darling!" Once again, Camilla smiled but Kamui couldn't understood the situation "You´ll see, since you´re not for any kingdom, then it's perfect that you start courting any of us, since no matter what, the result is a win-win in both sides"

"I…..I don't see how"

"If you court and marry one of us, then no matter what side you chose, your future to be wife will be a symbol that even after what happened in the hoshidian plains, you have no ills intentions against the kingdom you´re being adopted, and even if you don't marry one of us, the people will see that you were objective, helping either side in the same way, it's already proven in your previous adventures and missions that you want to help everyone"

"But i dont want to force them to accept me, less that it seems like it was some evil plot to guarantee a position in any royal family"

"You woulnt be doing that, it would be like what King Sumeragi did with your moth- with Queen Mikoto"

"Fine, lets pretend that everything goes well and we announce our decision to be a couple, or that im courting one or both of you, i don't think any would be happy to hear that im dating both princess of different kingdoms"

"They wouldnt raise any objection if you´re the King"

"…Camilla, i dont ever want or desire to overthrow King Garon or my older brother Ryoma"

"Sorry, its not what i meant, King was the wrong word Darling, maybe a Lord of a land, after all you´re already a noble"

"I dont even wa-"

"Is not like you have an option here Darling" Camilla said clapping her hand together "After all, if our effort to end this meaningless war are a success, it wouldn't be weird that Xander could convince father to give you a part of our land, and i believe it is the same in Hoshido, right?"

Both of them turned to see Sakura, who for a moment looked with her eyes to her right and with her left hand on her chin, she thought for a moment "…i don't think that Ryoma would let you wander around the world if you have no place to return…s-so i guess yes, he could give you a small part of our lands"

Kamui jaw dropped hearing this, he never intended to be remunerated for this "You see Darling? Whoever you decide to marry, is a win-win situation"

Kamui sigued looking down "I….I don't know what to say" He looked at Sakura "I mean…..are you ok with it? Knowing that im dating you and Camilla at the same time?" Sakura looked at him for a moment, and started playing with her thumbs again

"W-Well….i dont really like the idea of you looking other women…" she quietly say

"You see Camilla? Sh-"

"B-But as a Royal suitor…." She continued "I-I can understand if this happened, s-so I don't mind it as long i can stay with you for a little longer u-until the war finished"

"S-Sakura? You cant b-"

"Oh, but she is serious about this darling" Camilla placed her hands on Sakura shoulder behind her, startling her for a moment "She said it herself a moment ago, didnt she? I have the same opinion as her, YOU are our dearest person in all the world, would you be cruel enough to deny this to us?"

Kamui bit his lip, there were a lot of reasons why dating two princess at the same time from different kingdoms was in many ways wrong, but the more Camilla spoke the less his arguments were sound enough to reject her idea

' _Mmm~ hes doubting, good, just a little more push and it will be over'_ Camilla thought ' _I really wanted to see this "dere dere" thing from Hoshido, it´s a good time to use it'_ she whispered some word to Sakura, making her blush even more, for a moment, she wasn't sure if the girl was brave enough to say those words, but after few seconds, the girl began what would be the final push Kamui needed

"K-Kamui…" Sakura began with trembling hands "Pl-Please….I….I want to do this, couldn't you court me please? I…I really want to hold your hands for now on… please!" she said, with no hesitation and looking directly as his eyes, both Camilla and Kamui heartbeat stopped for a moment (they were sure Sakura as well)

"…..i….i understand" he finally replied "…..take care of me then from now on" he bowed

"Good! Very good Sakura! You convince him!" Camilla said hugging the girl, in fact she didnt wanted to show her face to her, the way she said it was absolutely cute, enough to make her blush for her level of cuteness "Now, lets share with the others the news! I know the rest will be delighted to hear it! Did you heard Beruka? Selena?"

The moment her words were heard, the door of the room opened, or better said fell for the pressure exerted for Selena, Beruka, Hana and Kagero, all falling to the floor in said order

"Eh?!" Both Kamui and Sakura exclaimed at the same time "H-How long have you been listening!" Kamui yelled

"I-im sorry milord, i fai-" Kagero tried to explain herself

"Thats not important! Sakura are you really sure of this?!" Hana approached her friend

"Understood" Beruka said in her usual way

"N-No way! How can this happen Lady Camilla! You were supposed to win!" Selena exclaimed!

"Hey! First of all, you couldn't win against me, so way it has to be decided for you?" Hana said, still aside of Sakura

Before Kamui or Camilla could control them, the chaos reigned again in his room, sighing and trying to calm down all the girls, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but at least it was a start that both girls had an agreement, hopefully it would end well.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaand thats all for now!**

 **Sorry about the short chapter, is only 6 pages instead of the usual 9-10, but there are things I want to save for the next ones, so i hope you can wait a little longer**

 **Anyway, as i said at the begining, i will reopen the poll, but that´s not all, i will open another, for what? Well, following the Pm´s AND since there´s another fanfiction with the ideas of stories, I will post the candidates of some of my ideas and you can vote what story will go out first, so i´ll wait to see what is more requested until the end of this month**

 **Either way, if a story is enough supported or reviewed, i can always take it and star another fanfiction, sooooo i hooope you really like them.**

 **Remember, both polls will be open until the end of this month, so don't forget to vote, you can see them in my profile!**

 **Without anything more to say, i hope you have a nice day/night and will be seeing until the next update!**

 **(Just a few moments ago i realized that only one poll is avaible to be seen, so the options are Rhatja, Peri, Ophelia, Azura, Felicia and Mozu, i will post it as soon the first one finish, sorry for that)**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Shidesu here!**

 **So here we are, chapter 12, who could believe this fanfiction would be so supported? Well, with the release of the game almost five months ago, i guess the fandom is pretty high now, but man, thanks for all your Pm´s and comments, is what keep me going with this.**

 **I think this time will only say thanks for now, there are some things I want to say, but if i know all of you enough, you want to start with the chapter, so here we go!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Seal of a Future**

It was midday, with a pleasant weather, a relaxing and calm one, enough volunteers to watch and patrol the castle, or how Lilith called it when Kamui couldn't think in a name: ´Home´.

It wasnt weird, in fact, most of the troops found a new home in that place, close friends as Mozu or the twins maids Felicia and Flora, Azura and Shura, as well members of the crew that weren't so casual to the foreign prince, most of them from regions that weren't related from Nohr or Hoshido directly as the adventurer or Nyx, the dark mage that joined when they went to meet the rainbow sage, in fact, about 2/3 were at first prisoners, but with the infectious cheerful attitude of Elise and the fact that Kamui wasn't fighting against any of the nations, most of them were infatuated for the leadership of the albino prince.

As he was resting leaning against a tree, protected for it shadow, he could see the men and women working together, it would be a splendid day, to see the result of his work, of his goals, even if the ninjas of Hoshido were keeping a close eye of any of the new members of the army, even if the Nohrian soldiers were intimidated for the lalic haired princess to behave in that place (something that were actually pretty easy when Kamui said that wanted to end the war, not all believed this at first, but with a little push of Camilla, this was a fact)

So then, why he was afraid?

"Lord Kamui! Where are you?!" hearing somebody shouting his name made him react immediately, peeking on one side of the tree to see his retainers of Nohr, Felicia, Flora and Jakob looking for him, without success, he bent down being sure any of them couldn't see him behind the tree, waiting as how they kept shouting his name and walking, searching him from the woods

"Are really sure he´s still in the Castle Lilith?" Jakob

A spectral voice replied in a very low tune " _Yes, he´s still in the Castle, but i will not tell you anything more"_

"Aww, but why not?" Felicia said a little crestfallen "Is not like we did something wrong!"

" _Simply because he´s my liege and i won't do something he don't like"_

"A very fair point" Jakob replied with his hand placed in his chin, both twins looked at him with blank expressions "Either me Lillith, but i assure you is not something to harm him" they waited for her response for a pair of minutes, still half looking, half waiting for her "….i assume that you´re not going to help us anymore?"

" _Nope"_ Lillith said, they could practically see her smiling face, well, the face of the girl who didn't separated from Kamui side frequently in the castle " _Buuut i will tell you if he leave the castle, until that happens (that if it happen) i suggest you to keep looking, before Camilla or Sakura send their retainers"_

The four sighed (The maids and butler didn't noticed how close their liege was) "I guess that that was expected…..i still can't believe all that´s happening" Flora said with a sigh "well, is past midday, I must attend kitchen duties, tell him that i will have a meal ready for him if he is hungry"

"Agreed" Jakob said before Felicia could protest "C´mon Felicia, let's talk with the patrols if they haven't saw our liege"

For the position he was, Kamui couldn't tell how far were they walking, only the sound of their footsteps were evidence of their presence, after a few minutes, still unsure if they were close, he peeked the surroundings, when he found only the little wilds animals of the forest, he sighed relieved, once again, he leaned against the tree looking at the sky, only to find the branches of the tree blocking his sight

' _How this ended like this?_ ' he thought, it has been a long time since he needed to hide like this, first for Selena fury when they joined, then after hearing (and unfortunately for him, seeing how she took out a map from her bra, something that most of the men would find seductive, but for his side it was a little obsessive, sweet but obsessive) Camilla talk about the trips she wanted to do with him for so many years, and now this…..

" _Is Hana and Selena fault…"_ he muttered to himself, with a grumpy face, it has been an interesting morning, the new thing about the first times that Camilla wanted from him, then the whole confession of Sakura and now, he was dating both princesses? It would be a bloodbath when Xander or Ryoma found out the agreement Sakura and Camilla have " _That´s if Takumi dont kill me first"_ he muttered again, sighing and relaxing a little, trying to remember what happened almost an hour ago

* * *

In Kamui room´s, a samurai, a mercenary, a priestess and a malign knight were quietly sit as the albino tried to defuse the situation, sit between the princesses, the other´s eavesdroppers were kind enough to wait outside of the treehouse, even if Kamui knew there was no way they wouldn't listen what was going to happen in the room.

"I disagree with this!" Hana started, with crossed arms and tapping one of her index fingers "I can't simply accept this!"

"I agree with her!" Selena injected "Is just not fair! I won the match!"

"Exactly! Sh- wait, what?" She glared at the red haired girl "No, you didn't! We agreed that this was more important"

"We? I think i did" she proudly said "And since i said it first, that means that I´M more mature, so, i win"

"Darlings, that´s quite enough" Camilla said just when both of them were reaching for their weapons (even if it were the umbrella and the daikon radish) "Since we are grown-ups, we agreed to it this way, it would be really unsettling if we fought each other at this point, wouldn't it?"

"W-Well…..maybe, but still lady Camilla!"

"Besides, i dont see any problem here, well, not until the others find out"

"Lady Sakura, are you ok with this?" Hana asked, holding her liege hands

"W-Well, is not normal, but as Princess Camilla said, i don't want to force him to choose between us"

Seeing how in a long time, Sakura didn't hesitated, was all she needed to be convinced that it was what she really wanted ' _well…..at least she learned to be a little more selfish'_ Hana thought with a sigh "Fine, I get it….im happy for you"

"W-Well, im not convinced yet!" Selena said, still a little mad "How you can advance like this then? Lord Kamui?"

"Eh? Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, what was curious was that Camilla noted his sudden change of humor

"Dont you dare to lie! Im talking about your training!"

"Wh-What about it?"

"I´m talking about this!" She once again, slammed her hand on the table, at first no one knew what she mean, but when she raised her hand, an object remained on it, for the form, the red color of a crystal in it´s center and the power it was emanating, there was no doubt what it was

"A master Seal?" Camilla was confused for a moment, looking at Kamui how was biting his lower lip made her confusion to grow even more "What about it Darling?"

"I mean he´s a buster Lady Camilla! He´s been training with me for a whole month, but he´s already in the limit of his class!"

"Oh my, is that true Darling?"

"Well…..yes, is not like i could do something about it, she´s been taking us to that mountain since Tsubaki made fun of her the first time we went there…" Kamui said scratching the back of his head

"Hey! We´re not talking about that!" Selena cheeks turned a faint shade of red "What we´re talking about is about your new class!" she placed her hands on her waist "After all the hard work for so much time, i can't believe you were already at that level, i even stol- borrowed the dragon herbs we had on storage"

"Say what?"

"Geez Lord Kamui, is bad interrupting a lady when she´s talking" Selena grumped as Kamui looked at Camilla, who just nodded, affirming what she said, He once again, sighed

"As i was saying, how you will decide this Lord Kamui?"

"I….I…." Kamui held his breath, he wanted to say ' _What do you mean?'_ but deep inside he knew what she meant, as a noble, he could use the seal to change, to get stronger, but there was something odd about it, every time anybody held a master seal, they could see the 'options', the classes they could advance, in Silas case he was now a Paladin, Kaze and Saizo a pair of Master Ninjas, they always said that the seal was something that one needed to live it to understand it, and the day he was brave enough to have one of his hand, the realization of something, or better say, of what could be, hit him hard that day.

Of course, in a way, was obvious, but for a moment, he was so focused in the fight, that forgot something important, he was, he is a noble from both kingdoms, so it was strange what the seal showed him

 _Nohrian Noble or Hoshidian Noble_

He expected to advance in something else, like a paladin or a knight, and he could with others seal, but not before he had to choose with what class he would advance, after all, the seal just show the potential, the prime of one and in what any man or woman can change, and knowing that right now using one of those tittles would only bring problems with their fight, or worse, with the troops, he was walking now on thin ice

"I still don't get it" Kamui said, trying to not lose his cool, but hearing how Camilla was giggling, it was something hard to do "yes, I'm close to my limit, but wouldn't it be better if someone at his/her limit use it?"

"I'm afraid no Sweetheart" Camilla said before Selena could respond "You are our leader, so if it is the case you reach your limit or cant improve more, then you have to use it, we can't afford to have strong line when the pillar of our cause is fragile"

Kamui turned to see her, instead of a serious face he saw her smiling lips, with her eyes looking at him, she wasn't being serious, of course, like if someone would be stupid enough to face her, but her point wasnt bad, in fact, it was a good one, until Anna could contact her 'Anna Network' the Master Seals would scarcer, and for that, he would be the first one everyone would think when they heard he's near of his limit

"Fine then, give me the seal Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa gave us" he said, with a mock expression on his face, if he was going to be forced to advance, at least he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of forcing a side

"Ha!, nice try, but im sure Lady Camilla and Princess Sakura wouldn't agree with that, right?" Selena said with a sinister smile.

' _So close'_ Kamui thought, as he slowly looked at them, the first thing he thought he would see was Sakura trying to hold her tears, and Camilla ready to object it, instead, both of them were…..calm? Kamui and Selena were now confused when the princess's didn't said anything for a pair of minutes

"Mmm? Oh, sorry Darling, but you´re on your own this time" Camila said to Selena "I dont mind if he use it, if what that man said is true, then he would look absolutely cute and totally cuddly"

Selena jaw half drop, then she quickly turned to the other princess "I-I dont mind either, a-as long he´s happy im happy, b-besides, wont it be better to learn s-skills from other places?"

' _ **YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!'**_ Kamui thought ' _Im so glad to hear those words! I should never have doubted you, i love you so much Camilla, Sakura'_ he needed a little of will force to retain a tear from his eyes "Then is settle then, Selena, bring the Hero´s brands" Selena gritted her teeth's, absolutely defeated and looking down, he couldn't believe his luck, this couldn't be better

"Im affraid that´s not possible…."

Maybe he thought that too soon

"…..you´ll see….. Anna kinda took it and…..used it as guarantee in one of her contracts" Slowly Kamui turned to see the proud Sakura´s retainer, he and Selena couldn't believe it

"….Youre kidding…"

"No, im not….." She said looking away for a moment "Soooo, until she have it back, you can't use it…such a shame" Hana said as Selena once again smiled, a forced smile, but still a smile

"You cant be serious, please tell me you´re joking!"

"Calm down Lord Kamui, is not such big deal" Selena said with a new air of confidence "Now we have a problem"

"I…I agree with her" Hana didn't wanted to admit it, but right now she needed the red-haired woman support for this "But since Princess Camilla and Lady Sakura won't push you to take a decision, i have a proposition"

"…..wh-what kind of proposition?" Kamui asked, with a little of fear

"What if…we made a little contest, lets say" Hana placed her hand on Selena shoulder "the first of us who hit you with our weapon will be the class you turn out"

"Now that´s not something nice" Camilla said with her index finger placed on her lip "I dont think it will be safe if you use your weapons" ' _Yes! Thank you so much Camilla! I can alwa-'_ Kamui thought were put to a halt when she spoke again "Be sure everyone use a toy weapon, or else i won't allow it"

"What?!" Kamui stood shocked for what he just heard "A-Are you ok with them hitting me? And what is that about everyone?"

"Oh Darling, it will be so fun if everyone join this little game, i can already Reina or Saizo loosening a little"

Kamui body trembled at that thought, Selena and Hana were one thing, but looking at the expression of those two aiming to him, Reina with her nagitana and Saizo with his shurikens, it wouldn't, it couldn't end pretty

"W-Wait a second, what if i refuse?"

"Then Sakura, you and I will have a nice looooooong talk"

"…that dont sound th-"

"The three of us soaking in the warm water of the spring"

Sakura face turned a deep shade of red, trying to reach Camilla for a moment before she hid her face behind her hands

"Lord Kamui!" Hana unsheathed her daikon radish "I never thought that that was your goal from the beginning!"

"What? First of all, this is yo-"

" **PREPARE YOURSELF!"** Hana didn't hesitated as he sprinted aiming for his head, with a jump and a diagonal cut, he barely was able to dodge the attack, making him fall backwards with his chair and rolling back, just to find the sturdy wall behind him, looking again to his attacker she was preparing what would be the final blow, just to be stopped for Sakura

"W-Wait Hana! Y-You cant do this!" she was in front of him, with open arms protecting him "I-I know is all a big mistake, a-and besides, i don't believe Kamui have ill intentions!"

"B-But Lady Sakura i-"

"Please calm down Darling, im just joking" Camilla said as she playfully approached Sakura side "Besides, i think that is unfair to attack him like that"

"Really? Then you will b-" Kamui was cut off again for her big sister

"I believe that for this game of seek and hide, he need at least an advantage of 5 minutes"

"Wh-What? Are you serious abo-"

"And you just wasted a full minute darling~" She turned to see him, with wide eyes, he couldn't believe the smirk on her face "…If you don't hurry, i will play too~" he paled, looking how Hana just sheathed her 'sword' and closed her eyes trying to control herself, Selena with crossed arms and a smile, and finally Sakura still with a shade of red on her face, but with an expression in her face saying "give the best of you" without much option, he started to run.

* * *

"And on top of that i forgot my sword and dragons stone" Kamui muttered, still under the shade of the tree.

He looked around, without noticing, a pair of hours passed, is not like he wanted, but hiding and avoiding any contact was his task now, once again, it was Selena and Hana fault, he heard from one of the soldiers that both retainers informed that he was on the run, and to convince all the camp to search him, the person who could catch him wouldn't clean the latrines for the rest of the year, so practically all the camp was in the hunt, curious to think that the people he recruited were so eager to chase him, well, for the pressure of the war, it wasn't a bad idea to do things like that to release some stress, but really? All of the troops against him?

"Sigh* and i can smell flora cooking from here…is not fair" he muttered as his stomach growled

"Indeed, i think is roasted fish, with mashed potatoes and streak"

"Yeah…Flora is…wait…" he turned back, to see Silas sit in one of the rocks nearby, his horse aside of him "Wh-What?! Silas?! Since when?!" he crawled backwards, expecting some daikon radish or a carp streamer like Rinkah tried to hit him, but Silas was smiling, with a canteen in his right hand

"What´s the matter? Why are you so surprised?"

"…you´re…you´re not going to hit me or something?"

"Mmmm? Nah, im not interested in that" he took a sip from his canteen "In fact, Mozu, Azura and I won't agree with this game, thought Azura find amusing how the whole camp is looking for you"

Kamui sighed relieved, a little more relaxed "Well, is good to know….but wait, why you three don't agree with it?"

"Because Sakura told us about the bet" Silas offered the canteen, who Kamui accepted taking some small sip as Silas continued "Mozu said that even if she manage to find you, she couldn't do something like forcing you to take a side, Azura don't feel like she have an opinion in that, since she is in a position similar to you, and I´m your childhood friend, who if you already forget, i own you my life, twice, so no, i dont feel like forcing you either"

"Phew….thanks, but still….how did you found me?"

"Keaton and Kaden found you, but i *ejem* 'convince them' with some 'treasures' to drop the game"

"Ok, good to hear" He sighed, certainly, that pair would be a problem, scratching the back of his head, even without them, it would be a long day, until somebody (hopefully not Selena, Hana or any who would enjoy a battle against him) find and hit him.

"….say, why dont you just go and finish this?"

"I….Sigh* i dont …" Kamui looked up, looking at the blue sky, or what his eyes could see through the thick foliage "Is just…i don't think is a good idea, to be a Nohrian or Hoshidian Noble, not until Xander or Ryoma, without them to acknowledge it….is just feel like im fooling myself"

"Soo, do you think all of this is for nothing?"

"No, of course no, what i mean is…the day i couldn't choose either of them, it was the worst day of my life, and hearing them calling me 'traitor' ….it feels like im disrespecting them…"

Silas sighed now, scratching his chin and looking up as well, Kamui was a kind a good person, maybe too good for himself, always thinking in the others than himself, even in something so personal, it wasnt weird he thought like that, after all, he wanted to be in good terms with everyone, he once again, smiled, he had the solution of his problem

"…..Say, this will end if you use a seal right?"

"…yes"

"Then, why dont use what Azura gave me a few hours ago?" Silas took the object from one of the pouches of his horse, as he handed it to Kamui, his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the seal

"Wait….this is…are you sure? They said that we could get more seals from Anna, but not this one"

"Then as our leader….no, as our friend, it only right you use it to guide us, until the day that the skies of Nohr and Hoshido change, don't you think?"

At first, he wasnt sure, closing his eyes, it was a very rare seal, and using in himself, he remembered all the times he needed a little push to keep fighting, he didnt needed a excuse to use it, but instead a good reason, it could help him to fight against his foes….

…no, even that thought was wrong, he didn't wanted for his foes, but for his friends and family, remembering the faces of his comrades, the lilac and pink-cherry eyes of Camilla and Sakura were presented in his thoughts, he didn't wanted power to win, but to protect, before he could notice it, the seal was already resonating his mind, as the light covered him and the change started, it was already decided

* * *

He took some steps, gaining the attention of most of the camp, at first they didn't recognized him, of course, they couldn't, new strange, foreign clothes, a new aura and calm face, the only reason why they didn't attacked him with real weapons was because Silas was aside him, as they saw his new class, it was somewhat refreshing and calming presence, Selena and Hana soon noticed the new outfit of the albino prince, for Selena, it was almost like a delusion, a feeling of regret, joy and sadness filled her mind and heart, after a few seconds, he remembered that feeling, melancholy, it has been a long time since she saw that robe, that pattern and that aura, if it wasn't for Kamui hair, she had confused him for an old friend, sighing in defeat, it was the first time she was actually happy to lose a bet, if that dammed prince could be a quarter good as her old friend, maybe this wasn't a lost cause, maybe she could finally relax, relax and enjoy the time with her friends and soon to be husband

-Kamui was re-classed to Tactician-

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Be honest, how many guessed that outcome? I guess a lot because it was pretty obvious, but is a fact in my FE-Fates data, i always chance his class to tactician, and i wanted to describe it at least one time, i hope I have done it well**

 **Well, if the time dont pass, surely fly, and its been almost 2 weeks since the last update, and surprise, the end of the poll, and the winner of that poll is the harem route**

 **I know, I know, there are some guys who say "No fair, Sakura team won!" and i hate to break your bubble, but no, it didn't won…in time.**

 **I closed the poll about two days ago, but the result I had the day 1 of this month are that the Harem route won, and AFTER that date, the Sakura team got 3 more votes, sadly, is out of date, so the main route of this will be the harem, sorry to disappoint some of you, but i was pretty clear about this, so it won't be any poll again of this topic, but don't worry, as soon i end this story, i will make some chapters of the Sakura route, but it will be ready in a few (maybe 5 or 6) months, so sorry for the long wait for those who were expecting this.**

 **Moving on, the new poll is ready and set, 6 options and a multi-vote available, so you can support 2 stories, so be sure to vote, you have until the end of this month.**

 **Soooo, flora already here? why yes, of course, and why is that? because i think is a total waste to not have her, so expect to see the extra characters, of course, not the amibos, that would be too much to handle :V**

 **(Chrom and Lissa first and last cameo! YaY! :´v)**

 **Wow, another large A/N, i have to made this things shorter, anyway, as always, please leave your review, comments and Pm´s, any suggestion is welcome, i hope you had a great time reading this and i apologize for the gramar errors, i still don't have a beta reader and with the work and school, is hard to do this without making any mistake, so sorry about that.**

 **Without more to say, i hope you have a great day (or night, I always update this late at night _) and will see at the new chapter**

 **SHIDESU!OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! Shidesu here!**

 **Well, here we are, chapter 13, the first official chapter of the "Harem route", since the last one was only to make clear what Kamui did/will do to maintain some of the status and order in the camp, of course, for the next chapters, that will be a little…difficult :v**

 **But moving on, here´s the new chapter! More early than expected! I hope you enjoy it as well i did writing it, we´ll see at the end in the A/N**

 **Shidesu! Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The life continue**

It was late, very late at night, almost a pair of days since Kamui changed to a tactician class, first of all, he never expected so much pressure, of course, his older sibling Leo always made it look easy, he remembered the days in the fortress when there were times he was the only one who could see him, Xander busy with his duties as crown prince of Nohr, Camilla arguing for days (even weeks) with Iago about the overwhelming number of tasks she was entrusted, meaning that her visits were near to inexistent, a too young Elise to paid visit for herself, so yes, there were times in his early adolescence were the only person who had time for him was Leo, but not exactly because he had a lot of time, but only because the classes and etiquette lesson he was attending were in the same fortress, it is one of the most fortified and secure places of Nohr (only out bested for the Krakenburg castle), and as a place where most of the royal army elite trained, it was perfect for Leo to see in firsthand how to command an army, the regular visits from his younger brother were just a happy coincidence.

Night after Night, the young prince returned to his designed room just to found a curious albino boy reading trough the several books that he already studied and mastered, even for his tiredness he always chuckled when he saw Kamui lay down in the floor, trying to comprehend the tactics and strategies he wrote a few months ago, it was a silent routine, he arrived to his room, sit in the wooden and old chair next to his desk just to refine the work he did early in the morning with the sound of his younger brother humming sometimes a familiar song or just the low sound of the pages as he tried to read his notebooks.

It wasn't like he wanted to disturb him, in fact, it was in some way soothing and relaxing, no matter how hard sometimes the day was with both of them, this simple but important ritual always cheered the young boys, even if there were times were they barely spoke to each other. Just the presence of the other was enough to calm their spirits and keep going with their struggle to please their always strict and sometimes cruel father.

Even after so many years, Leo was the only person who knew why Kamui didnt liked to read any other kinds of book, he didnt detested them, but there are some topics and tittles that always made him sad, and of course, a genre of books that didn't pleased him at all

 _He always hated to read the fairy tale books_

Princes rescuing princess, epic battles with dragons and monsters, far away kingdoms with epic tales and ancient´s histories of their foundation, but one simple fact that always bothered him was the main pillar of every book of that kind

 _There are always a happy family together_

Going through ill and hard times, the family, brothers and sister, kind's kings and Queens that always found out the way to move on, to rule wisely and to stop the evil, he didn't hated his family, put every time he read those paragraphs, it always felt like his family was the exception of the rule, and maybe that´s why Leo never asked why he was so engrossed with his books, why he never asked for fairy tales, at first, maybe he thought that after a few days, the albino kid would give up and ask for something else, but that never happened, day after day he read book after book, and as the time moved on, the intentions of Kamui were more clear every time he rejected a book from the butlers or maids when his time of sleep came, every gift that had something to do with fairy tales, every time Flora or Felicia tried to narrate a folk history of Nohr, he just didn't wanted to hear them.

Kamui always kept secrets from his siblings, even if he didn't intended to do it, some of them only knew for one, others were not as easy to pinpoint, but few were shared between the group of brothers and sisters, and that one was one knew at the time his 13th birthday came.

All of that memories, all those days came back the moment he leaned back on the coach of the little library they have in the castle, and just gazed at the book Reina lend him a few hours ago, curious to think such simply and basic book could trigger all those memories, in fact, it was an especial book, it was a Nohrian tactical book, very basic, old and aged for the weather, Reina said it was one of the few book that survived before the war began and Nohr steal or burned the books that weren't in their power.

And now, that simple cover brings back all his dear memories from Nohr, his lips curled up a little as he finally let the book rest on his chest, using both arms as pillows, he stared at the ceiling, hearing the soft sound of the crickets outside and feeling the fresh breeze that was entering for one of the windows, with a long sigh, he just relaxed a little more.

"oh? Lord Kamui? Are you still awake?" a feminine but familiar voice called, he knew who was, and slightly laughed

"Yeah, is late, but i need to study and read a little more" Kamui said without moving from his spot, as the footsteps indicated that the person was getting closer, he looked at the direction of the woman "….soo….i guess that many books are for me Reina?"

"Correct, but i think is a little late to read, especially after all what happened" Reina said leaving the books on the desk near the sofa "Shouldn't you be in bed milord?"

"Ugg, dont say that" Kamui paled, hiding his face under his right arm, of course, a sofa wasn't the same as his soft and warm bed, but for the last two days, every time he tried to sleep in his room, there was always a certain Nohrian princess who always waited for him to fall sleep not before taking off most of her clothes and take a nap hugging him from behind, it wasn't weird or odd, but since the day they decided how their relationship would be, Camilla was being a little too pushy with the cuddles and baths together "besides, i need to be prepared for anything if im going to be the tactician"

"Yes, i know that Lord Kamui, that´s why Gunter, Saizo and I are willing to do our best tutoring you, but also is bad for your health to deprive your hours of sleep"

"I´m *Yaaamn* not neglecting my sleep Reina, besides, is not that late, is it?"

"Mmm…..it must be around 11 or 11:30, is hard to know in this place, but alas, I must insist that even if is it encouraging that you´re taking your new role seriously, you should as well take proper sleep, is bad to have a bad tactician or strategist, but is worst to have one tired in the middle of a battle, im sure Princess Camilla can see that too"

Kamui groaned as she help him to stand, leaving the book that was on his chest near the others Reina was carrying "Say, why so many books at this hour?"

"Mmm? Oh these? I just finished my patrol, and since Jakob was kind enough to leave all the strategy books he could find in my room, i just was about to read them to see if any of them could be of any use"

"And is not like….double standard to send me to sleep when you´re going to stay all the night reading?"

"Oh Milord please, i can always have a rest later…but if you're so willing to stay up, why don't we have a spar or two? I can certainly use a warm up before starting with the reading"

"Ahahahahah, such lovely night to take a long and peaceful rest in the comfort of my bed, night Reina!" Kamui said quickly walking away as waved his left hand to the kinshin knight, still feeling the blow of her wooden nagitana the day they practiced together in his right shoulder, he could hear how she chuckled and say 'night' as well when he left the library

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaawn* too soon to be at my room" Kamui muttered still walking aimlessly in the dark of the night, barely any sign of life around the camp, only the patrols guarding the walls, and some or other companion who couldn't sleep at that hour, of course, after a few minutes, he went to the treehouse, just to see or better say, to not see Marzia around the place, and if her wyvern wasn't there, then that meant that Camilla was still in patrol duty, or she just went to the spring to take a night bath, one way or another, he didn't wanted to face Camilla when she returned, the luring bathed woman was a risk when she spent the night like that with him, the fragrance of her perfume and soaps was enough to guarantee that he wouldn't wake up until it was midday or past 2 or 3 pm, in the other hand, a fatigued Camilla from a patrol would use him as a teddy bear for the rest of the night, hugging, cuddling and sometimes playing with his ears or kissing his neck, even in her sleep, so one way or another was a sleepless night or a wasted morning, his only option was to wait until she hit the bed and fell asleep, quietly took a blanket and sleep on the floor or the sofa, with the excuse of not wanting to disturb her sleep.

He blamed Selena for that outcomes, since the day he changed class, Selena was always pushing those ideas in her liege mind, ' _you´re a couple now, do this, do that, you´re not supposed to be afar of your lover, you should totally share a bed now_ ', it wasn't like if Camilla couldn't think on that, but the fresh source of ideas was an issue, maybe she was mad because she lost the debt and worse, the 'happy' punishment for failing was that she and Hana have to clean the latrines for the next 3 months, that was one important difference between the retainers, Selena didn't took to well her 'failure' but Hana just sigued and obeyed her punishment, even if Sakura said several times that she don't have to do it

"Mmm? Oh? Is still open?" Kamui muttered as he walked aside of Anna store, the torches were still lighted, it wasn't weird at all, but who was willing to buy something at that hour? If it wasn't for the noises he could hear from outside, he could totally passed the place without noticing it "I guess, a little peek wouldn't hurt" he said opening fabric of the entrance

As he entered, he could hear soft ' _ring'_ from his left, looking up, it was a bell where the sound came from, it wasn't the first time he saw her store, but certainly her services and sells made her tent look more like a little house, sometimes he forgot it was only a tent, Anna certainly have an eye for the interior designs, carefully placed counters with weapons, potions shelves, full armors set aside of the bookshelf's with other several other objects that looked like jewelry or charms "Incoming!" Anna voice came from behind another 'door', he sighed, a lot of times he said he could ask Lilith to build a proper store or shop for her, but she was adamant to build it herself with her own hands and gold, even now, it was curious and funny how she settled her personal tent.

"Welcome to Ann- oh? If is not my favorite blue blood?" She said taking her place behind the counter with her typical smile "Is nice to see a familiar face, but i thought you were already sleep"

"I could say the same to you" Kamui chuckled "I know your sales are important, but shouldn't you take a rest time to time?"

"Awww, you´re worried? That´s why i like you so much Lord Kamui" she laughed "But don't worry, some nights like this won't hurt me, besides" she smiled more approaching her face "Thanks to you the business are in their hot spot now~"

"Uh? Thanks to me? What do you mean?"

"Ahahaha, good one lord Kamui" she said giving light elbows to his chest "Pretending not to know what´s going on" she expected for his response, but for his face after a few moments she relented and hid her mouth behind her hand "…..wait, you really don't know?"

"I….Don't have any idea what you mean Anna" Kamui sigued "But i guess that if i don't know, it can't be that bad, so im glad the business are going well"

"Mmmmmm, thats no fair at all Lord Kamui" Anna said with her hand on her cheek with the same faces he made when something was troubling her, closed eyes and lips curled down "Don't you feel a little curious at all?"

"Well, i will be lying if i said i wasn't curious, but as i say, if is not bad i guess i don't need to know, as long it help your shop"

Anna stared at him for a couple of seconds as he offered a sincere smiled, after that, she frowned and her lips curled a little more "…That´s no fair Lord Kamui, you´re too good and nice for your own good"

"Heh…. Maybe, but what can i say? Is just who I 'am" he scratched his cheek "oh, by the way, do you finally have what i asked for?"

"Mmm….im not sure, do you mind if i look for it? You can see around, maybe you find something of your liking" Kamui nodded as Anna smiled an winked "Ok~ then it should be very quick" as soon she said that, she ran to the back part of her store, leaving him alone, it passed about 10 or 15 minutes, Kamui just observed all the goods around, even for what Anna said, what he could buy? Swords are out, tomes as well, the only thing he wanted was what he requested, and for the sound of moving crates and objects falling, Anna was having a hard time finding what she was looking for, another sound took his attention, looking at the entrances, somebody entered, for his surprise, a very familiar face.

"E-Excuse me, a-are you there Anna?"

"Sakura? What are you doing so late at night?"

Sakura turned slowly to Kamui direction, at first she had a face like if she was looking a ghost, but after a few moments she blushed and looked down shyly "A-Ah! K-Kamui, wh-what are you doing up so late?"

"Well, i couldn't sleep, so i took a little stroll…and you?" Even with all what happened, Sakura always have a bad time trying to talk with others, with Kamui she always trailed off because her embarrassment and the constant teasing of Oboro about the two

"I..I was j-just waiting for a little something" she said looking to his face and down a couple of times, playing with her thumbs

"And i can know what exactly?"

"I…I guess is fine" she said finally realaxing a little " _after al lis something for you"_ she muttered

"Mmm? What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" she cheered up "B-But a-anyway, i asked for some materials"

"Oh? Up for something?"

"Geez, y-you make it sound like im plotting something evil"

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry, i just had to do it, it's been a while since we have a private conversation"

"I-I suppose i can forgive you then" she chuckled, true be told, it has been a pair of days since they could speak freely without the constant watch of a certain ninja an Samurai, they meant well, but still, it was a surprise Saizo haven't revealed their relationship to her brother Takumi "A-Anyway, i asked from some materials from Hoshido"

"Oh? Really? Can i ask for what?"

"Yes, is for a charm actually, is common that before a big battle or event, the priestess made charms for the soldiers, for good luck and prosperity"

"Mmm…..but we dont have the resources for that here?"

"Y-Yes, but is said that for a more efficient effect, there are materials that are needed"

"Such as?"

"W-Well, i need silk instead of any kind of fabric, cherrywood instead of cedar Wood, a blessed magatama*….." she stopped for a moment, thinking her next words "W-Well, i guess that i still need other things than Anna can't find or buy…."

"Ohh…thats a shame, but what you need?"

"Ummm….is a little embarrassing" she hid her mouth behind her hands

"C´mon, if you need something else, maybe i can find it"

"….i…..i need something from you, personal"

"Wh-What?"

"Orochi said that if i wanted to do a good Omamori* i needed something personal for the person i want to protect…..so i need something personal from you"

"Ahh…i see"

"I-It was silly for me to ask, j-just for-"

"Ok, sure, let see me if i have something" Sakura was shocked for what she heard, but with a big smile, Kamui continued "It can be anything, right?"

She was taken off for a few moments before she responded "….ah! y-yes, something s-small and easy to carry, i-it can be a piece of cloth or a part from something personal"

"Sure, let me check in my room if i have something like that" they shared a chuckle as Kamui scratched the back of his head "Really, you should had started from that part, it took me for surprise that"

"Ah-Ahh, sorry, is just, i was nervous for a moment"

"Heh, you don't need to be, is not something to be embarrassed at all"

"I-Is just, i w-wanted so hard to do this Omamori, since the time Orochi said i could do a pair for lovers, and with the spring almost over i-"

"Wh-Whoa, wait a second" Kamui said with a small blush "wh-what did you said"

"eh? I said s-something strange?" she placed her finger near her lips "i said that since Orochi said i could made a pair of Omamori´s of lovers with…..with….." just now she knew what she just said, with a deep blush and her hair rose slightly, embarrassed and shocked that that important piece of information slip from her lips "Ah…ahh, s-sorry! I j-just…i-im very sorry" she said hiding again her face behind her hands

"Ah! D-don't be! Is okay really!" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder "Is just, it took me for surprise that you said it so suddenly"

"…..a-arent you embarrassed for what i said?"

"Well…yes, a little, but is normal right?" with those words, Sakura set aside her hands of her face "I mean, it really took me for surprise that the always shy and cute Sakura said so calmly that we are lovers" he said with a toothy smile

"….geez, you´re t-teasing me a-again Kamui"

"Sorry, cant help it when you´re like this"

They just looked each other for a brief moment before they started to laugh, this time Sakura straightened her posture and cleaning some tears of joy from her eyes, she smiled "…You know…..i always wanted something like this….."

"Mmm?"

"Yeah, i m-mean, something like the old tales th-that mother always told us, to be able to love….and be loved back"

Just when Kamui was about to say something, a loud noise came from the back of the store, taking them for surprise, they looked each other for a moment not long they entered the back section, Kamui with sword at hand and Sakura with her Yumi ready for anything.

What they found however, was an unusual view, Ana laying on the floor, with others crates on top of her, and dizzy eyes, cloths, goods and potions scattered around the floor, they didn't needed to much to guess that she fell from one of the crates reaching for something.

"Umm, Anna, are you ok?" Kamui said moving aside the crates as Anna slowly nodded, still not sure if she was conscious or not

"Ayeh…ayeh….im peeeerrrrfectly fine!" She said still dizzy for the fall "Jusssst a moment pleaaaaaaase"

Kamui carried and left her in a chair near of one of the desks, still scratching her head, Anna tried to focus on what happened

"…wh-what is this?" Sakura asked as Kamui and Anna looked at her direction, Anna eyes widened in horror as she tried to reach the princess, but falling still dizzy

"W-Wait! D-Dont look at that!" Anna tried to protest as Kamui approached Sakura looking at what she was looking at

It was a board half covered for the right side, at first Kamui wondered why of all persons, Sakura would see others belongings without their permission, but as soon he started to read what was on the board, he knew why this catch Sakura eye

Dates, months, weeks, numbers, a lot of numbers, and a lot of names, the big tittle in the top of the board was marked in big letters as "Kamui bet poll", strangely, a lot of S and C were place in a chart, at the top of the chart the columns were named as "June, July, august…." And so on to December, a lot of names, and the numbers marked with a big G

"…What is this Anna? And why it have my name?"

"….Hey, have i told you there's a big discount of 20% of any goods yo-"

"Anna…" Kamui looked back, a little upset

"…..would you let me go if the discount is 30%?"

"Anna!"

"Fine! Fine! You win Kamui" Anna sigued and stood up, walking to the board "Is just…a little Project…" she said as her index fingers found each other.

"…..And what kind of Project have to do with me?"

"Well…..like….a little, friendly and expensive betting poll?"

"…a betting poll? Of what?"

"Uf Duh! Of when you will marry with Sakura or Camilla of course!"

Sakura blushed again, Kamui as well, but not as much as her, still, he couldn't believe what he heard "Then….i assume that those numbers are….."

"…..the money they bet and the date of their marriage"

"What?! They really find this entertaining? And who the hell wagered 5,000 gold that i will marry both of them in November?"

"That was Azura" Anna said looking away, obviously a lie, since she wouldn't bet that much money and if he needed to guess, the first two letters would be who did the bet, and Azura would hardly be spelled as 'An'

"Gods….wait, 2,000 for the next month…Se….Selena and….even Hana?!"

"Wh-What?!" Sakura yelled in horror, but with a second look, she found the letters 'Ha' in April of the next year, even with a specific date, April 9 "Wh-Why th-that day?!"

"She said it would be so romantic and is the day the cherry blossom Bloom season" Anna said

"…..Anna….." Kamui sigued and face palmed, he couldn't believe all the names and money they used in this poll, he didn't knew or remembered all the names of the troops, but the ones he recognized were Silas, Kaze, Hana, Selena, Oboro, even Kaze and Saizo (even thought his bet was so small, only 500 of gold) "…..gods"

"Th-Then….everyone k-knows about our relationship?" Sakura asked still in shock

"Yes, well, almost everyone" Anna said "well….not everyone, just half of the camp, and most of your friends"

Kamui quickly checked the board, looking for a name, after a few moments, he sighed relieved to not find a name "…so Takumi don't know?"

"Umm, no, no that i know"

"Good….it would be bad if everyone but him knew it, we really need to-"

"Aaaaaaah!" Sakura gasped, uncovering the rest of the board for Anna horror, revealing the rest of it, Kamui didn't knew why Sakura face was totally red and with dizzy eyes

"Sakura! What´s the matter?" Kamui quickly approached her side, but she just pointed to the board, following her finger, he found out that he hasn't saw all the bets, this time, the final columns of the chart was a little more complex, still with dates, but instead of numbers, there were only BB´s and BG´s in the squares, only one of them had a full word, in Hoshidean (no doubt Hana handwriting) with something he couldn't read

"Wh-What? What is-"

" **A-A-A-AKA-CHAN** *****?!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at the word, and with that said, she fainted, with mouth wide open and dizzy eyes, face burning red, Kamui quickly moved to catch and carry her on his arms

"Just what is that? Anna?!" Kamui screamed looking at the seller, who was startled for the sudden yell, and as some kid who was found out doing something it's not supposed to do, she hastily scratched her cheek

"…ah..ahahahahahah….ah….ah…..w-well…is a just a friendly and innocent poll betting about…"

"About?"

"….about….when you…" she gulped "when you get your first baby"

After a few moments, he blinked, it was the second time Anna left him perplexed, now his whole face was burning red and understood why Sakura fainted, he couldn't believe it, again, he just carried her to the door, not before looking back at a frightened Anna "….im going to take her to her room, what you´re going to do is give back all the money and close this, understood?"

Anna was about to protest, but when she saw his piercing red draconic eyes almost glowing, she felt a chill passing over her back "Y-YES SIR!" She quickly said as he walked away, after a few moments, she collapsed in her legs and breathed slowly, feeling like she just dodged an arrow straight to her heart "H-Hes a good blue-blood, but he can be scary too sometimes" she said placing her hand on her chest

* * *

Sakura woke up, still dizzy and how her body was swaying, at first she didn't recognized the face in front of her, but as her vision adjusted the dark night and saw from below Kamui face, she suddenly remembered everything "Ah! Wh-where i-"

"Whoa, easy, you´re still shocked" Kamui said with a laugh, it took her a few more moments to realize that in fact, he was carrying her princess style, she could feel his arms, one around her shoulder blades to secure her in position, and the other in her legs, it was something she only read in books, to think he was carrying her like that, somehow, she felt secure in his arms

"….i….im sorry" she muttered"

"Dont be, she crossed a line there, i will have a long talk with everyone tomorrow"

"Mmm…no….e-even if is embarrassing…i…i-im glad"

"Eh? You are?"

She nodded "Y-Yes, even if they sh- shouldn't do bets like those….i-im glad to see they are supporting us…"

"Ah…..y-yeah" he couldn't say if they were supporting them, or just trying to impress or gain some wager, mostly Hana and Selena case, but was glad to know that at least a little part of the camp was ok with the deal between the three of them, of course it was the part of the group that are closest to them, it wasn't still a clear situation and a full win, but at least it wasn't something that could blow up the castle, at least for now

…..that would also explain the strange but happy smiles and thumb ups he was receiving for some of them, especially Silas, Kaze, Mozu and Azura, he really needed to talk to them

"Kamui…..i-im not to h-heavy?" Sakura took him out of his thoughts, looking at her, she continued "I-I think im alright….y-you can put me d-down if you like"

He smiled, and with a little push, he affirmed his grip, making her blush a little "Well, i don't mind since you´re very light…..and" he blushed as well "Kind of cute"

She softly hit his chest, but smiled, letting him continue with that act, maybe what was wrote in those books weren't simple fantasy, at least not to him now, at least not when the moonlight illuminated her, and as the books said, it felt like a really tender and warm event, maybe he was too harsh with Anna, but she didn't needed to know that.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Ahahahahahahhahahaha, i dont know you, but i loved that last part, i always wondered how would be a scene like that, and when i imagined it, all what i could think was 'so fucking cute'.**

 **By the way, here´s the meaning of some words if you dont know it**

 **Magatama: is an emerald carved in a form of the famous ying-yang simbol, used for most of the priestesses in japan for protection**

 **Omamori: Is a carved square made of wood, normally selled in japan for good luck, fortune and the more popular between the girls, for love, normally they just are curved squares inside a little bag of cloth, but is one desire to do the more potent, they ussualy fit inside the bag something personal, cloths of the person, handwritting or even some hair.**

 **Aka-chan: Is a common frase in japan to refer when a woman is pregnant or waiting for a kid,most used in comedy progams and saying it with drama music as someone say "A-KA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well i did, i took some advices from the Pm´s and some of the reviews, there are a couple of people that said they really enjoyed the way i narrated some of the background, i tried to recreate that again, just to see if it welcome or not, let's hope it's well received, if there are parts you don't understand, don't hesitate to let me know, i said before, but i have some problems with the grammar, and since im from Mexico and my computer do the self-correction (in my language) i´m not sure if there are words modified for it, let's hope no.**

 **A lot of thanks for the reviews, and man, that massive review really was useful, I really have most of the story written, but as i said before, my only problem is the translation, sorry to be repetitive, but is the true.**

 **The poll is open for the next short-medium fanfiction, until now Rhatja and Azura have 1 vote (seriously? So many people asked for a poll like that, but only 1 voted? xD too bad the guests can't vote) remember that the poll will be open until the end of this month, so be sure to left your vote behind, as always, you can find it in my profile**

 **Again, thanks for your time reading this, i hope you have a great weekend, Pm´s, reviews and comments are welcome (as always) and i hope you have a pleasant day, without more to say, lets meet again in the next chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there, Shidesu here**

 **It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, first things first: i know there are some issues with the names, Aqua for Azura, Tsubaki for Subaki (even if is only 1 letter), there are problems here and there, right now, i have barely enough time to write the new chapters, so sorry if i can't fix the grammar issues quick enough, but i will give my best to prevent them.**

 **Well, without more delay, let's move on to the next chapter, we´ll see at the end of it.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Daily life in the Castle Part 3.**

"Again!" A voice commanded, irritated and waiting for his response

"W-Wait, i *pant pant* I-I think is enough f-for a simple sparring" Kamui said, leaning on his knees taking slow and deep breaths, sweat falling from his forehead and feeling his arms weary and sore, at his right side a wodden sword was down at the ground

"Nonsense, if you really want to improve, take sword and keep going" Saizo said with the same stance he used in real combat, it has been a while since they started, maybe an hour ago, but he couldn't believe the ninja still had enough energy, what was worse, he missed breakfast for this training.

So here he was, early in the morning, sticky for all the sweat, fatigued and starving, it didn't help that he could smell the fresh pancakes that Flora made nearby the Mess Hall, cleaning his forehead with his sleeve, he attempted to take again the sword he couldn't totally secure the sword because his fingers were weary as well.

"Let's resume then" Saizo said without noticing the loose grip Kamui had on his sword, with a sprint and a half jump, the ninja used his sword to do a diagonal cut, Kamui barely had time to prepare himself, with a back step and raising his sword with both hands, he blocked the attack and saw a chance to counter it, as Saizo was falling forward however, he used his free hand to land and gain some kinetic force, giving his incoming kick enough strength to make Kamui lose his sword and his balance, with that Saizo performed a lunge directly at Kamui guts, making him fall backwards and lost his breath, the ninja was ready to continue the combat as he regained his stance, but the albino just stayed down for several minutes

"Stand up" Saizo demanded, reciving a some groans from the prince

"And….just like…..that….i miss…my nohrian….armor…" Kamui managed to mutter between breaths as he rubbed the place where Saizo hit him.

"Please, dont be dramatic i…" Saizo stopped when he realized what he just did "…i should get a healer"

"Wha-" Kamui flinched when he tried to stood up, placing his hand on his stomach, he could feel the fabric of his blouse teared and his skin irritated "J-Just how hard was th-"

"Just wait here, i´ll get a healer" Saizo said, and before he could ask, he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke

So there he was, in the middle of the training field, laying on the ground, fortunately instead of a sunny day, it was clouded, so at least the sun wouldn't be a bother since every time he tried to move, the same pain came to his guts.

As the wind was blowing gently over the field, he just waited for the return of the ninja ' _Maybe this was for last night?'_ He thought, certainly, it was for last night, an little incident when Saizo found out in his patrol around the camp when Kamui was leading, or better say, carrying the youngest princess in arms to her room, after an hour of lecturing, he made pretty clear that even if he have not any issue with their current relationship (saying several times he even didn't cared what Kamui decided, the albino prince couldn't do more that laugh internally when he remembered the hard amount of money the ninja gambled in Anna Store) the two being together to such late hour at night was forbidden, this was divine justice? In any case, even if he overdo it in the training, right now he didn't felt like arguing for his rash behavior, after all, in part was his fault that Saizo was mad, he couldn't do but wonder how bad Takumi reaction would be when he found out their little deal.

"So, you do this in your training as tactician?" A voice took him out of his thoughts, looking up, he found his friend Silas looking at him with a raised eyebrow "I know you had an *Ejem* busy night last night with Sakura, but still, that´s not reason to be laying around lazily"

Kamui turned a hint of red when he mentioned last night, but despite of his teasing, he coughed and tried to maintain a stoic face "Say´s my supposed best friend' who never told me about a certain…. Bets concerning Sakura and me"

"H-hey, dont say that, is not like i could do something, Charlotte insisted to keep it secret from you, at least for a short time"

"Good to see that you value her more than your old childhood friend" The albino said between chuckles, trying to sound hurt, but failing as Silas slightly hit his shoulder

After a while, they finally stopped laughing, as Kamui returned his gaze to the sky, as Silas just rested his arm on his knees as he crouched, not saying anything for a while, for a short moment they enjoyed the calm silence of the other, until finally after a few minutes Silas continued

"So…..shall we go then?" Kamui returned his gaze to the knight "Lady Camilla is wainting for you"

"Umm….i´m….kinda hurt right now…" Kamui said sighing as he tried to stand again, but failing for the sudden pain "You´ll see…i think Saizo is mad….again…."

Silas chuckled "I see…..well, good thing she´s coming right now"

Before he could ask, a certain soft-red haired princess knelt beside of him, worried and concerned for what she saw "K-Kamui, wh-what happened?"

"Oh, Sakura, i-is nothing, just a little accident sparring" Kamui said trying to calm down the now worried girl

"You said it was an accident" Kagero voice could be heard behind the princess, who was already using her healing rod on him

"Hmph, he could learn to have more endurance" Saizo voice replied

"I agree with him….." Silas said, gaining Kamui disappointed look "…at least at some point, i don't think dying would be good for his health…..so no more sparring from you for a while"

"Of course no, if Kamui is going to be Lord Ryoma new brother in law, I'll shape him in someone worthy of Hoshido Royalty" Saizo said with a defiant tone "There´s no way he´s getting away for what he did last night"

"I-I already t-told you that i-is not what you thing S-Saizo!" Sakura said with a blush

"She´s right, there´s no way Lord Kamui could do something to tarnish Lady Sakura purity" Kagero said, as Sakura face turned redder, as well as Kamui turned a similar shade "Besides, he´s not that kind of person"

"Right, you´re talking about someone that was a Nohrian prince months ago" Saizo crossed his arms "Not to mention he´s so incompetent that he can't chose a bride" with that, Sakura stopped healing Kamui, resting her forehead against his chest and clearly having trouble to not be embarrassed

"He can be a little…indecisive about his amorous life, but I'm sure Lord Kamui love Lady Sakura with all his heart"

"That mean nothing without proves"

"Oh but i have!" Kagero took a little scroll from her pouch, unfolding it, clearing her throat she began "Every time they eat together, in the mess hall or outside, when she isn't looking or when she´s distracted, he stare at her face and smile every time she does it, yesterday at the morning he tried to prepare Sakura´s favorite breakfast but failed, instead, he made his retainers to do it, unfortunately Felicia failed as well, Jakob and Flora weren't available at that time, th-"

"Something more important that just some unnecessary detail of a teenager distracted"

"Fine then, what about their encounter with Anna last night? Or how he carried Lady Sakura to her room, leaving her in her bed and ruffled tenderly her hair before leaving her room, or the fact that he muttered how 'soft and cuddly' her hair was, and how 'nice and pleasant' was her aroma, or how 'tender and light' she is, blushing when he discovered a strand of hair stuck in his cape and how he stared it until he finally fell asleep, or-"

"I THINK THAT´S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kamui said covering his face with his hands "Gods Kagero! I thought you said that i would have privacy!"

"Im sorry Lord Kamui, but that´s simply not possible now" Kagero said bowing "Until you decide who will be your bride I-"

"C-Can we already ch-change the subject please!" Sakura yelled still hiding her face

"O-Oh, my apologies Lady Sakura" Kagero said, finally calming down "But the point is that, Lord Kamui is someone worthy of Lady Sakura"

"Can we talk about this later? You know, when im not injured" Kamui injected

"A-Ah, s-sorry! I-i didn't noticed" Sakura fidgeted, but as soon Kamui ruffled her hair, she calmed down

"Is not your fault Sakura…it´s their" Kamui looked now at the pair of ninjas, as Saizo grunted and Kagero once more apologized, Sakura resumed her work on Kamui´s injury

"Well, i don't want to interrupt the tender moment between the two of you, but actually, there´s something i want to talk with him" Silas said when Sakura finished healing him "And if is possible, in private"

"Oh…. ok, sure, sorry Sakura, we can *ejem* talk more comfortably later"

"N-No, is ok, i know you´re bussy, just b-be careful, and nothing about hard work for a while, th-the rod can heal wounds, but the bruises will take more time to heal"

"Highly noted" Kamui said as he stood, being helped for Sakura "I think this will be all the training for today…..and for a few days" he said rubbing his stomach, the rod maybe healed him, but he could still feel the blow "Kagero, could you inform Reina i will be a little late for our class?" With a quick nod, Kagero disappeared "…..and…we need to talk later Saizo, there´s something we need to discuss later….." the ninja just grunted again, but slightly nodded as Kamui and Silas started to walk away, leaving the two of them behind

"…should i follow them?" Saizo asked

"N-No, of course no Saizo, i dont th-think is necessary" Sakura turned to him "B-Besides, you´re not supposed to be preparing a-already?"

Saizo looked away, not acknowledging what sakura said, but after a few moments of silence, he nodded "Very well, Kaze will do my assignments while i´m not here, let me escort you to someone I can trust"

"O-Oh…..…please Saizo, try to be a little m-more nice with him, surely if you give him a chance, you´ll discover you two have much in common" Sakura said

"I hardly doubt it…..but he will have his chance"

"Th-Thanks Saizo"

* * *

"Sooooo, how are you?" Silas said as the young prince and he arrived to the quarters "Having any problems?"

"Uh? What´d you mean?" Kamui asked as they sat in the chairs in front of a large table "And besides, it wasn't supposed that Camilla were here?"

"Umm…sorry, actually" Silas scratched the back of his head "She´s….moving some of her things to your room…im supposed to keep an eye on you and to not spoil the surprise"

"….great….." he Kamui facepalmed "Please tell me you didn't told her about what happened yesterday"

"No, it wasn't me…it was Beruka"

"Figures" Kamui rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm "Actually, it don't surprise at all…..but, why you told me then? She´s not doing something rash, isn't she?" If he knew her very well, and just sending the knight to distract him fueled his worries, hopefully, it wouldn't be something so bad….probably no.

"Well…..you could say….is just, after all what happened, is just seems fair to tell you" Silas said with a small smile "But no, don't worry, she said that she will only change some of your old clothes, and change your bed for a King size one"

"What?! But why? Is not like i have complained at all, besides, there aren´t other priorities that changing my bed?"

"She said that the last time you were *ejem* 'cuddling', it was a little cramped, not that she minded, but you know her"

"Yes i do…..yes i do….." Kamui sighed "Well, at least i ca-"

"Oh, hey guys, i was looking for you everywhere" Another voice took their attention, for their surprise, it was Hayato who called them, being followed for Nyx close behind

"Mind if we took some minutes of your time Kamui?" Nyx asked

"No, of course, please, take seats" Kamui offered the chairs aside of him, they accepted and sat near him, it was weird, for a while, the dark mage and diviner were closer to each other that most of the rest of the camp, it wasnt bad, but the mood that they had a pair a days ago were better than now, Nyx was more quiet than usual, and Hayato couldn't look directly at Kamui´s eyes "So, how can I help you?"

"Actually, more than help, i…..we want to ask for a favor…" Hayato hesitated

"Oh, sure, whatever for you guys, just tell me" they were silent, both Hayato and Nyx looked each other, not sure who would speak first, finally, Hayato gulped and stood up

"We wanted…..if you….if you could help us in our wedding"

"Wh-What?!" Kamui suddenly stood surprised "Your wedding?! You´re getting married?"

"A-Actually, is just a formality" Hayato said scratching his head "But yeah, we are, and that´s why we need your help"

"Of course, anything guys!" Kamui smiled "But i´m not sure of how much help i can be"

"Please, don't over react child" Nyx said, still with her usual stoic face, but with a light shade of red on her cheeks, it was obvious even she was excited "I need you to be our main witness in our simple rites"

"Simple rites?" Kamui pondered "I…I thought it would be a simple wedding"

"No, we discussed for a while…..and since we are from different kingdoms we decided it would be simpler to maintain it….well, simple" Hayato said

"Im not tied to any doctrine or belief, Hayato either, even if we wished to have a lavish wedding, the customaries of Nohr and Hoshido are too different to find space in the same room" Nyx added

"Ok…..but i still, don't understand, what these 'simple rites' are?" Kamui have never been in a wedding, so his knowledge about the subject was in simple words poor, even less if they were going to use another method to promise each other that wasn't the Nohrian type

"In simple words, before any Kingdom founded, or even in the dawn of the mankind, the dragons used methods to promise loyalty, understanding and love to each other, and since our methods differs so much of each other but our beliefs not, we are going to use these simple rites to get married, don't worry about the little details, i have already prepared most of them….except…"

"…..Except?"

"Except that we need some witness and someone who can attest our union" Hayato said, taking his new wife to be hand "And….since you´re not just royalty, but half dragon….we were wondering if…"

"If you wo-" Nyx was about to complete the sentence, when Kamui suddenly hugged them

"Yes, of course! I mean, im not sure what to do, but i will be honored to attend and help in any way i can"

"Just to be sure, are you sure you understand Kamui?" Silas asked, with a small smile "after all, you´re going to be like a cleric or priest, is a lot responsibility"

"Of course! Well, im a bit nervous if im honest" Kamui finally let the pair go off his embrace "But what kind of friend i would be if i reject them?"

"Thanks Kamui, i knew we could count with you" Hayato said as Nyx smiled, something that didn't happened often

"Thanks Kamui" Nyx said "With that clear, we must inform the rest of our group"

"Oh, sure, if you need help, just ask" Kamui said "Even if you want, i can send you to a short trip"

"Th-that is unnecessary, we are at war, and is onl-"

"Sorry, but no, im not saying to neglect your duties…just that you can get a 'day or two' in one of the deeprealms, you can even ask Lilith for an advice for the best in this season"

"Y-You´re to kind Kamui" Hayato said "We´ll think about it, but for now, we need to prepare for the next weeks"

"He´s right, and i think we already took too much of your time" Nyx bowed "I will meet you in the library to lecture you about the simple rites, after your lessons of course"

"Yes, anytime" With that said, both of them left the room, sharing some smiles between them, again, Kamui and Silas were alone in the quarters

"Man…..i can´t believe it" Silas said, still in disbelief

"Yes, is amazing how fast the things change" Kamui said, taking once again the same position of a few moments ago "To think that they couldn't stand each other at first, and now, Hayato and Nyx are getting married"

"Huh, i guess that i have to propose then, i can't stand that someone younger is getting married before me"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, go and marry your beautiful blonde and charismatic girlfriend, leave your best friend behind and alone"

"Oh, c´mon, you won't be alone, you have two of the most charming and kinds girlfriends in the camp, in a way, im jealous you can have that kind of relationship with Camilla and Sakura, at the same time, no less"

"Right, no matter how you said it, im not feeling better for not being able to choose one of them"

"Is just because you´re to kind, and popular with some of the girls" Silas chuckled as Kamui groaned

"Or maybe im to indecisive or insecure" Kamui sighed "….I wonder if mother would be ok with this….."

"You mean Queen Mikoto?" Kamui nodded "She´s surely just happy to know that you´re happy"

"Yeah, right, is not every day that your 'sisters' are not related for blood after years thinking otherwise, and that they love you not as their brother, and less when both of them agreed to share you until you can decide one of them, and less that your Best friend with other members of the camp are making bets about it"

"Forgive me if i s-"

"So….it was true….." Another voice interrupted them, looking at the door, they found it was Takumi who spoke, "What Hayato said it was true?"

"Oh, y-yeah, have you heard the news?" Kamui asked, not sure why Takumi was glaring daggers at him as he approached

"Great news, Hayato and Nyx are getting married!" Silas said, expecting his response, but he ignored him

"…..Kamui…"

"Umm, Takumi, are you alright?"

" **Dont you dare to call my name!"** He shouted as Kamui stood "to think…..to think i was beginning to trust you, **but this?"**

"Wh-What? What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

" **You know well what i meant Kamui!"** Takumi slammed the table with his hand

"Hey, i think there´s must be a misunderstanding" Silas tried to defuse the situation, but was ignored for him

"Calm down Takumi, i-"

" **Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can i ever calm down when i found out that YOU, My supposed BROTHER is taking advances with our own sister?! How could you do that? To our family?! T-"**

"That´s enough Prince Takumi" Silas said taking his arm "I know this mus-"

" **Dont touch me!** " Takumi said as he broke free from his grip " **This is between me and him"**

"Now, that something i c-"

"Silas" Kamui said, taking both men attention "….can you give us some privacy?"

"Wh-What?! B-But Kamui yo-"

"Please…..trust me" Kamui said, Silas was about to argue, but when he saw his face, there was nothing more to say, he just hesitated to bow and leave the two of them alone in the quarter, an awkward silence filled the air, as Takumi just keep his harsh glare on the albino prince for several minutes until he continued "Now, can you please try to calm down and let me explain?"

Takumi just glared at him with a frown, after a few moments, taking shorts and deep breaths, he tried to control his emotions "Ok, you have **ONE** minute before i start chasing you"

"Thanks tha- wait, what?" Kamui for a short moment thought he misheard him "What do you mean for one minute?"

"I think is only fair, after all, i own you at least that dear 'brother'" Takumi said as he took off the Fujin Yumi from his back "I never used a dragon as a target before, it will be interesting"

"Pl-Please Takumi, we can talk about this, without treats, without harming each other, if yo-"

"Thirty-five seconds left"

"Oh crap" Was all that Kamui could said before he left the room in a rush.

* * *

" **K.A.M.U.I. WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER?"** Takumi said with a voice Kamui would describe as frightening and disturbing, it has been like half an hour since Takumi was chasing him, literally, shooting at every what looked like him, and of course, damaging some of the statues, puppets and other defenses that the castle have, and for the looks, it didn't seems like he would stop anytime soon

' _This is ridiculous, we are both grown ups'_ Takumi thought taking a little peek from the tree he was hiding, only to see how Takumi moved his head from one side to another, like a wild animal hunting his prey ' _….gods, if on-'_

" **K.A.M.U.I. If you don't come out, i will force you to do"** Takumi said, using one of his hand to improve his hearing

' _God, where´s Sakura or Oboro or Anyone who can reason with him, i sh-'_

*CREAK*

Just when he moved, he accidentally broke a little branch with his feet, maybe he overreacted when he crouched to protect his head, and after a few seconds he even believed it, but when a sudden force moved not only him, but the whole tree, he knew that it was over.

As he flew from the impact, he could see that the tree where he was hiding no longer existed in one piece, of course Takumi didn't had the force to destroy a whole tree with one shot, but enough to pierce the thick crust and leave a huge hole in one of its edges, which in a few seconds the tree broke under its own weight

" **FOUND YOU** " Takumi hissed as he approached still aiming for him, Kamui tried to flee, but was stopped when one of his feet got stuck in one of the branches of the fallen tree, giving enough time to the sniper to get more close

"Pl-Please Takumi, cant we talk about this?"

" **There's nothing to talk, i don't know what the Nohrian Scum taught you, but flirting with your own sister is something i would never allow"** He tensed the magic string of the Fujin " **Any regrets?"**

Kamui bit his lip, he hesitated for a moment, but steeled himself "If you´re trying to make me regret what I did, then you´re wasting your time!" Takumi right eye twitched "If you could only calm down for a moment, i could explain everything!"

" **Good grief, i was going to forgive you if you regretted your actions, looks like this was our fate, farewell Kam-** ow, ow, ow, ow, what a- ow, ow, ow"

"Geez Darling, you have been making a fuss without a good reason" Kamui was surprised to see Oboro grabbing Takumi ear and tugging sharply "Really, if it wasn't for that tree, i wouldn´t have found you"

"O-Oboro? What ar- ow, ow, ow!" Once again, she tugged his ear "E-Easy please! You do-"

"K-Kamui!" Another voice yelled, as Kamui looked pass Oboro, just to see how Sakura was at the edge of tears as she ran to his side "Th-Thanks goodness we fo-"

"Sakura! Sta- Ow! Let me go already Oboro!" Takumi tried to broke free, but failed as Oboro secured his bow

"Dear, you really can be so dense sometimes" Oboro said "Sorry for the troubles Lord Kamui, Lady Sakura, if you excuse us, i need to scold my husband"

Both of them nodded as she took away a reluctant Takumi, still trying to broke free, but only gaining a pair of sharp words from his new to be wife

"That was….unexpected…..thanks the dr-offf" Kamui was cut out when Sakura suddenly embraced him, with soft sobs

"I-I was so scared wh-when the patrols said that you w-were in danger" she muttered

"….I….I´m sorry, is my fault, i should have said anything"

"N-No, is not your fault, is mine…..because of me y-aahh!" Sakura was surprised when he returned the embrace, caressing her head

"No, is my fault, i should have expected this, of course he would be this angry, dont worry….i…..i´ll fix this"

Sakura took a few moments to compose herself, before shooking her head "N-No, we are going to fix this, a-after all, i sour fault that h-hes angry"

"…..you dont need to do this Sakura, i-"

"N-No!, i-i want to do this" she backed a little, enough to see his face "I…I want to do this, a-after all, it was my decision to c-confess, to take this path, w-with you" She shyly said the last part, Kamui just stared a moment at her, how she looked everywhere but directly as his eyes, after another moment, he chuckled "Wh-What? A-Are you laughing Kamui? Yo…." Now she was cut off when he stole a little Kiss from her mouth, leaving her with a red blush "…..wh-what? Wh-why was that Kamui?"

"Sorry, is just, you looked so cute, determinated to do this"

"G-Geez Kamui, pl-please don't tease me, especially after what happened" she smiled hiding her face under her bangs

"Heh, sorry" She helped him to stood, taking some seconds to contemplate each other, and smiling at the same time, they started to walk to Oboro and Takumi direction, holding hands and with fingers intertwined, for the first time that established their strange relationship, it was the first time they made a decision not as a brother and sister, but as a couple.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, first of all, dont kill me, its been almost a WHOLE MONTH since the last update, i know it, but is just, i didnt had much time to continue with this fanfiction, less with the other, fortunately, i will have more time the next month**

 **I really tried to do something more extended, but hell, i wanted to update this chapter already, almost 3 weeks with this chapter half done, and there was no way i would only have two updates from one month, so lets just hope i can update another chapter before the month end.**

 **In other news, it looks like Rhatja tea mis going to win for *prepare drums* One amazing and decisive point!...wow, :v , don't get me wrong, is great to hear your opinions about other possible fanfictions, but only with 4 (technically 5) votes and Rhatja wining for 1, is kind of…..wow, the poll of Team Sakura vs Harem Route was more…fierce…**

 **ANYWAY! Moving on, what do you want guys? To do a total different fanfiction with Rhatja? (that is if she wins) or add her to this story? There are some comments about the lack or female characters in this Harem route, so leave your opinion or review behind, any comment is welcome**

 **Godheavens! Look at the time, is time to take my so needed rest and go to Valhalla to eat cookie's and sleep, i hope you had a good time reading his chapter, as i did writing it, hope you have a good day and we´ll see in the next update!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellor there, Shidesu here.**

 **Well, a new month and a new chapter, but this month is special, its been a whole year since the first story i wrote, it's really has been a bumpy ride, with ups and downs, but mostly ups fortunately, well, there are some thing i want to say, but that can wait until the end of the chapter.**

 **For now, enjoy the first chapter of this month**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Daily life in the castle, Part 4**

So many thing happened in such short time, it was like if everything was unreal, maybe a dream, of course, even if it was a dream, he wouldn't mind to stay sleep, even with all the antics that occurred in the last days, how Camilla made clear that no matter what the other said, he was hers, how the perspective of his family changed, how in such weird way his mother (even if it was a dream) encouraged him, not to mention that thinking back, maybe she even knew the true feelings of Sakura, and the surprise that she wasn't her sister and was in love with him, how one of the deadliest ninja claimed that she would support Sakura relationship with the albino the better way she can, or the little poll of bets in Anna store, so many things he never expected, and all started with the simple fact that Camilla was serious when she said at the end of the war, she wanted to be together, if someone so clingy as Camilla brought out all of this, he feared what someone as Takumi, who never had a real and solid relationship would do when he found out the true.

To say that his bonds weren't so strong would be a misunderstanding, several times he made clear that one misstep, or even a small rumor that he was plotting something against his family or Hoshido, would be his last mistake.

So then, why they were in the Mess Hall? Oboro sat aside of Takumi and in front of them were Sakura and him, with an awkward silence, only disturbed for the soft noise of him trying to eat his breakfast (after all, at that time of the day, he was the only who didn't had it, and Sakura was kind enough to do something, even if it was only some rice and scramble eggs), the other only had some glass with water and some snacks that Flora baked earlier that morning, the only one aside of Kamui who was eating was Oboro who happily took a pair of sweets from the plate.

"Oh, wait Kamui" Sakura said when Kamui finally finished his meal

"Mmm? What´s the matter Sakura?" He asked as she softly took from his cheek some grains of rice that were stuck, making him blush a little when she ate them

"That´s so sweet Sakura" Oboro said

"Say it for you, its seems for me disg-ow ow ow ow" Takumi was saying his thoughts when once again his new to be wife took again his ear, tugging it sharply

"Now Now dear, remember, manners" Oboro left her cup on the table while Takumi just crossed her arms again and started to tap his index finger on his arm

"So, explain then"

"Uh?" Both Sakura and Kamui were taken for surprise

"About your….ugg…relationship"

"Ahh, y-yeah" Kamui said scratching the back of his head "W-Well….im….im not sure actually how to put it"

" **You don't know?! And you want me to take it calmly? Ar-** Ow,ow,ow" Again, When Takumi raised his voice, Oboro took his ear

"Is just….this whole situation was so sudden, first what happened at Cyrkensa, then Camilla and her sudden confession, and then Sakura…and the whole thing with this compromise with the tw-"

"Compromise? What compromise?"

"It was something that Camilla and Sakura suggested….." Takumi looked at his younger sister, when she nodded his body tensed up "….it was….it is something that the three of us decided, that until there´s a way to end this war, or to even determinate if im still a prince of Hoshido or Nohr at the end, i would be something like a…like a fiancé or boyfriend to determinate which kingd-"

"Im sorry but, **HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"** Takumi moderated his tone when Oboro glared at him with the corner of her eye "Im sorry for that, but what´s this? A novel? Some delusion of a teenager? You can't just say ' _Im dating my own sisters'_ , following those silly feelings will onl-"

"I-Is n-not a silly feeling!" Sakura shouted, taking them for surprise, standing and with her face blazing red "I-I know is odd, b-but my feelings for Kamui aren´t a silly thing!"

"….Sakura"

"B-Big brother, in the last days, i-i wanted to be a better person, t-to improve, to really be useful, and all of that is thanks to Kamui, i-if you say is a silly feeling, th-then you´re saying that all my hard work has been for nothing"

"No Sakura, that´s not what i mean, the point is, isn't it weird? You´re not supposed to feel that way to Kamui, you we´re supposed to grow together, to be brother and sister" Takumi tried to calm his mind and clear his thoughts "….what Father and Mother would say about this? What Ryou-"

"But Mother give us her blessing" Sakura said bluntly

Takumi blinked a couple of times, like expecting the punch line, or maybe he misheard what she said, after a few seconds in silence, Takumi opened his mouth, but no words came out

"Sh-She even gave me a letter, s-saying that if there was a time when I was having problems with the one I l-love, i should open it"

Again, Takumi blinked, looking at Kamui and then to Oboro, she nodded after taking a little sip, then he looked again at Sakura "….excuse me, what? Is this some joke or….?"

"I-Is not a joke Nii-sama, h-here!" Sakura took from her pouch said letter and handed it to him, after a few minutes, Takumi expression was something that they would describe as a mixture of embarrassment, horror and disgust "…..i…..i can't believe….this must be some kind of joke…..i can't accept it" Takumi just fondled the letter and twisted it, making both Kamui and Sakura stand to stop him, thinking that he was about to tear it apart, but strangely, he didn't moved his hands after closing his eyes

"….You know is her letter dear" Oboro said, making him flinch "….i know you´re feeling lonely sometimes…..but can you see it?"

Takumi opened his eyes to see them in front of him, even if there were times that he exclaimed that he didn't trust Kamui, or there were moments when he said Sakura needed to be at the back of the group for her safety, he wasn't bothered for that big misunderstanding anymore, in fact, he felt relieved that he didn't had to break the already shattered family, but seeing them like that, it was strange, perhaps a little of jealousy? He slowly shook his head, he didn't even knew his own emotions

"….dear…." Oboro gently pulled the letter, and returned to Sakura when he let it go, now with both fists pressing against the table and looking down, he was having a hard time trying to find a way to express his raw emotions, it was a shame Ryouma wasn't there to help him

"….fine" he finally stated, making Sakura smile a little and Kamiu sigh relieved "Do as you want, i don't really care or have the time for this" with that said, Takumi just stood and walked away, leaving the hall mess.

"….That….that could be better" Kamui said

"….He will be fine, he just need some time to think about it" Oboro said standing up as well "But just to be sure, i´ll follow him for a little while, he forgot Fujin Yumi after" Oboro walked to the door, leaning her palm against the frame of the door to look back "…and take care of him Sakura, i know you will" with a wink, she left the place leaving both of them blushing and looking away of each other for a moment.

"….I-is this really wrong?" Sakura asked, a little sad for how Takumi left

"No, of course" Kamui said with her hand on her shoulder "I guess is only a little ….unnexpected, to say the less, but if he could understand, im sure everyone would do the same"

"…yeah, youre right….." she reached for his hand, holding just a pair of his fingers "Th-Then, let's go Kamui" Sakura said shyly, smiling with her face hid under her bangs

"Y-Yeah, we need to clear this situation with everyone" Kamui said, slowly taking her hand, with intertwined fingers, they finally walked outside, to face whatever was coming for them, hopefully, for the best.

* * *

"Takumi! Where are you?!" Oboro was yelling, using her hand to help her voice to spread with more force, it has been a while since they left the hall, or better say, since Takumi disappeared, at that point, she was looking for him for about three or four hours "Takumi!...eh?"

As she approached the lake, she spotted a lone figure throwing some rocks at the crystal water, it was Takumi who was sit on top of a rock, throwing and trying to make the boulders bounce on the surface of the water with every try.

"Here you are" Oboro stated when she was close enough "I was worried, you just disappeared" but he continued throwing the stones, for some minutes, the noise of the rocks bouncing a couple of times on the water to just sink seconds later was the only sound that filled the air

' _Ok, this could be worse'_ Oboro thought using her right hand to scratch her left shoulder ' _At least he calmed down, C´mon Oboro, you can do it'_ She coughed in her fist, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her "Sooooo, one coin for your thoughts"

Takumi stopped for a moment, before he threw another rock to the lake, examining another one, it was like the most interesting thing in the world, or at least, it was how it looked from Oboro viewpoint, testing the weight of the rock with his hand, turning several times to see the best shooting angle "….im a….bad brother?" he final spoke

"Uh? What you mean?"

"I mean" again, he was playing with the rock in his hand, moving it with his fingers "…..gods, if Ryouma saw how I reacted….im….im such an idiot"

"Why you say that dear?" Oboro sit in her knees aside of him

"Is just, gods! I can´t believe i doubt them like that!" Takumi threw the stone with all his strength to the lake "I shouldn´t never had believed what i saw in Anna tent´s"

"Uh? Anna tent´s? what d-" Oboro halted for a moment, remembering the board and what was written, now it made sense why he was so angry ' _Hana´s fault then, uh?'_ she thought "Well, i cant blame you dear, after seeing something as a suggestion of the birth of a baby, maybe i would reacted like that"

"Still, Sakura is my sister, i should have trusted her, to think that i…."

"So, you regret doing all that? Chasing Kamui for all the Woods, hunting him like if he was a giant rabbit who can fly and breath fire?"

"No, i still stand firm on that" Takumi chuckled for a moment, but then he narrowed his eyes again "What i mean is, not trusting Sakura, to think that i….i was one step away to tear her letter"

"The letter?"

"Yes the letter….." Takumi sighed facepalming "…..is maybe one of Mother last letters, and in my anger i almost tear it apart, Sakura´s last connection to mother…gods, even for Kamui…..that would…that would have been very cruel of me….."

Oboro sighed, of course, even in his rants, Takumi always tried to think first in his family, and since the day Mikoto left them, it didnt improved his temper when Hinoka or Sakura were put in danger "C´mon dear, i know what will cheer you up" she placed her hand on his shoulder "Maybe you can think in a way to apologize if you really think is necessary"

"Yeah…i should" Takumi said while he rested his hand on top of hers

"Dont worry, i know they will understand" with a faint blush, she leaned and kissed his head, making him blush in response "Now, let's go dear, it's getting late"

"Yes…lets go" as they stood and walked away of the lake, Takumi couldn't do other thing that thanks mentally Oboro for being so patience with him, and for intervene in something he would probably would regret the rest of his life if it wasn't or her

* * *

After a whole week, the things in the castle improved and just as everyone expected, Hayato and Nyx wedding took place, fortunately, Kamui had enough courage to be the person who married them, it was a little weird for him, not that he minded doing it, but still, to think that Nyx and Hayato were getting married at such young age (at least for Hayato, Nyx in the other hand exclaimed to be much more older than any soldier in the army), and as they expected, the thing went smoothly, no issues or problems with the reception (if it could be called one, they really managed to let all simple as possible) and no issues with the main event that was held in the place where was Kamui´s throne, of course, even if it was something everyone celebrated, only the close friends were in the actual event, even if they wished to, they couldn't afford to let the castle un-guarded.

As the main event ended after four whole hours, exchanging some vows, being united under the full moon and promising each other happiness for the rest of their days, using a crimson ribbon to symbolize their union.

Finally, near midnight, the event ended and they were just celebrating, drinking beer in the improvised bar, some fireplaces were they sat to drink and have conversations, it was strange, in the weddings Kamui heard from the maids and butlers in the fortress, a wedding like that would be considered a joke instead of a real wedding, but he wouldn't say anything bad of it, as long Hayato and Nyx were happy with it, then he would as well.

So there he was, almost alone, occasionally speaking with the guests that came to greet and congratulate him for the excellent work as the "priest", a little far from the group, to be sincere, he was tired, not only because he had to use shoes, SHOES!, but standing there with more than 60 people watching everything you say and do was something he never thought before, or how nervous he could get with that, so he was glad to have a break at the back of the group, and leaving in one chair the emerald robe he had to use in the ceremony, with those horrible boots aside, at least with the tactician attire, he could manage to hid the fact that he was barefoot, not with an uniform similar to Leo malign knight clothes (with the difference that he didn't had any kind of skull in the uniform, gloves either, and the color black was instead a combination of sky blue with emerald green, and that with the robe, he looked like one hero of Elise books).

Just looking again to the group, he saw how Nyx approached him

"Hello there Kamui" She said when she was near, he smiled when again he saw her clothes

She was wearing a simple black strapless dress, long enough to cover her ankles, with golden features in the top line, mid and low part, with a robe to cover her shoulders and some of her head, with a golden ribbon that tied the robe with the dress at the shoulder level "Hello Nyx" He finally said after some seconds "Congratulations, im glad for the two of you"

"Please Kamui, we should thank you" she sit aside of him "If it weren't for you…this wouldn't be posible….so thank you"

"Oh?" he smirked "So just like that? Nothing like 'foolish child'? or how im deceived for your appearance?"

"Please, don't ruin the moment" she slightly chuckled "…but i think is still unnecessary"

"Nyx, don't" Kamui said with a stern face "Is really ok, you can go for a pair of 'days' for your honeymoon, i assure you nobody will think otherwise"

"Taking a pair of 'days' doesn't look like a good idea" Nyx sighed, as she stood up, of course, as one of the most mature persons in the army, taking 'days' in one of the deeprealms (and unlike others, a day in the real world would be like a week there) was something Nyx found difficult to accept

"Just think is a wedding present" He said with a smile "We can afford it, so please, go an enjoy it"

"…sigh* foolish boy" she sighed again, walking to her husband, who was waving his hand when they saw each other "…fine, but if something happens, dont hesitate to call us, understood?"

"Of course ma´am" Nyx groaned but smiled when she looked back and saw him with a gentle smile

"By the way" she added "If you want, you can change already, you look like you´re about to tear apart the attire"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kamui said without losing a single second, just taking the robe and the boots, she passed aside of her, just to return after a few second to Kiss her cheek, before leaving to his room

"Uh? He was in such a hurry" Hayato said when he couldn't even thank him

"Of course he was, i told you those clothes were too much for him…but i think that's the least of his worries"

"Uh? What you mean?"

"Nothing dear….but i wouldnt worry for 'her' doing something improper in front of the guests"

"Uh? Her?" Hayato looked around "…..Hey, where´s Lady Camilla?"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **What? I think you´re saying: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT HERE YOU **********

 **Ahahahahaha, sorry about that, but if i didn't updated it tonight, it would be until the next Saturday, so better a short chapter today, to have a larger chapter the next weekend :v**

 **Anyway, as i say in the other fanfiction, Rhatja won the poll, and I repeat it, there's another poll where you can vote how many girls will participate in this harem route, and at the end of this month, there will be another to vote for the next girl, for more details, check the other fanfiction author notes at the end of the chapter 3: Short stories about the land and time.**

 **And as always, your comments, reviews and suggestions are welcome, please leave your opinion, it help me to improve the stories and grammar.**

 **For the guest that always leave a review, thanks for the comments and suggestions, actually, they helped me to start the chapter of the paralogue of Kamui with Mikoto, so thanks again for that buddy.**

 **Well, looks like my energy is running low and i´m barely awake, just remember, the poll will end the last day of this month, any suggestion or comment for the new girls (if the result is more than 4 girls in the harem) are as always welcome, just leave who you will wish to see in the next poll and i can add it, of course with the exceptions i mentioned in the other fanfiction.**

 **Ok, after that brutal A/N, is time to go, i hope you have a good night and we will see again until the next update**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM NOT DEAD!...yet….**

 **Phew, sorry for the big delay! But i was really, REALLY busy with my work and school, sorry about that! I promise to keep with this and the other fanfictions, fortunately, in the next month i will have a lot more of free time, so expect a bunch of updates until December, for now, i hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be probably another update this or the next week.**

 **Well, without more delay, i hope you enjoy the new chapter, see ya at the end**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Princesses Resolutions**

As the night moved on, Kamui strolled in the darkness of the night, even if Hayato and Nyx was still at its max point, at that moment, he was tired and fatigued, the whole day was filled with new experiences, and for the faces of his friends, even if now he had no-energy, it really worth it, all those days with Nyx pinching his nose every time he fell asleep when she was lecturing him about the steps in every single rite after his daily training, or how Hayato instructed how he was supposed to perform in front of everyone, but now, after seeing their face and the atmosphere with Nohrian and Hoshidian friends and allies, it was really one of the first steps of what he expected to be a strong relationship between the two Halidoms.

As the breeze of the night moved his hair, he looked up to see that in that specific night, it was a new moon night, looking at the dark sky gently illuminated for the stars, Kamui stared at the celestial vault for minutes, with a sad face that lasted just a few seconds before it faded, he decided to continue his way, not to the tree House, but to a place in the base of it, being followed by a certain purple haired princess.

"…..Hello…..it has been a while…hasn't it?" Kamui whispered, he was sit in a hoshidian position, legs under him, like Ryoma used to sit back at the castle every time they talked, with a sad smile on his face, the soft smell of gardenia incense on the air, it was now an habit to do every month in that specific night, maybe the time passed differently in that place, the days in 'my castle' were only hours in the real world, either way, as the days were coming, so were the nights, and with that the reminder of that day.

It was in a lot of ways a silly thought, or maybe he was overthinking, the fact that every new moon he needed to do that little ritual alone, to calm his spirit and mind "….i don't…..gods….i….i dont know where to begin with…." He sighed with a sad smile "…Rigth now…the whole thing with the war is better…..i think…" he softly laughed "maybe you already know….but now Sakura and Camilla are with me….and there are a lot of things to share…." Even though he knew it wasn't necessary, even if Lilith insisted that it would only do more harm than good, it was a self-imposed norm, something he wanted to do, even if it was always painful "…..heh…..right now…..i guess…im lucky, maybe you and father would be mad…or you would say that it was mean to happen….i….i dont know…." A single tear fell on his cheek as his speech became conflicted "….but d-don't worry, i know t-that wherever you are…..y-youre watching for us…" he stopped for a moment looking down, trying to fight back the tears, but failing as he used his sleeve to clean his cheeks.

Right now, he was crying in silence, in front of what it was a stone, something that Lilith gave a few time ago, to remember his mother, it was something that she didn't wanted to do and against all her good judgment, she permitted to place that stone at the base of the treehouse, until that day, only her and Kamui knew what is behind the tree, everyone in the army discovered new places and secrets of that place, but unlike the others, this was something only Kamui needed to know, only he could know.

After all, it was a place where he designed his solitude, his personal 'memento' of that day, that he never wanted to repeat again with any of his siblings, the day before Mikoto departure, it was a new moon night, a constant reminder of how weak he was, how powerless, of how in front of him his mother sacrificed herself for him, and now, even if he was with his friends, comrades, family, he couldn't help but feel completely alone in the world.

There was always a void in his chest, that reminder of how no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make him remember in the time they were together, of how no matter how sweet or happy she was with him, for him, she was a stranger, and now, that discomfort for being near that energetic person that claimed to be his mother was replaced for grief and regret, how in her last moments, she worried for his safety even if he didn't remembered, and how in the end she couldn't see the child she lost so many years ago until it was too late.

And now, he was alone in front of that stone, crying and trying to hold his emotions, feeling how he was struggling to breath and how every session in that place was worse, the reminder that he couldn't even afford to be in his mother funeral because of the war, of how he was forced to run away and couldn't say even his final goodbye.

Of course he knew that she would say that it was ok, that no matter what she would always love him.

"…..i….im sorry" he tried to clean his face "…..i…i know that you dont like when im sad…but i can't help it…." He made his best effort to smile "….but hey, im ok mother….as you wanted….even if Xander and Ryoma dont understand it right now…Camilla and Sakura do…and…..and…..as you wanted…i-im…loved for them…." He stood up still cleaning his face "…..i…i should go now, i don't want to bother your rest mother…i…i will leave the incense, i know that you like it…" without much else to say, he bowed and left that place, still trying to not break.

As the silence reigned that place for a few moments, a new figure appeared in front of the stone, of all the things the purple haired princess expected, for much this was the worse, perhaps something new and cute from her little brother, something silly or embarrassing to tease him later, but this? With a hand on her chest, an uncomfortable feeling returned, the one when Garon ordered to kill him, if it was something bad, she would've preferred something else, even a lover or an affair, but not this, as she kneeled down to confirm her suspicions, in the stone was engraved the words ' _Mikoto, loving mother and queen'_ , after all, if there was something she couldn't stand out, was seeing how no only her little and precious brother was suffering, but that the fact that he suffered for so long in silence "…my dear Kamui…" she sighed when she placed her hand on the stone, she had to do something…..

* * *

Although, she didn't know what to do, or better said, how to do it, after spending days thinking about it, it proved to be a difficult task, it was already bad enough that she spied in a really personal and delicate moment, on top of that, that Kamui was still mourning his late mother, normally she would do whatever it takes to make him happy, unfortunately she found out to be nearly, if not, an impossible task.

' _Where to start?'_ she thought, trying to cheer him up out of the blue would just make things worse in her personal experience, doing indirectly would be a mistake in this case, it would take too long and with an uncertain idea of what to expect, it was too risky, maybe asking someone? Unfortunately she was alone in this, not even Silas would know about this problem, and even if he does, he would say that everyone needed to respect his privacy, perhaps a hex or a divination? That dammed woman Orochi doesn't know how to keep a secret that big to herself, the boy of the wind tribe and the "girl" expert in the dark arts weren't around for their honey moon, that narrowed all her options to a simple one, even though she knew it was bad, at the end, she would get her answer.

"S-So then, i-i´ll see you later Hana" Sakura voice could be heard from outside the hot springs, now it was her chance, to have a private conversation with the youngest princess of hoshido, "E-excuse me, i-eeek! Pr-Princess Camilla?!"

"Oh my~ good timing Darling, just the person i wanted to talk"

"I-I´m happy to see y-you want to spend time with me, b-but could you please put something?" Sakura said with a blush and looking away

"Mmm~ the hoshidian people take baths with their clothes on?" She said with a grin on her face

"Th-Thats not what i m-meant! I-is just….." Sakura couldn't help to take some quick peeks to Camilla alluring body, even if they were in the hot springs, she wondered if Camilla did it in purpose or she was really blunt about self-awareness, for her face and the way she smiled it was probably the first "I-I will gladly talk with y-you, but could you…..?"

"Mmm~ ok Darling" Camilla giggled as she covered her figure with a towel, then she invited the hoshidian princess to take seat at the edge of the spring, who gladly accepted after a few moments.

"S-So then, wh-what do you wanted to talk about?"

"Mmm…." She playfully put her finger on her lips "Well, since we are going to be sister from now on, i wanted to know more about my Darling and his family of Hoshido"

"Oh! O-of course" Sakura smiled in relief "But….thats really vague, is there something you want to know? Or i shall explain everything"

"Well~ yes, there are something i want to know more than anything" she clapped her hands "I already know a lot about you and your siblings, about your kingdom and of course about King Sumeragi…"

"…then…." Sakura´s mood saddened when she took out all the other options, knowing what Camilla wanted to talk about

' _Well, that was quick_ ' Camilla thought ' _Maybe i was a little to direct, to think that the mood would sullen so quickly….but this is for Kamui, i will apologize later'_ Camilla sighed"Is ok if you dont want to speak about it, really"

"N-No, no, of course you wanted to talk about mother…about Queen Mikoto" she cleaned a tear from her face "Is ok, really, s-so, you want to know everything about mother, right?"

"If is posible Darling"

"W-Well…..she was kind and patience, always ready to help, even if all what she could do was listen to our troubles, also….she was really a loving mother and person, not only with us, but with all the people of Hoshido, whenever there was a problem in the capital or other villages she always helped with everything within reach…there were times when she was kinky though, especially when she wanted something and our tactician disagreed"

"I….i see" Camilla was confused, a few second her mood was sad, and now, all of sudden she was smiling remembering her

"She was…..really a beautiful person and mother…" she smiled even more "….s-sorry, i was lost in thoughts, was th-that helpful?"

"Yes Darling, Queen Mikoto sounds like she was a pretty nice and wonderful person" ' _Well, this will take a little more that i expected'_ she thought ' _Sounds like i have a lot to do to cheer up my little darling'_

"Umm, e-excuse me"

"Mmmm? Yes Darling? What is it?"

"Well…since you asked about Queen Mikoto, i w-wondered if i could ask about your mother Princess Camilla" Sakura leaned to see her face, for some reason, Camilla eyes were covered for her bangs "I-I bet she was a really a wonderful person too"

"…..…..You couldn't be more wrong darling…" Sakura trembled for her words, for some reason, the way Camilla spoke, her word were full of bitterness and hate "…..maybe she was my mother and was kind at the start….but i say with no regret that if i had had the chance, i would had killed her with my bare hands….."

"P-Princess C-Camilla?!" Now Sakura was frightened, her expression wasn't more elaborated that a frown, but the venom and hate in her words was almost palpable, and her eyes had an aura that Sakura hardly could describe

"…Ah! Sorry Darling, i….i was lost in thoughts…" for one moment to another, her expression changed again, to that person she couldn't recognized to the once again playful princess "Im sorry if i scared you"

"I-I…..Th-Thats…wh-what was that Princess Camilla?"

"Thats…" She sighed facepalming, perhaps that conversation was a bad idea? She wanted to know about Kamui mother, she never expected to remember her own "…Well…i guess that if we are going to spent more days together, you must know Darling…"

"K-Know? A-about what?"

"Is not something that we are proud in Nohr…..but you should know…Father…..King Garon was another person before the war….but he changed after Queen Arete dead….."

"Queen Arete?"

"Yes, Queen Arete…..she was the second queen of Nohr if i recall right, but after her departure, King Garon changed…..before that, he was like King Sumeragi, in fact, they were friends….."it was hard to believe for Sakura, she always knew that King Garon was ruthless, but now hearing that he was like King Sumeragi? It was an odd idea, but again, she never knew King Garon before the war, only that he was a bad person and who killed her father in cold blood "….and of course, Queen Arete departure affected greatly Nohr…..it was not secret that Garon was…..much more kínder, not only with the people, but also with a lot of ladies…..and the whole reason of the 'concubine war'"

"C-Concubine war?"

"Yes Darling, is how everyone that can remember called it, before that 'war', they were about twelve kids in the kingdom that were sons and daughters of King Garon…..after that only Xander, Leo, Elise and I remained alive"

"I-I see….i-im sorry, i shouldn't never had asked…"

"Its ok Darling, there´s hardly someone out of Nohr that knows about that 'war', now is all settled, and as unpleasant it may be, you need to know about it, it was only a matter of time"

"Oh…b-but, then, wh-why do you hate your mother so much?"

"….." Camilla sigued leaning on her knee, trying to control her raw hate from the memory, with all her self-control she managed to gather, she began "After the dead of Queen Arete, King Garon changed, and of course, how everything in Nohr worked out, instead of a happy family, the concubines of Father began searching power and titles, and of course, us the kids, the result of such relationships were used as simple tools, Xander as the first child was protected, but everyone else was just a 'nuisance', every time another concubine died for 'mysterious' reasons, was just another stone out of the way…."

"Th-Thats sounds horrible…..the things you must had w-witnessed"

"No Darling, not only witnessed…..but also done…" Camilla sigued again annoyed for the memories "My mother used me to perform 'cleaning' in the castle, the moment that proved to have skills to kill, she stopped seeing myself as her daughter and more as a tool…..the only thing i didnt agreed was to kill my others half-siblings, but their mothers were another history, almost at the end of that stupid struggle of power, there were a lot of orphans who disappeared not long after their mothers…."

"…" Sakura was horrified, not only to hear her story, but to see her face, the same face unchanged, not showing any kind of regret or sorrow for what she did "…"

"…And then it happened….."

"I-It? happened?"

"Kamui arrival to the castle" and just like that, her face was iluminated for the memories "He was the cutest thing ever i had ever seen in that gloomy place, her short, fluffy, disheveled White-hair, those kinds and cute red-eyes, even thought he was scared at first, after a few weeks, he started to warm up with everyone, the maids that were always at his side with that butler, it was really good days…until my mother decided that it was too risky to have another child in the castle….."

"Y-You c-cant mean that sh-she…"

"Yes, she ordered me several times to take care of that 'nuisance', that 'ugly' child that didn't even shared a single drop of blood with us, of course i ignored her request several times…..and when it was clear that i didnt wanted to do it…..she tried to do it herself…"

"Th-Thats!...i…" Sakura couldnt believe it, it was hard to even think about it, Queen Mikoto wasnt her real mother and still she loved her and her sibling, but to think that Camilla´s mother was like that, it was really a shock "…t-then is when you…."

"No Darling, as i said… i didnt killed her…the one who did that was…my little Darling….."

"Wh-Wha? Th-thats!..."

"It happened to quickly Darling…..it was in a rainy day, we were playing at his room and a maid said that father requested my presence … by the time I reached the throne room and there was no one, i knew it was my mother´s play….i ran as fast as i could to reach his room, just to find the room messed up, several drops of blood in the floor and my mother with a knife in her hand with Kamui cornered in one of the corners of the room…" Camilla remembered that scene, a frightened Kamui with fear in his eyes, trying to understand why was that happening, and the bloodlust of her mother in her eyes "…when i tried to stop her, she knocked me out with the knife handle, i was out for a few minutes, when i woke up, my mother was lying on the floor with the knife in her chest…..and my poor Kamui crying in the corner sobbing and saying over and over 'im sorry'….."

For a moment, silence reigned the hot spring, only interrupted for the flown of the water

"…..i…..i didnt knew….that Kamui suffered something like that….."

"…it took a lt of time to calm him down, for the following weeks he didn't dared to speak to me…of course father was pleased to see that the little 'brat' he adopted was capable to kill, for that same reason he was sent to that castle, imprisoned to hone his skills….he was really young when that happened, i doubt he remember that, but i will never forget the expression in my little kamui face when it happened…." Again they remained silent for a while, Sakura couldn't find her voice, she always knew that the live in Nohr was harsh, but to even be forced to kill your own family? She couldn't imagine any of her siblings doing the same "Well, i guess that is for now Darling…" Camilla stretched her arms, standing up and walking to the change room "We shouldn't stay for too much Darling, otherwise we will get sick, i´ll go first, see ya later Princess Sakura~"

Sakura tried to stop her, but when she turned back she was already gone, it was hard to believe all that story, but in the other hand, there was no reason to distrust her, before she took her leave as well, she was lost in thought for a brief moment, at the end of the night, she knew that she had to do something to help them, to help to heal their scars and those painful memories

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now**

 **Phew, it wsa kind of stressing to do this actually, no for the story, but for the time, i only have like one or two hours free every day since October, and just writing so little every day was frustrating, anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!**

 **For the next chapter i think it will be a little larger, with the new free time in the next week i should update the fanfiction the next Friday or Saturday.**

 **Well, i think thats all for now, there are others ideas i want to share, but i have to work a little more on the before sharing them with you guys, without more to say, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya until next time!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! Im back earlier than i expected!**

 **Phew, thanks for the words of support guys, really appreciated, sooooooo…im back after the long wait i guess, good to see that there are followers and viewers who are glad to see me, others….well, i guess their mood will be smother the more chapters i update in the following weeks :v (Seriously guys, you can leave the pikes and torches in another place, pretty please?)**

 **Anyway, here it is, chapter 17, i hope you enjoy it, see ya at the end of it.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The calm before the brawl**

It was late at night, really late, it not like if that nightly routine was uncommon for him, train, hone his skills, go through the war room seeing all the updates of the last days, mobilize troops, recruit new soldiers, managed the funds of the war, kill anyone who go against the kingdom and his father schemes, it was weird for him however, that such simple and odd comment bothered him, perhaps all the words of his younger brother at the end were just that? Words? Or it was just something to see how he would react? Xander sighed annoyed, leaving the papers of the last battle report on his desk, rubbing his temples and trying to calm his mind, remembering what just happened just a few hours ago, trying to analyze every little detail he could recall.

How he was walking to his chambers, with papers in hand, just returning like any other day, how his ears noticed the sounds of footsteps, he didn't even cared to turn to see who was the person following him, the moment he was laughed he sighed, another wasted moment of his life ignoring just a corrupted man who only interest in life is to get more and more power under the shadow of his father

* * *

" _My, if it isnt prince Xander?"_ Iago laughed again, Xander could only imagine his sickening smile

" _I have no time or patience to deal with you Iago"_ Xander replied, walking faster than before

" _Oh my, kinky are we? Well then, won't you like to know about the situation of our dear traitor?"_

Xander halted, sighing and trying to maintain his composure, it was unfortunately something common too, how every time they 'shared' a conversation, he always founded a new way to annoy him, most of them being something to do with Kamui or the rather odd situation around his campaign, either way, even if Iago was the one who delivered the reports, it was worth his time, he turned, not without glaring daggers to the tactician, who in response was frightened for a short moment

" _There´s no need to be so upset Prince Xander"_

" _Be Swift or else…."_

" _Fine, you win…."_ Iago just handed the reports of the scouts and spies of King Garon, Xander looked at them quickly as he could

' _So no news about him uh'_ Xander thought as he continued reading the reports ' _No hint or clue of how Kamui moves his army without us noticing…..or how he can hide it under our territory'_ Xander sighed followed for a frown " _You´re just wasting my time Iago, i expected something better from the man under my father shadow_ "

" _My, such hurtful words, but i may suggest to check the notes with more detail? The ones at the end"_

Xander tried to not lost his composure, it was already bad that Iago wanted to use his dirty tricks on the war, more if he wanted to use them with someone of the royal family, as Xander finally found the page, raising and eyebrow he understood what the poor man wanted to point out

" _Unholy relationships_?" Xander said with a tone that can only by described with a mixture of confusion and pity " _What´s the meaning of this Iago?"_

" _Well, my spies discovered something really fishy when the traitor was looking for the power of the Rainbow Sage"_ he laughed " _To think that someone who was under our care AND your wing could do something like this is really disappointing, but also something entertaining, we can use it a…"_

" _Watch your tongue Iago, is something you can loss really easily"_ Iago gulped when Xander reached for the hilt of his sword and it started glowing " _Choose your next words very carefully"_

" _Y-Yes, o-of course"_ Iago shivered under his cold gaze " _I-In short, its looks like the little Kamui has overstepped the boundaries of what is allowed"_

"… _..Iago…."_

" _Y-Yes! Of course Prince Xander, wh-what i meant is that according of what the spies said, K-Kamui has decided to marry one of his sister"_

"… _One of…"_ Xander sighed " _…..his sisters…."_ Facepalming, Xander was developing a headache, of course after all the events, he was…glad? Perhaps even after all what happened he still considered him as his real little brother? But hearing that he trespassed something forbidden? If he had to guess, it would be Camilla doing, maybe she made him come to reason? In a really strange and odd way, he was glad to hear it…but there was also a hint of frustration and disbelief in how Iago made it sound, that dammed man never delivered a new in his life that had something good about Kamui where doings, he tried to get his head several times in his life, first for that stupidly idea that he get inside Camilla´s mother head that costed her live, a dark secret that he kept to himself that if Camilla even discovered one day, without a hint of doubt would be the last day of his life, not like he cared about that poor excuse of a man, but killing the tactician and right hand of the king could get her in really serious troubles.

Then there was the whole mess with Silas, that poor boy that was almost branded as traitor when his only 'crime' was to bring a glimpse of joy in Kamui´s life when he was his only friend in the whole world, and how Iago almost killed the boy in front of his eyes for a simple 'mistake'…..mistake that he fabricated, trying to get his head again, quite stupid actually, to think that someone would believe that a little kid could overmatch the royal guard scouts and watchers.

The list of tricks and deceptions was long, too long to remember it all, and the question persisted, where was the catch here? There were a lot of options here, he needed more information, how he would regret it later thought " _…so he will be with Camilla, I dont see ho-"_

" _My, My, as your father would say Prince Xander, you fail to understand"_ Iago said again with that irksome tone of voice " _He is 'Dating' his younger sister"_

" _Uh? Elise? I ca-"_

" _My, you really turned soft after that battle at Cyrkensia, prince Xander, perhaps is this the proof that the people of the white kingdom only confuses and blind the mind of our kind?"_

Xander was annoyed for that comment, frowning and using all his will to NOT kill the impertinent man aside of him, he was about to grab the hilt of his sword when his mind started to process his words ' _The White kingdom?'_ he thought ' _What do they have to do with all th-'_ he widened his eyes after connecting the entire conversation, about that "forbidden" path, of what Iago considered 'outrageous' and of course, how he specifically said 'his sister', how he could had missed it? Iago never accepted that Kamui was a part of the royal family, less to say that he was their little brother, reading again the reports, even if they weren't specific, it was Iago ideology and of course, they were deciphered so only he could understand them, only him and of course, anyone that knew how the twisted mind of that man worked

" _Oh? Are you finally getting it? Good!"_ He laughed with a sickening _"Yes prince Xander, he´s dating his own blood! He has taken the fruit of the forbidden tree! To think that he could insult and disgrace in such ways the sacrifice not only of his mother, but also King Sumeragi in a level not even myself could had imagined, th-i"_

" _ **IAGO**_ _"_ A simple word and he stopped his speech, feeling the coldest chill through his spine that he ever experienced in his life, he turned to see the face of the prince, even though it didn't showed any kind of emotion, the tone of his voice proved be enough of what he needed to shut his mouth " _…your job from now on is to defend the borders and father…."_ Xander turned to see the man who shivered in sheer terror when they eyes meet each other "….. _Did i made myself clear?"_

" _Y-YES! O-OF COURSE!"_

"… _..And of course, i don't think is necessary, but you know what could happen if this reports are made public, right?"_

" _Y-YES!"_

* * *

Xander sighed as the memory passed from his mind, to think that that was enough to made his mind, to take a greater action in that war, he sighed a second time, looking down to the arm chair, how the claws of his black Steel-gauntlet were buried in the wood of the chair, perhaps he was over reacting? Or was another trick of the twisted man? After a long time of solitude to think in silence and to plan his next steps, he needed to face him, no matter what, he needed to hear it from him, and to see if his little brother was really misguided, there were a lot of times when he proved to be fighting for the peace of both kingdoms, and now, when he was starting to trust him, to be ready to join him the day that the skies of both kingdoms changed places, now, his planes turned a little different, a knock to his door took him out of his thoughts, as he raised he coughed clearing his throat "Is open" he said as he started packing the essentials things for his journey.

"Xander?" a familiar voice inquired as he opened the door "What´s going on? What´s happening?"

"What it must happen Leo" Xander said, as he started taking the necessary gold and elixirs in his pouch

"What it must happen? What you mean?" Leo tried several times to see his face, but for some reason, he was avoiding eye contact "What it is? Please tell me"

Xander finished as he walked to the door with his brother behind him "Is everything and everyone ready?"

"What? Y-yes of course, Peri and lazlow are ready, as well Niles and Odin, and the few troops that are loyal to us and not to Iago" Leo tried again to stop him with no succes "Can you tell me what are going to do?"

Xander stopped looking at the roof for a brief moment before he continued "…to make our family whole again"

* * *

As the 'days' moved on in 'my castle', they proved to be strangely normal for Kamui, and he needed to emphasize the 'normal', for the last days, there weren't any kind of struggle in the army between the troops, officially, they were in peace, it looked like the weeding between Hayato and Nyx cheered up all the situation in the place, Reina didn't threatened anyone in the training grounds as Oboro didn't showed that scary face since Takumi proposed to her in the mess hall, and what was more, Camilla and Sakura were getting along, not like they were fighting each other, but lately they spent more time talking and doing a lot of stuff together than being with him, not that he minded, in fact, he was in a way glad, glad and disturbed for the fact that the days were going too well to be true.

And now, it proved to be true, as the night covered the castle, he shocked for what he saw in his room.

It wasnt a surprise that Camilla was there waiting for him, what was surprising is how she was waiting, instead of that alluring black nightgown that barely left anything to the imagination, she was using a variation of a black kimono, instead of the always way she moved her crossed legs to gain his attention from one said to another, she was calmly reading a book, a loving and soft smiled instead of a seductive and sassy one, impatience for a long night to be together was replaced for a calm aura as she gently closed the book and got her hands together in a graceful form

"Ah…My dear Kamui" she said "You´re finally back~"

"I…..I-i guess?" Kamui scratched his head "Ummm…a-are you feeling good Camilla?"

"Mmmm? Of course, why do you ask?"

"W-Well, is just…all of this i guess" Kamui approached to the bed, as she got up and gently hugged him when he was near enough "I…I think Hinata hit me really hard in the head"

"Mmm~ silly boy" she said placing her finger on his lips for a brief moment "i thought we needed to do something different tonight, don't you think?" she giggled

"A-and that would be?..."

"Well, first of all, to do something we havent done in a while~" she guided him to the bed as she took a little box from the desk, then she sat as she cheerfully took something from it

"…are….are you serious Camilla?"

"What? It has been a a while since i cleaned your cute ears" she smiled as she waved the cotton pieces in her hand "….or are you?"

"N-No, it´s ok, i guess…" Kamui said with a half-smile

It didn't took too much time to convince him in fact, how did Camilla managed to do it? It was the radical change in her clothes? Or in her mood? Perhaps he was really delusional, or in the medical tent? Maybe a trick from the ancient dragon Anakantos? Perhaps he managed to find out where he was hiding all this time ant that was only a trick, either way, he was too tired and…comfortable with that? The way Camilla managed to convince him to lay his head on her lap, the tenderly way she caressed his head, as her fingers slid between his strand of hair while she was cleaning his ear, it oddly familiar, it wasn't how she acted in the past, before he could understand why she was acting that way, she started to hum a familiar song, every note of that melody gave him the sensation of dejavu, but he couldn't say exactly from where, it was extremely uncomfortable that feeling, having the answer in the tip of the tongue, but not close enough to remember, he blinked a couple of times trying to stay awake, something that every minute seemed more and more difficult ' _this…..this is…'_ he tried to remember why this was familiar in a strange way, just before when he was about to fall sleep, the last time he blinked for a brief moment he believed that the room changed for a few second in that forgotten little room of Hoshido.

* * *

Memories of a past surfaced in his dream when he was a little boy, of how he played several times with his toys, the times when played with Hinoka with their Wood katana´s in the hallways, or how Ryoma was watching over him when he was in the gardens with the small Sakura who barely could walk away from his side, or how Takumi always used to share his bed when they were afraid of the dark, it was nothing common that he dreamed about his past, and of course, not to do it in that vivid way, of all that quick and small fragments of his childhood, a scene appeared in front of him, of how a feminine figure waited for him every time when he entered to his room at the nights and why it was so familiar…..

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night, in the darkness of his room only illuminated for the faint light of the crescent moon that went through the curtains of the Windows, he didn't felt when he fell asleep, or how much he slept, the only thing he knew was about the significance of that dream, and why those purple eyes were watching over his slumber

" _Mmmm….. Sorry Darling, did i wake you up_?" Camilla whispered as she once again, caressed his head

"….. _No, i just….had this strange…dream…"_ Kamui sighed as Camilla pulled his head to her bosom, trying to make him sleep again " _…so….it was you….."_

" _Mmmm?"_ Camilla tried to ignore the comment, but he gently pushed her to see her face

"… _..oh gods Camilla…..i…..you….it was you last night, wasnt it?"_

" _Last night Darling? I do-"_

" _Please Camilla, i already know, that it was you last night, the one that was spying me when i was…..in front of…in the back of the treehouse"_

It was Camilla turn to sigh, closing her eyes she replied with a sad tone " _Im sorry Darling, it…..it wasn't my intention to interrupt such personal time…im sorry"_

" _No, it´s me who sould apologize, of cour-"_

" _No Darling, is totally my fault"_ Camilla tried to contain her voice, her frustration and sorrow " _All this time, since that day, i never thought it affected you so much….…i should had known it…..that day not only you lost everything….but also someone so important to you…and im sorry that i didn't realized it sooner"_ She hugged him " _Right now, i understand what i have to do Darling, you don't need me as a lover, but as a motherly figure, if that the only thing that can soothe your weight th- mmmhhppp!"_ She couldn't finish when he suddenly pushed and silenced her, with widened eyes she felt how their lips meted for the longest time in her life, at first it was something she couldn't believe, she knew that it wasn't supposed to be like that, she had to be the motherly figure in his life, but was unable to move away from him, when he finally let go her lips, he hugged her in return, as tight as he could whispering near her ear.

" _I refuse"_

" _E-Eh?"_ She was confused for his words

" _I refuse to have a fake Camilla"_ he said as a single tear formed in her eyes _"If we are going to be together, i want to be with the real you, im happy to know that you will go that far for my well-being, but also hurts to see you like this Camilla, to try to be someone you are not, so instead of that, I want to be with the real you….to help me to heal this wound…"_

Camilla smiled as she returned the hug with a smile and with more tears in her face " _….you have grown…gentler and kinder than before…"_ She giggled " _…i love you"_

" _I love you too"_ he said as their eyes meet again in the light of the crescent moon.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **How was that? Good enough? Good :3**

 **Actually, i had a hard time in this one, i had to re-organize all my chapters to fit what I wanted to present the next week, it will be something that will impress you, i assure you.**

 **Sooooooo, how was this chapter? I tried something different, i had a lot of troubles in this one because i wanted to test something different, a different way to narrate and describe, lets hope that i did it well. OK, moving forward for the next chapters, as you may remember, Rhatja will be one of the chosen ones from this harem fanfiction, but also (since is too soon for her to join the tide, you know, Hayato and Nyx are in that C; ) there will be another one joining maybe in two or three chapters, so is your time to decide the new one, i will publish a poll, so you can decide with one is the lucky one, feel free to choose for your favorites.**

 **Phew, well, i think thats all for now…..man im tired and its already so late, anyway, i hope you had a great time reading this as i did writing it, i hope you have a great weekend and night, AS ALWAYS, feel free to leave your comments, PM´s and reviews.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Nice to be back**

 **Gotta say, it has been a really hard months, but im glad to say that im ready and set to keep with the chapters and with the new updates of this month.**

 **Sooooo whats new? Well, you have to wait at the end of this chapter to find out, i will let you know all the details soon, but for now, let's begin with the new chapter!**

 **For now, the only thing i have to say is that I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Before anything else**

As the dawn of a new day arrived, also the surprises that this entailed, since last night there were a lot of things Kamui wanted to know, how it was possible that Camilla found a Kimono of her size and with so many details of the Nohrian style, how she managed to learn in so few days all the basics of the Hoshidian language, or even if she wasn't the skillets artist in the camp, the image she painted of Mikoto that had an outstanding resemblance of the departed queen, that she insisted to use in the stone of Mikoto, how she managed to restrain herself to do something to him while he was sleeping with her or even how she managed to take out his armor without waking him up, a lot of thing he wanted to know, but all of that, how she managed to convince him to visit again the stone and show her respect to a woman she never met.

So there they were, she was quietly praying in front of the stone in the Hoshidian way, it was in a way reassuring, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, it soothed in so many ways his soul that someone knew how much he suffered in the last months, and that she was willing to give up her own happiness just for his well-being, and precisely for that same reason, a little guilty that in a way she suffered as well for his fault.

"… _..thanks for taking care of my dear Kamui…..mother_ " Camilla whispered taking him out of his thoughts, they were silently praying for a while now, so that comment out of the blue was certainly unexpected " _….also….."_ she grinned " _…..forgive me if you see something outrageous in the next months"_

" _C-Camilla!"_ Kamui face turned a shade of red, just to think in all what happened in the last month was enough to embarrass the young dragon, more if his mother watched the moments of intimacy with both girls " _I-I thought that you would take this seriously"_

" _Mmmm~ oh, it was just a joke Darling….besides, if i remember well, Queen Mikoto would probably just laugh"_

" _B-But thats not reason to say it out loud"_

" _Heh, sorry, i had to tease you a little, you´re so cute when you are shy"_

Kamui clapped his hands together indicating that he finished with a sigh, standing and walking away for the place, followed shortly for the Nohrian princess, it was actually a really nice day, cloudly but still warm, with all the troops doing their daily chores or training, no complaints or fights was actually improving the mood of everyone, and of course his own mood, but there was a question that he wanted to ask, even if he knew he would only step in the entrance of a wyvern cave, looking back, he saw again the full smile of Camilla that didn't disappeared in all the morning, only when they were showing their respects to his mother, a smile like no one that he saw before, a smile with a hint of satisfaction, joy and somewhat naughty, with a shade of pink in her check's and a hum from her lips.

"Soooo, i guess you´re really happy today?" Kamui started "Can i ask why?"

"Mmm~? Oh Darling you should know it better than anyone" Camilla said still with that smile "It was just fantastic last night~"

Kamui left eye twitched, trying to mumble some words but failing every time she giggled "a-and that would be because…?"

"Oh my~ you shouldn't ask that in public Darling" a chill passed through his back when she said that phrase "But if i have to say it, then let it be" they stopped walking as Kamui turned to see her and what she meant "It was just, the way you kissed me last night~" with her palm on her check and liking her lips she continued "To think that my dear Kamui grew into such kind but also bold man when i wasn't here, to the point that he would violate the lips of his dear older sister I-"

"I-I dint did th-that!" Kamui tried to cover her mouth with his hands, but she just dodge him, now with both palms in her face

"Oh, but you did~" she looked up to the sky "i still remember how it was, how you say 'i want you' and how i couldn't fight back" with a dreamful sigh, her cheeks turned a shade of pink "Now that i think about it, it was the first time you kissed me, again, you gave me another first time"

"I-I said that i wanted the r-real you!" Kamui tried again to tackle her, but every time he tried, she dodged him over and over again when he was still talking "I-I said that i didn't wanted a f-fake you, that you didn't nee-"

"But is not the same Darling?"

"N-Not in the way you put i-"

"But is it not?"

"Is not that, is ju-"

"Is it not?" Camilla looked at him, and the way his lips trembled and looked away with a red face was a delightful sight for her, it has really been a long time since she could tease him that way "Well? You haven't said anything…" she closed the distance between the two, as she gently made him look at her with the fingers of her right hand "…..or perhaps, do you want to still be spoiled by your older sister?..." she slowly approached her face to his "…..or instead…as your lover?"

"Ah…ah-AH, th-that´s right!" Kamui suddenly tried to push her away, of her grip "I-I just remembered that Silas is w-waiting for me in the training g-grounds, s-so i h-"

"Then, just a litle quick peek~" it was all Camilla said before she kissed him without any care in the world, perhaps it was selfish, but she wanted to enjoy that moment and the next ones to come the best possible.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that would be all**

 **Sorry for the super short chapter, but there are a lot of things i want to do, for the new chapters of this and the others fanfictions, so i wanted just to wrap up any remaining idea before the next year.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as i did writing it, maybe im giving too much time on screen to Camilla, but rest assured that Sakura (and the new girls to come)** **will get their chance to captivate your hearts and go all silly over Kamui, so wait for it :3 as a lot of you readers said, i will take my time to do this work at my own pace, we dont want another failure of chapter as in the other fanfiction (i promise to do a re-work on that Gary-stu chapter of FE: Awakening, i dont know what happened to me that chapter, even after the great response of the one of the arena :v)**

 **To the person that always leave the review in the chapters of my fanfictions (specially in this one xD) don't worry, every idea you´ve brought has been of great help in the development of this story, is always good to listen others ideas, hopefully there would be more people like you that would help me to polish the story, again, thank you for all the ideas, don't think that i have forgotten your contributions, is true that i dont remember every word, but i remember the main idea behind every review, again, thank you for the time you spent writing the reviews.**

 **Phew, this A/N is to long already :v anyway guys, just before i leave, remember that the poll is still open for the next girl, and as an incentive to vote, the winner of this month not only will appear in the new chapters of January, but will have an exclusive chapter aside of this, so what are you waiting for?**

 **Again, thanks again for taking reading this fanfiction, we´ll see again till next year with new chapters of every fanfiction, until that, i hope you have a great weekend, wish you happy holidays and a great new year**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Soooooooo….how are you doing guys? Good i hope**

 **Ok, time to get serious, and for that, i mean taking this fic to the next level, we are getting step by step a little more closer to the middle of the story, don't worry, i still have a lot of aces up my sleeve, so let's keep with the good work!**

 **Once again, i appreciate that you take your time to read this Fanfiction, there´s a ton of thing i want to share and explain, But that has to wait until the end of the chapter, without more delay, here we go with the new chapter!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Feeling blue**

"We need to defend this position, after that we secure this part of the mountains, we can spare some troops to others parts of our defenses" The tactician said moving the wood pieces in the table, a reliable picture of the lands of Hoshido and its borders, as Yukimura slowly moved the pieces, with one hand he was setting the map as he wanted, with the other he was making notes of how much time, resources and people were necessary follow the strategy "If we can fill the hole that Cyrkensa left two months ago, then everything near that are should be under control Milord"

"I see" Ryoma said leaning on the table with his right arm "Hom many reinforcements then? At least 300 hundred?" Ryoma asked as the other captains were just observing

"Ah…yeah…about that sir…" Yukimura sighed "Mmmm…actually…..we are….."

"Is there a problem Yukimura?"

"Yes, i-i mean, no…i mean…." The man scratched the back of his head "Actually…we….we have more soldiers than we expected"

"How´s that so?"

"Well Milord….we only need for this point at least…70….no, 50 more soldiers, to defend this point, they only need more resources to repair the damages and to re-build the scout towers….." the man sighed again "Perhaps only more archers? Or a squad of samuráis?…..no, that wouldn't be necessary…." He mumbled to himself

"Yukimura?" Ryoma asked again, making the other men in the tent mutter between them, in only needed a glance from Ryoma to silence the tent again

"No, sorry Milord, is just…you br- Kamui" He corrected himself "The tactics that he´s using are really strange, even though he´s fighting for Nohr, he´s not making any attempt to invade our lands, or even kill our men, h-"

"Is as he said, he´s trying to stop the war, but i dont see how" Ryoma said scratching his chin "Is true that in Cyrkensia are a lot of doubts about what happened there, the only damages that Nestra is reporting I-"

"BIG BROTHER!" Both of them turned to the entrance of the tent, just to see that the red-haired princess was standing there with her arms opening the flap and with a frown in her face as everyone turned shortly in surprise for her behavior " IS IT TRUE?!"

"Hinoka, please calm down, w-"

"I ASKED IF IT´S TRUE?!" She approached the table, slamming both of her palms on it, with a deeper frown than before, Ryoma sighed as he shook his head

"…..everyone, i need to speak in private with my sister, we´ll continue this meeting later, dismiss" With that everyone bowed and started exiting the tent, until they were only the two of them, of course Hinoka couldn't help but grit her teeth's every time a soldier murmured something of a certain someone, it was until the last soldier closed the flap of the tent that Ryoma crossed his arms expecting her answer "…..so, what is it?"

"You know what it is!" Hinoka yelled "Is it true? You saw Kamui in Nestra?!"

"….yes i did"

"And what about Takumi? Sakura? What about everyone?" Ryoma nodded as Hinoka tightened her fists "…..so, are we going to join them?"

"What? Of course no, not right now"

"Wh-What?! Why no?!"

"Because we are in a war Hinoka, you must understand that" Ryoma leaned against the table, making her to look at what he was looking to "Even though Nohr is not making any kind of advance to our borders, we can´t just let the Kingdom without the royal family, w-"

"What about Takumi and Sakura?! They are with him, i understand Sakura, but Takumi?! The same Takumi that couldn't stand being aside of him in the Palace! Hes helping him right now, we sh-"

"Yes, they were in Nestra, but if they are not going to tell us who is the 'real' enemy then we can't help them, w-"

"BUT STILL! THEY TOLD US WHERE TO FIND THE REAL ENEMY!" Hinoka hid her eyes under her bangs "WE SHOULD TRUSTH HIM! HE´S NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG AGAINST HOSHIDO, OR US!"

"Nothing wrong?" It was Ryoma turn to frown "He´s taken two of our siblings against us, against Hoshido, not only that, but also my retainers, even Orochi and Reina are with him , the least he could do is to tell us a little more information, no to men-"

"The least?" Hinoka shook her head " …..it has been almost fifteen years since he left us…..since he was abducted from Hoshido…he was supposed to grow up with us….." there was a hint of sadness and frustration in her tone "…trust him would be the least from us, to trust his judgment, to trust our brother….."

There was a moment of silence before Ryoma spoke again "…..even though you´re right, there are things we can't ignore, things that you don't know and how we need to act accordingly" Ryoma again crossed his arms "I know you miss him, but we need to think our steps Hinoka….for our nation, for us"

Hinoka chuckled sarcastically, drying with her left sleeve the new tears in her eyes, with her other hand she was looking for something in her pouch "You know…normally….i would listen to you….but at this point, if you're not going to be sincere with me, then let me be with you…..im…im leaving to the Bottomless Canyon, is still early, but I want to trust Kamui one last time…" before Ryoma could answer, Hinoka threw something in front of him " I know more than you think Big brother…." As she walked away, Ryoma just took the object, noticing that it was a small letter

* * *

"Geez, Kamui, stay still" Sakura pouted as she was using her rod

"S-Sorry, is just tha- o-ouch! F-Felicia, gentler please!" Kamui tried as the maid used the vulnerary to clean his injuries

"I-Im sorry Milord, but just bare it for a little more, we are out staff´s or rods, s-so just hang it there until Anna come back with the goods, ok?" Felicia said putting her best smile

True be told, it has been a really busy week for them, the constant assault of the invisible soldiers to the Castle, the other task that were requested from other towns, like defending them from brigands, in the last skirmish however there were some…..complications, there was an ambush in the last battle and with their numbers, not in shambles but in a clear dis-vantage, and as consequence, Kamui had to battle in a really bad position, receiving most of the hits from the archers and mages, even when he was wearing his Tactician clothes and armor, some spells and arrows managed to pass the plate armor, it was sheer luck that they could end the battle quickly enough before something bad happened, but still, there were some burns and cuts that needed to be healed

"Geez, seriously Kamui, what were you thinking?" Sakura pouted again as her rod ran out of energy, leaving it on the ground, she proceeded to use the vulneraries as well, they were in his room, and even if they were a little closer than before, it was actually the first time that Sakura saw Kamui´s naked torso, at first she thought that she would be too embarrassed to help him, but after a while instead of shyness she felt….sadness, of course, it wasn't the first time she saw the body of a soldier, the scars weren't something new to her, but seeing all the scars and burn marks over his body, it was something that frightened her "….why were you so reckless Kamui? You could have get yourself killed back there"

"S-Sorry, my bad" he chuckled scratching the back of his head "is just….i didn't wanted you to get hurt Sakura"

"Th-Thank you, but don't do that again, ok?" Sakura blushed as she ruffled her head

"Yeah, no happening, im always watching over you"

"Oh my, good line Lord Kamui" the three turned to the door, just to find a smiling Hana with a grin from ear to ear "But, i concur with Lady Sakura, i won't forgive you if you make her cry just because you weren't careful enough"

Hana and Felicia chuckled as Kamui scratched his head, after a few moments Kamui sighed in defeat "And talking about that last battle, where´s Camilla? I haven't saw since we captured that woman, Candence"

"Candance Lord Kamui, Candance" Hana corrected "She´s having a 'chat' with that woman

"I…I see….." Kamui chuckled nervously, every time they captured an enemy, Saizo or Reina in most of the cases were the ones in charge of interrogating and determining who were candidate to join their cause, but sadly in the last battle, this woman caught Camilla´s eye when she was dead set to steal Kamui´s belongings in the middle of the battle, and of course, using a volley of arrows "But it has been hours since she left, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah, everything is in order lord Kamui, but still…" Hana frowned crossing arms "I can't believe that you let the little Midoriko join us

"Yeah, but it was Kaze decision, not mine"

It took them for surprise, the moment they went to defend the village, Kaze was worried about his daughter since the attacks were near the gate to the deeprealms where his daughter was being cared of, instead of a baby Midoriko, they found out a girl with green hair and in her early fifteens, they never expected that the girl could grow up so fast in a couple of months, this made them wonder how Nyx and Hayato were doing in their vacation in the deep realms, considering that the gates only opened a couple of times per month and the time fluctuated too much between each time the portals opened, they never thought it was so much

"Just dont put her in the front lines, i was there when she was born" Hana said still with arms crossed

"Don't worry, im sure that there's extra space in the back lines, with Sakura and the others healers and archers"

"Lord Kamui, are you there?" it was Flora voice that called his name from outside the room "Lady Anna already delivered the goods, i have the salves for your body"

"Ah, yes, come in Flora" Kamui said as he tried to stood, in vain as his muscles were still sore, he tried a second time but Sakura stopped him placing her hand on his shoulder

"Y-You should rest for now Kamui" Sakura said as she stood "I´ll tell the others that the war meeting will be delayed for tomorrow afternoon"

"Uh, thanks Sakura" Kamui said as he leaned in his elbows as the other were leaving the room, except for Flora and Felicia who were already preparing the salve

"Milord, if i may, i have the same request from Hana" Flora stated as she was applying the salve in his chest

"Uh?"

"Perhaps you can take a lot of damage in your dragon form, but right now you´re unable to transform in the battlefield….please don't do something reckless…" Flora said as she stopped when her fingers touched on of the scars in his chest "….Felicia and I…..wouldn't endure the fact of losing you…..also, think about Lady Camilla and Sakura…"

"….alright, i´ll be more careful"

"Thanks Milord" Finally, after some tense moments Flora relaxed her expression for one of gratitude, the minutes passed in silence until the maid finished to apply the salve in his chest and arms "That would be all Milord, for now, you must rest for the night" with a quick bow and a soft smile, both maids left the room before he could do or say something, leaving the albino a little confused

"…ok….that was strange" he scratched again his head "Felicia didn't tripped and Flora was more formal than usual…..oh well….im sure it´s ok" He finally laid on his bed looking at ceiling, as the room slowly turned darker, only illuminated for the candle in the table near his door, he thought in all what happened in the last month, just the moment when was thinking in what he had to do for tomorrow he realized something "…..wait…..did Sakura said, in the afternoon?"

* * *

Flora sighed in relief when she was waiting in the roots of the tree, it has been almost 30 minutes since she left Kamui´s room with her sister, for one side, Felicia was playing with a leaf kneeled down, in the other, she was feeling a little guilty for what she did, perhaps this was what Kamui felt the day they had to fight each other? Tilting her head while the idea left her thoughts, it was something silly to think, in the end, she only obeyed orders, not from him, but for others persons

"Ah, Darling, is everything set?" One voice behind her took her out her thoughts, she didn't even bothered to turn around as she knew who it was

"….Yes, of course…..as…as you ordered…" Flora replied tightening the grip on her apron

"And you? Did he noticed anything? Or is something wrong with your hands?"

"No, i used a thin layer of ice to cover up my hands, i dont think he noticed since the salve was cold and of course, he's accustomed to my touch" she looked at her sister who was looking at her with the same expression when she messed up something "…..but i think Felicia used it directly "

"I think she will be fine….just a little more clumsier than usual, but don't worry, you´re still cute~"

"P-Please M-Milady, dont said that!" Felicia said as she tried to take off any remainders of the salve on her hands

"…So you´re really going to do it?" Flora asked

"Is what we planned, yes"

"And what about you Milady? Do you want to keep with this?" Flora turned to see a set of eyes looking at her "Is this what you want?"

"….Y-Yes, we discussed this before, b-but the events of today made it c-clear that if we way, it may be too late in the next battle" a third voice replied

"….Understood" Flora said as she walked away

"We can count that you will be discrete with this?" the second voice asked

"I would never do anything that would damage Lord Kamui´s image or health…..not after all the kindness he showed to me….." She turned again "…just…..no, forget it, good night miladies" Flora said with a red blush as she took the wrist of her twin and walked away with her

"…..But i agree with her" the second voice said looking at her companion "Even though i would be more than glad to proceed, are you sure you want this Darling?"

"…..Yes, i-im sure, i….i want to do this"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT WAS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **OMG, almost one month since the last update, im really, reaaaaaaaaaally sorry about that, you know, life, school, work…it sucks.**

 **AAAAAAAAAANYWAY, phew, chapter 19, i know that it may not be what you expected, but i need to prepare for the next chapters, so please wait a little more, ok? Ok**

 **Just a quick notes before all, guys, guys, only one vote for Flora? After all the PM´s, and comments, only one vote? I mean, im glad to hear your voice, but there were a lot of people wo wanted more girls in the harem route, and now when is time to talk, only a few ones are voting…..but well, at this point, if there´s only one vote, then Flora will win this poll at the end of the month, so i will post the winner the day 1 of February, so don't miss it.**

 **Thanks for your support and comments, please leave a review, i really appreciate all the comments and ideas you have to share.**

 **Well…i think that´s all for now, at least what is relevant for this story (i apologize if i cant update any more chapters of THIS fanfiction until February, but Resident Evil is released this week! I have to play it! O_o )**

 **Have a good day and a good weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wooooooooh! Updates so soon? Yeah, of course, i couldn't let you down guys, after the great response of the last updates, more than 800 views in two days! That surpass the record of the other fanfictions, at the time i´m writing this message, there are over 1800 views, that´s more than enough to inspire me and move forward with my work, as this shows that not only is seen, but also enjoyed.**

 **Anyway guys, let´s start with this, you can put down all the torches and picks since im back earlier than expected, without more to say for now, let's begin, I will tell you more at the end of the chapter, see ya!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The path ahead us**

It was late at night, maybe past two or three in the morning, as the silence of the dusk was only disturbed for the occasional sound of the guard's patrolling the island, the dim lights of the lamps illuminated the stone paths of the castle, while the other slept placidly in their beds, there was a certain White-haired man in his chambers that was pushing his forehead against one of the walls of his room, even if he was a little cold, right now his face was burning red and trying to comprehend what happened in the last couple of hours, his mind couldn't focus in a simple thought.

"Oh please dear, you´ve been like that for the past twenty minutes" Camilla said staring at the albino, she was wrapped and sit in his bed, covered to the bosom for the softness of the blanket, playing with a sweet lollypop, she giggled when he turned for a brief moment before returning his face to the wall, even in the dim light of the room, she could see that his ears were red from the embarrassment

"I-Is just…..C-Camilla, could you just please put some clothes already?" he said ashamed "I-I can't believe wh-what we, y-you…i-i-i-i…..argg!" Frustrated, he scratched both sides of his head with his hands

"Oh please Darling, don't be so hard on yourself, after all, didn't you enjoyed it as well?" she giggled "Who could think that under that innocent face, there was such a manly lover"

"No, d-dont say it like that!"

"Oh, but i can't help it Darling" she clapped her hands together to gain his attention but he didn't turned "to think that you could go after one round, and keep going two more~ that's quite naughty for you, but i forgive you if you do it again later~"

"I-Isn´t supposed to be the other way around?!" he facepalmed groaning, right now, he didn't needed to hear that, he was supposed to be the leader of the camp, of the countless soldiers, brothers and sister to end the tyranny of one being, to defeat Anankos and bring peace to the world, not a horny teenager that couldn't help but follow his instincts and surrender himself to his lust, the way he acted, of course Camilla had some of the blame, but he lost himself back there, he didn't knew what to do now, he crossed a line that he wasn't supposed to, pressing his forehead against the wall he continued complaining in silence, it was almost hilarious how little will he have with anything to do with Camilla´s wishes or plots, right now he would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he was tired and his hips were sore, he felt a hand taking his

"Come on dear, it will be bad if you stay awake too late, don't you think?" Camilla said pulling him gently to his bed, he didn't said anything and followed her lead, as they settled in the bed, she wrapped her arms around him and made him to rest his head in her bosom against his protests, caressing his head she started to sing a lullaby, giggled of joy when she felt how he wrapped his arms around her as he used to do when they were younger "There, there~ better?"

"Mmmm….. _i guess so….."_ Kamui yawned, barely awake, as she continued her lullaby, at that point even if he wanted to worry about the future there was nothing he could do right now, he would accept whatever consequence came later, but for now he just wanted to rest and keep his head cool, to enjoy what could be his last night of peace.

* * *

As the dark night covered the land, the sound of several horses galloping at night breaks the almost absolute silence of those lands, it wasn´t unusual at all, for the last month the villages and the travelers got accustomed to the sound of the horses around them, the paths and sky were always with some reinforcements of the capital, a prove that the once pacific life of Hoshido ended abruptly in every part of the realm, of course there were incidents with the faceless in the border villages, but in the last months it was a concept that the villagers couldn't entirely understand, it was a disgusting feeling inside of her that always haunted her thoughts, families that had to Split for the war, countless men and women that had to respond the call of arms, as the Hoshidian princess pulled the reigns of her winged steed, she looked down at the town.

Even in the dim light of the torches, she could see the streets, the houses and barns, taverns and some schools or plazas below her, it was true what Ryoma said before, that she had a duty with her people, with her blood and kind, but for her, there was someone that needed her before them, perhaps it was selfish, but not entirely unreasonable, after all, the reason why she learned to fight and survive it was for him.

And what was worse, the constant gossips between the people was something that she could not ignore, the stories of how her "brother" fought with Nohr and Hoshido, not to endanger either of the nations, but to put a stop to the constant conflict ' _And to think that Ryoma don't want to trust him'_ she thought, she shook her head for a moment, that was actually incorrect, is not like he didn't trusted him, but Ryoma had a point, a point that she didn't wanted to recognize, if it wasn't Kamui who was telling that there was someone behind the war between Hoshido and Nohr, she wouldn't have believed it either, then what was that feeling inside of her head? Something was wrong inside of her heart and mind, the moment she heard that Kamui was moving his troops too close of the borded was something she could not ignore, less when she remembered that that woman was with him, that princess that always referred at him as ' _her´s precious little brother',_ it was sickening that after what she heard, how she was willing to kill him in cold blood was now working, supporting him, just like that, of course Kamui would accept her, but why? She wondered, it was until something cached the corner of her eyes that she realized that she was not alone in the sky, too much time thinking about the options that she missed the time when she was surrounded for some of the Pegasi Knights of Hoshido, looking around and preparing her special Nagitana, one of the soldiers pointed behind her, suspicious at first she took a quick glance to the land behind her, just to find a couple of caravans in the path, with the Hoshidian Royal Banners at the front and heavily guarded she could recognize one of the armors at front of the group, looking back at the knight aside of her, he was still waiting for her response, overwhelmed in numbers and with only enough supplies for short battles, she sighed in defeat as she pulled again her reigns, falling back of the group of Knights, followed for them not long after her action.

"Hinoka, you shouldnt have gone like that!" Ryoma shouted when the princess stopped in front of them, making the full group to halt their movements, looking around she was surprised that they were not heavily armed, a lot of familiar faces of the royal guard, but still in small numbers

"Have you come to stop me?" she said as her steed stomped the path, shaking its head and clearly uneasy, still under Hinoka control "With the main force of the castle…."

"…..No, i came to talk" he said, dismounting and walking to her "….Hinoka, please, let's just talk about this for a moment"

"There's nothing to discuss!" she shouted "I can't believe your stopping me! Like this!" she shook her head to cool down her feelings "Look, I understand what you said, but still!" her hands tightened the reigns "We have been looking for him for years! YEARS! How could you just discard him like that?!" she shouted a little more louder "Can't you remember how I-I-I…M-Mother, A-All of us mourned not only how father was murdered, but also how he was kidnapped?! HO-"

" **HINOKA, THAT´S ENOUGH!** " His booming voice muted her cries, not before realizing that her sister was already crying, it was the first time he shouted at her, and for her expression she was impacted as well, she quickly cleaned her face with her sleeve, not showing how she was unable to stop her tears "…..Look, i… i may be never able to fully understand how you feel about him Hinoka, but im not here to stop you, i swear" he approached, now in reach to take her free hand, surprising her "…but as i said before we cant go like that, not without a proper plan"

Looking at him, he smiled when their eyes met, she was surprised for his words and how in the first in months his voice returned to the same tone he used back before the war

"Come, i think is not good to show that gloomy face to Kamui, right?"

Her tears finally stooped as she finished cleaning her face, still with red eyes but with a better mod, she smiled feeling that a great weight was taken off her shoulders "Right"

* * *

As the dawn of a new day came to the Castle, Kamui was having a pleasant morning, too normal actually, even if he lost touch of Camilla´s body at some point of the night, there was no other place in the world that could out-best the softness of his pillows, stretching his arms and legs as a cat, he rolled to the other side, perhaps the bed was to big? He had to check out why he needed such thing in his room, not that he had any complain, but it was absurd that Camilla placed that giant bed in his room, he wondered how she managed to get the bed through the door, perhaps it was if he wanted to sleep in his dragon form? From the size and endurance, no doubt that she had the strangest of the ideas from time to time, hearing how the sheets moved a little away of him, he sighed, he couldn't believe that in the middle of her sleep she left him go and just a few inches away of the bed edge´s, moving under the blankets he used his hand to find the source of the soft noise, he needed some answers, why she went that far last night, why she betrayed the compromise they reached, and why of all times she acted in such crucial time, feeling something different than the sheets or mattress of the bed, he was perplexed when with a soft 'nngg', he released what he touched for a moment as his throat dried, perhaps he was a still asleep? the sound and form from what he touched didn't matched, as he gulped he again touched what was under the sheets, just to hear the same sound when she slightly squeezed what was near to him, again he released what he was touching and leaned up taking off the sheets, his lips were trembling and a cold sweat ran down his neck, for the size and form, the person under his sheets was smaller than Camilla, he slowly reached for the rest of the sheet, with a pull he discovered the person who was sharing his bed with him.

As his eyes widened and he bit his lip, he couldn't believe what he was looking at, right before his eyes was Sakura looking at him with a blush, with her yutaka, the one she used to sleep, in fetal position and for what he tough, covering the part of her chest where he squeezed a few moments ago, she was looking at his eyes, just to see his open palm, when he saw this he reacted hiding his hand behind him, when she placed hid her mouth behind her hands and said "Kamui…." With a redder blush, his heart took a skip and moved away, just to lose his balance when he reached the edge of the bed, falling backwards and feeling how his skull was friendlier with the floor

"K-Kamui!" She shouted as she leaned forward to see if the albino was unharmed, but for the way he was rubbing the back of his head that was not the case "A-Are alright?" she asked

"Y-Yeah, i-im fi-w-wait, first, wh-what are you d-doing h-here S-Sakura?" the question made the pink-haired blush even redder than before

"W-Well….i-i w-wanted to…to…." She hid her face behind her hands, mumbling some words that Kamui couldn't understand "I-I can't do this a-after all! N-Not like this!"

"Eh? C-can´t do w-what? Wh-what do yo-" before he could finish, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he was surprised to see Camilla behind him with a faint frown in her face

"That´s no good darling, you have to build more confidence" Camilla said as she helped him to stood up "After all is what we agreed, didn't we?"

"I-I know, b-but is still too embarrassing!" she said still hiding from their gazes

"Wh-What? What is going on? Wh-" Kamui was stopped when Camilla embraced him tightly from behind, lifting him from the floor and making impossible from him to use his arms "H-HEY, C-CAMILLA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO!"

"Listen Darling, first of all, you need to stop worrying about this, if we are going to be a family, you should show your feelings as well" Camilla said as Sakura finally showed her face, paying close attention to her words "You said you wanted to do this, if that the case, then, you need to show not only your shy side, but also others sides of you"

"Eh? C-Camilla? Can y-you please let me go? Wh- ahh! W-wait! St-Stop! Ahhhh!" Again, he was interrupted when she suddenly started playing with his left ear with her lips

"You know, the first step from a wife is to tame her husband~" she said still Licking his ear making both of them blush "After all, for last night i know all Kamui weak spots~" now she bit with his lips neck, Sakura couldn't help but nod while she was hiding her face again, this time looking between het fingers "actually, he´s like one of my little wyverns, just one smooch and bit in his ear or neck and he´s already in a daze~"

"I-Im n-not l-like –ahhh- th-that" Kamui moaned as he tried to broke free, but was still unable, he would be furious if it wasn't for the fact that he hated to admit that she was right

"You´re not? Then why you´re showing that face to Sakura?"

"I-is not l-like –aahh!- i w-want t-to…." Finally he stopped struggling as she giggled

"You see Darling? Like a little and cute wyvern, well, dragon in this case~" she said patting his head, still in a daze "Now, are you better? A little more confidence?"

"I-I guess so" Sakura said still a little ashamed for what she saw, as she stood up she noticed how he was still wit dizzy eyes and with a little droll falling from his mouth her face was changed for one of determination, even if she was right she needed baby steps ' _for now… a-a k-kiss!'_ she thought as she saw hi slips, slowly reaching his face and cupping his face, she could feel his breath and how he was trembling with every second that passed ' _i-i can do this, I CAN DO THIS!_ _I C-"_

"Excuse my intromission so early milord, but Jakob is a little busy today, so i will assist….you…with…." as Kagero opened the door as they halted their movements like a group of surprised deer´s, the only one that didnt turned to the door was Kamui who was still under the effect of Camilla teasing, Kagero for her side who had a tray in her hands was perplexed and astonished for Sakura´s actions, looking first at the princess an then to Kamui, back to the princess and to Camilla, she slowly closed the door, not before placing the lock on it and bowing

"W-Wait! K-Kagero! D-dont go!" Kamui screamed as he tried to break free again from Camilla´s hold, instead she throw him to the bed as if she was wrestling with a big smirk in her face as Sakura yelped shocked for what the Nohrian princess just did, she placed on top of him Licking her lips and with eyes that Kamui could only describe as a lion that was about to jump to catch its prey "C-Camilla?!"

"You know Darling, is she just go like that, then technically she approved what we want to do, so there's no need to hold back~"

"Ah….aaahhhh!" Sakura was now feeling how her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter for the thought of that "W-Wait C-Camilla, i-i dont think my heart is ready a-after a-all"

"And certainly im not in the mood to see that happen either, at least not with you Princess Camilla" Kagero appeared with her cloud of smoke "Although this is not a behavior that i approve, i can't stand just to see how you steal Lady Sakura chance"

"So….you were just going to watch how Sakura and I were…..um, g-getting more personal?" Kamui asked as he waited for her response, the answer came in the form of Kagero blushing face

"I-its my duty to watch over Lady S-Sakura safety a-an-"

"Oh my~ if you wanted to take a peek, you only had to say so~" Camilla said as Kagero and Sakura blushed more, still Kagero frowned a little

"Look, why dont we just calm down an-" Kamui tried to reason with them, sadly when he saw a pair of long pigtails fall from the supports of the roof, accompanied of course of her always silent and stoic blue-haired partner ' _why i can't have a normal week?'_ he thought as Kagero was surprised for her silent presence

"Hah! That´s so lame!" Selena yelled with crossed arms and her trademark smirk "How can call yourself retainer if you aren´t with your liege all time, i was watching Lady Camilla all night yesterday"

"Say what?"

"Oh my~ i appreciate your efforts my naughty retainers, but i think this i-" Camilla injected but was interrupted

"Wait, can Selena repeat that again?"

"E-Enough of this, i-i dont think this is not the time or place to discuss this" Kagero said ignoring Kamui question "Besides, i have to ask Lady Sakura, why ar-"

"You just dont want to admit that WE are better THAN Hoshido as retainers" Selena said

"I-I think everyone i-is doing a g-good job" Sakura tried to defuse the situation

"My, My, as cute as ever, right Sakura?" Camilla said ruffling her hair, making her blush and smile a little

"That´s not fair Lady Camilla, you´re saying that we aren´t good enough?"

And with that the chaos reigned once again in his bedroom, as Camilla´s retainer was trying to argue with Kagero, Camilla and Sakura trying to stop her and Beruka was just watching silently, he sighed and sat in his bed, for his surprise Kagero was kind enough to leave the tray on his bed, fortunately it was his breakfast, taking the fork he started to eat, a smile escaped from hi slips when after a few moments the scene in front of him instead of a bothering one, was in a weird sense a heart-warming scene, perhaps very frequent, but in a way it doesn´t bother him, of course, he would have a serious talk with them later, but for now, he was trying to understand only thing ' _Why…Why Sakura wanted this in the first place?'_

* * *

 **Aaaaaand thats all for now!**

 **Oh boy, oh boy, you have NO idea how happy im right now, why? Simple, is only the first week and there´s already over 700 hundred views in the fanfictions, and i know why**

 **Is because you love me, right? Right?** **:´v**

 **Ok, sorry, bad joke :v , yeah, i know, there were a lot of PM asking a lot of info, so i will say just some things in general**

 **First of all, yes, of course, since i liked the response of the "lover" fanfiction, i will post new chapters in that part, of course related (and even if you want, unrelated) to the story, and yes, YES, there are three confirmations of girls, Camilla, Sakura and Rhatja are already planned, yes, YES, i will post a threesome later or something similar to that (you dam perverts :v)**

 **Second, Yes, of course i plan to continue this fanfiction and the others as soon as possible, because normally at this time of the year is when i have a lot of work and school, but don't worry, my work wont be slowed down for this, actually, im going to do another big updates of the fanfictions, maybe in a week or so.**

 **Third, guys…..GUYS! C´MON What i said the last time? That i wanted to see the votes in the poll, not in PM´S, kagero and "both" teams won the poll, BUT THERE WERE A LOT OF PM´S SUPPORTING A LOT OF THE OPTIONS, in short, the 'real' poll would be like: Kagero: 7, Flora :6 Both: 9, neither: 11. See the problem? (Probably no because i already closed the poll and is kind of difficult to find it) what i want to say is, why if you already have an account and are able to vote, why you keep sending PM´s? sigh***

 **Guys, what im going to do is to open a new girl with all the candidates, the only thing you have to do is to go to my profile and click the poll, i really, really will ignore this time any PM´s, i know there are a lot of viewers that can't vote, but is still a huge difference, so please, use the poll, no PM´s**

 **Phew, with that said, i hope this chapter was of your liking, see ya ´till next week with a tons of more info and updates!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellow everyone, glad to have more time :´v is so beautiful to be able to sleep :´v**

 **Weeeeeeell, anyway, i hope you´re ready for the new chapter, i have a ton of things to say at the end, but lets wait for now, ok?**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Couple Talk**

"…..soooo, let me see if i get it straight" Kamui said scratching his chin, it has been more than an hour since the girls broke in in his room, all of them lined in front of him, sit and with embarrassed looks (except for Camilla and Beruka), it took more than he wanted to admit to understand the whole process, Flora and Felicia were there too, since Beruka explained that she made that special ointment that the girls used the last day ' _that explains why i couldn't fight back'_ he thought, Flora was mediating as Felicia was struggling to tie her apron ' _aaand that explains why Jakob had a lot of work today'_ he groaned remembering what they said, that Felicia did a mess in the Mess Hall and it was Jakob turn to clean everything she broke and spilled "…..Flora and Felicia used that vulnerary to numb my body, Camilla took advance of that to * _ejem*_ 'spent' the night with me, Selena stayed out to guard the room….as B-Beruka was watching us all night….." while he said that, he turned to see each named girl, while each one nodded, Kamui sighed taking his robe from the closet "…..ok….follow me, **ALL** of you"

After a few moments, they were waiting for Kamui instructions at the base of the tree, all waiting in silence (except for Felicia, who was still struggling with her apron), after some minutes, he returned with Silas, Kaze and Reina, Silas was carrying some goods in his steed, as Kaze and Reina had some equipment's.

"Oh my, so even Princess Camilla and Lady Sakura behaved badly last night?" Reina said smiling with her palm on her face, like if it was some kind of joke judging for her smirk

"D-Dont said it like th-that Reina!" Sakura replied embarrassed

"Yeah, all of them" Kamui declared in front of them "You know, i don't really like to do this…but i can't just let you whatever you want" Kamui sighed as he was searching in the goods of the horse

"Wh-What are you planning Lord Kamui?" Selena asked, a little wary for Silas grin

"Selena, you're…." Kamui took an apron from the bag, when Selena frowned, Silas snickered "….in kitchen duty with Beruka, you´re in charge of the kitchen, Jakob already finished so please, make something edible"

"Hey! That´s rude! Everything i made is good!" Selena yelled

"Right, and the reason Tsubaki is in the infirmary is because you got some condiments wrong, right?" He scratched his head "Kaze will be supervising you, ok?"

"And if irefuse? This is ridiculous! We´re not babies, w-"

"Look Selena" Kamui interrupted, taking something from the bag "There are two ways to use this, in the kitchen to make something for breakfast for everyone, or as a weapon to train with Reina" Kamui drawn a Daikon Radish while Reina waved her hand with a smile, Selena paled and felt a chill pass through her spine when their eyes met, taking the apron and Daikon as quickly as she could, she ran to the kitchen without more protests, followed shortly by Beruka and Kaze

"Well, that was quick" Kamui said with a grin "Now, about you Camilla…."

"Ahh, yes, what´s my punishment Darling?~" she asked with a smile on her face "Perhaps cleaning your clothes? Making your favorite breakfast? Or maybe….." she placed her finger on her lip with a seductive grin, however Kamui just stared at her for a moment, he sighed scratching the back of his head

"No, not something like what you´re thinking about" he blushed a little, but he was firm with what he was about to say "You´re going to do some 'special tasks' for today" He took a scroll from his pouch "You´re going to do a full report of our inventory, check up any damages in the defenses of the south entrance, help Silas with the hunt and finally make sure that all bridges near the barracks are in good shape" with every task he spoke Camilla´s face lost a little of her grin, until she had a crestfallen face, counting all the work she had to do, she noticed something alarming for her

"W-Wait Darling, y-you´r-"

"And yes, i will stay here, with Sakura"

"B-But then I would be to the other side of the island, a-away of you Darling!" she tried to pout, but Kamui quickly put the scroll in front of her

"Aaaaand in order to make sure that you finish your punishment, Silas will be with you, just in case" She opened her mouth to protest but he continued "AND if you don't finish before the night, you won't get any 'good night' Kiss"

Camilla trembled with her hands in the air, trying to get the words out of her chest, imagining what could happen without that Kiss, she quickly called and mounted Marzia, she didn't even waited for Silas, before the knight could say something she was already taking flight and leaving the group behind her, Silas chuckled as he rode his steed and followed her

"Ok, three down, two left" he turned to see Sakura, Kagero and Flora who flinched when they saw his face "Felicia, just take enough time to recover ok? You´re free to go" The maid bowed ashamed when her headband fell out, she quickly took it and before she could do something more to embarrass herself she ran with her headband on her face "Well…that was awkward…" he chuckled and again, looked at the girls tapping his finger in his chin, thinking in what to do next, fortunately, he still had some aces under his sleeve "Kagero, you´re going to go with Reina and will help her with the library, to dust off all the dirt and move all the books in their respective place"

"Wh-What about me Milord?" Flora asked raising her hand, most of the work was already taken, and she couldn't remember something that she could do, when Kamui grinned showing his fangs, she trembled for his eye filled with malice

"Ahhh, yes, you Flora, you the one that betrayed your master, who did the unthinkable, you who made this all possible….you…" Kamui was saying while he was approaching her, with every step Flora could feel his rage inside of him, and for the smile he had it couldn't be good " **Y.O.U.** " She closed her eyes when he placed his hands on her shoulders, she never expected this side from him, she just waited for her punishment "You will just supervise how the library is cleaned~"

"Eh?" Flora opened her eyes, now that devious grin was gone, instead there was his trademark smile

"Yes, go ahead and put some casual clothes, all you have to do today will be just relax and watch them, you´re net allowed to do any kind of job today" Kamui said, now walking to Sakura who had the same perplexed face than Flora "Ok, that would be all Flora, i´ll have a private talk with Sakura, dismiss!"

Everyone looked each other confused, but after a few moments, they did what he wanted, Flora and Reina walked to the library as Sakura was waiting for him, playing with her thumbs until they were alone

"Sooo, what about a snack Sakura?" Kamui asked taking her hand "Would you like to spend a little more time with me?"

"A-Ahh!…mmm..….." she blushed when Kamui held her hand, hiding her eyes under her bangs, she nodded

* * *

"Soooo…why you wanted this?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him, they were having a nice morning, after all the ruckus, she finally had some private time with him, they were eating some snacks in his room with strawberry tea, while he continued eating his cookies, she just watched for a moment to see if she only misheard his words

"I asked why you wanted all of this" Kamui asked, looking directly at her, making her blush and look away of him "Camilla said that all of this was your idea…."

"… was….because…."she struggled to find the words, but placing her hands on the table and looking down she continued "….is because…i…we…..we wanted to have a n-normal relationship with you…..or something n-near of th-that…"

"….I…..I don't understand what are you saying, what you mean Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, playing with her thumbs again giving little glances to him, still not sure if she could tell him the whole truth "….tell me Kamui…..d-do you ever wondered, h-how could our lives have been if Nohr….i-if King Garon h-hadn´t kidnapped you?" hadn't

This took him for surprise, being honest, he never wondered or thought about it, he barely remembered his mother and some fragments of his life, but without more memories, that question never surfaced in his mind, he shook his head and as gentle as he could, he replied "I…I don't know, to tell you the true, i never thought of it…but if i have to guess… i would say that we would be in a normal relationship?" he crossed his arms, closing his eyes he shook his head "….no…..that would be wrong…after all, if Mother gave you that letter….we would be…" now it was his time to blush, but he continued "i-i guess i would be your b-boyfriend, not some suitor or lover"

"Y-Yeah, i thought the same….a-and i hate it"

"Uh?" he opened his eyes looking at her, she had a little frown in her face with some small tears in her eyes

"I hate to think in all what 'could be', i-i mean, im right here with you, but i still feel that there is a wall between us, e-even t-though we a-are supposed to be together, even i-if my feelings are t-true, i cant stop being so shy around you, or to think about you, e-even though we have been together like this for a while….whenever i see your face, or hear you voice…feel your hand holding mine, my heart starts pounding so fast that i can barely think….but im still unable to share these feelings with you….."

"…..Sakura"

"S-So for once….i….i wanted to be selfish" she chuckled sadly, cleaning some tears from her eyes "E-Even if it was only once…i wanted you to see the real me….th-thats why Princess Camilla and I planned all of this…..but in the end i cowed…..in the end Camilla was the only one th-" She stopped when she felt his arms around her, she didn't noticed when he stood up to her side, but the moment she felt his arms she buried her head in his chest, the gentle way he started to caress her head didn't helped with the tears, but she didn't minded "e-even though i p-planned something like that b-behind your back, a-are you consoling me?"

"I feel…like pampering my sweetest girlfriend for a while….and to do whatever she wants" he said kissing his head

"… _..Baka*"_ Sakura muttered "…..i-if you´re so nice and gentle with me…..i….i won't know what to do with myself anymore"

* * *

 **AAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys and for the short chapter, but im making space for the new girls, so please keep supporting this fanfiction! :v**

 **Wow, more than a year, (1 year and 5 months if im not mistaken) and look at this, so many views in so little time, thanks for all your support and words of encouragement guys!** **I really appreciate it!**

 **Sooooo, enough lemon in the chapter or it needs more? xD**

 **I have to say, i really had a hard time in this chapter thinking in a way to demonstrate that Sakura was the mastermind of Kamuis *Ejem* "not consensual intercourse", I have to say that the most dificult part was to make clear Sakuras intentions and why she decided to act like that, despite her shy nature, i think i did a decent job in this one, considerating that shes one of the most relaiable characters in the game.**

 **Soooo, what more? Let me see, let me see…a yeah! Of course, the Poll!**

 **Kinda bothered, kinda pleased in this one guys, there are still some people sending PMs about the options when i said that I WONT ACCEPT ANY PM´s in this poll, buuuuuuuuut, at least i see higher votes this time, sorry guys, if you´re reading this A/N and you sent me a PM, nope, i will stand firm this time and say, NO SIR, USE THE POLL, why? Let me put it simple, there are about 10, 12? Perhaps 14 PM with people requesting one character, 7 are for team Azura/Aqua, and like 5 for team Selkie, BUT theres only 2 for aqua and 0 for selkie in the poll…c´mon guys, if you want your favorite character or to see one of them in the story, use the poll, is in my profile, just click that little sans or my name and you´ll see the link of the poll there, in the meantime: KAGERO TEAM IS WINNING FOR 6 VOTES! :V**

 **Ok guys, i think that would be all, thanks again for you support, leave your review and Pm´s, they help me to improve my work and to hone my skills with the words, im still looking for a beta reader, so if you have free time and want to read my work before anyone else, please send me a PM!**

 **Without more to say, i hope you have a nice weekend and a nice night (By the way, tomorrow Sakura lover night!** **\** *** 3 * /**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellow guys, im sorry but i couldn't update the chapters before the end of the month, i really, Reaaaaaally wanted to do it, but for several reasons it was just something i couldn't do it, school, work and a lot more *cof* *cof* Bravery Second *cof* *cof* and other reasons, that i will share with you, but until the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway guys, i hope you enjoy the new chapter without more to say, let's begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: After the Dawn**

Kamui pinched his nose, it has been almost a couple of hours since he punished all the girls for their behavior, but now, he felt that doing that was kind of…..hypocritical, the only relief he had was that with a little of luck, nobody would discover what happened that morning.

Perhaps it was guilt? Shame? A little of discomfort? There are a lot of things he should be feeling right now, how in a way he betrayed the trust of Camilla (even if she approved it), shame with everyone that were doing chores and following his orders since they misbehaved and still he did what he did, perhaps the only comfort he could felt in that moment was that he fulfilled one of the wishes of his cute little girl, that it was for her wellbeing and to break the bubble that trapped her in a barrier of shyness around everyone, but right now even if he wanted to distract his mind to find a way to explain the situation to everyone else, the soft breath in his chest made it nearly impossible

He was lying down in his bed, half naked and of course, with Sakura lying on top of him, unlike him, he could feel her bare body pressing against him, her soft breath on his chest, her soft hair that fell delicately touching his skin and the way she nuzzled her face every time he tried to move her body, the sheets of the bed covering her fragile figure only revealing her face and the faint shade of red in her cheeks

" _Yeah…..totally screwed if somebody found this"_ he whispered looking at the ceiling, making sure that none of the girls were in his room, not that he could do something about it at that point, but it would be nice to be prepared for any incoming surprise, fortunately as far as he knew, they were alone, when Sakura started to move her arms around his neck he looked down do see her blissful smile, slowly opening her eyes she started to remember what happened, when their eyes meet each other, she suddenly realized where she was and what were they doing, with a gasp and trembling head, she tried to ran away, stopped the moment she leaned up, trapped in his arms and pushed down again, normally she would struggle but this time, when she felt his arms around her, she melted and let him embrace her with a faint smile and hiding her eyes under her bangs

"Hey, looks who´s up" he chuckled caressing her head "how was your dream? A pleasant one i wish"

She hit her chest, with barely any kind of force while her smile grew bigger "stop it, your bully"

"Heh, sorry, you look so adorable when you´re shy" he chuckled as she laid down in his chest, still a little unsure how she should be feeling right now, but one thing was for sure, she loved the feeling of his arms around her

"S-Sooo…." She hesitantly tried to clear her mind, and there was something she wanted to ask "…..h-how was it?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow when he looked down again, even if he couldn't see her face, he could tell why she was asking that, sighing she kept caressing her head with a wide smile "More than i could have imagined"

She giggled for hearing that, but was still a little ashamed to show her face, they were in silence for a while, enjoying the company of the other, perhaps it was the feeling of the other body what relaxed each other, or the fact that in the end, instead of being an awkward moment, it was a pleasant experience, if they could enjoy that private time a little more, but Sakura knew that it was getting a little late, so without warning she stood up and took one of the coats that were near of the bed to keep the warm of her body, Kamui leaned up to follow her but stopped the moment when she didn't turned back to acknowledge his movements, worried for what was passing for her mind he waited to see if she said something else, but Sakura just walked to the desk and looked for something, she took some napkin´s from the drawer and with clumsy movements she started to clean her body, Kamui realized what she was doing and specially WHERE she was cleaning herself

"A-Ah! I-im sorry Sakura!" Kamui quickly apologized with a red face, seeing how the napkins were stained with what could see was blood and their fluids it was something that he didnt though before

"….is ok, is nothing" Sakura said, but for her voice she there was a hint of shame in her voice

"No, i-its not ok! Wh-what if you get pregnant? Or sick for sleeping that way?" Kamui tried to continue his apology, but when Sakura turned to see her face he stopped, he was expecting tears, or perhaps a frown for her, but instead she had a gentle expression on her face, she then resumed her actions without looking back for a while

"I-I think it´s ok, since today wasn't a dangerous day at all" she explained finally finishing and taking her clothes from the floor, only the divine dragons knew how they managed to get so far away of the bed

"Th-Then why you´re hiding your face? A-are you mad?"

"….i-is not something like that" she said taking a little basket and leaving the napkins in it "…..is just…w-with what kind of face sh-should I see you now that we´ve come this far? A-aren't you a little ashamed or nervous at all?"

"Ah-ha" Kamui scratched his head, it was true, he struggled with the same topic with Camilla last night, even if she recovered quickly for all the ordeal, it was Camilla who he was thinking about, but Sakura was other woman, other patner, a really shy one, if he had troubles in the past, he could barely imagine how she was struggling to be in front of him and letting him see that part of her, of course, she wanted that but that didnt meant that she would forget her shy side, not that he wanted, but of course, it was inconvenient after the lovemaking, not to say that it was awkward already

"Y-You dont have to answer Kamui" she took him out of his thoughts "…..i think that we will be back to normal in due time…" he didn't noticed, but she was already dressing herself, of course not showing her face, as he watched how she tied her yukata and took her cape, she slowly walked to the door, just when she placed her hand on the knob she spoke again "…..i…..i am taking a shower, since im all sticky…"

"Ah! Y-yes, of course" Kamui hesitated to replied, he wondered what he had to do right now, he didn't wanted to leave her side just yet, otherwise it would feel like he just took advance of her and kicked out of his room, he tried to find an excuse to keep her for himself a little while, it was again her voice who interrupted his thoughts

"…S-Say Kamui….." she turned back to meet his face again, she widened her eyes when their eyes locked and looked away a few times, trying to overcome her shyness "…..w-would it be weird…..if y-you….i….." she shook her head "want to join me?"

This time he widened his eyes for the proposal, and after a few seconds he shook his head "y-yes"

* * *

It was almost night, and a lot happened in a single day, well, two to be exact, he never expected anything like that, at least not in war times, if he had to guess, this would situation would be from a light romance novel, remembering those words and scenes from the books however, was something he didn't wanted to do.

So he was there, in front of the treehouse, one hour before the night and tending his clothes, Felicia was still resting and flora was still 'busy' in her punishment, Jakob had to re-supply the store and of course, helping Anna to buy new goods, fortunately Saizo was out of sight, he really thanked the heavens that the ninja wasn´t near when Sakura and him were in his room, that would be the last day if his life if the ninja found out what he did, so after a relaxing bath with Sakura, they agreed to talk with Camilla to set the new rules of their relationship, and of course, he had to talk with Camilla, that if she wasn't mad enough to evade his questions since she was still a little angry for doing chores away of him.

Taking one of the wet sheets, he was surprised to see his friend Silas approaching with his trademark smile "Hey, Kamui, how are you doing?" he asked

"Great actually" he replied extending the blanket on the rope "I assume that you´re done with the hunt right?"

"Yeah, actually, kind of impress, Lady Camilla can be a fearsome opponent and excellent hunter, she took down with her bare hands a boar"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow for a moment, and chuckled when Silas nodded "I guess that it was a good idea then"

"Yeah….but my suggestion as your best friend is that you need to take care of her" He scratched his chin "When we were hunting, Camilla had…how can i describe it? Those bloodshot eyes and she was repeating this strange tantrum ' _Kamui lips, Kamui lips'_ over and over again" Kamui paled when he said that "And when we finished she had that strange face, with a little droll saying that she wanted to 'repeat' what happened last night"

Kamui flinched when he heard that, the blanket fell from his hands feeling a chill passing through his spine, he had to change the lock of his door…even if in the end was pointless, a 'Kamuiless' Camilla was a really dangerous princess "Y-yeah…..i´ll talk to her later…after finishing my chores" he tried to fake a chuckle, but for his tone it was clear that he was a little affraid of what could happen

"Hey, what happened to theses blankets?" Silas tried to pick it up, but Kamui quickly took them making the knight more confused for his behavior "K-Kamui, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, im p-perfectly fine!"

"Th-Then why i see blood in that blanket?"

Kamui laughed with a forced smile, if he could only wash the sheets better, he forgot to wash away the most important part, where was Jakob when he was needed? "Ah-uh, this? Is just i cut myself this afternoon with a broken glass, that´s all, nothing to worry about, and since all you guys are working so hard, then it wouldn't be fair if i didn't help with something this simple, after all im an adult"

"O-Ok…w-well, if you want i can help you out, is n-"

"N-NO!" He yelled surprising the knight "I-I mean" he tried to control himself "Not with this Silas, im sorry, but can you do me a favor? Im out of water, so if you could be so kind to fetch me some, i would really appreciate it"

"O-Ok, as you wish" he chuckled scratching his head "Then i´ll be back in a few minutes"

"Yeah, of course, take your time" He waved his hand relieved that at least, Silas wouldn't comment this with anyone, when he was out of earshot, he cursed his luck groaning "Stupid blanket, why is so hard to take some blood? And is still smelling a little"

"Tell me about it, is so hard to take out the blood, even a small drop can be a pain"

"Yeah, is just, why is not working the normal soap? Is not like it´s oil or something like that i-" Kamui froze, realizing that he was not alone, however when he turned to see the source of the voice, he couldn't find anyone, what was worse, he didn't recognized the voice at all, looking from the right to left, he made sure that he wasn´t, but for what he could see, there was nobody there, he shrugged, perhaps he was tired, turning back he looked at the blanked, just to find a pair of curious eyes looking at the blanket, for a moment he couldn't believe that that woman was so close of him, practically he could feel the warm of her breath as she was biting her nail, observing the blanket as if that was the most interesting thing in the world with a smile that in fact was a little creepy

"My, they really are nasty, not only one, but this guy have a lot of little friends? What were you doing? Stabbing a virgin?" The woman´s smile grew wider and darker when she took the blanket with her free hand, Kamui lost his balance falling to the ground, surprised for the bluntest of the woman "What? I hit the head of the nail?"

"N-No! of course no, i could n-never d-do something like that!" he declared with a red face, for her faces he wasn't convinced for that and her smile turned a little darker than before, still she played dumb and let go the blanket

"Ok, then why are you hiding this if you didn't did anything wrong?" he questioned, moving her eyes from left to right a couple of times "I can only think a couple of things, and i don't like some of the answers"

Examining her face, he realized that it was the first time they talked, White skin, black long hair with small ponytails from the sides, perhaps a little older than him? But he couldn't remember anyone with that face or voice, especially with those black deep eyes, the way she crossed her arms still biting the nail of her thumb, the way she moved her body it was similar to charlotte´s when she tried to get Sila´s attention "Wh-Who are you?" he finally asked when she crouched to the level of his head, fascinated for his face, she just placed her han don his cheek to see his reaction, the moment she rubbed his cheek with her thumb and he turned redder by the second made her gigdy

"Well, Well, it´s look like im still on time after all" she smiled standing up and walking away "Just to be sure, i´ll keep an eye for you day and night"

"W-Wait? What? What you mean?"

"I´ll make sure that you wont be able to forget the name of your destiny "she turned back to see him once more "My name is Rhatja, is a pleasure to finally meet you Kamui"

 _End of the first Arc_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **What you think guys? I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as i did writing it.**

 **Soooooo something before anything else, it looks like the poll ended and guess what? Kagero won :v , yes, as you read it, Kagero won, and that will be final, she won clear and fair, actually, is something i have to say because of something, she won in the poll with 10 votes, Ophelia have 7 votes and Orochi 5, (to be honest, there was a point when i thought that Ophelia would win, but no, in the end it was Kagero) so congratulations to our beautiful character! (Introduce claps here)**

 **Anyway guys, there will be ONE final poll to add the LAST character, i remind you that the list is: Camilla, Sakura, Rhatja and Kagero, so there will be ONE LAST OPORTUNITY to comment and add the last character of this Harem fanfict, as always, any comment, Review and PM´s is welcome from suggestions, and as you may have noticed, yes, this was the end of the first part of the story, in case you´re wondering, there will be like 4 parts, ii just wanted to make that clear (yes, there will be post-war arc, but that will be a surprise :3) soooooo, keep following this story!**

 **By the way, what´d you think about that intro? Personally i loved it, i had this strange need to put something like this, and of course, Rhatja would fit that role in every way possible, so i hope you enjoy how is time to brace yourself for the new step of this fanfiction is!**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter, leave your review and comment, i´´ll open the poll as soon as possible, so wait for it.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sooooo, hey guys, how ya doing? Great i hope**

 **Well, im rather happy for the great response of the last week, over 1k of views in one week, im astonished for that, is great to see that my work is being enjoyed, for that, you have my thanks.**

 **Ok, without more delay, lets begin with the new arc! I hope you enjoy it, we´ll see again at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Arc 2 Chapter 23: Before the new dawn**

Saizo was angry

And that was a really bad sign, of course, he always was disappointed in one way or another for the others, in the last months it looked like he was the only one that was aware that they were at war, in fact, he was mad for all the decisions of Kamui, first he tried to change the way a decent army behave, of course there are times when the troops need to blow some steam, but the idea to be so close or trying to be a "family" with the Nohrian troops was sickening, of course there were so many assets that were promising, that blue-haired assassin is an outstanding ally, but in the other hand, he couldn't believe he recruited that simple girl, the poor creature was barely able to lift a spear when they found her according for what his twin brother said, or when he just recruited his "step" sisters, in the end he wasn't sure if he could trust them, after all, the Elder princess was recruited seconds after she tried to kill him, and that brat was either hopeless or a pain, saying that stuff day and night about being a "new" princess, she can't even do 10 push-ups in a row, but now, he couldn't overlook what was in front of him.

"So, let me see if i understood it straight" Saizo said rubbing his temples "You were in the deeprealms for over 20 years when you were just 3…." Saizo pointed to Nyx and Hayato, who nodded in response, then he furrowed looking at the third person in front of him "….and you are their daughter….."

"Actually, second daughter" the little girl said, she was almost the same size than Nyx, just some inches shorter than her, shoulder-length hair, curious to think that her hair started black and in the end it turned orange, for her attire she was also a dark mage of some kind, in her hip was a lantern and there was a strange hat in her back, a little round face and black eyes

"…..you´re making my head hurt…." Saizo turned to his left to see the person who brought them a few minutes ago, the night only got better and better by the minutes "….and you, weren't you to be locked in your deeprealm Saizo?"

"Well, mom was worried and she insisted, after all it has been a while" an orange haired ninja leaning on the wall replied, they were in the Mess Hall and of course, having a hard time with Saizo "And by the way, my name is Asugi"

"…..i´ll deal with you later, and for you" he turned back to the couple "Why´d you bring your children here? Of all places you know this is not a kindergarten"

"And left them in deeprealms for who knows how much?" Nyx said "we were there for two weeks but that deeprealm was really odd, for a time it was ok, but if it wasn't me who was stuck there, probably another would´ve aged too much to fight in the worst case"

"B-Besides it was our honey moon, what were we supposed to do?" Hayato said, but for the sigh of his wife and the ninja, he said something that he wasn't supposed to in that situation.

"Dear, i dont that help" Nyx said resting her han don his shoulder "But, in a way he´s right, im not leaving my children´s in those place until Kamui knows what´s going on, is not safe, not anymore"

"And you thought this is safer than the deeprealms?" Saizo asked "We are at war, just weeks afar from what could be our last mission and you brought your kids in the middle of this mess"

"C´mon Saizo, you´re exaggerating" Hayato said "I mean, Kamui said it himself, there´s no safer place th-" Before he could finish the earth trembled accompanied with the sound of an explosion, and after some seconds another one

"Wh-What´s going on?!" Hayato asked grabbing his daughter´s hand as she shivered

"…Rhajat….." Nyx groaned as she ran to the door, followed for the group, looking around they saw that there was smoke coming near the treehouse, the guards were running to that direction as well, they could see how Silas was commanding the others panicked for what could be happening, she gulped affraid that perhaps it was not her daughter faults, perhaps something really bad happened

* * *

Kamui coughed covering his mouth with his hand, it was bad, seriously bad, he never expected that, rubbing his eyes he tried to look around, and was surprised to see the impact zones around the place, and of course there were still some flames on the ground provoked for the explosions, with one more look, he could see the lone figure of a woman laughing at the distance, and of course, how she was taunting her attacker, seeing how his clothes and sheets were literally incinerated by the explosions, rolling his eyes and groaning, he coughed one more time with a frown "CAMILLA! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"But Darling, didn't you heard what she said?" a voice above of him replied "She said that she was your destiny, there must be clearly a mistake, and of course, from her"

"Heheheheh, i only said the truth" Rhajat said, licking the tip of her fingers, mocking the princess with a taunting pose, placing her hand on her chest and with a small blush " After all, we are destined to be together, now and in the afterlife"

With that, another fire ball flew from Camilla´s hand, in the split of a second Rhajat disappeared, Camilla looked around, but for the excessive use of fire balls her sight was obstructed for the constant smoke from of her previous attacks.

"Oh my~ such useful skill you have there" Camilla said, pulling the reins of her wyvern so Marzia could blew off the smoke "If the situation was different, then I would ask you how you do it, but now y-" She stopped when she saw where she was, Rhajat was behind Kamui (even if he wasn't aware of it) and once again she frowned, another spell wouldn't do it, it was just because that odd skill, over and over again he kept using it to dodge her attacks, before she could react, Kamui shouted

"THAT'S ENOUGH CAMILLA!" He yelled taking her attention and walking to her "IF YOU DONT STOP, THEN I´LL BE REALLY ANGRY WITH YOU!" He tapped his foot and crossed his arms "Now, come here, NOW!" Camilla just stared a moment, and with other pull, she commanded her wyvern to land, jumping and walking to him, it appeared that she finally regained her senses "Camilla, now you need t-C-Camil-mmhfr?!" he stopped when she took his hand and pulled him cupping his face and kissing him in front of Rhajat, he tried to push her but she managed to maintain her hold on him, making Rhajat twitch her eye and now with a frown, after some seconds she broke the Kiss with a deep blush and cleaning the droll from her lips

"You see Darling? He´s mine, well, not totally mine, but i can do this with him~"

"You little…." Rhajat hid her eyes under her bangs "There´s a little curse that can transform human into piglets, i never thought there the day would come to use it" she smiled reaching for her pouch, before he could pull her spell book however, there was a hand that stopped her, looking back, she saw that it was her sister who retained her hand

"S-Siw, i think that´s too much" The girl said in a nervous tone

"Mizuki. Let. **GO.** " Rhajat said glaring daggers at her younger sister "Otherwise i-"

"That´s enough Rhajat" this time was Hayato who called her name, she looked around to find some of the guards and her parents, with a frown followed for a sigh, she relaxed her body and let her sister to take away her spell book, as her mother walked to her, she took a final glance to Kamui, for what she could see Kamui was able to release from her hold and now was scolding the purple haired princess as she just carelessly showed her tongue and scratching the back of her head, with a whimsical face, this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

"Mmmm~ such perfection, is outstanding" Tsubaki said, it has been almost four hours since he left the infirmary, such a waste of day actually, groaning and trying to no get even more sick when he heard that Selena was in kitchen duty, it was a miracle that he was able to do any kind of Jobs or chores, but thanks to that hyperactive girl with twin tails and her strange tonics he was able to do a full recovery, of course with the end of the afternoon and almost everything done for the day, simples exercises and or sparring's wouldn't do it, his perfect mar was in danger and in the blink of an eye, another miracle occurred in that day, there was something he could do, and that was repairing the grounds in front of Kamui´s treehouse, it was perfect, balance between strength and dexterity, amount of time and work needed to finish repairing the field and of course, enough to make some improvements in his resistance and energy, of course he insisted to do it himself and Kamui was kind enough to allow it, there was something he needed to discuss with Lady Camilla and those strange girls, strangely to think that not even Nohrians or Hoshidians were joining their cause, but also people for other Halidoms, Kamui was without question and exceptional leader, cleaning the sweat from his forehead, he looked around, illuminated for the light of the lamps he could see all his work, how he repaired the stone road and filled with new earth he craters, he even managed to plant new grass in the singed parts of the ground, just a few more rounds and it would end, he smiled feeling the heat in his body and with a smirk in his face, he sat in one of the boulders cleaning the sweat of his neck with a napkin "Good, now I just have to wait for Silas to bring the last stones and everything will be ready"

"Hey there, how you´re doing?" a voice called from behind him, he turned with a smile, even if he was a little tired, there was no way he wouldn't wanted to see the love of his live, Selena was walking to him with a little basket and for what he could guess was his dinner, he laughed nervous to repeat his visit to the healers again in two days "…what? Why´re you making that face?"

"Ahh! For no reason at all!" he tried to clear his throat "B-by any chance, did you made dinner tonight?"

"Uh? Th-this? Is n-nothing special" she blushed looking away, how he loved to see her red face every time she did something nice, even if it meant to be in the infirmary for a while, but regardless, he loved to see that lovely face "I-Is something i made with Charlotte, s-since i was taking too long"

"I-I see, well, everything you made is delicious, so, would mind to join me in the dinner?" he asked stretching his hand, she mumbled something but decided to kept it for herself, in minutes they laid a blanket on the ground and started to eat their supper, actually, it was extraordinary, better of what he expected, certainly Charlotte´s lessons made her to improve her skills, he explored the basket seeing what else she made, there was a small Apple pie and some noodles, or spaghetti in that case since it was Nohrian food, nerveless he enjoyed the meal of his wife, strangely she sat in silence without any complain or comment, she just sat taking a sip to her juice, it was strange that he was the only one drinking the green tea she prepared

"H-Hey, h-how it is?" she asked leaving her cup on the ground, there was something in her voice, perhaps worry? Tasting the food, there was nothing wrong with it, it was good enough for a nice dinner with his wife, with his gentle smile, he replied

"Astonishing, it´s delicious Selena" he said taking another bite to the onion bread, taking another sip he heard how she sighed and looked away, her tsundere side was sometimes something stressing, there was something she wanted to say, but for her face, she couldn't say it, like always, he started the chat, if it was important, she wouldn't hide for much time "Is something wrong?"

"No, Nope, niet, nothing" she said looking for something in the basket, with a small smile "I-I was really nervous that it wasn't for your liking"

"Well, as i said before, everything is delicious, you sho-" he stopped when she offered a small muffin in front of him, what was strange was the fact that she was looking away with a red face, the small dessert was filled with strawberries and cream on the top, after a few moments she insisted with her hands that he would take it "A-Ahhh…. Thanks, but i think is a little early for the dessert"

"Are you complaining? After all it was the only muffin in the stove" she replied irritated, after some seconds he chuckled "Oh, NOW you´re laughing at me?"

"Sorry, Sorry, is just that you´re too cute when you´re like that" he said finally taking the dessert, he mumbled something again, he sighed when she took another sip of her cup annoyed for what was happening "I-is something wrong dear?"

She turned to see his face one more time with a frown, expecting that he would be smart enough to read her mind, but after some awkward minutes in silences, she grunted "Gawds! You´re so thick sometimes, you know!"

"W-Wait? What? S-Selena?"

"Can't you take a hint?! Is practically written all over the place!"

"Wh-What? Wait what?"

"The muffin! The classic dinner! The fact that i can't take tea for a while for YOUR fault!"

"Wh-What? M-My fault? Wh-What are you talking a-about?" he raised his hands in a defensive position as Selena approached her face yelling louder and louder by the minute

"Gawds! You dunce!" She groaned again "What i mean is that im pregnant you fool!"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew boy, that was a little more of what i wanted to do right now, before anything, answers for the reviews!**

 **Mr. Fancycakes** : **Sorry if i couldnt answer right away, thanks for saying that, im really glad that there are people enjoying my work, thanks for your support and review, and of course, I will post a fanfiction about Hinoka x Kamui, but for the moment that must wait at least she win´s the last poll**

 **Darkchaser: Well, im glad you ask, yes, i will update the other fanfictions, but for the moment im a little stuck (even with the first one) and since im playing the fates games right now, im taking a little more time of what I would like, but don't worry, there will be updates of my others works at the end of the month in the worst case scenario**

 **5SecondsLater: Glad to hear it, Happy birthday! hope you enjoy the new chapter**

 **For one of the Guest and other people who sent me PM´s, yes, YES, i will place OC in the story, and of course OC children, so say hi to Mizuki, :v more background in the next chapters**

 **Now more news, first of all, the new poll is open, you have until the 12 of the next month to vote for your favorite character, it will be the LAST GIRL, so choose wisely, is your last chance to add the final girl to the harem, the choice is ours**

 **With that said, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, see ya till the next time!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO here we go again**

 **I think this was the hardest week in the year, for all the updates, man, I'm tired, so let's just start with the chapter ok? A/N at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **By the way, i highly recommend hear this song while you´re reading, it has a nice effect watch?v=lsz5ijRQvUY (all credits belong to their creators, i don't owne Fire emblem)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The promised day**

Perhaps it was an omen, a sign of something terrible behind the scenes, with the smell of iron, fire and burned skin, the sight before the princes was in fact an interesting one, perhaps taken from one of the fairy tales from the old library, with Siegfried hilt at hand, Xander for the first time in his life experiences a feeling that he had always repressed every time he could, but now, his always stoic and calm fad showed the expression of disgust and hatred, the field before him was one in fire, he could see the sound of the steel clashing, the spells being casted and the sound of scream when the men fell from their wounds, he was so far away of the battle field, but he was able to see how Kamui´s force was erasing the army that Han´s brought to that field, it was vexing the nerve of some men, he specifically ordered that without his word, they shouldn't follow him, that idiot wasn't supposed to act without his authorization, so there was something clear, it was a direct order from his father, so this was his answer, after all the time he spent with him, training his body and mind, now he discarded his own son without a second thought, like a normal pawn, of course he had to look for a kingdom, but that was going too far, it was unsettling for the kind and gentle father he remembered

 _~You are an ocean of waves ~ weaving a dream ~ like thoughts become a river stream~_

Xander blinked twice, surprised that there was that kind and gentle voice resonating in the air, looking at the battlefield, he could see how that songstress was singing that same song he heard the last time in Cheve, how the water surrounded her body and revitalized her allies.

"Brother, we must help them" Leo voice took him of his thoughts, when he turned to see his younger brother, Brynhildr glowing in his hand, like him, his expression changed for one of disappointment and frustration "I think is time to clean our army of these brutes without honor or brain, that only stain the name of Nohr"

"I agree" Xander said unsheathing his blade high, glowing with it´s dark aura and pulling the reins of his steed, looking back he saw how his own soldier clashed their swords, lances and axes against their shields at the same time, Peri had that odd expression on her face while Odin and Laslow were smiling with confidence in their eyes, Niles for his side was clicking his tongue, apparently even with the unique behavior of their retainers, he knew what they were thinking, after this day, history would show if he was right or wrong, no matter what, he would take back his whole family, the roar of a dragon in the battlefield reminded him what was in stake.

With a final pull they started their charge, perhaps it was the adrenaline or the fear from the army, but he knew that after Hans spotted them there was no turning back now, as the berserker pointed them with a sickening smile, the troops started to ran, it was as they planned it, Leo managed to get all the necessary supplies for their small army, even if they were barely more than 100 men, and with a disadvantage of 4 to 1, Leo tactics were shinning before the start of the real battle, with a volley of fire, arrows and axes, their number were already decreasing, it was not as rudimentary as expected, the advantage of the terrain and the fact that they were only berserkers gave Leo the opportunity to guide their forces where he wanted, separating the tide of soldier in groups allowing the riders and mages to eradicate any resistance or willing to fight after a few minutes, of course, as Hans put it a few moments ago, they were just cannon fodder, men trained just to die on the lines without a second thought or chance, as Xander began cutting down the enemy with the edge of his sword or by its magic energy, it was clear that most of the soldiers hesitated when they found out that they were fighting not only one, but two princes of their kingdom, it went without saying that for the laughs of Peri and the shouting of Odin, that battle was one-sided, it was a relief that Leo commanded the troops not to kills the soldiers, but to disable or disarm them, even if in the first Exchange of Steel they had to kill the ones that were loyal to that joke of a General, if Xander wanted to end that bloodshed he had to go directly to the head of the army, with a pull of the reins, he charged again against the group of berserkers, being helped by the arrows of his group and the spells of Leo, hearing how Lazlow and Peri were behind him, they managed after some eternal minutes to get pass the flames, berserkers and corpses on the field, until they arrived to the back of the field, with less than 6 berserkers at his side, Hans was laughing when he was pulling out his axe of one of the hoshidians soldiers that tried to kill him with a sneak attack, resting the giant axe on his soldiers, he turned when he heard the horses behind him "Ahh! Prince Xander, you didn't kill ´em all right? I need to return with at least some of them, we cant lose our army in one battle"

"You´re a disgrace for Nohr, Hans" Xander said pointing him with his sword "I can´t believe that father sent you here to kill Kamui and his army, even when Camilla and Elise are with him"

"Ha! It was a direct order from him, and after all im here to save them" he said with a wicked smile "After all, he said that if i end this today, i could ask for anything, and i have to say prince, your sister have a really nice rack that i always wanted to squeeze"

Xander eye twitched with that, ' _ridiculous'_ he thought, Garon couldn't possibility order that, perhaps to recover the royal family, but threat them as toys or tools, less letting this man taking them like that "…..I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO MY FACE" Xander sword glowed more and more with rage, as the earth trembled Peri and Lazlow took a step back "HOW YOU DARE TO TALK TO THE NOHRIAN ROYAL FAMILY LIKE THAT?!"

"Oh? You didnt knew Lord Xander? Garon already ordered to capture them or kill them"

"What?! That can be"

"But it is! Now, if you excuse i have to g-arrg!" Hans yelled in pain as Xander used the power of his sword to pierce and destroy Hans right shoulder, making him fall backwards

"Say another word and i´ll kill you" Xander said approaching, the other berserkers ran to stop him, but with a few slashes, they were dead before they could strike with any of their axes "Pathetic, to think that father provided you with our force, and that you wast all this Nohrian blood in vain"

"D-Dammit" Hans grunted while he was crawling, trying to get his axe that was a few meters away "Y-you get it all wrong"

"What´s what i got wrong? The fact that you´re back-talking the high prince of Nohr? Or the lack of respect to the Royal Nohrian Family?" Xander said dismounting his steed and walking with Siegfried ready to attack again

"No, that you´re still part of the Royal family!" Hans turned unsheathing a vortex of dark wing, making the three of them to stand down, trying to no fly away for its force, Xander attempted to use the strength of his sword, but with another tilde of dark energy, he was thrown out a few meters away, losing grip of Siegfried and unable to breath for a few moments, he looked up seeing an axe version of Ganglari in Hans hand, feeling a deep pain in his shoulders and torso, Xander looked down to see small jagged fragments embedded in his armor, as blood leaked from the dents he could hear how his steed tried to stand up as well to defend his master, but now it was too late, even with an arm destroyed, Hans was standing with that sickening smile on his face, and of course, that dark axe "This thing is a gift from King Garon, just in case you wanted to intervene" he laughed as he saw how his retainers tried to stand, but were in similar conditions as his liege "Want to plea for your life?"

"To you? I prefer death before dishonor"

"Take it your way then!" Hans raised his axe, preparing to strike with one final swin of his axe, Xander didn't looked away, if he was going to die, it would be without fear or regret, everything ended so quickly that Xander barely had time to process what happened, before the berserker could deliver the final blow, there was a kind of explosion in front of him, it was hard to see for the smoke of dirt, but for what he could hear there was somebody yelling in pain for a few moments, before his voice was silenced when the earth trembled again, Peri and Lazlow finally managed to stand and to pick up their weapons, running to their liege they prepared for whatever was behind the cloud of smoke, in seconds they could see a pair of antlers, then the head of a beast in front of them, at least two or three times their size, with a bone surrounding the lower part of its head, then a pair of wings, after some seconds they could see the form of what was in Hans place a few moments ago, and Xander recognized it.

It was Kamui dragon form, standing there, looking at them, moving and tilting his head from side to side, there was something different however, he couldn't say what but it was…..odd, the groans of someone make him look at the ground, he found that under his right claw was Hans, coughing blood and trying to move, but for the pressure of the dragon on top of him it was impossible, when the dragon retracted his claws and lifted his paw, Hans tried to crawl but in the slip of a second he stomped him again, this time with enough force to kill him, as he did a kind of dragonic sneeze and looked at Xander for a couple of minutes, he started to walk away

"W-Wait! Kamui!" Xander shouted, making the dragonic figure to stop and look back at him, it was strange, he could feel how the dragon was trying to understand his words, but for the way he tilted his head it was something he couldn´t understand, had really been so much time away from each other that he forgot him? When the dragon looked back at the direction of the dark Woods and heard the explosion of spells far away, he unfolded hi swings ready to take fly, however the moment he tried to depart a magic circle appeared around his neck, wrist and ankles, the dragon tried to break the magic chains around him, but in seconds it was hard for him to stand and breath, confused Xander stood up with the help of his retainers, just to hear that someone was approaching behind him, looking back he found the source of that magic

"Leo, what are you doing?" he asked as his younger brother approached with his right arm lifted and the magic circles around him

"Just what you asked brother" he replied, not happy for what he was doing "I saw how Kamui saved you, but we can't afford to lose him again in this place, i can retain his dragon form but we still have to get Camilla and Elise"

Xander frowned, looking back at his adoptive brother, he could tell even if he couldn't see his face that he was in pain for the magic that was draining the energy out of his body to force him to revert to his human form, when his body started to glow Xander closed his eyes, he never wanted to hurt his brother, but at that point, there was no other option, he had to talk with his father if what Hans said was true, but for now, he needed to gather his family, opening his eyes when Lazlow gasped and Peri was giggling.

"That´s…not what i expected….." Leo stated approaching the figure laying on the ground, yes he forced him to take his human force, but now, all of them were confused for what their eyes saw, Xander and Leo frowned with a new headache in their heads, their job wasn't done yet, and it would be a long, long day.

* * *

As Iago was biting his nail, he was looking at the field terrorized for what he was seeing, they had a lot of time to prepare a force big and strong enough to defeat that little brat army, but now, even if Hans was chasing the remaining of their forces at the back of the field of fire, even if they were fighting over two or three hours, the forces of Kamui was doing what he didn't expected, they were winning that battle, it was frustrating and annoying, how that brat managed to gather such strong and capable army for himself? The last time he heard about his forces it was something pleasant, that he barely had any important soldier or tactic, now after some weeks he was literally destroying the force that King Garon himself provided, even when they prepared magic towers and scout towers for their archers, the front line of his forces were dealing with his defenses like they were nothing, then the Exchange of magic was really something irksome, dark mages and arch mages were trained for years to perform the dark arts, but for some reason he had those two aces under his sleeve, those two brats that disappeared and appeared in the blink of an eye on the battlefield, that giggles were really annoying, specially every time that girl claimed doing her job in name of Kamui, it was just a matter of time until they were overwhelmed by their forces, Iago had to gather whatever was left of the army and come back later with a new strategy before King Garon found out that he failed, with one last look he commanded his guards to go to reinforce the left path of the Woods, it wouldn't stop them, but at least it would buy enough time to flee and plan, however, before he could leave that place he was attacked by a blast of energy the moment he took a step outside the fortress, looking around he couldn't see where that attack came from, he hesitated to take another step, but without option he tried to ran, this time he was hit by a firebolt that hit in his right shoulder, falling to the ground and losing his tomes, feeling the wet mud under his palms he tried once more to look around, just to find that girl with that strange outfit and hat

"W-WAIT! W-We can r-reach and agreement!" he tried to crawl to his tomes, but was stopped when the girl used a fire spell to burn them to ashes "D-Do you have an idea who are you attacking?"

"Yes, we know exactly who are we fighting" another voice replied, behind that girl was that purple haired princess that betrayed her homeland, the raven woman brought her with her ability to teleport? He couldn't believe that Camilla left her wyvern out of this battle, even with the disadvantage of the archers she never backed out of a fight with her steed, less to be separated of Kamui´s side if she had the option, so why of all times she was so far away of him? Perhaps she wanted to return to Nohr? "P-Princess Camilla! T-To wh-what i have this honor?"

"Oh, please save it you buffon" Camilla said walking to him with her axe on her shoulders

"W-WAIT! I know you´re mad, b-but you still have a chance to return to Nohr! To your father side! E-Even with that br- i mean, with Lord Kamui!" he hesitated again when he stood up, clutching his shoulder when the pain came of the last attack "A-All you have to do is stop t-" he stopped when she pressed the edge of her axe near his neck making him pale when he felt how the Steel cut his skin

"…my Darling said if it was possible, we wouldn't kill if it wasn´t necessary" Camilla bit her lower bit, frustrated for something in her mind "…but you, you´ve done something unforgivable"

"Wh-What?! I-I assure you th-that wh-whatever i did, i-i ca-"

"You can´t bring back the memories you´ve already destroyed from my precious Darling, can you?" Camilla frowned pressing even more the axe against his skin, Iago tried to reply, but was interrupted again "And please, don't say you don't know i mean" He could feel her angry through her eyes "….I know the reason you spent so many nights in the Northern fortress"

"E-Eh? P-Princess Camilla?" Iago tried to push the axe, but the moment he placed his hand on the flat side of the axe, Camilla quickly pushed his hand away with hers, and before he could react she bashed Iago in the head with the flat side of the axe, falling to the ground and burying the axe on his damaged shoulder, making the poor man scream in pain "W-Wait! I-I can still h-help you wi-"

"Shut up" Camilla said with cold eyes looking down on him, Iago flinched for her words and tried to suppress his screams, it was bad already that Camilla had that look on her face "….i know that you´re the responsible…..for Kamui´s amnesia…" now there were some tears in her eyes "i knew it….and didn't say anything….because i was afraid to lose another brother in that stupid war…but… **YOU"** Camilla cleaned her tears as she pushed her axe making him groan in pain " **YOU,** you dared not only to erase Kamui´s memories from Hoshido, but some of Nohr as well"

"I-I have n-no i-idea wh-what yo-"

"You erased Kamui´s first Kiss…..with me…"

"C-Camilla? I-arrg!" Iago was silenced when she gripped his neck with deadly eyes

"You dared to erase our first Kiss…on his seventh birthday, his birthday present for me was a Kiss….not one as brothers, but as lovers…..i still remember how he said he wanted to marry me and have lots of children with me, and how we kissed when there was no one around after the party…and YOU TOOK AWAY THAT MEMORY" This time Camilla released the grip on her axe, using both hands to strangle him, Iago tried to push her but was in vain, she was stronger than him, while the light of his eyes was extinguished, Rhajat looked away crossing his arms, she knew that Camilla was obsessed with Kamui, but seeing how she was killing a disarmed arm with her bare hand was different, not that she cared for that man, after all he did something against Kamui, but perhaps that was too cruel, even for him, either way, she sighed when she heard the last gasp of air from the man, as his arms slowly rested on the ground and lost his warm, after some seconds and until she was satisfied that the man was dead, Camilla stood up, taking her axe and walking to her, when they were aside of each other, Camilla placed her hand on her shoulder

"This make us even?" Rhajat asked

"Yes Darling, this is enough" Camilla said with a smile "Lets go back to Kamui"

* * *

"Phew, i think that would be all" Kamui said, cleaning the sweat form his forehead with his sleeve, it has been almost teen minutes since the soldiers of Iago surrendered, and now they were making sure that none of them were a threat, Saizo and Asugi were disarming the soldiers with the help of the rest of the ninjas, while Kaze, Midoriko and Mozu were providing vulneraries to the injured, Takumi, Oboro, Silas, Orochi, Reina, Gunter, Charlotte and Beruka were securing the area, making sure that no one was hiding ready for an ambush, Kagero was…well, she was being Kagero and was just standing in his right side, making sure that nobody attempted something against him, there was something she couldnt do however, and that was to stop a certain one at the other side of the albino prince "Do your best to heal them Mikoto" Kamui said, ruffling the hair of that peach-haired girl aside of her, making her giggle when her father doted her in that way

"Yes Daddy!" The little girl say taking up her staffs and running to Midoriko, it warmed his heart to see that even if the girl was the spitting image of his departed mother, but with shorter-peach hair and with a small ponytail at her side, with a small chubby face and his red eyes, it was a miracle that the girl was the daughter of certain princess, especially when she was that active

"Geez, you spoil her too much Kamui" Kamui turned to see that Sakura was walking to him, with Subaki and Hana following behind her, it was true that they decided to call their first daughter as his departed mother, to honor her memory, but Sakura was doing it as well, opening up to the others, to his friends and comrades, her hair was a little longer and her figure was more feminine, she blushed when he took her hands

"Well, is normal after all she is our dau-"

"D-Daddy!" Both of them turned when Mikoto shouted with worry in her voice, she ran to their side, burying her head on the stomach of Kamui, clutching her hands on his robe "Th-There´s a g-giant Lobster o-over there!"

"Eh?" Both of them said in unison, confused, looking were the girl came from, they saw and Kamui paled when he understood to who she referred to when she ran to their side, Kamui expected this chat in due time, but no so soon, as he lifted the girl, he tried to calm her down, as Ryoma and Hinoka were approaching

Ryoma was in shock, he never expected to see that girl, less to think that she was Kamui´s daughter, another person who could transform in a dragon, he witnessed that a few hours ago but he couldn't believe it, less when he found out who was the mother, it was unexpected that Sakura decided to be with him, but there was something that he didn't knew how to react to, looking at Kamui, it was clear that there was something off, unlike the time they first met, he was…older? Perhaps 21 years old when they were at the capital, but now he looked older, like if he aged 5 or 6 years in just eight months "Kamui…..i….." Ryoma tried to talk, but he didnt say anything when he saw something odd behind him

"Kamui!" Other voice called behind him, Kamui turned just to see that it could get worse, maybe dealing with Iago and Hans at the same time, Xander instead of being on his steed he was walking, with a stern expression on his face, followed by Leo and their retainers "You´ve to explain some things, Kamui"

"Wh-What? What excactly?"

"This" he made a sign with his right hands, in seconds Lazlow appeared, for what they could see he was struggling to maintain a certain purple haired girl in control, carrying the child he was being hit and bit for the girl, when she saw where they were she quickly cried and stretched her hands

"P-Papa!" the girl said in tears as Lazlow barely managed to maintain her in his arms

"Kamui…please explain why you and Camilla have a kid…when you already have another in your arms…." Xander looked at Sakura who felt a chill pass through her spine for his cold glare

"Kamui!" This time was Ryoma time to yell, after some seconds, both of them started to scream, Kamui facepalmed, it was going to be a long trip, and for the looks it wouldnt end quietly or nice.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **BURN BABY! BURN NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEH**

 **Cof* Cof* sorry about that, soooooo, how was that guys? Good i hope, i tried to do something new in this one, new POV but with a new fresh way to do it, at least in my fanfictions.**

 **Sooooo, already with the chapter 16, 17? Yeah, of course, after all, i have a lot of cards and a lot of ways to unfold this story**

 **In case you´re wondering, yes, is Camilla and Kamui daughter, Kanna, and of course Kamui and Sakura daughter Mikoto, it was logical, after all what happened, it only felt right to do it this way, even with the high expectation i think this will be a nice change, at least for now**

 **Now, what else? Mmm….. oh yeah, about that song at the start of the chapter, yes, there was someone that asked what i thought about the song in the game, personally i don't have anything against it, but in the same way, theres nothing that can make me support it, i mean, yes, of course, is a nice translation, but only that, nice, not accurate or correct, yes, i know that for some is a nice song, but if i can say something in my defense you should know something, i had a lot of doubts about the game when i heard that it would be deployed in two different ways, i don't like when others companies do that, Pokemon is already doing that and buying one game or another is already setting what path i would be force to follow, and that´s what i hate when there's a game of 'options', in case you´re wondering, the only reason i bought the game was for that and the fandub co** **ver of hime (just look for them in youtube, for aqua song cover, nohr and hoshido versión are really something)** **of course, i´m not looking down in the work of the others, but there are other people who managed to do a greater work with barely any resources, so, in case you´re wondering, i wont use the song of the game, is just personal preferences, so i hope you can understand that guys, ;)**

 **Anyway, changing of subject, lets check our poll…..and wow, man, are you serious? Over 39 votes, and Orochi is winning! xD yep, our teasing, favorite diviner is winning at the moment, followed by Ophelia and Caeldori in second place and finally Veluria in third? (Never expected that, honest dam perverts with their furries xD) anyway guys, you still have until the 12 of april, so vote for your favorite character! Remember is the last one and the poll is in my profile, so what are you waiting for? Now, as incentive for your votes, the winner for THIS LAST POLL will have an exclusive one shot, so, go vote now!**

 **Phew, sorry for the big A/N, hope you liked the chapter, remember that any review and comment is welcome, have a nice day and weekend! U** **ntil next time**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heeeeellor guys! How are you doing?**

 **Well, if the time doesn't pass, surely fly, it has been a while since the last update, but finally, after a while, here it is, the so awaited chapter 25! YaY! I hope you like the updates, i really did my best to have them ready in time!**

 **So, without more delay, lets begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Before the new Dawn**

As the day finally came, they were in that ominous place, the two armies of the two main nations in the continent, it was almost poetic, the two heir leaders of Hoshido and Nohr side to side to end this madness, to end that war, as Azura prepared everything and she was gathering the information of the event, to help Kamui when it would be needed, the troops were in high spirits, they not only defeated the enemy forces commanded for Iago and Hans, but also they have the support of Ryoma and Xander, against all odds, they were there, together, unfortunately as not everyone knew, they weren't there to work together as one army, but for a certain White-haired dragon, tactician, or whatever he wanted to call himself, it was earlier than they expected, it would only take some hours to do the most important move and follow their leader to whatever place they needed to go to end the war, and of course (at least in Ryoma and Xander case) to get some answers, too many answer.

They were inside the war tent, Rhajat made some wards to keep all what they needed to discuss to themselves, without any prying ear they managed to get under the same roof, of course Xander was allowed to invite his retainers and Leo, Ryoma for his side was only accompanied with Scarlet, for some odd reason, Hinoka was missing, and that worried him, the moment that Hinoka saw him, it was for a moment the happiest moment in her life, he could practically see how her eyes sparkled when they found that Kamui was safe and sound, the moment they found that peach haired girl was when in a way, Hinoka light was lost in that scene, Ryoma knew those eyes, he saw them before, the exact same day that Kamui was kidnapped, perhaps he misunderstood her thoughts? Yes, of course, there was that sincere smile on her face when she found out that she was an aunty, but in a way it was a bittersweet smile, and the moment they saw how Xander´s retainer had that purple haired girl in his arms, it was more of what she could take, Setsuna and Azama were with her, he had to talk with her later, if he was right, then the reason why she was depressed was the same reason why Sakura decided to take that decision, that actually, was other topic he had to discuss, was she aware of their situation? Or they decided to act ignoring the fact that they were "siblings"? He couldn't think what was worse, that they accepted to be in an "incestuous" relationship or that they found out that they weren't related by blood and he has been lying to them for years.

"So, what are you thinking Prince Ryoma?" Xander voice took him out his thoughts, opening his eyes and still with crossed arms, Ryoma looked at his equal in the battlefield and position, Xander was sit in front of him, with one arm on the table and tapping his index finger, for his scowl he wasn´t happy for what they discovered, it was similar for him, discovering that he had a niece and that her sister was in that kind of relationship was something already bad, now, with two princesses for two kingdoms that were at war? Why Kamui told them to wait in that tent? Knowing that there wasn't anything nice or even polite to say, any misstep and they could fail to ensure a truce

"..…..nothing important Prince Xander" Ryoma replied, still calm and with a clear mind, with the corner of his eye he could see how Scarlet was uncomfortable with that situation, perhaps it was a good idea that Kamui prepared the only thing that could ensure that there wasn't any kind of transgression in that room, looking at his right, Ryoma sighed at the woman who was happily reading one of her strange tomes "…only wondering why you´re here with us, miss Rhajat"

"Mmmm…? To make sure that you don't spoil my dear love hard work with the army" Rhajat said with a giggle, that woman was a mystery, he remembered how the moment Xander tried to unsheathe his blade in the middle of the army, and how she froze Xander´s movements with only a whisper, his brother and retainer following after him "After all, we´ve worked too hard on this to ruin it for your family nonsense"

"Nonsense?!" Xander for a moment gritted his teeth "He had a child with his SISTER, HIS **BLOOD SISTER,** this would never have happened if he stayed with us in N-"

"Im sure that he can explain that in due time, Prince Xander" Ryoma interrupted with crossed arms "What concerns me the most is the fact, or rather said, the type of relationship he maintains, th-"

"I´ve heard enough, prince Ryoma" Xander said standing with a frown in his face "I care little or nothing what wind of explanation he have with them, i can't just stand another second knowing that this is happening, I sh-"

Both of them looked at the flap of the tent when they heard someone was getting closer, after some seconds Kamui entered the place, followed shortly by a blonde knight with short hair and a Pegasi Knight with long red hair, after some moments, he looked at them, and with a sigh, he sat in the opposing chair, it was then when Ryoma and Xander noticed with more detail his face, unlike the last time they met, there were some faint scars on the left side of his face, the moment he scratched the back of his head, they noticed the scar on his ear, like if there was some missing part of it, like it was a little dent cut "I heard about what happened with Hans at the field" Kamui said looking at Xander "Im sorry if you had to fight your own men Xander, but im glad to see you here"

"I´d like to say that the feeling is mutual, however….." Xander said looking away for a moment "I have a lot of question, if you don't mind"

"Ok, go ahead"

"…ok, i´ll go directly to the point, it is true that you have a child with….with Camilla and Princess Sakura?"

"Yes, it is true" He immediately replied, with a hint of embarrassment on his voice "Kanna and Mikoto, I think its obvious who´s the daughter of whom"

"I see…..so you named her in honor of ou- your departed mother" Ryoma said closing his eyes

"Is not only that, he recognize that he sullied them, that you dared to cross a line that shouldn't be crossed" Xander said massaging his temples and sitting "Not only that, i can't believe that you sullied your own blood"

"Uh? Are you talking about Camilla? Because is not like she´s the most innocent person here, i mean, she kinda literally sullied me…..the first time….." Kamui said scratching his cheek, making both girls behind him look away for a moment ashamed for how carelessly he shared some of the moments of his private life

"Wait? What? I can´t believe that someone from the Nohrian Royal family wo-" Ryoma was mid-sentence when he was interrupted

"Actually….i believe him" Leo said annoyed for the idea as he would have liked that Kamui hadn´t put that mental image on him, but knowing his half-sister for several years it was not only plausible, but also logical, after all, even if Camilla cared for all her siblings, she always had something for Kamui, it was a shame that Xander or him weren't there to be the voice of reason "Aside of that, i really dont want to know how it happened, but im curious to know why it happened with your half-sister"

"I dont think neither of us would like to hear that answer" Xander said still covering his mouth

"Agreed" Ryoma said sighing "It would be for the best if they could talk with us, at lea-"

"How can you be so calm Prince Ryoma?" Xander said looking at the Samurai, finally with his hand on the table "Or you don't care about social behaviors? There´s a CHILD between SIBLINGS leading a group of p-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you mean Sakura, were are not related by blood" Kamui said, gaining the full attention of his adoptive brother, for a moment Xander was silent, expecting to hear the rest of the joke or the pun line, instead for Kamui´s face, he was serious

"…wait, what?" Xander looked at Ryoma "Is that true?"

"….it is" He said closing his eyes "About 20 years ago, Mikoto came to our kingdom, i was barely eight or nine years old but i can still remember it, she came from an unknow kingdom and brought with her a little child, that child was Kamui" he opened his eyes "Even if she wasnt our real mother, shortly after Sakura was born she came to Hoshido, and a few years later she was the new Queen of our halidom, there's barely anyone that talk about it since our father banned any kind of ill intentions or talking about her, so is not a surprise you didn't knew this prince Xander"

Xander thought for a moment, and for what it felt like a eternity, he sighed, relaxing his shoulders "…..Fine, lets pretend then that your 'brother' made the right decision that day, that both of us were in the same rights and opportunities, that however doesn't make it right" this time Xander looked at the White haired man "You said that your goal was to unite both kingdoms, it was that your plan? Or just to get…with both of them?"

"Three of them" all looked at the back of the tent, for a moment they forgot that Rhajat was there, and for her smile and blush, she was delighted to be there "Just to make it clear, IM his destiny in this live and beyond, but those girls were one step ahead of me"

"….Right, actually, im with Xander in this" Ryoma said looking back at the albino "I don't like it Kamui, I understand that there are things that one can't expect, but im shocked to see that you know about this, and even more to find out that you´re already a parent of two child's"

"I know, it is crazy…..to think that all of this could happen, in such 'short' time….." Kamui chuckled as leaned on his chair

"Short time? Is still something i don't get it" Xander said "Camilla joined you a few months ago, at best she would be still expecting your child, if what you´re saying is true, then how it possible that your daughters are already born, even for what I could see, they´re like thirteen or fourteen years old"

"That´s…actually a very long and complex story….perhaps other time? I don't know when we have to go, but according to Caeldori, it should be really soon"

"Yes Lord Kamui, maybe in ten or fifteen minutes?" the Pegasi knight behind him said with a smile "Im glad to say that we are in time to depart an-"

"Im sorry, but we have more things to discuss here" Xander interrupted "First of all, WHO is your wife?"

"I-Im sorry?" Kamui asked nervous for their glare

"I agree with him Kamui" Ryoma continued "I´m glad that you´re sound and safe, but i can't simply overlook this, i thought that i could support any decision in your journey, but this is clearly something i can't stand"

"What were you thinking? With this act, there can't be any kind of truce or agreement between us" Xander continued

"Hold on Prince Xander, i dont think it´s that bad, we can still reach an agreement, but there´s clearly somethings that we need to make clear"

"For instance, this juvenile behavior is only a proof that you´re not ready to lead an army?" Xander sighed "the fact that you had an affair that produced a child when you´re already married with another woman, and on top of that, with one of the Royal Family of Hoshido no less, th-"

"Excuse me?" Ryoma looked at Xander "I'm not sure what are you implying, but i don't like it, it's obvious that his wife is Sakura and that other child is only a mis-"

"How dare you?" Xander said annoyed, even Leo was surprised for his tone "Camilla may have her eccentricities, but i assure you that is better than allowing something like what your sister and Kamui did, just thinking about it when they were supposed to grow together and still, they crossed a line that wasnt supposed to be crossed"

"That applies to you too Prince Xander" Ryoma said "If i can say something good about he being apart of his REAL family, is that that made possible that Sakura could understand her feelings about him, but hearing what Prince Leo confirmed a few moments ago, i can only imagine what she did when nobody was looking at them, perhaps that mistake walking around w-"

" **ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!** " Kamui shouted slamming his palm on the desk, gaining the attention of all in the tent, Caeldori and Sophie were shocked for his outburst as Rhajat was amused with a blush on her face while Ryoma and Xander looked at him with surprised eyes "I know that i own you an explanation, to both of you" Kamui stood up "But right now, is not the time, the only reason why are we having this conversation is because you deserve to know the truth, but…..after hearing what you´re saying…" for the first time in their lives, they saw something in his eyes that they never expected, even the day that he 'betrayed' them, it was…..disappointment in his eyes? "…..you´re supposed to be my older brothers, to be the voice of reason, but after hearing all but 'family', regardless of how it looks, those 'things' are **YOUR** nieces, you like it or not" with that he walked away to the flap of the tent, opening and stopping just when he took a step outside of it "…i may be the 'youngest' of the brothers, but im not going to be lecture for someone's that don't want to recognize their own family, less when you look at them as a 'burden' or a 'mistake'….." With that said, he left them without words, followed shortly for the girls, leaving them alone in the tent and with Rhajat still blushing with her hand on her cheek

"…..it…..it was true?" Ryoma asked looking down, with his elbows on his knees "…"

"…About what? The fact that it has been over five months since you last saw him? Or the fact that you don't know the name of your own nieces?" Rhajat said walking to the desk and sitting on it, crossing legs and leaving her hands on her knee "Or the fact that my love just scolded you? The future kings of your kingdoms?"

"…"

"…" Both of them were speechless, Xander leaned on the chair as Ryoma just continued looking down, it was only when there was a 'slap' sound that Xander looked up, it was Scarlet who just slapped Ryoma at the back of his head, with enough force to move him from his chair, Ryoma looked back at the angry wyvern rider

"Well lobster, what are you going to do?"

"W-What?"

"I mean, you obviously lost it there, is the first time that im ashamed to follow you" Scarlet said with a frown "That kiddo looked as a sweetheart, she even put you a cute nickname and you don't want to follow your brother advice to know her? You´re a bad uncle" then she looked at Xander "And you, i don't like ya, but i´ll be damn if i dont defend that kid either, she saved yar ass back there with Hans and you dont praise her? I knew that Nohr have a bad King, but also a bad heir"

"E-Excuse me?" Xander eye twitched for her words, there were never a soldier with the guts to insult his father on his face, but for some strange reason, he felt offended not for her words, but because she was right and he knew it

"What? Are ya really going to just stay here to self-pity?" Scarlet groaned taking Ryoma arm and pulling him "You too Prince-ling, act like an older brother AND uncle and apologize to them" with that said, Scarlet managed to pull Ryoma out of the tent, still annoyed for their behavior

"…she really is a Cheve wyvern Ryder" Leo said scratching his temples "So what now? Are we just going to accept wha they said and just act like nothing?"

"Just to be sure that we are in the same page" Rhajat said at them, first with her usual glare, both Xander and Leo forgot for a moment that she was there "I really don't care what you think about that princess or your sister, is not my business….but…" they felt a chill pass through their spines when she frowned, Xander could hear how Lazlow gasped as Peri held her breath, for excitement or shock he couldn't tell, but the moment that that woman frowned with deadly eyes at them, Xander couldn´t help but to hold the hilt of his unholy sword "…..i won't let you harm Kamui, not even a single hair of his precious head, neither to Mikoto or Kanna, im clear?" Before they could respond, she jumped off the table, and with a movement of her hand, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared

They were in silence, Xander sighed and leaned on the table with his left arm, thinking in all the time they spent to gather all the soldiers, to make a strategy, to think in all the possible outcomes, but now, he was just lost in thoughts, it was true? Did he really lost sight of what matters? Before Leo could say something, he stood up walking to the flap, looking back when he opened the tent, there was a small smile on his face "Come on everyone, i think is time to meet the final members of our royal Family"

* * *

"That´s not true!" Mikoto pouted, with her cheeks puffed in anger and with a frown, it has been almost 10 minutes since Scarlet found her, and for what she could see, even if the kid was trying to look mad or intimidating, for her face it was absolute impossible to not found her adorable "I know that is not true Lady!" she pouted again

"Awww, C´mon kiddo, why no?" Scaret pointed behind her, a few meters away was Ryoma who was having a hard time, aside of him was Takumi who was trying to encourage his brother for the little girl demeanor "Why you don't believe me?"

"B-Because im nothing near like a shellfish! He´s a giant Lobster, im a majestic Dragon!" she pouted again, making Ryoma to sigh when he heard that again, for her side, Scarlet was holding back her laughter "just look!" she pointed her own face "I´m my daddy little dragon, and mommy say that i dont have to talk with strangers or odd people, a talking Lobster is included in that list!"

"But you´re talking with me, dont ya?"

"Yeah, but you are a pretty lady, and look at that!" Mikoto said poking Scarlets armor "You have scales like me when im a dragon, so, you must be another dragon, right?"

"Geez, Mikoto is surely cheerful today" Takumi said as Ryoma sighed again

"Is she always like this?" Ryoma asked with crossed arms "Does she even knows that she´s a princess of Hoshido?"

"Im, i don't think so, but don't tell her" Takumi said scratching the back of his head "Kanna and her are always this cheerful, i can't imagine if they found out that they have royal blood, less when she´s always calling herself a 'divine healer dragon'"

"…Kanna uh?" Ryoma though "Is that the name of her half-sister?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Takumi sighed "It was a chaos a few weeks ago, but now, with you here, maybe we can move on, and to strike down our true enemy"

"So you believe in him?"

"Yes, not like i have an option here" Takumi said scratching his shoulder "Otherwise, Oboro would hit me until I come to my senses, i can remember how she was delighted to be an aunt, less when she was taking care of her when Sakura or Kamui couldnt"

"Oh? So you are married now?"

"What i can say? This thing of opening up to others feels pretty nice, even when is my turn to take care of Mikoto, even if….she have a thing for nicknames"

"Nicknames? So im not the only one that have a nickname?"

"Nope, she´s been calling me pineapple since the day she could say a word, Princess Elise is 'Princess Cinnamon', princess Camilla doesn't have a nickname though, at least not like our nicknames, even when she insist that she can gave her a nickname, other that 'Cami'"

"Look Mikoto, see? He is not a Lobster" Both of them looked at Scarlet, who had Mikoto on her shoulders "Is only his armor, see?"

"B-But he have claws and is red" She said still unsure to believe in Scarlet´s words "B-Beside, mommy would tell me if i had a Lobster as an uncle"

Ryoma sighed, as he took off the mask of his head, letting his hair move with the air and using his free hand to show the skin under his bangs "Look Mikoto, im a human, not a Lobster, see?"

Mikoto looked at him, analyzing his face, then she put her hand on her mouth with a frown "…..the lobster just shed his Shell…" with that comment Scarlet started laughing while Ryoma just gave up putting again his Samurai Mask, even Takumi couldn't help but chuckle, it was only by their laughts that a certain peach-haired princess found her daughter, and with a gentle smile, she looked at the scene, she was worried that there could be some problems, but looking at them, she felt how a weight was lifted from her shoulder, trembling but with steady steps, she approached, ready to take whatever Ryoma could say to her, now, it was now or never to clear the air between them.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now!**

 **Phew, sorry for the big delay, but i was playing ME: Andromeda (with all and glitches) but is not the full reason for the delay, i have some news**

 **First of all, there will be a big update this week, of course this chapter update, followed for an update the next Friday of 'dragon lover' and of course, the first fanfiction i made, so there will be a heavy update this week, wait for it**

 **In other news, i see the poll results and im glad to see that there are more votes and less PM´s, and now, Orochi is wining xD, our favorite diviner is winning with 13 votes, Flora behind by 10 votes and in third place, Ophelia, i can see that you like girls who have a tendency to be really clingy, not that im bothered by that, but i will be really busy to see how this story ends if there are 5 girls of first generations and only 1 of second generation, let the best waifu win this vote poll!**

 **Ok guys, unfortunately, i have to go, don't forget to leave your review or vote behind, any idea is welcome, have a good day and a nice week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heeeello! Shidesu here**

 **Sorry for the late update, actually, i had some issues and as i feared, i couldn't updated the chapters in time, some things i needed to polish here and there, i really hope that i can update all the chapters in this week, so wait for it a little more.**

 **Well, i dont want to take too much time in this A/N, so lets get to the point, new chapter, second half of the first encounter of the full crew (of first generation, of course) and one step away of the Valla hidden war, get ready for it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: In the new dusk**

Xander sighed, massaging his temples, it wasn't at him expected, of course, it was something that obviously was…awkward.

Leo sighed as well with his fingers on the bridge of his nose, annoyed as well, perhaps it was result of her education? Or was just mean to be? Not like they could blame her, but, there was a lack of common sense in all the scene.

A few moments ago, they found that the little Kanna could be a little…..odd with strangers, not, that wasn't the word, it was…..with a little of awe after receiving that treatment from Leo and Lazlow, she was packing up her tent, helped for her dear friends the little Midoriko and of course, that annoying fox-girl, what was her name? Selkie?

Anyway, they were checking that everything was in order, not forgetting anything, and the moment Xander and Leo were near of them, she left go the crate on her hands and in an incredible way, she stepped back before Xander could talk, showing her teeth as if she was a wild animal, with all and growling, Midoriko couldn't understand it but Selkie for her side, just took a small sniff on the air to understand why Kanna was hiding behind a post and hissing to those blonde men, doing the same thing, she was aside of her.

"Ahh, wh-what are you doing girls?" Midoriko asked, picking up the clothes that were inside the crates that the girls just dropped "Oh, h-hello there, sir…?"

"Ah, my name is Xander" Xander greeted the girl, extending his hand "This is my younger brother Leo an-"

" _Hissahhh!"_ Kanna hissed louder, and before they could react, she ran to Midoriko side, pulling her away of them

"W-Wait, Kanna wh-what are y-you doing?!"

"They are the guys who touched Kanna!" Selkie growled, taking Midoriko´s free arm, making both of them deadpanned as how the girl…..expressed what happened earlier that day, making Midoriko blush with a trembling lip and walking back as well when she looked back

"Wait, that´s a misunderstanding!" Xander said taking a step closer, but the moment he moved, the girls moved three steps away

"W-Well, the fact is that w-we dont want nothing to do with you sirs!" Midoriko shouted

"Oh? So early and you´re already making your niece cry Xander?" Both of them turned to see how Camilla was approaching, with arms crossed and a soft smile on her face, followed by Selena and Beruka of course "And i thought that i was done for the day"

"Uh? What´d you mean Camilla?" Xander asked

"Well…i had a little chat with that retainer of yours…." Camilla said, even if she had that small smile on her face, Selena grimfaced when she heard that, there was a glimpse of hate or darkens in her always gentle smile "…just lets say i made really clear what was going to happen if he dares to touch again my little sweet girl~"

"Mama!" Kanna shouted as she walked to her side with open arms, she jumped to greet her mother and giggled when she patted her head "Oh my dear Kanna, im glad to see you´re recovering from your uncle´s hideous spell"

"C-Camilla, i don't think th-" Leo tried to defend himself, but when Camilla looked back, his words stalled under the hard gaze of his older sister

"Please, don't even waste your breath, i already know everything about your plan, trying to take advance of my sweet Kamui and his good intentions, it has been years since the last time he heard of you"

"W-Wait, wh-what?"

"Let it be the last time you raise your hand to any of your nieces, ok?" Camilla said finally leaving Kanna on the floor and taking her hand, of course Midoriko and Selkie behind her as she walked away of them, not before taking one of the crates "I would never hate any of you…..but that doesn't mean that i would forgive you if you try something like this again, i´m clear?"

"Y-Yes!" Xander and Leo replied at the same time

"Great! I knew you could be reasonable" Camilla said still patting Kanna´s head "Well, and now i think is time for introductions" she rubbed her head faster causing Kanna to close her eyes with a grin, making her giggle louder "As you may know, this little cute girl is Kanna"

"I-Is a pleasure to finally met you Kanna" Xander said, trying to break his stoic expression, but for Kanna´s face, he didnt succeed, the small purple-haired girl quickly hid behind her mother

"Oh my~ i didnt knew you were this shy Kanna, what´s the matter?"

"…he did something bad" the girl said "he was really mean, e-even when i helped him"

"I know dear, i know, but your uncle is really, really sorry about that, isnt that right?" She looked at the blondes who quickly nodded "See? They won't hurt you"

"That´s right little princess, we won't harm you, actually we want to apologize for what happened" Xander kneeled at her eye level "So, would you forgive us for what happened?" he stretched his hand, inviting her to get closer, but Kanna had a confused look on her face, tilding her head and with her index finger on her chin, she looked away for a moment, then he returned to see him

"Uhh…..what? Are you talking to Selkie or me?" Kanna asked, looking back at the kitsune who just shrugged "She's the daughter of the boss of the kitsunes…..but saying that she´s a princess is too much, dont you think?"

"Uh? no, I'm referring you, of course!"

"….you´re so strange" Kanna hid her mouth under her hand "We barely know each other, and you´re already calling me 'princess'?"

"You must be jesting, right?" he looked at Camilla, who tilted her head had the same confused face that her daughter "…you hadn't told her?"

"About what?" Camilla said with a smile "There´s nothing to say or discuss Xander, now, if you excuse us, **WE** have things to do, later~" With that said, Camilla and the girls picked up the rest of the crates and walked away, leaving both of them with a blank expression on their faces

"…Xander" Leo spoke after some minutes

"…yes Leo?" Xander said passing his hand over his hair

"….I think that Camilla is still mad" Leo said sighing

"Y-Yeah, perhaps is a little to early to try to get along with our niece….."

"…but that´s not the only thing im worried about" Leo said, gaining the attention of his brother "…..remember what she said?"

"….yes, i´m not sure if i understand…but apparently there are more things we need to find out, like what she meant when she said 'years' after our last spar"

"…..i think it´s time to see what Flora has to say about it"

* * *

They couldn't believe it, Xander, Leo, Ryoma and Scarlet were walking side to side, after what looked like hours, the went through that strange portal again, just to see that the clouds above them barely moved from their place, that the smell of iron and fire was still on the air, and of course, that the whole army was marching now to their next destination, the bottomless canyon.

It was weird to say the least, Xander never thought in his wildest dreams that Flora would be so…rude with him, after a couple of minutes, they found the maid in Kamui´s quarters, and of course, checking that everything was in place before they had to leave, Flora moving her liege clothes and preparing some snacks wasn't something strange, what was strange was that look in her eyes, the moment they were in the room, was the moment that her happy movements stopped, followed for ones of without her normal spark, she loved to help her liege, to do whatever it took to be a good maid, but now, in front of them she was…angry? She never frowned, but for her eyes they could tell that there was something wrong, she tried to excuse herself taking some of the towels that were laying on the chair, just to be stopped for their questions, of what happened and why she never send a letter of what was happening, of course she was 'exiled' from Nohr, but she was still a part of his family, and knowing how she thought about noblemen and norms, interfering with that style of life was common sense, he tried to get an answer, why she let Kamui do that kind of thing to happen? Why Kamui was entirely lost in that life style? Did he really intended to keep that charade? the moment she turned to see his face he was hit for what he never saw in the castle.

Flora wet eyes and with a hint of sadness

She was trembling, clutching at the towel in such way that it seemed that she would break into a million pieces if she let it go, then the second surprise of that moment

' _ **HOW DARE YOU?'**_

Followed for a sound that he never heard coming from him, the sting pain on his cheek when Flora hit him with all her strength, Xander remained there for a few second, not believing what happened, Leo widened his eyes in sheer surprise for what the girl just did, then after a quick bow, Flora left the room, leaving them not only in shock, but in disbelief of what happened

He could still feel the pain on his cheek, but what hit him more was the pained tone in her voice, Flora was a strong, dedicated girl back at the castle, even if Garon forced her and her twin to live with he albino boy, even after countless time he threatened them to kill them if the boy escaped from that place and how they weren't only maids, but hostages, daughters of the leader of the ice tribe, forced to smile and hide her loneliness day after day, Xander knew how it pained her very day, but never complained, never acted for instincts, and now, she slapped the heir of the Nohrian Throne, in front of his younger brother

For his side, Ryoma was still thinking about what he did wrong back with Sakura, the moment they were in the same place, it was if life resumed its course where it was left, he looked at his younger sister, in fact, she was…..beautiful, so full of life, unlike the last time they were at the castle, she was more open, more confident, she let her hair grow, not as long as him, but he could tell that it has been a while since she had that hairstyle, her bangs at the same level but her back hair was under her shoulders, now her face was….more feminine, like they departed mother, their real mother, her voice changed a little, it was real? Was he dreaming about it? She looked…older, the moment he wanted to know more about, more about the last months, the last time they met at Cyrkensia, about what happened with Kamui, she was glad to see that he cared for them, but the moment he said ' _i can't believe I have a niece'_ her expression changed, that smile disappeared from her face, without a decent excuse, she took Mikoto and left them without a hint of what happened

Now they were walking, deep in thought, Xander and Ryoma, a side of each other, nine or ten months ago they were battling to death at the border of Hoshido, trying to destroy and recover what the other 'stolen' from them, and now, they were walking like a pair of kids who were just scolded for their mothers, there was something they couldn't understand.

"So….i think you didnt had any luck, right?" Ryoma commented after a long silence, Xander shook his head "…..huh, i still don't see it, what are we doing wrong?"

"I….I dont know…." Xander sighed "Is just….i dont know anymore, i thought that after all this time, i could just start over, to forget all about what happened in the last months, to believe that what i wanted to do was the correct way….but now….."

"Geez, you blue blood are really so dense, aren´t you?" Xander and Ryoma looked back to see Anna with a frown on her face, accompanied by Scarlet, Fuga and Shura, who were talking behind the secret seller "Maybe i can help you….for a fee of course~"

"C´mon Anna, arent you a little too easy on them?" Scarlet said with a frown "You know, after hearing how you tried to clear between your nieces and you…..you´re so thick-headed"

"Now you too Scarlet, could you please tell me what is going on with everyone?" Ryoma asked really concerned and worried "I don't know what im doing wrong, after all, i came here but Kamui is still hiding something from, and is the thing with my nie-"

"Oh no, you big, dumb, stupid man!" Scarlet growled taking Ryoma from the sides of his of his White clothes of his suit "They are angry with both of you because you´re still thinking as a single one!" Ryoma widened his eyes as Xander frowned fo her statement "Is so obvious, after all this time saying that you tried to mend the relationship between Queen Mikoto and the people of Hoshido, you can't see that it pain´s them to hear that from you?"

"W-Wait, what? O-only fo-" Ryoma stopped himself from a moment, then he understood what Scarlet said, now he understood that pained expression on Sakura´s face, they were always talking about 'their daughters', not as a single one, but as if Mikoto and Kanna were real sister…no, even that was wrong, THEY were sisters, not like Kamui and the Norhian or Hoshidian Royal Families, but real family, he felt a knot in his chest when he thought about it, how every time they said it as a 'single' niece it was he was trying to push away Kamui´s other daughter, like if she wasn't real, looking back at Xander, he could tell that he was thinking the same for his face

"Oh? So now you get it?" Scarlet interrupted his thoughts letting the prince go from her grip "Now that you know al- well, MOST of the issue, what´s next?"

"…..i think im going to apologize…not only to Mikoto and Sakura….but also Kanna and Camilla"

"Finally!" Scarlet said with a soft smile, then she looked at the Norhian prince "What about you?"

"….for once, i think i concur with him…..for now" he shook his head "…..but im in disadvantage, there´s someone that i need to apologize to"

"Awww, you just took away my change to make a profit" Anna said with a sad tone, thing that made the three of them chuckle, Ryoma and Xander looked each other for a moment, before resuming their march, perhaps they needed more time to accept Kamui´s relationship with Camilla and Sakura, but at least, they knew what to do the next time they were with their family, not just pretend to be with them

* * *

It was incredible, the softness of the air, the image in front of him, endless skies with floating islands, surrounded by ruins that related the antiquity of the place, how at the distance he could see the infinite sky but at the same time, fragments of other lands, as Ryoma and Xander stood up, they couldnt believe what they were watching.

A few moments ago, they were in the bottomless canyon, but why were they there? Ryoma tried to recall what happened, but looking at the other prince and his frown, with a single word he remembered everything

" _ **CAMILLA"**_

It was with that name that Ryoma remembered what happened, how they were at the edge of the bottomless canyon, how Kamui declared that in order to understand, to see the real enemy he had to do another single thing, and in consequence, he explained that the real enemy was so powerful that he cursed not only the land but also his body, that mentioning his origin and his name was enough to shatter Kamui´s body in the air, but he was willing to sacrifice his life and future if Ryoma and Xander could reach an agreement, of course the voice of certain someone's didn´t waited, in protest of what the albino said, Sakura and Mikoto ran to his side, trying to convince him to not do it, as Xander and Ryoma walked to his side, not sure if what the albino was saying was true, but after the short time they were with him, something was for sure, if it wasn't necessary, Kamui wouldn't leave his family, less his daughters for a jest or if it wasn't necessary, with that, Ryoma was convinced that what the albino was saying was true, but before he or the blonde prince could say something, there were a pair of hands on their shoulders, then the inevitable happened

Camilla pushed them to the abyss with a smile

It was unbelivable the amount of words Xander used to describe how irresponsible or idiotic was his sister for pushing them without giving them the benefit of the doubt, in all the fall he could only curse how easily the wyvern rider took that chance to do that

After some minutes, that unknown place, even after that fall, it didn't seemed like something was broken or missing, after some minutes, the army started to appeared around them, to be specific, emerging from the lake in front of them, some of them still shaking, some with a big grin on their faces, the rest of them just paled when they saw Xander´s face

"Xander!" RYoma looked over his shoulder to see the other prince approaching behind them, he stopped when Xander looked back "….am…um…..are you…..mad Xander?"

"Mad doesn't describe for what i am…." Xander replied dusting off his armor

The moment didn´t lasted long, as soon they started looking for each other, it was clear that some members were missing, and to get it worse, some of the soldiers started shouting, saying that they were under attack, not even a chance to get ready and they were already under the siege of an enemy force, strange as it was, they couldn't fully describe the feeling of fighting something invisible, either way, it was amazing how them figh them back, as much as he hated to admit it, Xander and Ryoma were doing fine as a paired unit, in minutes, the deflected the forces.

As the battle advanced, they could see how from one of the islands emerged some pillars of light, he thought that it was the enemy until he heard that song.

 _~You are an ocean of waves ~ weaving a dream ~ like thoughts become a river stream ~_

It was Azura song, even if they were in two different places, they could heard her voice, then an explosion from that island with a laughter, they recognized those mad giggles, it was Rhajat who was teleporting between the enemies lines making them fall to the abyss, followed for her younger sister, soon after that, some of the soldiers were bathed by bright lights and disappeared

"Look! Over there!" Leo shouted pointing at one of the edges of the island, even in that chaos, they could see how Elise, Sakura and Orochi with the healers and priests were teleporting all the forces from one island to the other

 _~Yet may the tide ever change~ Flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb~_

This time they could see how that song revitalized them and they were ready to use again their staff´s, one by one they were transported, making it more difficult to stand their ground, of course it was a bad idea, but they had to stay and fight until the army was united again, and for what they could see, they were taking the injuries soldiers over the others, and of course, over them, minutes passed as they were slowly but surely overwhelmed by the tide of enemies, then it was when the ground trembled under their feet, as the light became brighter in the other island followed for what they could see, another blue light

It was over

In the last minute, the other half of the army did something that made disappear the invisible force in front of them

"At last" Xander commented sighing in relief, Ryoma chuckled as he kneeled "Mmm? It isn't unwise to kneel in front the enemy?"

"True, but I don't think they´ll have the change to get near before you strike them down, don't you think?"

This time, Xander chuckled, even with his stoic face, Leo could tell how his brother was relaxed "Fair enough….so, shall we call it a truce between us?"

"Of course…brother"

* * *

How did it happened? A few moments ago they were ready to apologize, and perhaps to find some answers, now they wer at a halt, no, they weren't missing any enemy, or were trapped in the islands, but the situation took a turn for the unexpected.

In front of them was Kamui, unconscious in Scarlet´s arms, trying to wake him up, for what they could see his left arm was singed, Sakura and Camilla at his side trying to contain their tears, as Mikoto passed out, hold by her older sister, Xander and Ryoma approached, when Scarlet noticed them, she was still distressed, with a quivering lip, she couldn't find the words

"Scarlet…" Ryoma broke the silence "…What the hell happened?!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now!**

 **WoW, who expected that? Who? I guess it was pretty obvious :v**

 **Sooooooo,scarlet is alive AFTER the bottomless canyon? Yes of course, i already altered the Valla route, so why not this little fact as well?**

 **Well, look at that, is april 12, so what now? The poll is settled?**

 **Not quite yet**

 **Yes, to be honest, im glad to see that there were a lot of votes this time, not only two or three, but now, to be fair, I dont feel that i gave enough time for the poll, of course i said that i would close it today…but as a lot of you requested, i´ll gave the poll an extra week, ok? So the next 19 of this month i will close the poll without delay, so please, if you want to vote, just click my name and go to my profile, just to resume, Orochi is winning by 13 votes, Flora and Ophelia in second place by 10 votes and ….Velouria by 8 votes? Omg, what happened in the last weeks? I remember that she was in last place with midori and mitama, but in the last days she got 8 votes?! xD poor Azura and Caeldori, left behind by our favorite werewolf :v**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay guys, actually, im having a hard time to update the others chapters of my other Works, i just keep re-writing the chapters im not satisfied with the result, so i will put them in hitaus until i find the right words and scenes, so please wait, i´m sorry for the big delay**

 **Well, i think that´s all for now, please leave your review and comment, i hope you enjoyed the chapter as i did writing it, hope you have a good week and day**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nothing to say for now, let's just enjoy the chapter**

 **Shidesu! Out**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Welcome to Valla**

It was late at night, fortunately, there was time to check up everyone before returning to the astral Castle, it was…..strange, unlike others time with the cheering voices of the soldiers, friends, family, everybody were quiet, doing the normal chores, oiling weapons, checking the supplies, repairing the armors or getting food, anything to distract their minds, in the last hours, Sakura, Elise, Flora, Felicia, Jakob and any cleric or healer who wasn't healing the others members of the army, were inside the medical tent, and of course outside the tent were Ryoma, Xander, Leo, Takumi, Camilla, Hinoka and Scarlet, it was heartbreaking that Mikoto and Kanna weren't around, after all, not even the tender and caring embrace of Camilla could stop their tears, it broke their hearts that they had to force the girls to be in another part of the castle, Selkie, Asugi, , Rhajat and Velouria keeping them company of course, they were kind enough take care of the girls, but now, there was a bigger question on the air, what happened in the time between the bottomless canyon and that strange place? Scarlet held a strict silence, right now she was aside of Ryoma and every time he saw her figure, she was leaning on her knees looking down and with her hands together, making a silent pray, it was…odd…unfitting, she was a strong, brave woman, but now even if there wasn't a single tear in her face, there was this scowl in her face, the moment the healers took Kamui to the medical tent, she only said one single thing

 _It should have been me_

Strange, even if they were from other halidoms, different trainings, or different experiences there was the feeling in his chest that perhaps, they weren't that different, after all, he held that same face when Queen Mikoto died, how the only thing he could do was watch, they were ready to die for their cause, without a doubt if that guaranteed that they could accomplish their cause, but seeing how another human, another friend sacrificed their live for their sake, it was unacceptable, and that single feeling united them, not only with Scarlet, but with everyone in that place, even with the stubborn Leo or the proud Xander, after all, they had a knot in their chest and the sensation that they were about to lose another person, someone close to them, sighing, Ryoma massaged his temples with his right hand, it has been hours since they had been waiting outside the tent, the outcome that injury was the worse they could expect

Kamui was still under surgery, there were small fragments of Scarlet´s armor inside his arm and body, apparently he could counter whatever attack they received when they were falling in the canyon, but that didn't mean that it was a clean fight, according for the small information Scarlet said, there was that huge explosion of purple and blue magic when she was in front of him to block the attack, Kamui was quicker than her and used all his strength to push her away and raise his hand, after some seconds he used another spell from his tome, a customized tome that in others hands would be useless since he was the only one who could held his power, at the end, he was able to deflect most of the damage, but the tome was destroyed, it reached one of Scarlet´s shoulders and after that, some fragments of iron and Steel found their place in Kamui´s body.

' _It was really stupid'_

Ryoma thought, of course it ended like that, it was close combat, in a fall and of course, a quick-draw competition, he was surprised that Kamui could pull something like that in the blink of an eye, but as he expected after some minutes of waiting, Jakob gave the bad news, it wasn't only the singed arm, but also some shreds of Scarlet´s armor that was putting his life at risk, Midoriko was making some vulneraries and tonics, Jakob was looking for the small fragments inside his liege body, dangerously near his heart, lungs and arteries so it wasn't an easy task that Flora or Felicia could do, it was really a bad time.

"It was stupid" Ryoma looked at his right side as Scarlet muttered some words, standing and punching one of the post near the tent "Why? Why happened….."

"….Because he care" Everyone looked ad Camilla who had a hint of sadness in her voice and eyes, still with Kamui´s robe in her hands and of course singed, with those bloodstains, she continued "Because….he´s still adamant to prevent any unnecessary death in our group, after all, every time he tries to do something, there's always someone who is affected and in most of the cases…..i think…he had enough of it….."

"…i wonder" Now they looked at Xander who had his arms crossed, looking at his sister "can you tell us about what happened in the last weeks? And if you can, please enlighten us about our….nieces" that last word was clearly something that would clearly cost him time to adapt, but regardless of the small pause, he said it without hesitation or less relevant tone to the other words, Camilla sighed and clutched at the robe, taking some minutes in silence until she finally started

"It was….two? Maybe three months ago….it was…only after obtaining the power of the rainbow sage….then it was when Sakura and i did the promise to stay at his side…..until the very end….." she laughed for a moment cleaning some tears from her eyes "It was something silly….we agreed to be at his side in every moment, to share laughs and tears…..but now…"

"Camilla" Xander commented with his stoic face

"Gods brother, if you really are curious about it, it was in the first try, ok?" Camilla said regaining her posture, a little annoyed that Xander was still pushing for an answer about it, it was the worst time possible, but also the only time that Camilla would talk, a little guilty to know that, but regardless she forgive her borhter, after everyone twitched their eyes for the way Camilla said it she continued "Yes, Kanna is Kamui´s daughter, OUR daughter and we made her with all the love and care we could share three…well, three months and some extra years ago"

"What you mean 'extra' years ago?"

"We…he used some of the deeprealms to take care of our daughters and to raise them, of course…..he was against the idea to make us stay too much time in that place…."

"….im curious now, since there is something i couldn't miss in the last hours" This time it was Ryoma who spoke "….you said 'extra years', exactly how many years he spent with them?"

Camilla took a moment to think closing her eyes, with a sour expression she continued "….Kanna is 13 years old…..Mikoto is 11 years old…so right now my little Kamui must have 45 years by now" with his, almost everyone widened their eyes, they couldn't believe what Camilla was saying, Takumi was the only one who wasn't surprised, instead he looked away with a grunt "…he raised our kids almost alone"

"But why? Wouldn't be easier if you were with him?" Hinoka asked, almost startling Ryoma for her quick question

"He did it for us" This made Ryoma and Xander raise a eyebrow, they weren't following it "Perhaps he wanted to pamper us, the time may not pass so fast for him, but for us it´s something different, if Sakura and I were with him by now we would be older than you and the others…." This make them looked down for a brief second "…perhaps he didn't wanted to change us….not like that, to see us grew older and to disturb the order of our families…..i can hardly think being older than you dear brothers…..or that our conversations wouldn't be so awkward"

"That…..make a little of sense" Hinoka admitted still a little sad, thinking that Sakura could be older was strange, it was already strange that she looked so…alive, so open with more people, with more time she could see that even if she was still a little shy, her behavior around the others would have improved if Kamui helped her in those 'extra' years, something that she wouldn't oppose….but in the same way she didnt wanted to miss how her 'younger' sister grew up without her, perhaps they were at the age

"Ok, i get it, he care about you and Sakura" Ryoma commented "But what you mean with 'other' people? What happened excatly?"

"Not much actually, things a little boring" Camilla said "it just…i think he was sick to see how the other grew older as he stayed almost the same 'age', like if the time lost its effect on him…..now to see that someone died in front of him…..perhaps tha-"

She was interrupted when Sakura appeared at the flap of the tent, everyone looked at her and for her figure and face, it was difficult to think or say if they were successful or she had bad news, tired eyes with bags under them, her normal attire stained with blood and of course, the heavy sigh when she stepped out, after some seconds, she noticed that she was the center of attention, without delay, she smiled, even if she was tired, she smiled with a soft and delicate curl, with a hand in her chest, she spoke "he´s stable…..we managed to stop the bleeding and to take all the little fragments without a trouble" everyone sighed as Hinoka leaned on her knees, even Xander lost his stoic face for a brief second "He´s a-actually awake, b-but before you ask, I´ve to insist that only s-some of you come to visit him, he´s still weak and needs rest"

"If you don't mind, may I see him now?" Xander said, followed by Ryoma and Hinoka, Xander looked back to see his sister, for her permission, she quickly sighed and nodded, happy to hear that she had to wait just a few more moments to be with her dear….husband? Xander was still having some troubles with that thought.

"O-Oh, o-of course Xander, just…only a few minutes, ok?"

"Thanks" Xander said as Ryoma and Hinoka shared a quick hug with their sister

After some moments they were inside the tent, of course they could see how Jakob was being helped by Felicia and Flora who were cleaning all the medical utensils, the smell of gauze with alcohol was overwhelming, but it was nicer in comparison of what midoriko was doing a few meters away on the table of medications, being helped by a man with long and shaggy gray-hair, as the healers were taking the staffs and rods, they could see the albino prince in one of the beds away of the flap of the tent, as they walked closer they could see that most of his clothes were missing, only covered to the waist by the thin sheet, with a towel covering his eyes and the small scars all over his chest and right arm, his left arm bandaged, of course it was the one who received most of the damage, it was until they were aside of his bed that he noticed their presence, coughing, he tried to take off the towel just to be stopped by Hinoka who held his hand when he was about to take the towel

"I-Is okay" Hinoka said rubbing his palm, making him smile

"so…..you….made it…."it was clear for his voice that he was under the effect of the tonics and the staffs, obviously there were still fresh scars over his body, but trying to heal all of them would be bad, it was exhausting for the healers, even more for the patients to be healed by those things, no wonder that he was a little slow in his response

"Im glad to see that you´re ok brother" Ryoma said with a smile, making him smile as well

"Ryo…..ma…..im…glad to….hear you…." He barely could speak

"Why Princess Sakura allowed visits if you´re still a little frail?" Xander commented

"Because he insisted" they turned back to see that Flora was who answered that "Even in the edge of the life and death, he care about the others, unlike **you** " Flora glared daggers at the Nohrian Prince, even if he didn't was startled by her words, Ryoma and Hinoka certainly were by her eyes "Please, if you have something to say, make it quick, my liege need to rest" with that she bowed and walked away, not breaking eye contact with her liege, even if he requested their presence, she didn't trusted at all the Royal families, at least not anymore since the last fight

"ha…..ha…flora…..don't be…..so rude….." Kamui said, making her maid flush and look away, he coughed a little before he continued "Are….you…..alright?"

"Heh, you don't have to worry about us" Hinoka said with her hand on his cheek "You should be resting now, just…..take care ok? We´ll be right here if you need anything, ok?" and before he could respond, she continued "oh, and dont worry about Kanna and Mikoto, i´ll tell them that you´re ok and that you miss them"

"Th-Thanks…Hinoka….." without other word, it was just a matter of minutes before they could hear his soft breath, he was asleep

"I think we should go" Ryoma said scratching the back of his head "we should tell everyone that they don't have nothing to worry about"

"G-Go ahead…..i…i want to stay just a little longer…" Ryoma chuckled as Xander didnt bothered to respond, before she noticed they were gone, followed by Flora who wasn't convinced that Xander would leave her liege alone, it was until she noticed that the candles and the absence of the others that she stayed longer than expected, it was….refreshing, hearing how he breathed under that towel in her forehead, it was like she avoided a huge abysm, another sleepless night worrying for him, she was about to leave after some more minutes, but there was something that was burning inside her, even with guilt and embarrassment, she looked around just to make sure that they were alone, she looked again his calm face, she didn't even thought about it, it was like a delusion, a mirage in the desert, a dream, how in one second she planted a Kiss on hi slips with a tear on her eye and left him before calling some nurse or cleric, not aware that a certain black haired woman was watching the whole scene

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

 **Uff, more than 4 days of delay, sorry about that, i had some….hard days in the last week, so i barely had time to write this little chapter, sorry about that, let me see if i can take more time for the updates.**

 **In other news, omg, the winner of the last poll is Orochi, our favorite diviner, congratulations! Let see how it evolves until the indubitable and sweet and unexpected end of this story**

 **Just to be sure, is an Harem story about Camilla, Sakura, Rhajat, Kagero, Orochi and Hinoka, yes, you read correctly, Hinoka, freaking, fuc*** Hinoka, after some thought and reading all of your PM´s (that were a lot, really, not sure why not leave a review of it, but willing to send me enough PM´s to add her) the reason of this is really simple, most of you said that you didn't wanted to disturb the poll as it happened with the last one, the one with Kagero vs Flora, not willing to wait another month or so for a result that may change or delay the story, so instead of that you chose this, dont get me wrong, i was willing to follow the poll result but also wanted to add a surprise character on the story, it was just this little push from the PM´s that cleared my mind about it, so there we go, an Harem route of 6 girls, let see how it works out**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand what about that last part? Expected that? Yes? No? Leave your review and your comment behind, it really help me to improve my work and how to hone my skills and of course my grammar, let me know if there´s something odd in it, ok?**

 **Sooooo, look at the time, i think i´ll go to sleep for now, have a nice weekend and nice night-day-afternoon, until next time!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, here it is, after so long, looking at the story status, it has been one year since it was published, there are so much i want to say, but for now, lets just begin with it, see yaa at the end of the chapter!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Disaster prelude**

It has been a week, a whole week since they arrived to Valla, that´s how Azura called it, even if she knew where or what they had to do to achieve peace, she was so hard to talk to, and beside of that, she didnt wanted to 'ruin' Kamui´s moment, if she didn't knew her that would be a good excuse, but deep inside her, she knew that that wasn't the case, they lived together for a long time, and if the princess was enigmatic at best, it was really easy to guess when something was bothering her, maybe that was the reason why Azura was Azura, something more like a second mother when someone was looking for an advice, or just to speak when something troubled them, even when they just needed to forget the pressure of being royalty, there were times when she found out that Ryoma was taking tea or meditating with Azura when he had hard days back in Hoshido, but now, there was something troubling her, and she knew it, it was three days ago, after the daily check on Kamui, she went to his room and after a couple of hours and some yells inside the room, she left him with a sour face, not in anger, but…sad, it was a rare sight, even when Takumi was being a jerk she never looked so hurt like that day, and now, she was avoiding him, what happened? After all this time, there was something bothering her? Or was something her brother…..well, brother-in-law said? Hinoka shook her head, it wasn't the time to think about it, she needed help and she wanted to help her, but there was a small detail that conflicted her.

And her name is Sakura

' _Gods'_ she thought several times hiding every time she saw her, it was ridiculous, she was her sister for crying out loud! For over nineteen years she cared and protected her, she was there when she needed her, sharing laughs and tears, and now, all of sudden, for a stupid mistake, it was awkward to see her directly to her face, it was….indescribable.

For one part, she felt at ease, like finally after so many years she could express her feelings even if at that moment was only one-sided, hiding for so many years those feelings that she thought were forbidden by blood, but now, those thoughts were shattered when another problem approached just after joining the army, and that was that his beloved prince was already with another, she shook again her head, it was confusing, thinking about it like that, no with another, but with two women, it was something hard to believe, especially when a pair of girls were running all over the place, doing errands or annoying Takmui with their cute shenanigans, helped by Elise of course, only reason why they got away with it, but aside of that there were others problem in her head.

For starters, the only thing she swore she would never do, to do something that could make Sakura sad, even if it was a small gesture, was not one at all innocent or without consequences, Kamui´s situation was already delicate, now if Ryoma or worse, Prince Xander knew what she did it would ignite another quarrel between them, of course they tried to keep up appearances, but there were times when they couldn't agree and get the best of each other, of course always stopped by Azura, Takumi and Leo, and almost all quarrels were about one single topic

Where would grow up the girls

It was funny, the more they tried to sound reasonable, the less they seem to have reason, of course these were private conversations between them, and of course it annoyed her as no one knew, even if she loved her big brother, sometimes he was so dense, they had to talk with Kamui about it, but now he was under strict care in his room.

So, in resume, she did something she should never have done, then if someone found out it would mean troubles for her and Ryoma, perhaps another excuse that Prince Xander could use against them, not to mention that it would break Sakura´s heart, how she missed her mo- Queen Mikoto

Although, now that she thought about it, perhaps she would just laugh it off, and encourage her, after all, she was the 'first' who said that was in love with him in their childhood.

So now, she was stuck, in front of Kamui´s door, with her hand ready to knock the door after a week avoiding them, she wanted to talk about it with him, if he hated her for that, then she would accept it, as she sighed she was about to knock the door when a familiar voice called her

"Hinoka?" she turned to see the bluenette princess, with her white elegant dress, with a crate in her hands and what looked like mend, bandages and some vulneraries "Are you alright? What you need?" Azura asked tilting her head, obviously worried for her

"A-Ah, no, im ok!" Hinoka said with her hands in front of her with a forced chuckle "I-Is just, i wanted to talk with Kamui, is this a good time?"

Azura chuckled as she approached, she nodded and before she could open the door Hinoka helped her with the crate "Oh, thanks, yes of course is a good time….at least if his guards are still here" she giggled

"His guards? You mean…..Cordelia and Sophie? If i recall correctly"

Azura shook her head and opened the door, in fact, it was normal, too normal actually, with every step she looked around, trying to find something odd, a single bookshelf with dozens of different books, a big wardrobe, a round table with five chairs, three desks, one aside of the big bed and the other two near a full size mirror, a coat rack with three sets of that weird purple robe, at least he had some spare cloths, good thing since Camilla tried to repair the one that had his blood without much success and had to discard it, as her eyes moved from one place to another, she left the crate on the desk "Could you please wake them up? Is late already" Azura said as Hinoka nodded

' _Wait, them?'_ Hinoka thought, she looked at the bed and for the form of the blankets, she could see that it wasn't just one person under the blankets, it was for real? Sakura and Camilla were with him? After some moments, she sighed, of course they would be with him, but she never wanted to disturb they slumber, less when she was about to confess something really delicate with her younger-older sister? Perhaps it was divine justice to see them like that, after all, it would shatter those thoughts inside her heart, to cruel, but alas perfect to star moving on, to left them be happy, as she took the blanket she sighed again, even if she had to do it, her heart and body werent cooperating, with a trembling hand, she started moving away the damned sheet, just to be surprised

Yes, indeed, they were a pair of extra heads in that bed, yes, they were purple and peach haired girls, but instead of the older princesses, she was surprised to see that Kanna and Mikoto were soundly asleep with Kamui, each girl using one arm of the albino as a pillow, in his right was Kanna with a purple and black pajama, who had her hair loose, it was a surprise that the girl wasn't tangled by it, even longer than Camilla´s hair, now she knew why her bun was so long and big, no doubt that she took deep care for her hair, in the left was Mikoto, unlike her older sister she was wearing a white pajama, more Hoshidian style, her short hair was shaggy and of course with some cow licks, it was rather cute to see the calm and gentle girl with that hairstyle, Kamui for his side was having a nice dream, she could tell by his face, even if his arms were restricted, he was pleased every time the girls nudged her faces against his chest, each girl was holding their hands together, so this was what Azura meant? Of course, if there was someone who could retain the albino in his room were these girls, without a doubt, or a glimpse or resistance for his part, a small smile appeared in her face.

"Wake up young ones" Hinoka turned to see that Azura had their attires ready, it was like she casted a spell, the girls quickly leaned up to found the source of the noise, scratching their eyes Kanna quickly returned to his 'pillow' as Mikoto just yawned stretching her arms

"Kanna! Wake up, is morning already" Mikoto said, not convinced fo her voice Kanna continued

"You know, Kamui don't like little girs who doesn't get ready for the day, especially when he want to spent the day with you" Azura said as Kanna opened her eyes, Mikoto deadpanned as Azura tried to sound hurt, even if for her face was trying to stiff a chuckle "And to think that he was waiting for this day, to spe-" before she could finish, Kanna leaned up again, with worry in her eyes, she tried to move without waking up her father and gasped when his arms cached her, embracing her and kissing her hair

"Ohh no, Kanna doesn't want to spend the day with me~" Kamui said still with closed eyes "Your daddy is going to die for loneliness"

"Ah! N-no! Daddy! S-sorry! I´m going to be good" Kanna said as she quickly embraced him "P-Please hold on! M-Mikoto! Help me"

"S-Sister, i think yo-" she was dragged by her arm as Kamui hold her as well

"Oh no, Mikoto doesnt want me too, so lonely….."

It was amusing how Kanna tried to 'wake up' Kamui from his slumber as Mikoto just rolled her eyes, Hinoka chuckled as she saw the scene, far different of what she was waiting for, as Azura helped the girls out of the bed, Kamui finally stretched his arms and legs, scratching his eyes, it took him a few moments to notice that Hinoka was staring at him

"Oh, hey there, how´re you doing today?"

"A-Ah, hi, good morning there" She said looking away with a blush in her face ' _no, i can't do this, is…..is too embarrassing'_ she thought with her hands on her lap, even if she was sit in front of him, it felt like she was a little child who was caught red handed doing something that she wasn't supposed to, she was about to speak when again the door opened, all of them looked at it to see who entered, just to see that Xander entered with….Felicia holding his leg? She was dragged because in an unsuccessful way, she tried to stop the noble from entering

"Please Felicia, let me go already" Xander said as he moved his foot forward and back, not getting the girl away of him

"B-But Flora said that you can't enter, not yet!" Felicia said still trying to stop him with every step he managed to advance

"This is ridiculous, just le-" Xander stopped when he felt something in his right arm, slowly looking at his arm, he discovered that Kanna was holding his hand with a soft smile and closed eyes

"What are you doing to Felicia?" She asked, with some hint of venom in her voice, even if she said it in a gentle way

"Uh, n-nothing, is just th-"

Kanna frowned as she pulled him so they were face to face, opening her eyes she continued "You said that you were a prince, well, that´s no so prince-like! Making a girl cry, shame on you sir! SHAME ON YOU!" Xander twitched his eyes as Kanna released his hand, walking to the maid side "Just look at this face! What kind of noble would make a girl with his adorable and clumsy face cry?" Mikoto stiffed a laugh as Kanna rubbed Felicia´s head, even if that was clearly a little offensive she was actually happy to have the girl on her side

"What´s going on with you?" Kamui said, standing up and taking one of the robes near his bed "Is too soon to be bulling her"

"Well, there's something i wanted to discuss with you Kamui" Xander said trying to recover his cool, but it was impossible as long the maid was still on his foot crying

"I told you that we should have waited for them at the Mess Hall" this time they looked at the door to find Ryoma leaning against the frame of the door with crossed arms "…good mornings ladys" Ryoma bowed, but for what he could see, Kanna quickly ran behind her father muttering 'lobster' again, Mikoto looked at her sister, then back at Ryoma, and before he could speak, she ran behind of her father as well

"Soo….i hope it´s something important, not just to scare my daughters" Xander sighed as Ryoma frowned, Kamui looked at them for a brief moment, he sighed as he scratched his head "…Azura, could you please help them dress? I have to talk to them" even against their protest, Kamui managed to calm the girls before leaving under the care of the blue-haired girl, helped by Hinoka since he was a little weak to walk properly, after some minutes they were at the hallways of the tree, Hinoka supporting him with one arm around her neck so he could walk, it was surprising how he just spoke some words and he managed to get what he wanted to do, even Felicia who was a little stubborn to leave her liege alone, now she was left at the room waiting for his orders, after some minutes they reached one of the extra rooms of the treehouse, entering the room without much protest from the princes, Hinoka was worried that they held silence all the way to that room, she never saw that kind of face on her brother, not on Ryoma or Takumi, it was something wrong? She just waited until they were inside the room and Kamui said it was ok to left him leaning against one of the tables of the simple room

"I hope is not the same stupid thing you asked some days ago" Kamui said crossing his arms

"Stupid? I dont see how it is stupid" Xander said with a frown "We are willing to accept a truce between us if there´s something wrong with this, if what you said is true, then we have to stop this menace, but before of that, we need to know what about the girls?"

"Indeed, even if we ware willing to work together, is something we have been wondering for some days" Ryoma commented

' _What? What are they talking about?'_ Hinoka thought as he saw how Kamui´s face hardened for their comments

"Look, i dont want to be rude or something but what part of 'none of your god damn business' you didnt understood?" Kamui said not looking at them when he said those last words, Hinoka was surprised for his words, in the time they were together, she never heard him speak like that, and to thing he said it in front of them no less

"Excuse me? This concerns both of us!" Xander said "If we are going to accept the girl a-" this time he was interrupted when Kamui slammed his hand on the table

"First, their names are Kanna and Mikoto, second, you´re not going to decide their future, is Camilla, Sakura and MY job to worry about it, third and listen carefully, THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE DECLARED PRINCESSES FOR EITHER OF HE KINGDOMS" This time Hinoka hid her mouth under her hand, if he wasnt mad before, now he was, but either way, Xander and Ryoma decided to keep pushing

"Why no? Mikoto would clearly be accepted in Hoshido, as Kanna would be in Nohr after the war, th-"

"Exactly, they´d be accepted, but only in ONE of them, i will not slip my family just because is their 'birthright', is stupid to separate them just because of that, and what about Camilla and Sakura? They will miss each other of them, i-"

"Is not your call, we have to ask them what they want Kamui" Xander "And if you don't tell them, then w-" Before he could get closer to him, he was stopped by a hand on his chest, surprised to see the same black haired girl in front of him, with a dark glare in her eyes, as the dark energy passed through her fingers however, she stopped when Kamui placed his hand on her shoulder

"Easy Rhajat…i´ll handle this" Kamui said sighing, it was really annoying that he had to repeat the same thing over and over again every day, as he shook his head, he walked to the door "fine, if you dont want understand with words, i´ll use something both of you understand, let's take this to the Arena"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, im having some issues with the work, so i didn't had enough time to update, but don't worry the next month I'll have time for this and the other fanfictions, so please just wait a little more.**

 **Please leave your review and comment behind, they help me to improve my work and to see where i can hone my skills.**

 **Ok, i think thats all for now, have a good nigh/day, see yaa next week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, this is it, one of the most important and critical parts of the story, after the reviews, the PM´s and the countless PM that has been supporting my job and the whole ideas and possible plots, this is it, lets just continue, i´ll have enough time at the end of the chapter to write all my ideas and thanks.**

 **Without more to say, lets begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 : Broken Prince**

Well, they never expected this, at least not like this, Xander and Ryoma were at the middle of the arena, they thought it would be a private match, like bonding, just a perfect time to practice with each other and perhaps, to try to forget the old grudges, to learn from the other and who knows? To start a real relationships as brothers in law, what they didn't expected however was to see half of the army there at the stands of the arena, Ryoma scratched the back of his head as Xander sighed, they thought that it was Kamui´s idea, but after some moments looking at the stands, they noticed not only one, but three? Perhaps four Anna´s selling goods, snacks and one of them with a chart and some numbers, really big numbers, did she had a betting table? Well, at least they could see a lot of familiar faces, Takumi, Oboro and Hinata near the stairs, Takumi with his trademark annoyed expression as Oboro tried to calm him down and Hinata was laughing, Leo was talking with one of the maids of the castle, fortunately he was with Niles, Odin, Peri and Lazlow, Niles as always was trying to not tease his partner in crime as Odin was doing some movements with his hands as he always did when he talked with his 'Powerful' language, Peri of course was excited to see the previous matches as Lazlow was trying to get rid of her bloodlust with some treats, fortunately it was working as Peri ate them in a blinding speed with her cheeks full of the little candies, as Ryoma looked around over and over around however, he couldn't find where Camilla, Hinoka or Sakura were, less with the girls, perhaps it was too sudden? And why they were getting ready to fight? Ryoma only followed Kamui to the training area, but he never wanted to fight him, he was lost in thoughts until a certain mage entered the at the same place, for his surprise, a friendly face, or something like that, that black hair that ended in orange and that strange attire, he smiled as the girl approached, followed for some maids

"Ahh, Mizuki, right?" Ryoma asked as the girl barely had time to nod before he continued "It´s a pleasure to see you again, tell m-"

"Please Prince Xander, this isn´t the time" Xander interrupted as he stood in front of the girls, startling the maids when he approached but Mizuki had that face without expression of any kind, as if she was in another place "Can you please tell us what´s going on?"

"Uh, umm…who knows?" The girl replied and asked at the same time, even if Xander frowned in a way the maids trembled in fear, Mizuki for her side had a small smile on her face "Geez, just kidding, even if you´re handsome, with those lines over your forehead you won't be able to meet a nice girl, not that care but some of us had to say it" Mizuki finished as she took something from her pouch

"Ok, then can you tell us what´s going on?" Ryoma asked as Xander massaged his temples, he couldn't believe that someone that carefree was working at the arena, but Ryoma could think in certain someone's that were the same as the little girl

"Mmmm…. Yes, actually, you need to leave your weapons over that rack to continue" She said checking some papers, papers that she almost dropped twice in less than a minute, Ryoma couldn't decide if she was clumsy or lazy, perhaps she was the daughter of a certain archer who was day dreaming under the shadow of the trees or perhaps in a pit trap than Hayato and Nyx? Not that she knew the dark mage, but it was hard to believe someone like her was raised for someone as Nyx, then again, Mikoto was a full energetic girl not like her mother who was so shy that she was barely able to speak two words before turning red every time they were talking

"Wait, you said leave OUR weapons behind? Do you know who you are talking to? Xander said as the girl just ignored his words, the maids were now three meters away and using the apron as some kind of shield, for her side, the girl cocked her head as if she had been asked a rhetorical question, raising an eyebrow

"Ummm, the Blonde demon and the Lobster King?" she asked as the maids gasped in terror, before they could say something however, another voice interrupted their chat

"Mizuki, what i have told you about treating visitors like that?" all looked at the gate to see the bald man walking to the princes with a smile on his face

"To be good with them grandpa" Mizuki said as she was playing with the little bang that was covering her eyes "And to watch over Rhajat"

"Ahh, my apologies princes" Fuga said chuckling crossing his arms "This little girl have the tendency to tease people, especially when the nicknames come from Mikoto and Kanna"

"So i assume that they´re still calling me lobster then" Ryoma asked as Fuga nodded, making the prince facepalm for it, it was going to be hard to lift that nickname, it didn't helped that Takumi called him that in the past, when he was eight or nine years old, perhaps it was his idea?

"Anyway, i hope you´re ready, it's going to be interesting, something really good for the school"

"School? What´d you mean?" Xander inquired as he leaned on the wall, trying to ignore the gaze of the girl who tried to see his face in another angle, like if she was irritated for his frown

"Well, this is not a normal arena Prince Xander" Fuga approached the entrance of the arena, those iron gates were a reminder of where they were "After few months ago, Kamui had this idea to use this building not only as entertainment place, but also some kind of school, looking at the technique of others improved ours, Nohrian, Hoshidian….Vallite"

"Excuse me?" Ryoma asked, as Fuga turned to see him he had this smile on his face, smaller in size, but somewhat, more distant of what he wanted to show

"Is nothing prince Ryoma, is just, are you sure you want to push your luck?" Fuga asked, quickly changing his face for a serious one "No one is going to judge if you delay this for a few months, or at least, at the end of the war"

"Im sorry …..Fuga was it?" Xander asked as the man nodded "Right, sorry about this, but i think this is personal, we need to know the reason behind Kanna and MIkoto lack of knowledge about their lineage"

"Well, is your call, just don't say we didn't warned you" Fuga said straightening his posture and stretching his arms "But still, use the training weapons on the rack, this is just a practice spar, as much as Anna….or the Annas in this case hate to admit it, this is just between you and him"

"Thanks Fuga, but i think we got this" Ryoma said as he took some of the wooden swords, tossing one to the Nohrian prince before he just sighed and left his unholy sword in the rack of the entrance, Xander began to swing the sword in his hands, testing its weight, after some moments he was pleased to feel that the sword wasn't to heavy or to fragile

"You said it was a school, what´d you really mean by that?" Xander asked as he looked at the bald man "there should be some rules about the spar´s of this place, are they?"

"Yes, they are" Fuga said "Only a few ones, number one, we use non-lethal weapons, even if we learn from our mistakes, death is one we can´t afford in this place, number two, the fight ends when one of the fighters can no longer continue, number three, you can't use any healing item but healing skills are allowed and lastly this isa personal request, please try to understand Kamui´s feelings, alright?" Fuga said raising one finger every time he said a rule, but in the last one Ryoma and Xander raised an eyebrow, what he was talking about? Before they could ask, the gates of the iron wall started to open, with one last look at the group, Ryoma and Xander walked to the arena, even if they wanted to get more answers, Fuga couldn't explain whatever was happening inside Kamui´s head.

* * *

"Impressive" Ryoma said as he looked around the arena, true to his word there were some soldiers and members of the main group, but now, he could see that the arena was…half full? Maybe a little less of what he expected, it was tricky to see all the people when the banners and all the stuff around the arena blocked most of his view, at least at the south entrance of it, Xander for his side, just left his horse behind and walked to the center of the place, followed shortly for the Hoshidian prince, after some moments, they noticed the absence of opponents at the place, Xander sighed annoyed, even if he wanted to prove that he was worthy and willing to humor his 'younger' brother, perhaps he didnt find someone to fight against them? Or it was a test between them? A friendly spar to see who would take the girls? Before they could ask, the west gate opened with its classic metallic sound, the stands were silenced by its sound, they watched as two figures emerged from the gate.

It was Kamui accompanied by that dark mage, even if she was using another attire, her long black hair covering part of her face, a black tome in her right hand was proof enough that she was Rhajat, after a few moments they could see how Kamui had in one hand a wooden sword as in the other a tome, perhaps a wind tome? After all, Fuga said it was just a friendly spar, so they couldn't imagine him using a real or serious weapon at the fight, when they were near each other, Kamui stopped about three or four meters away of them, his face exhausted and black bags under his eyes, quite different of what they saw an hour ago

"You look terrible" Ryoma commented worried for him "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is…alright i guess" Kamui stretched his arms "Last chance, you can back off right now and start over again perhaps at the end of the war, after all the mistakes, adding more to the list would make me feel bad"

"Indeed, even if i feel bad fighting someone who was about to die a few days ago, are you sure about this Kamui?"

"…..you insisted on this, is something we need to do" Kamui said swinging the blade in his hand, before they could say something more, he sprinted forward, making both of them to react in a defensive stance, it was Xander who started the fight, taking advance of his height and strength he went for a full frontal blow, normally it would be a bad move, but for the lighter weight of the sword it was a quick and powerful strike, using a single movement Kamui re-directed the path of the attack, dashing and using the flat part of the sword to get closer as it slid for the opposite side of it, Kamui continued until it was stopped for Ryoma, who attempted a slice from the right, even in the short time Kamui managed to dodge and roll on the ground under the duo feet, confused at first they saw how the black haired girl was gathering power in her open palm, just to launch a really huge windstrike, making them lose their balance for a few moments, when the attack ended Ryoma was barely able to block the incoming attack from behind, he smiled, it´s been a while since someone managed to break his defenses like that, and for what he could see, Xander had a small smile too

"You´ve grown a lot" Ryoma commented as he was still blocking Kamui´s sword, it was odd but he…..frowned? it was only for a second but he was sure that he frowned

"Just fight" Kamui said as he forced his sword down, it was when Ryoma widened his eyes, he didn't noticed it earlier but, he was using one single hand while he needed two to maintain the sword, but now he was slowly pushing him down, as his hands trembled while he gritted his teeth he tried to focus his mind on the task, relieved to feel how the pressure was released when Xander attempted to strike Kamui down again with a diagonal slice, and then another and another strike, making the albino prince jump backwards every time the Norhian prince attempted to attack him, it was impressive how Kamui managed to evade all of the attacks

"You can't win if you just dodge" Xander said while Kamui ducked another attack, it was when Xander retrieved his sword for another strike when the albino launched his sword as his chest making him stop for a short moment, his sword bounced and landed aside of him, it was when Kamui took the chance to get closer, in a quick movement he took the arm that Xander was using to wield his sword, kicking one of his ankles and with a smooth movement of his body, he threw him over the Hoshidian prince, making them crash and fell to the ground.

"You cant win if you just attack" Kamui commented as he took his sword from the ground "Also, you should know that in a close combat, the shortest person has the adv-" he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, making him kneel, obviously Xander and Ryoma were worried when they saw how he cleaned a drop of blood from his mouth "…shit, they´re going to be mad"

"And this is why you don't fight after recovering from a dead injury" Rhajat said appearing at his side, kneeling and wrapping one of his arms around her to help him to stand, he shook his head while he took again his sword and managed to stand without her help, he again stood in a weird way, with the sword in front of his face and the other hand on the flat part of it, he closed his eyes

"Sorry guys, but i need to do this, perhaps this time will be different…" Kamui said as he slowly exhaled

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" Xander asked "You´ve proven that you had grown in the last months"

"True, you have grown not only physically but also mentally, so wh-" Ryoma was interrupted again for Kamui´s voice

"It doesn't matter what you say but what you show" Kamui said swinging his sword "You keep saying ' _we understand, we want you to be part of our family again_ ', even after i was disowned you´re still thinking in the same old way" he stopped pointing the sword at them, first he glared at Xander "Have you thought what i think? What i believe right now? I think you haven't grown up as brother" that phrase stung really deep inside of their hearts "Xander, you´re a stern but reliable at some point, always willing to listen when someone is in trouble, but your judgment was clouded by Garon orders not only once, but several times, i understand that you're the heir prince, but for someone who was forced to train and kill your own blood, i thought that at least you would hesitate a little by pointing your sword back against your 'family'" Then he looked at Ryoma "And you, after losing me once, you didn't wanted to hear what i had to say at the border, you have to look for your halidom, but before a prince you´re a brother…." Both of them hesitated for a moment looking down, they knew he would bring it at some point, but not like that, after all he was a kind and gentle person, now they knew how it weighed on his shoulders the words that were spoken that day " …Im…..tired" Kamui continued "I didn't wanted to say this, at least not right now, not in front of them, but if there was a chance to restore my title as a prince in either Hoshido or Nohr…..i would reject it" Both of them widened his eyes in surprise looking back at the prince " i still want to be called 'brother' for Hinoka, Elise, Leo and Takumi, to train again with you Xander, or just to share a single afternoon looking at the sakura trees with some tea Ryoma, sadly those times will never be back, i can feel something is holding back Hinoka, Elise and Takumi can barely speak to each other since they dont know if they´re disowned or not and that could cause some incidents with the kingdoms and Leo is too stubborn to let it go like that, Camilla and Sakura are aware of our situation, and my girls…..they know more of what you think…." Kamui turned back, to see the stands behind him "….tell me, what you know about them? Do you even know something?"

"Of course! Mikoto is named after our departed queen and your mother" Ryoma answered, looking at Xander who nodded

"And Kanna is named after Camilla´s favorite kind of flower, that blooms in summer" Xander said, Kamui closed his eyes for a moment, lowering his sword still with his head directed to the stands, opening his eyes he sighed

"And that´s all?" He asked, Ryoma opened his mouth to say more, but there were no words that he could find, actually, he felt a pressure in his chest as he remembered the last week, the only thing he did was doing some research about the army, talking with Xander about what to do if Kamui was still rejecting the idea of telling them the true, but never, ever, spent a single day with them, of course, he remembered how the girls played a few days ago near the mess hall, how Kanna was playing with Selkie while Mikoto was helping Midoriko with the vulneraries and tonics, but what hold him back there? "Mikoto likes to see how Camilla sew my scarf´s" Kamui continued as the two princes looked at him "Even if she thinks she wouldn't be good at it, she made one of the most precious capes i ever had saw, a birthday gift to Kanna, who in return searched for the prettiest gem in the caves of the deeprealms with the healers, so they could craft a personal staff for her, Kanna´s favorite food are yakimeshi with shrimps" Kamui chuckled "Mikoto instead hate shrimps but loves octopus, she eats at least one or two times per week a plate of takoyaki, Mikoto´s favorite color is crimson while Kanna´s favorite is purple….." he sighed while drawing his tome, as the pages moved with the magic energy in his hand, he continued "i gave you a week to learn about them, to know them, even a little, to laugh or cry, but you didn't acted, just tried to convince me…..as a brother I understand, as a leader i must be objective, but as a father…i can't overlook this…" He stretched his hand, when they tried to stood and prepare for the incoming attack, they were pushed back again by an aura around Kamui, unlike his dragon form, there was this aura dancing around him, every time some of that magic 'departed' from his body, it transformed in something similar to a petal of different colors "im sorry, but my answer remain the same…..i hope you understand" with that said, Kamui unleashed the power stored in his hand, making both of them flying backwards and crash against the wall of the arena knocking them out, with the sound of a horn and the claps of the people, the match was over, of course the only that remained silent were their retainers and close friends, Rhajat looked at the albino, even if she couldn't see his face clearly, she could see the faint shadow of a tear traveling in his face, even if they won the battle, it didn't felt like a victory at all, and Rhajat hate it.

* * *

It was quiet and dark, at least until he realized that he had his eyes closed and was barely able to hear something, his heard hurt and his limbs felt like noodles, as Ryoma opened his eyes, he groaned feeling how his body resisted the moment he tried to look around, even if that was practice, Kamui really exceeded with that last attack, as he finally managed to straighten his posture, he saw that he wasn't alone, Camilla was peeling some apples a few aside of Xander´s bed, the blonde prince was annoyed for how the purple-haired princess was giggling while she tilted her head every time he groaned, he then felt a small hand on his shoulder

"Big brother" Sakura said with a scold on his face "You really don't know when to give up" she sighed closing her eyes

"Sorry, but i´m still adamant about this sist-"

"Stop, just…..stop" Sakura sighed again "…Mikoto knows about her grandmother…..how she was a kind and gentle woman, how she resembles her in every way…and….why she´s not here"

"What? You told her ab-"

"About Hoshido, her lineage and heritage? No, she doesn't know, what she knows is that her grandmother died with a smile on her face and that she loved us, the same smile that she uses every day to cheer our day and that her spirit lives in her"

"It´s really hard to distract them every time they want to know more about her" Camilla said with a smile, just to be replaced by a scold some seconds later "Do you have any idea how difficult it´s to lie to those we love so much?"

"Then you shouldn't lie to them in t-" Xander was gulped when Camilla looked back at him with the knife held high in her hand

"…darling, there are more ways to use a knife…..please keep that in mind in you next words" she smiled in a way that all in the tent could feel the cold in her words

"Wh-What i mean is that there's no reason to lie to them"

"Unfortunately, there is…" Camilla stopped for a moment leaving the knife on the table "….no, even if you´re my brother, i can't tell you, at least not now, but i have one selfish and personal request for you, both of you"

"…for the time being, please, PLEASE respect our decision" Sakura said taking Ryoma´s hand, he was surprised for her words, selfish request? when was the last time Sakura was associated with that term?

"Wh-What? This was your idea? Your doing?" Xander asked as Camilla nodded

"Is this what you want Sakura?" Ryoma asked

"…..yes, they already know how special they are, that no matter what we will love them with all our hearts, but this is our request, not only as your sister, b-but as a mother, a-and sister in law" That last part was said when Sakura looked at the blonde prince

"…alright" Ryoma said leaning back on his pillow "I want to hear your explanation later…but for now, i guess i can just wait ... and start to know them"

"…Sorry, but no, i can't accept that, at least no with a good explanation" Xander said massaging his temples "and you know that Camilla"

"Yes, i know" Camilla sighed, even if she loved her brother, sometimes he was quite stubborn, even for his own good "For now just rest, we´ll talk tomorrow, ok?" Xander sighed as he just looked a moment at her, even if it was weird, he was…..relaxed? for the first time since the war started, he saw how his sister smiled every time they were together, something that never happened in the castle after Kamui´s disappearance, for now, he would rest, then scold his brother, and perhaps later, tell his nieces about their lineage

Outside the tent, there was a figure leaning against some crates, even if she wasn't able to hear the entire chat, she was sure that for the moment, she would be alone for what she needed to do, well, not that she wanted to admit it in front of them, but some support would be good, either way, she had to do it, not today but soon, the ache in her heart and the cloud in her mind wouldn't let her through all the war without confessing her feelings and sins, for the time being, Hinoka was alone.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, i thought i wouldn't make it for this week, but here is it, the first of four updates in the same week, damn, im tired :v**

 **Soooooooo, what you think? Mikoto was obvious but Kanna? Fun fact is that there's actually a specific flower.**

 **Here's the link if you are curious about it** **. /advice/profile?pid=324**

 **Well, that's it, chapter 29, men, it has been over a year and i didn't notice it, well, better to be 1/3 of the way that 1/7 of it, yes, that´s how far i have thought about this fanfiction and the other one, men, im going to be busy as hell, but i´ll be damn if i don't finish these Works as i planned to.**

 **Leave your reviews and comments behind, they really help me to improve my work and gramar, let me know if there some part that you dont understand or are incorrect, also, im still looking for a beta reader, so if you´re up to the challenge, send me a pm or a review letting me know when you´re free to help me out with the new chapters**

 **For now, prepare for the new chapters and be ready! this is going to be a great week xD**

 **Well, i think that´s it, have a good week and a good day! Seeya later!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello there, it´s been a while, isnt?**

 **I know, i know, i said a week ago that i would be updating a lot, but the thing is, I really, REALLY, had a bad week, so sorry for that.**

 **You´ll probably be reading my words in June, so i have to say that i´m sorry, i´ve been so busy with work and school that i had no choice but to postpone the new updates.**

 **Anyway, im just glad that all that stuff is over now and that i have free time to resume the chapters, even the others ones and not only this fanfiction, i have some things to say, but lets wait until the end, without more delay, enjoy the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Before the brawl**

"Can you tell me where are we going please?" Xander asked annoyed, it has been over one hour since Camilla asked him to follow her, passing through a dense forest and one of the numerous rivers on the island, the blonde prince was getting upset, after all he was dragged who knows where and to make it worse, along with prince Ryoma.

"We´re almost there, don't worry" Camilla said still leading the way, it was odd that even if it was so far she wouldn´t have brought her wyvern, knowing her, it wouldn't be a problem for Marzia to charge them all, then why so much secrecy? "Besides, you don't like to spend a little time with your sweet sister?"

"Is not like that, but we´re at war, in an unknown land fighting unknown enemies, we shouldn't be wasting our time in on..…. childrens games, just get to the point"

"Easy Prince Xander" Ryoma said sighing and walking aside of him "One would think that you would already know when your sister is being serious and when she´s playing…..right?"

"Hardly Prince Ryoma" Xander sighed massaging his temples "well, at least i thought i knew her, to think that she should have a daughter with Kamui before they even got married, per-"

"Oh Darling, just get over it" Camilla giggled "I love him and he loves me, it´s all that matters"

"Yes, he loves you…and Sakura, later he will love Elise and Princess Hinoka, and another woman who is in the army, as if he could´ve anyone he wanted, someone old enough to be his mother as Reina or young enough to be his daughter like Midoriko" Xander groaned "You still don't get rid of me, we really have to talk about your relationship"

"In due time Darling, besides, Kamui didn't force you to wait until the end of the war?"

"Both of us actually" Ryoma chuckled but his stern expression returned after some seconds "Still, i agree with Xander, I'm not sure how comfortable I 'am with all this…no offense Princ- Camilla"

"None taken dear brother" Camilla said with a gentle smile, gesture that disappeared when she moved another branch to clear the path "….we´re here" Camilla stepped aside revealing what was in front of her, it was a small clearing, trees surrounding a small stone that was gently illuminated by a beam of light, it was impressing that even if that place was so far of the camp, it looked….frequented by several people, it was strange to describe it, the nature of the place was evident, but the small traces around it proved that it was a point frequented by somebody, as they got closer to the stone, they could see flowers and incense, a faint trail of smoke forming in the air, they weren't the first ones in that place, not that day, when they were centimeters away from the stone, they noticed how an image formed in it, not noticed before by the light that illuminated it, but there was a small inset with an image in it, Ryoma recognized it immediately, feeling his stomach tighten and a shiver ran down his back, this was something unexpected for him "Perhaps this can persuade you brother, at least for now?"

"What´s this? A memento?"

"…..a grave i think…." Ryoma replied while his expression changed to one with a mixture of discomfort and sadness

"A grave?" He was confused for a brief moment "Whose?"

"…Queen Mikoto….Kamui´s mother" Camilla said closing her eyes, Ryoma did the same, it was something weird to hear from her, there were times she spoke with sadness or anger in her voice, but that voice, it was the first time he had heard her like this, he hadn´t heard that tone since…the incident with Camilla´s mother

"I…..i see…." Xander walked to the picture, crouching down to see the picture better, it was a good drawing, perhaps Camilla´s doing? It looked like a woman with black hair, gentle eyes and a small smile, he never spoke with the Queen in person, but perhaps it was a good resemblance "…..why are you showing us this?"

"This is…Kamui, Sakura and my secret place, it used to be at the root of the treehouse, but for security reasons we moved to this part, almost nobody knows about this place" She walked to Xander side with crossed arms "This place is where Kamui goes every time he needs to meditate"

"Meditate?" Ryoma asked curious

"Yes, every time something worries him, comes he to meditate, he did it long after your first encounter in the arena, is just…..he doesn't know how to react to this problem"

"….I can hardly imagine his…..your situation…." Ryoma crossed is arm thinking about what he heard, it has been over a week but he hardly spoke with them, Kanna and Mikoto were another story, but his cold shoulder still hurt, he could barely handle Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura when he was young, maybe he was in a similar situation, but not like this "Being a father and leader of an army, it cant be easy"

"…..That doesn't answer my question" Xander sighed "Seeing this will not change my decision" he turned to her "…..and you know it"

"I…I know" Camilla tried to contain herself "I just…..thought that after so much time away of us….and knowing what happened you could find a place in your heart to…..understand…..all of this"

"…... sigh* i understand that you´re doing the best for your daughter, but that doesn't mean that i will ignore what he´s doing, he´s hypocrite, before he wanted to explore the world, now he closes the same to his daughters"

"Is not the same, and you know it" Camilla quickly replied, a little hurt but a hint of anger in her voice "What would you do if you were in his place? Alone after your family attacked you and nowhere to call home?"

"I think that´s enough" Ryoma interrupted before it escalated for worse "Camilla, i thank you for showing us this, but now, I think we need to calm down and think more wisely our words" Ryoma looked at the picture in the stone "…..and as i think Queen Mikoto would say, decide not only for you, but for your daughters"

They remained in silence for a few moments, Xander just stood and walked away, not sure if he was convinced for his words or for what Camilla said, either way, this was a new perspective for him, perhaps he needed more time, but for now, he looked like he wanted to be alone, Camilla sighed again, with a sad expression on her face, surely she needed to think in her daughters for the time being, with a forced smile she walked away, not before thanking Ryoma for his patience and time, leaving the regal prince alone in that isolated place.

It was strange to say the least, looking at that place was unusual, placing his right hand on the stone, he tried to calm his mind, he never expected this, not for what happened before, but now, he regretted the decision he made that day, there were a lot of reasons why he wanted to speak in private with Kamui, but now, it may be impossible to look for his forgiveness.

Looking at the numerous flowers in the stone, he was surprised to see a lotus flower in one of the edges, perhaps a talk with a certain archer will clear some questions.

* * *

"….What to do…..What to do…." Hinoka muttered to herself, it has been days since that battle in the arena, now they were being lead by that kid that they helped after fighting again against those invisible soldiers, now there was something stuck in her head, it was trues but at the same time terrifying

´There´s no way back´

It was a simple phrase, but at the same time a forceful one, she heard it from everyone, whether in small chit chats in the Hall Mess or in murmurs, whatever it was, there was always that feeling of insecurity in the air, it was like the time she trained herself to rescue Kamui all over again, and what it worse, after hearing that the master mind behind all the events in the last years was a mad King controlling that place, she couldn't help but wonder what would become of them if they failed, what about their land? Their fallen brothers and sister that fought every day until the last breath to defend their ideals, and of top of that, something that it felt silly.

'What…..what about Kamui and me?´

It was silly, stupid even, to think that something could flourish between them, after all they were supposed to grown as brother and sister, but now, seeing how Sakura crossed that line, not just leaving any prejudice behind, but her shy and kind sister knew the truth all along and decided to push forward, until she reached what she wanted, she was supposed to be happy for her, to celebrate that she was finally with someone who knew how amazing she was, but in the last days, there was an ache growing in her heart every time she saw him, she wanted to hold his hand, to lean her head on his shoulder, to taste again his lips, but again, her dreams and hopes were at halt after seeing over and over again how her younger sister did everything what she dreamed of.

With another sigh, she looked at the pair of silver ring son the table, it was a silly idea of hers, perhaps after the war, after rescuing him again, they could ran away of the world, in a distant land where nobody knew about them, after defeating the Nohrian Halidom and stopping the genocide that King Garon wanted to unleash in her people, to live happily together as she wanted after discovering that they weren´t related, of course she had to deal with her family, especially with Ryoma, all those years knowing the true, and it was only after the attack at the plaza that she found out that they weren't related, that alll the hints and ideas that Queen Mikoto discussed with her and Sakura weren't only jokes or playful teasing, but that she gave them her blessing to whoever step forward take the risk and be with him, and now…he couldn't help but feel regret in failing to see the true since that day at the border.

"Lady Hinoka?" A soft voice took her out her thoughts, hiding the rings in her pockets and cleaning a small tea ron her face, she tried to control her voice

"S-Setsuna? What are you doing so late?" She asked, looking back at the archer, who had her typical attire but her trademark day-dreaming face was missing

"You weren't at the Mess Hall today either Lady Hinoka" she said sitting in front of her "Is something bothering you?"

"Uh, what are you talking about? I-Im fine"

"Is about that love letter that Queen Mikoto gave you?"

This time, Hinoka face matched her hair color, her lips were trembling while there was a drop of sweat falling from her neck "Wh-What? Wh-Where that came from? Th-Theres no such thing as a love letter!"

Setsuna looked at the ceiling with her index finger in her cheek "Isn´t it? But there was a letter before…." She closed her eyes for a brief moment lost in her own thoughts

"You´re just imagining things again Setsuna" Hinoka looked away embarrassed "B-Besides, even if there was one, i-is not like he would be interested in me"

"Well…." Setsuna thought for a moment, still with her finger in her chin "Kamui does like girls like you, you know, red head who blushes easily and kind of timid…..besides…." Hinoka turned when she heard some rustling sound near her wardrobe, Setsuna was taking out all her clothes until she took something that was hidden under a pair of small clothes, making her blush even harder, with that smile on her face and that letter between her fingers, she was swigging it a couple of times with a victory face, like if she just found out a treasure, of course she found one, but nobody but Hinoka and a small couple of people could see the value in that small letter.

"H-Hey, give it back!" Hinoka quickly moved to take the letter, but Setsuna wasn't going to be easy on her, moving lazily her hand back and forward to tease the Hoshidian princess "S-Stop it already!"

"Aaaawww…..you´re mad?"

"Yes, of course im mad!" she took the paper and with a scowl she showed again that pained expression on her face "And….i…..I cant do that to Sakura, she´s finally happy, i just can't barge in and say 'im in love with Kamui too' and expect to all go dandy with the three of us"

"Four….." Hinoka deadpanned for a moment, looking at the archer, she was surprised to see her face, using one hand to count, she named 'Princess Sakura' 'Princess Camilla' and 'Scary girl' with each finger she counted "Yes…with you it would be four, i can count again if you´re not sure…."

"…No…just, forget it" she folded the letter "…i just need time to think about it, with the time i can forget about this silly feeling"

This time it was Setsuna time to frown, like if she hit a sensitive nerve, Setsuna then hit her own knees several times while jumping in her own seat, like a little kid who was told that he doesn't know how to play a certain game "Is not a silly feeling"

She was about to reply when they heard someone shouting outside, Hinoka looked at the window and she could see that there were some figures arguing with each other, but was surprising is that he could recognize her brothers arguing with someone, hiding the letter in her yukata, she quickly stood and left her room, this wasn't going to be a relaxing night.

* * *

When Hinoka and Setsuna arrived to the place, they were surprised to see that Ryoma and Takumi looked shaken, Ryoma having troubles to breathe and Takumi with some scratch's on his face, they were scolding someone, as they got closer, they could see that Saizo and Asugi were restraining someone under them, it was crazy to see that scene, even if they knew that they didn't started with the right foot, it was going too far, at the floor with her hair free and covering her face since she was looking down, her long purple hair was a good hint, but her sniffing was the real evidence that cleared any doubt "What is going on here?" Hinoka asked, taking for surprise everyone, all of them turned to see her, even Kanna who was trying to break free, with tears falling on her face and with red eyes, she tried to control her sobs

"A-Aunty H-Hinoka!" She pleaded as she tried to speak clearly, but was in vain as her own sadness was drowing her words

"H-Hinoka! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Ryoma tried to compose himself, but under that glare it was impossible to recover from that impression

"Just what the hell are you doing to Kanna!?" Hinoka glared daggers at the ninjas and her brothers, only Saizo was able to maintain visual contact

"Uggh…" Kanna tried again to contain her tears "Th-The lobster is evil after all! " she sniffed again, looking down for a moment, she coughed and again looked at her "He doesn't want to tell me where´s Grandma!"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL!**

 **Yeah, so sorry for the delay, but you know, stuff of life, (like almost dying for a stomachache in my bed for two days and barely able to write and edit right now)**

 **And even if i wasn't sick, it took me more than what i expected to post this chapter, the main reason for the lack of time and in the last days motivation, but here we are, perhaps i can update 3 or 4 chapters this month but i don't want to give you false expectations, I'll let you know about this later, since as i said before, I've several things planned for this month and the one that follows.**

 **Now, with that said, i have nothing more than say thanks for following this fanfiction and a especial thanks if you follow all my work, leave your review and comment, that really help me to improve my work and to know what you think about it, without more to say, i hope you have a great week and a nice day.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello guys, Shidesu here**

 **Kinda busy in the last days, sorry about that, but i had been working in some improvements and other projects, so sorry for the big delay, in a nutshell, i´m planning to extend the pages of these fanfiction´s, instead of 4 or 5 i´ll write 9 or 10 for now on, since some of you said that lately i had been a little vague or short, so i´ll work on that, promise.**

 **In other news, im still talking and discussing about the whole stuff in my work, trying to avoid all the bad parts that you´ve pointed (kinda hard actually, seeing that im trying to avoid the whole Gary-stu profile but working in a game that has a character that isn´t hard to identify as a Gary-stu, sweet irony) anyway, after thinking so much about it, I´m still on the track to write this story, so i hope you can understand that is not easy to write, get the pointers, work/study and update it as soon as i want to, but you know, life…. :´v**

 **Lastly, im going to open a poll to re-write "Tied by bonds, not by fate" fanfiction with another surprise, after a week reading it with some friends, they agreed that with some minors changes it can be changed from "M" to "Teen", and of course with their help they´ll re-write it so i can just give some corrections before passing it to my beta reader before publishing it, so i want to hear your opinion if you want to read a corrected and edited version of it, or if you want to see another thing (personally I want to do it since it´s the work that started all), so i´ll wait your answer until the next month**

 **Phew, sorry ´bout the long A/N but i needed to say all of that, ok, without more delay, lets beging with this, i´ll see you at the end of the chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Shock over the camp**

It was late at night, as everyone were doing their chores, preparing for the next march, drinking their ale in the Mess Hall or simply snoring in their tents or if they were lucky enough, in a personal room at the treehouse, or around it. It hasn´t been that long since the last battle, so for now they had the rare luxury to recover their breath, at that moment, there was a pair of prince´s facing each other on a table, as the Eldest massaged his temples, the youngest was irritated for the carefree attitude for a certain purple-haired princess that after some minutes, placed a tray of sweets and poured hot coffee in their cups, then she sat aside of them smiling while she took a cookie from the tray.

"So…" Xander began "How did you managed to survive for all these four and half months?"

"Well~ it wasn't easy to be honest" she took a quick sip to her cup "After a certain **someone** branded my sweet Kamui as a traitor, most of the villages around the castle were reluctant to fund our cause, we had to be creative" Camilla replied without losing her smile.

"Creative…" Leo groaned "That doesn't answer our questions, we want to know **WHO** or **HOW** you collected your coffers, with after some calculations, you have supported an army with three times our supplies, weapons and livestock, i know that your mines produce a lot of minerals, but that doesn't explain how it survived for so long, and that you´re still able to continue even without help"

"We defeated ghost" Camilla happily replied making both of them sigh

"Camilla…." Xander glared at her

"Oh, fine, we defeated a LOT of greedy ghost´s"

"Camilla please" Leo interrupted when Xander placed his hand on the table "We can't help if we don't know all the details, I'll deal with any problem with our income, but i need to know if it´s a steady income"

"I dont know what to say Darling" Camilla shrugged "Perhaps i´d be more talkative if, and only **IF** you tell me where you found that spell that forced Kanna to revert her dragon form, i´m sure that with the help of Orochi and Nyx, it can be handy"

Leo paled, knowing her, he wouldn't like her reasons "Y-Yeah, i-i could tell you, but why you want to *ejem* ´make´ it more helpful?"

"Isn´t it obvious? I could use it with Kamui, every time i want to be _naughty_ with him, he just fly away, i need an edge and that could be ha-"

" **Enough!"** Xander slammed his hand on the table "We dont have time for your games, nor the temper to play with you, we are willing to lend a hand **BUT** we need information, otherwise we-"

"You what Xander?" Camilla asked with a serious look "Abandon our cause against Anankos? ´Leave us´ at our luck? Defy Kamui´s authority in the army? I dont think you´re in position or place to make demands" Xander was about to protest when Camilla raised her hand "You doubted your own sibling not only one or two times, but three times, at the border, at Cyrkensia AND when we joined our forces ten days ago" Camilla counted the events with her fingers "Don't think for a moment that i don't know what you wanted to do that day, to try to steal him away and to fix his ´mistake´ for no ´choosing´ Nohr that day, you may be my brother, but now, there are things that even you don't have authority"

"Like what exactly?" He asked with anger in his voice "Kamui lacks battle experience, managing the troops or even discipline in the lines or himself"

"And that's the reason he left to train!" She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice "That´s the reason he left us and sacrificed the last of his youth, to train and learn how to be a leader, to raise our children's by himself, that's why he…..he…." Camilla took a moment to compose herself, placing her hand on her chest and looking down for a moment, even Xander had a hard time looking at her half-sister right now, to see the proud and stern Camilla, who was ruthless on the battlefield, to see her like…like a normal sister who had weakness, it was unsettling to see in so many ways "…..he knew that, even when we told him that it was no necessary, that we could handle ourselves just fine…but after losing the duke and the rainbow sage, he doubted himself, and when he found that i was pregnant…..he didn't wanted to risk my safety…or the safety of our child" then she looked at her older brother with a frown "That´s why i have one selfish request, i don't have any problem sharing any information of our army or allies, but i want you to be sincere in the reasons behind your words, if any of your plots are a dangerous to my family, then we have a problem"

"Is that a threat?" Xander stood firm in his position, Leo didn't had a chance to reply or to defuse the situation that was already bad

"Is a warning Darling, as i said before, there are new things that even you don't have the last word, and that is my sweet little Kanna AND Mikoto, before a proud princess of oh rim a mother and a guardian to my little girls"

"So, in the end, you consider Mikoto as your own daughter?" Leo questioned with crossed arms

"Of course" Camilla didn't hesitated "There may be not a single drop of blood between us, but i consider her as my own daughter, and i can say that Sakura consider Kanna as her own little girl as well"

"Fine, as you wish" Xander said finally tired of her games "I´ll show my cards if you show me yours"

"Ok, anything that worried you in your short stay?"

"Actually, i have one question" Leo interrupted coughing in his fist "I want to know why you want the spell i used on Kanna, and i want to know the real reason, you have a lots of facets Camilla, but EVEN you would be against anything that could hurt Kamui" Camilla was about to speak, but Leo interrupted again "I have it right here, but i want to know your real reasons for peeking in spells so advanced"

Camilla sighed leaning her head on her palm "Guess….you don't believe what i said before"

"I´ve heard about your *ejem* 'little games' behind the doors" Leo said with a faint blush on his face, talking about their private life was something complicated, more when it has something to do with those two, he tried his best to not think about what his half sibling and the albino did when nobody was hearing them "There are a lot of rumors around the troops, but no one about you using spells or magic on him, and for what i heard, that stalker girl is plotting something with you, i want to know what and with exactly what purpose, knowing that she could summon the faceless and is a-"

"I want to use the spell on me…us" Camilla interrupted, taking for surprise both of them, Leo was staring at her, expecting that she smiled and said that she was joking, but for her face, she was serious "It is a little theory Rhajat suggested when she found out what happened that day" she continued straightened her posture "We wanted to know if you pulled the 'human' Kanna out to invert her transformation, or if you only suppressed her"

Leo thought for a few moments, before placing the book he used and opening the specific page "…Perhaps you don't understand it, but it doesn't work like that" he said pointing at the odd runes around the circle "What i did was just to change some glyphs and words on the spell of Nosferatu, exhausting the stamina is the main point of the spell, that's why Kanna couldn't use her 'super' human strength against us, I didn't affected her dragon form, i just tired her" there was a moment of silence before he continued "But…now i´m intrigued, why did you think there could be such spell? It was difficult for me to modify this spell to affect dragons in that way, but the way you want to use it is quite unusual"

"What i want to know is the reason behind what you said" Xander commented "Why use it in yourself?"

"I…..I thought that…..i could give a good use to this blood of mine" Camilla said sighing

"Good use? Using the dragon veins are not enough? Being part of the royal family either?" Xander said with a bitter tone

"Is not that simple" she struggled to find the correct words, after some moments to organize her thoughts, she continued "I dont want to abandon my family Xander" Xander and Leo were surprised by that comment "Im glad to have this blood, glad to be born in our family and that i had the wonderful chance not only to meet my dear Kamui, but also to fall in love and start our family….but in the end…..is not enough" she placed her left hand on her cheek "Kamui is half dragon, and fortunately, any child from him will be half dragon, his lineage is dense enough to have a life span significantly larger than ours"

After hearing that, Xander connected the dots, and for the way Leo tried to find the correct words, he did as well, after their hard childhood at the castle and the 'concubine wars', their large family was reduced to 4 child's, and if Camilla hated something was to be forced to let go someone dear to her, thinking what she said made him think for a while, it was that true? Of course they had a lot of extra years ahead of them, perhaps barely a century, but that wasn't enough? In the first place, how much a dragon lived? And a half breed? But knowing Camilla and her methods, obsessions and desires, this wasn't something that she just thought a day started something so random like looking for a method to increase her life span, but forcing something that not even someone could guarantee would work, wasn´t exactly adequate to say the least.

"Ok, i get it, you want to see the little Kanna grow, fall in love and see your grandchildren's, but surely after this war there w-" Xander was interrupted when Camilla slammed her palm on the table.

"Isn´t just a pair of years Xander! We´re talking about a thousand years at least" she said standing up with both of her hands on the table "Is just so unfair knowing that my little Kanna had to grow up with me only the first months of her life, then more than twelve years with Kamui in a distant land and i couldn't see her taking her first steps, her first words, her…her…" for the second time in the night they were surprised to see her showing another face of hers, with faint tears falling from her cheeks to her hands, she looked at them with a quivering lip and an upset face, at first she was angry but after looking at their surprised faces she was confused for a moment, then she realized what was happening and why they were staring, cleaning her tears she continued "….i just…want to be the mother i was supposed to be…"

"Camilla…." Leo muttered looking at the woman in front of him, it hasn´t been than long since the last time they spoke but now he felt so strange, looking at his older sister being so sad, so troubled, he tried to think in something, anything, but now he was drawing a blank, and looking at Xander he was on the same page, the blonde was about to speak when they heard someone shouting outside, followed for a scream, a scream that drained all the color of Camilla's face, making her stand and ran to the door with her axe on hand, calling the name of her precious little girl.

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier that night_

As the soft breeze gently moved the curtains of the room, the place was filled with the faint scent of frankincense, it was his personal ritual every night after a long training session, war council or simply out of habit, it helped him to calm his mind and soothe his spirit, with slow and deep breaths, controlling his heartbeats and calming his ideas, he needed all of what was left of his humor to face something that probably would cost him part of his family if he let if out of hand.

A knock on the door took him out his trance, opening his eyes he welcomed his visitor "Come in, it´s open" after a few seconds a certain archer entered, in simple clothes designed for comfort instead of battle, only his Fumin Yumi at his back, closing the door and walking to the table, he sat on his knees.

"Is something wrong Ryoma? Something happens?" he asked but Ryoma just chuckled raising his palm calming him.

"No, of course no, is just that is has been a while since the last time since we last talked, that's all….. you look….." it was amazing the change on Takumi, after Kamui´s return to Hoshido, he was so tense, with some paranoia about who could be trusted and who couldn't, always with his armor and his retainers around him, and of course, with a frown at every two or three words anyone spoke unnecessarily, now, shoulders relaxed, back straight, and calm breaths, even his eyes changed a little, no more gloominess "…actually, you look very handsome in that outfit"

"O-Oh, this? Is nothing" He blushed a little embarrassed "Is just that since Oboro insisted so much to take care of my wardrobe, especially after Mikoto and Kanna"

"So, she designed their clothes?" Ryoma inquired, it was hard to believe that she was willing to make Nohrian clothes "Even Kanna´s?"

"Yeah, i dont know what happened, she was…unsure about having a Nohrian niece, but after hearing 'aunty' she literally insisted to be in charge of the store and of course, of their clothes….maybe it was because of what happened after a few days after their arrival"

"Well that´s one thing i want to know about, how she and you handled that situation? And what happened that changed her mind?"

"It was two days after Camilla, Sakura and Kamui returned from the outrealms, with both of them of course, they were a little wary about this place ad us, Oboro and i were talking with Kanna, to know her better, after speaking with Mikoto and knowing who was her mother, Oboro made 'that' face for a second in front of her when she mentioned Camilla´s name"

"I see….." Ryoma sighed, perhaps he wasn't the only who started with the wrong foot, Oboro´s face was kind of unique, especially talking about Nohrians "No doubt that she was scared of her"

"Not at all" Takumi waved his hand "Well, i wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, after all, she ran away and Oboro felt terrible bad after that, we know about her past, but for once, even if Kana could be considered as 'Nohrian' she was free of guilt, after a couple of days, we realized that the she was avoiding us, she was sad about it, but our biggest surprise came after we were summoned at the Mess Hall by her" He chuckled "She was scared, of a little girl for gods sake, a 'Nohrian child' no less"

"I asume that Kamui was with her, trying to defuse the situation"

"No, No, Not at all, actually, he didn't knew about it, because in the first place she wasn't afraid of her, it turns out that she was avoiding is because she was doing something for her, with Mikoto assistance, in those four days, she was crafting a crown of flowers for her, she even investigated Oboro´s favorite flowers, when we asked why she made the crown she said 'aunty was sad'" Now Ryoma was surprised to hear that, he couldn't even imagine someone at the castle thinking that, hate was an understandable feeling in her face, but sadness? "she said that she saw it in her eyes, that she made the same eyes time to time when she missed her mother, that she felt helpless and lonely in those times, how Kamui consoled every time she was sad, and then she remembered how the first time she reunited with Camilla she gave her a bouquet of flowers, it was the first time she saw her mother after so many years and after that she was glowing with a smile, so she thought that perhaps doing the same with her could work, after hearing that Oboro couldn't believe it, we were worried that she was scared of her, but in the end Kanna was worried about her, heh, i can't believe it myself, but Oboro cried and hugged her after hearing her say that she didn't want her aunt to hate her for something she didnt know was wrong or that she had done something wrong"

This time Ryoma smiled closing his eyes for a moment, Mikoto was the shyest and Kanna the childish, but after that story, perhaps he misjudged her, in a ways, he was envious that Kamui could rise such gentle childs even in those dire times "…..but, after hearing that, they really dont know about their heritage or their grandmother?"

"No, it was Kamui, Camilla and Sakura request, i dont know the details, but they agreed to maintain it in secret, Kagero is guarding them anytime they´re talking about mother, and Orochi is adamant to not bother them, aside of her and Nyx, there´s no other diviner or mage in the army that can pass Rhajat privacy wards"

"I see, is just…i dont know, good and bad" Ryoma crossed his arms troubled by one thought

"….what? i thought you would say that it is irresponsible for them"

"Yes, of course i think that, but after visiting that place…i dont know"

"That place?" Takumi arched his eyebrow, waiting in silence, Ryoma sighed and took something from his pocket, leaving the object on the table, Takumi frowned "….What is the meaning of this?" he couldnt believe it, it was clear as the day, on the table was the flower that he left a few days ago

"I…..I would like to know how much you know about the incident at the plaza"

"Just what is necessary, that the King of Valla killed mother and that we were caught in the crossfire" Ryoma sighed, taking of his helmet and resting it on his lap "….is there something i…..we should know"

"….Yes, you should know, but not Kamui…the thing is…we…..i´m not sure about mother…."

"….Not sure about mother about….?"

"About her death…"

Takumi widened his eyes, opening his mouth to reply, but nothing, he struggled to find the correct words, looking side to side, was he serious? Ryoma wouldn't be so cruel to do a prank like that "You must be joking right?"

"No, sadly, im not" Ryoma massaged his temples "After the incident at the plaza, we thought that she was dead, after retiring from the field, I took the opportunity to recover her body and in that moment i was surprised to found her alive, weak but alive"

"Then what was the reason to hide it? You don't know how it will affect Kamui after he finds out that mother is still alive! After so much time, i can't believe….that….." Takumi stopped for a moment, something was not quite right, for the second time in that day he thought about Ryoma´s motivations, he knew that information was really important, so in the first place, why he didn't told Kamui in the first place? Or worse, why he didn't told him about mother? He thought in the options, and none of them was good "…Ryoma, where´s mother?"

"I…..I dont know" he sighed again "After that fight at the plaza, i send her back to the castle with a full squad of healers and guards, by the time we returned to the castle after what happened at the border….she was gone…..none the guards or priestess knew what happened in that couple of hours when we were fighting, just that she vanished in the room…..i dont know what is worse, that i failed twice in a day in my duty or that Mother paid for my actions an-"

 _*Crash*_

Both of them turned to the door, broken pieces of porcelain were on the floor, the figure of the purple haired girl with wide eyes and trembling hands, Ryoma and Takumi froze in place under her gaze, she slowly walked, step after step, until she ran to Ryoma side and with a trembling lip she tried to speak clear enough "T-That´s a lie, right uncle R-Ryoma?" she asked, with fear in her voice "P-Papa would be so happy to hear that Grandma is alive, so that has to be a lie, right? Right?" She looked at the prince, then to Takumi and again to Ryoma, who just looked away, with their silence, her face lost all colors and her hands fell to her side, looking down "…..that…Papa will…..Papa will be…." She shook her head and tried to ran to the door, just stopped in time by Takumi who managed to hold her by her wrist.

"W-Wait Kanna, where are you going?" Takumi asked

"To tell Papa!" She tried to break free, but Takumi managed to hold her in place

"W-Wait Kanna, you cant just tell your father about this, not right now, we ha-"

"N-No, i wont lie to Papa, he has to know that grandma is alive, tha-"

"Thats enough, both of you" Ryoma yelled startling them "Is not the time to be arguing, Kanna, i know you´re a sensitive girl, and i know you´re smarter of what you look, but please think, we´re at war now, if we Kamui finds out this, th-"

"N-No, No, No, No, i promised that i wouldn't keep secrets to papa" Kanna tried to argue pulling her arm, trying to drag Takumi with her if it was necessary, but he couldn't escape his hold

"Kanna, wait, lets talk about this, w-" Takumi tried to talk, but was pulled and pushed away as there was a faint purple light around the purple haired girl

"You´re not listening at all!" she shouted, looking back, first angry but then shocked to see that Takumi had a cut on his check, looking at her hand, she noticed that her nails were sharper and larger, she shook her head again and ran out of the room without looking back.

* * *

' _I…I have to find Papa'_ Kanna thought running, not waiting to waste time ' _E-Even if uncle Takumi gets mad, e-even if he´s sad, he has t-'_ she halted when she felt something that hit her stomach, without time to react she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke that covered her in seconds, feeling dizzy and without strength, she fell and coughed as her vision blurred, after some seconds she felt how someone pushed her down, one hand behind her shoulder and the other directed to her pouch, after a minute, the cloud dissipated, she tried to stand but again she was pushed down again.

"Hold on, you never said you would be this harsh" Asugi complained as Saizo took out the dragonstone from the purplenette, both ninjas still maintaining the girl under their hold

"Kid, you know as well as i that if i was serious, she would be bleeding, and she´s not just a little girl"

"Saizo!" Ryoma yelled, finally catching up with the ninjas while Takumi was following just behind him, seeing at the scene he frowned "I don't think that´s necessary"

"Sorry milord, but is not by pleasure that i do this, a-"

"What is going on here?" another voice called them looking at the side was Hinoka with Setsuna, clearly angry for what she was seeing.

"H-Hinoka! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Just what the hell are you doing to Kanna!?"

"Uggh…" Kanna sniffed as she tried to contain her tears "Th-The lobster is evil after all!" she sniffed again, looking at her aunt with teary eyes "He doesn't want to tell me where´s Grandma!"

"…what?" Hinoka eye twitched, he couldn't possibly heard it correctly "Just what´s going on here? What she mean?"

"Theres a good explanation for this Lady Hinoka" Saizo said, but before he could continue he felt a dreading aura near him, his son quickly dropped his candy trembling, all of them felt it hearing someone approaching from the darkness of the place.

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeees, there must be a really good excuse for this, im sure of it~" another voice took their attention, there was a silver sparkle at the distance while they could hear the sound of a pair of heles approaching, with the axe on her shoulder, her long purple hair moving with the air lilac cold as the night staring at them, the princess moved her hair one last time clearing her line sight "Depending in your answer and how good it is, there´s a change you only lose a pair of fingers for making my sweet and cute Kanna cry like that"

"M-Mama!" Kanna shouted while Asugi released the girl, if it wasn't for Saizo perhaps they could´ve defused the situation, but the ninja was still adamant to no let the girl go

"Any particular reason **WHY** you´re still hurting my little girl? Mmm~?"

"Wait, WAIT! Stop, Saizo, let her go, we aren't doing any good with this, im sure that we can solve this peacefully" Ryoma said between the enraged princess and his loyal retainer, without a good excuse, he finally released the girl, Kanna was welcomed to her mother arms burying her head on her chest whole Camilla just calmed her tenderly stroking her head "Good, now we own you an explanation princess Camilla an-"

"Shhhh, its okay Kanna, mommy is here for you, just say the word and I'll take care of these mean people" she said kissing her head "We can go for your favorite ice cream afterwards, aunty Flora is always willing to make some for you"

"I would like to know what she meant Ryoma" Hinoka commented walking to his side, with her hands on her hip and with a frown in her face "What she meant when she said 'You know where´s Grandma' and why Saizo had to capture her like that" Camilla stopped for a moments, seeing them sideways, her gaze still with resent but curiosity stung her

"Mikoto? You mean Queen Mikoto as my dear Kamui´s mother?" Camilla asked

"W-Well…..yes, there are some things i need to explain"

"Then we´re at good time" Once again everyone looked at the side of the rock path, his crimson eyes looking at Ryoma, with Kagero and Rhajat at his side, Kamui approached welcoming as well the incoming hug from his daughter, a smile appeared on his face for a moment, until the young dragon looked at the Samurai, until he was a few meters away of him he continued "Is there something i should know Ryoma?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now**

 **Phew, such a long time, lets do this really quick since its 3 am an im dying :v**

 **First of all, sorry for the delay, some of my beta readers werent avaiable at the time so i had to read and re-read al the chapters just to be sure that thet were logical, but still not quite sure about it, let me know if there´s something i should change or improve, as always, any comment is welcome.**

 **Second, there will be others updates in the following days, im sure about that, so dont worry about it, just wait until tomorrow to see it.**

 **And finally, thanks again for all your support, you know that i always welcome your ideas and comments, so feel free to share them, special thanks to all the amazing people that is supporting, men, i cant believe that in a few months i´ll have two years in this website, gotta do something special for this event, so here what i offer guys:**

 **A special event for you who always support my work and are following, an invitation, since it is too simple to use a poll lets do this: you can pm or leave a review behind about a special one shot that you always wanted to read, perhaps a couple not so popular as Kamui x Veluria? Or more side stories about Camilla x Kamui x Sakura? Or perhaps about the other fanfictions? Request something and in the middle of august i´ll post a poll with your idea, the most popular will have an oneshot in September, anyway guys, the choice is yours.**

 **Phew, i think is time to sleep and to recover my energy, i´ll post another chapter today or tomorrow, for now, hae a good weekend and good day!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello there! Shidesu here**

 **Yes! I know im late, yes i know i said that this chapter was supposed to be updated last week, but i didn't had enough time to write and check the new updates, so right now im in a really slow pace, so please forgive me.**

 **Anyway, here it is, the new chapter, sorry for being short but there are so many things i need to do that i barely had time for this, hopefully next week i´ll have more time and that means more chapters and updates, so let's just enjoy this for now, see ya at the end of the chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:** **Hard** **choices**

The camp was silent, it was late and of course, the only movement in the ground were the patrols and guards around the tents, shops and farms, unlike other tents there was one who torches were lit, waiting inside were the royal family of each Halidom, facing each other in the round table, Xander, Leo and Elise talking with each other while Ryoma remained silent as Hinoka and Takumi were nervous. It has been a really interesting night, Hinoka was still having a hard time to believe what she heard an hour ago, mostly because it made no sense, she heard from Sakura and Camilla that Kanna had a really….unique and vivid imagination, but saying that her grandmother was alive and Ryoma knew where she was? It was ridiculous, she wanted to believe in the little girl but that was impossible and still, Ryoma stayed silent about the topic, she tried to talk to him, but he was adamant to wait for Kamui, there were so many questions, and sadly she knew that for every answer there would be more problems ahead of them, it was already bad that they weren't in good terms with the albino, but this? She wished that it was just a bad joke if it wasn't wicked already, all what she could do was wait, wait and wish for the best, prepare for the worst.

Thinking back, she tried to connect the dots but it was just useless, she wasn't a healer but the whole scene at the plaza was a complete chaos and the attack her mother received was surely one of the worst she ever saw, according to the priestesses Mikoto was declared dead in that night, Did Ryoma had something to do on it? What about Saizo and Kagero? Yukimura? Just what the hell happened in all those months?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the flap of the tent opened, everyone looked at it to see that finally they arrived, Kamui followed by Camilla, Sakura, Rhajat and Caeldori, for what they could see the princesses were exhausted with bags under their eyes and certainly annoyed when they noticed Ryoma in the tent.

"Ok, lets get to the point" Kamui said with his palm on the table "Ryoma, i know you´ve yours secrets, but here and now, tell me, is what Kanna said true?"

"….…Yes, is it true" Ryoma replied, instantly their faces changed, Hinoka and Sakura were shocked that he admitted it so freely, Camilla sighed, Rhajat and Caeldori grunted while the rest of them were bewildered.

"W-Wait, what´s going on?! Ryoma! You said that mother died that day, didn't you?!" Hinoka quickly grabbed his brother by his shoulder "You said it yourself, that sh-"

"I know what i said!" Ryoma interrupted "is far more complicated than you think"

"Then explain" Kamui said leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head on the back of his palm "There have been too many secrets between us, start telling us what happened"

Ryoma sighed massaging his temples "…that day, after recovering from the attack at the plaza, i ordered that mother was transported to the castle to treat her wounds, i thought that she was dead when you transformed into a dragon but after retiring from the battlefield i ordered Saizo that we needed to recover her body before it was lost in the battle, it was already bad that we lost her under my watch but not having the chance to a last goodbye was out of the question, when he found her it was a surprise that she was still breathing, he told me that even with all the wounds she managed to survive, in a coma but alive" Ryoma softly smiled but he sighed "…after you were calmed down, i intended to tell you, but then it happened, the whole disaster at the border when we…" he sighed again "…..the reason why i didn't told you at Cyrkensia was because she disappeared after that day, after returning to the castle, Yukimura told me that the whole room where she was being healed was gone, no maidens or guards were there, she just vanished after that day, it was accorded between him and me that in the official record was put 'dead in attack', that way the people would remain united against any adversity, it was bad that the queen was 'dead', worse to thing that her child went rogue against his own people, only Yukimura, Saizo and I knew about this problem and after a couple of days after discussing with him i tried to assemble a small group to look for her, but never managed to assemble anyone"

"….enough, i dont want to hear it" Kamui said gritting his teeth and looking at the table, there was a map on it, a really basic map of Valla and with little pins of the troops, he closed his eyes deep in though.

"Then, what´s next?" Leo asked

"Uh? It´s obvious, isn't it? We need to go back to find her of course!" Hinoka said while she hit her right palm with her left fist to get their attention "We can´t just stay here, actually, im angry" she frowned looking at Ryoma "If you´d told us earlier, perhaps Mother could be here with us, all the family together"

"Then we need to send scouts and healers?" Xander said taking note in a piece of paper "I don't know how she looks like, but if someone of your group makes a portrait of her i can assemble some of our best spies and thief's to look for her"

"Hell no! This is something we have to do for ourselves!" Hinoka replied with a snarl "She´s our mother and is up to us to bring her back"

"I dont think that would be wise Princess Hinoka, its obvious that you´re letting your emotions control judgment" Xander said crossing his arms "After all if we join force to rescue her then it would be a fitting symbol of our truce, don't you agree?"

"A-Ah but still…" Hinoka bit her lip looking at Ryoma, it was cute how she glared daggers at him a few seconds ago, but now was searching for his opinion, Ryoma sighed scratching his chin for a brief moment until he nodded

"Very well, we´ll appreciate your help in this matter…. If you agree to give us all the information about the people who´ll assist us"

"Of course, we can discuss this when we gather our forces, it should take about ten or fifteen minutes, we´re ready to send our scouts at the dawn and of course share our resources" Xander said walking to the tent flap with Ryoma, Hinoka, Leo and Elise who were already trying to make some talk.

"We´re still not done here" They stopped looking back, Kamui didn't moved an inch from his place, the only ones that were looking at them were his retainers with Camilla and Sakura, the princesses sighed in unison "Now return to your seats"

They were hesitant at first, but slowly they returned to their seats "Wh-Whats wrong big brother?" Elise asked

"What is it Kamui? You know you c-" Hinoka tried to talk but she was interrupted while Kamui hit the table with one hand and with the other massaged his temples, he groaned stressed, it was hard to read his expression, but for what it looked like, he was tired and annoyed.

"…i really hate it" Kamui spat with anger as he finally straightened his posture, instead of a smile or a relieved expression there was a mixture of anger and frustration "….I really hate to be the leader and tactician…"

"Wh-What? Wh-What yo-"

"We are not going to send any group or scouts…because we are not going to look for her….." they couldnt believe what he said, their jaws dropped whole Xander and Ryoma frowned standing at the same time, but before they could say something he continued "And before you say anything, i forbid you from sending any of your forces outside of Valla"

"W-Wait a minute, dont you care about your mother Kamui?!" Xander asked incredulously

"K-Kamui? Wh-What´s the meaning of this?!" Hinoka asked still trying to hold her raw emotions "I know we didn't get along, but we can do this, we can look for mother an-"

"Enough" he interrupted again looking at the table first sighing again, looking again at them he continued "No, we can't, i hate to take this decision, but i´m not going to risk anyone in this, not until we end this war"

"B-But big brother, is your own mother!" Elise said with tears in her eyes "You don't want to see her?"

" **Is not that simple Elise!** " he shouted gritting his fist and clenching his teeth, it wasn´t surprising that the Nohrian siblings were surprised that for the first time in his life, he yelled at Elise who just covered her mouth in sheer surprise "….im sorry, i really, but is not that simple" he tried to calm himself with long and deep breaths "…we barely managed to enter Valla, after what could be a disaster, Rhajat and Mizuki managed to locate and manage the situation after our arrival, with that in mind, what chances have a small group to exit Valla without incidents when Scarlet and i were attacked at the bottomless canyon? What about with their supplies and movements in Nohr and Hoshido? There are still invisible Warriors out there, is simply too risky, that's why i said that really, **REALLY HATE THIS FUCKING JOB** " He said biting his lip until there was a thin drop of blood from his mouth falling throught his chin, then he looked at Ryoma "You really left me with no choices in this. **AGAIN** "

"Wait, aren't you being a little negative in this? There shoul-" Ryoma tried to respond but Leo interrupted him.

"No, im sorry but i concur with him, even Niles would´ve troubles getting out of here, and he´s my best man, perhaps with the help of your ninjas…but thinking back about that day at the lake….there´s not point to risk our men in this"

"Then that is? You´re abandoning mother just because you don't want to take a risk?"

"Im abandoning her **BECAUSE OF YOU!"** Again Kamui yelled leaving claw marks on the table as he moved his hand, making everyone take a step back including his retainers and Camilla with Sakura who expression weren't better "I tried to forgive you, both of you, there are things that are just out of my hands, but this Ryoma? **THIS?** **YOU FORCED MY HAND TO ABANDONG MY OWN MOTHER! YOU MAKE ME DECIDE BETWEEN MY DAUGHTERS AND THEIR FUTURE OR MY MOTHER, IN THE LAST YEARS I BELIEVED THAT SHE SACRIFIED HERSELF FOR US! FOR ALL OF US! BUT NOW IT FEELS LIKE IM ABANDONING HER WHEN THE ONLY WRONG THING SHE DID WAS LOVE ME AS HER DEAR SON** "

"But Kamui, you can't take this decision by yourself! We have our opinions and rights as leaders of our people, at least we sh-"

" **AND DIDNT I HAD MY OPINION AS WELL?! DINDT I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT MY MOTHER WAS ALIVE ALL THIS TIME?! NO RYOMA, DONT YOU DARE TO ASK FOR RIGHTS WHEN YOU HID THIS FROM ME, WHEN YOU FORCED ME TO LIE TO MY DAUGHTERS, AGAIN!"** Kamui stopped when he felt Camilla´s and Sakura´s hand´s on each of his shoulders, he took a deep breath looking at the ceiling and covering his eyes with his right hand "…look, im tired, is late and we have to march to the Castle, we have no resources for any detour or any group that isn´t for scouting the territory, you don't have to like it, but you have to follow my lead, if you really care about mother then we have to end this war as soon as possible, for today, dismiss…we´ll continue this at the breakfast…."

They didn't had the courage to say anything more, there were many surprises in that night, everyone had their situation with themselves and their brothers and sisters, but looking at the albino who tried to stifle his tears and sadness and failing with every passing second, one by one left the room, the last one was Hinoka and Elise who tried to cheer him up, but Caeldori stopped them with a movement of her head in regard of her liege welfare, she escort them, Hinoka looked back one last time before leaving the tent, seeing that Camilla and Sakura tenderly hugged him as he tried to control himself with a desperate and aching sobs, failing when Sakura placed her head on his chest and Camilla placed her chin on her shoulders, for a moment she could hear the heartbreaking cry of the albino before leaving the tent.

It took her several minutes to reach her room at the treehouse, she wasn't satisfied, she needed to do something ' _I have to do something!'_ she thought walking through the hallway biting her nail, it was worse than she could´ve imagined, she felt so useless! So helpless! What was the meaning of all those years training for him when she couldn't dare to console him in his time of need? She was reluctant to ask Ryoma, and of course the Nohrian family, but still, she needed someone, anyone to help her with that issue, in front of her own room, she didn't wanted to end the night like that, but without anyone to rely, she surrendered for the time being, opening the door she found out that the room was not empty, in front of her bed a slender figure with long blue hair looked at her with her with an odd expression, concern in her face and worry in her eyes, they didn't talked like before, but it was still strange to see her there, waiting for.

"Uh? Azura? Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinoka asked closing the door, the bluennette looked away for a moment before returning her gaze

"We have to talk Princess Hinoka" another voice interrupted her thoughts, looking at the corner of the room, another figure appeared, with the same expression that Azura had, she got closer to her "Im affraid that Orochi has bad news"

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW!**

 **Phew, sorry for the long wait, so sorry about that!** **.**

 **So, here it is, chapter 32, after a long delay finally what you were asking for, i hope it was of your liking.**

 **I discussed this chapter with some friend and in the end, i chose this outcome, a little shorter than i wanted, but with some luck it worth the wait, so what now? Well, i think that im half-way of this story, after some changes, yes, we will have a after war stories and if is necessary, some extra chapter about Rhajat-Kagero-Orochi-Hinoka-bonding time and of course they own chapters as the first girls had it.**

 **I remind you that there is still the special event for the next month, leave your comment, review or PM about what One shot you want the next month, so go for it!**

 **Anyway, i think that's all for now (not to mention that there will be a poll about the re-write of my first fanfiction, if you´re okay with that), im still looking for beta readers since some of the awesome guys that were helping me are not available.**

 **Well, thanks again for taking your time reading this fanfiction! I hope you have a great night and week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, here it is, the new chapter sooner than expected, had to say, it has been a really long week.**

 **For now, justo enjoy it**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Over the edge**

' _Daddy, i wanna a bed-story'_ the little child said while her younger sister sucked her thumb, both holding hands, the albino was surprised by her, looking at the little girls aside of him, it was obvious from her curious, sparkling eyes that they wanted to hear stories, Kanna grew to be a dependable older sister, even with his mischievous and innocent attitude she never left Mikoto alone, the younger one was always behind her, in a way, she was like her mother back at the castle, always behind someone, but in a way a little more open since she always took any chance to hug or to nuzzle her face on his chest, Kamui left his book on the table and turned to see them, and as he expected, they were in their pajamas, once again they escaped Caeldori iron claw and perhaps locked her on the wardrobe again, the proof of that was that they had a lot of cowlicks all over their heads, he sighed with a smile.

' _You´re past your bedtime sweat-heart, and look at you my little peach, you have bags under your eyes already!'_ Kamui said inviting his daughters to take a comfortable place on his lap, after some moments they were snuggling in his chest, Mikoto let out a long yawn still sucking her thumb while Kanna puffed.

' _Daaaaaaddy!'_ The girl tried to look intimidating, but with that little fang showing and with those red cheeks on her face when she gently stroke her head, it was impossible but love her, even in the dark night she was so brave, walking through the hallways of the house without lights was a really impressive task for a five-year old girl, of course accompanied of her baby-sister maybe gave her a boost of courage, If Camilla were there no doubt that she wouldn't let her go away of her arms.

' _Ahahahaha, ok, ok, dont get mad'_ he said still rubbing her head, this time she showed a toothy smile and placed her head on his chest, purring like a little cat ' _My, you´re acting so spoiled tonight'_ she showed for a brief moment her tongue before laughing when he tickle her tenderly, it took just a moment to look at the starry sky to remember all the stories Camilla told him in his younger days, but he remembered a special story from his mother, in that little hoshidian-style house at the door of the backyard and with the soft breeze of the wind moving the green blades, he started ' _At the vault of heaven, lie the greatest heroes of history, those who never allowed to be bend for evil, those who never stopped loving and never stopped dreaming, guiding the people, their hearts beating as one illuminate the night sky, that´s why it´s said that the darker the night, the brighter the stars, inviting the other souls of the bravest Warriors to illuminated the sky since the dawn of time, t-'_ He stopped hearing her soft breath and how they cuddle using his cape to cover themselves, in question of minutes they were soundly sleep.

' _A-Ah! K-Kamui!'_ he heard a whisper near the hallway, looking at his right he saw how Caeldori was sweating and patting, leaning in her knees and with an exhausted face ' _I-I apologize for this, you should be studying instead o-'_

' _It´s alright Caeldori'_ Kamui reassured her with his best smile ' _I'm sorry they´re causing so much troubles at this hour'_ He said while he tried to stand up with both girls in his arms, with all his might he managed to lift the girls without waking them up, of course it wasn't easy, but seeing how they tenderly smiled feeling the warm embrace of him, with care Kamui walked to their room accompanied by Caeldori, it was hilarious how someone so calm and 'perfect' as her was unable to calm down a pair of toddlers, but then again they were dragons, in the first place, how Kanna managed to lock the knight-in-training in the wardrobe? He needed to know the full story, it wasn't every day that someone tricked her, it was also another good story to remember since there were always something that managed to embarrass the red-haired girl every time they pranked her, in the other hand for some odd reason she always blushed or had problems to make eye contact when they were alone and that night wasn't the exception, if he didn't know her better he would say that she had a crush on him….something that maybe wasn't so wrong since in addition to her parents, she always showed sides that she didn't show with other people, but for the time being he couldn't clear the air between them, he was trying to raise his daughters after Camilla and Sakura surprised him with the news of their pregnancies, perhaps with the time he could think in a way to reject her politely, but for now he just wanted to be sure that his daughters were safe and sound, after some minutes walking through the hallway they reached the room of the girl´s, with care he left them in Kanna´s bed since Mikoto wouldn't let go her sister hand ' _…..sleep well, my little angels…..'_ he said moving a lock of Kanna´s hair from her face.

It has been a really hard and long day, it was curious that from all he could remember, that memory surfaced, drinking from hi canteen, he looked at the group that gathered near some ruins, after what was a really complicated fight in floating islands with moving bridges, they were resting in a hidden temple in ruins, it has been what? Four? Five hours since that fight? The group was already refreshed and ready to continue, they were just waiting for his call to move, but there were some problems.

They were ambushed at the bridges, and of course Anthony was blamed for that, and after that incident there were others issues with his route, in the middle of floating islands they discovered that the front door of what could be called the 'Palace' was closed, something that took them for surprise, not that it was closed, but that the Palace was even larger than the castles in Hoshido or Nohr, only one massive island with what they could see a structure large enough to host the population of one of their capitals, and what was worse, they weren't sure who was the culprit behind the ambush but almost all of the army were content to blame the boy, so now he had to take a hard decision, trust him or abandon him, he never wanted to make that kind of choice, but then again, he had to decide for the welfare of the group, losing an hour in that problem that memory surfaced the moment Caeldori was scolding Kanna for using her hair pin without her consent, a small smile crossed his face, at least something cheered him up.

"Umm, excuse me Kamui" a voice called him, closing his canteen he looked back to see that Anthony was calling him, still nervous for what happened earlier that day "Could i talk to you for a minute?"

"Anthony? Yes, of course, what´s wrong?" Kamui could see that he was distressed, even afraid that he could say something to ofend him.

"W-Well, you see, after what happened at the bridge, it seems that everyone is very wary of me, i´m worried that when we reach the back entrance they might not follow me" He looked down for a moment before continuing "So, I´d like to go in through the entrance alone and open the front gate instead" he nodded to himself pushing away his own fear "That way everyone can get in easier, and it won't feel suspicious"

"…you know that the castle must be filled with troops, right?" Kamui sighed scratching the back of his neck "You´d be in incredible danger going alone, it seems like an unnecessary risk"

"I know it´s risky, but i think it´s the only way that everyone will trust me, and….." he stopped for a moment "…..if we got attacked again while sneaking in, i´d be blamed for it"

Kamui just thought for a moment, thinking in all the possibilities and choices, he hated this part of his training, thinking like a cold, merciless tactician or general, or worse, a ruthless dictator, a cold-heart person who made ruthless calculus, it was a simple choice, let him go or not, but even as small as it was he didn't wanted to make it a habit, with another sigh he shook his head "…give some minutes to be ready"

"Uh? what´s that?"

"You and i will go together to the back entrance and unlock the front gate, i just need a minute to get ready" Kamui said standing up

"What?! You´d come with me? Even though your friends and family don´t trust me?"

"Yes, dont worry i´ll go with you but as a said, i need to go prepare first, once i´m ready we can head out"

"B-But what about your daughters? And Princess Camilla and Sakura?" Kamui took that comment for surprise, looking at the group he could see that Mikoto was with Sakura and Camilla with Leo, Elise and with a scolded Kanna with Caeldori.

"…we´ll be gone for an hour or so, i think they can take care for themselves for a little while, for now, wait for me at the Woods"

It took them about 20 minutes to get inside the hallways of the castle, and unlike what he expected, it was a clear route through it, no guards or patrols as he expected, Anthony said it was abandoned since almost nobody knew about this route, still it felt like something was wrong, with a Thoron tome and the Yato at hand he was scanning the area near them, in front of Anthony they were moving through the shadows being sure that nobody could spot them.

"…..Kamui, thank you for coming with me" Anthony said low while they continue walking "It really means a lot that you feel like you can trust me"

"Dont worry, unlike my siblings, i´m quick to trust people, i like to think the best of everyone, besides, it wouldn't be right to let you do this alone"

"It's certainly helpful, it makes you an excellent leader, you´d make a fine ruler, it such a shame…an tragic…." Anthony in a quick attempt before Kamui could react, he tried to stab him with a hidden knife under his belt, aiming for his back he used all his strength to attack him, in the blink of an eye everything stopped.

"…..that i would die alone?" Kamui said as he stopped him taking him by the wrist and pushing against the wall, Anthony gritted his teeth when he smashed his hand against the wall, making him drop his knife.

"Wh-what? You were waiting that?!" Anthony yelled as he tried to broke free

"Not exactly, i knew that there was something odd, but never expected that you would try to kill me like that, not when you have other options" in a quick move he throw him to the other side of the room, making him roll and fall near some armors "Especially thinking that you are gathering so many soldiers around me"

"Wh-What?! How! How did yo-" Kamui took something under his collar, there was a black and purple talisman in a necklace that had a small sphere on its center.

"A little something from one of my special girl´s" He said, really glad that Camilla and Sakura couldn't hear him "i can't see them, but that doesn't mean that i can´t sense them, i know they have been running in circles around us" he put the talisman under his robe "I really wanted to trust you Anthony"

Anthony frowned for a moment, just to smile after with a movement of his hand invisible soldiers started to appear around him "at least you´ll be easier to kill without all those friends, after all you know what they say about cutting off the head, your friend and those precious mongrels of yours won't know what to do without you around to lead them! Those stupid royals are already lost with all that stupid drama of last night"

"I think you underestimate them Anthony, and certainly you underestimate me as well"

"Ahahahaha! What are you talking about?! They´re so stupid and wary of each other! You think that as well right? One is blind by his patriotism with his Halidom and the other is with his own stupid sense of honor, didnt the red one lost your precious mother? Talking about being a fool! I just need to go back and tell them that you´re missing, then they´ll fell in the same trap"

Kamui shook his head reading his Yato "Unless i left behind a message, or better said an order for them before we set out"

Anthony lost his smile "Wh-What?"

"You´ll see, Rhajat is rather obsessive with a certain daily habit, even if i hate to admit it, now is certainly helpful that she's obsessed me and what i´m doing, by now she must have noticed that im gone and should be looking in my tent a secret message, right now she should be warning them that if i didn't contact her using Lilith then that would mean you´d led me into a trap"

"B-But that means you never trusted me at all!"

"I really wanted Anthony, but after hearing from her that you spied our war meeting, i had to be sure that you were not a menace for my group, that´s why all the information you stole from my tent must be leading all of your troops at this point, the castle is ready to defend the gates, but it is futile when my group is sieging the other side of the island and your numbers are low"

"D-Dammit! I n-need to inform Anankos ab-" Anthony tried to teleport outside the place, but he couldn't feel the magic of his teleporting orb working, the orb hid in his collar was just sealed, hearing a metallic sound in front of him, he looked at the albino that had a small staff on his left hand, that small little thing was blinking with a faint blue light.

"By the way" Kamui continued "i wonder how many soldiers you requested for this ambush, will they keep coming to assist you if you dont report back? Let´s say, for another hour until the magic of this Ward stand´s?" He hid the trinket under his robe with a faint smile "Let´s see if you manage to get me before it´s too late to warn your soldiers" With that said Kamui took them by surprise as he used a smoke bomb to run through the hallways, Anthony couldn't see where he ran away, looking at his right and left he cursed himself for being careless, gritting his teeth, he ordered his men to search for the disowned prince.

* * *

It took him about 20 minutes to find a good hiding spot in some of the pillars of that place, Kamui was watching from the ceiling how the soldiers were running from one place to another looking for him, the rooms were getting crowned by the soldiers who couldn't teleport back outside the room, he had to admit it, the chandeliers besides being beautifully crafted with gold and silver, were big enough to cover his body, and with the shadow of the room´s that were lit just using the torches of the walls, it would take perhaps another 15-20 minutes before anyone could think of staring at the ceiling, he was outnumbered but certainly he was the smartest person in that place.

With care he observed the soldiers, just with monotone expressions on their faces, it was kind of hard to see them in battle, but apparently in that place was a little easier to see them and with those eyes that were the proof of a lost soul, perhaps they were like those brass toys on Nohr? Just commanded to do a specific order but nothing less? He shook his head hiding in the branch of the chandelier, that wasnt the moment to think about it, he didn't wanted to admit it but now he was kinda stuck in that place, taking that stupid thing from his pocket, he found that the trinket was already out of energy, it was a blessing that Anthony was naive enough to believe in his words and just stopped trying to escape that place, at least something worked out that day, he hated to do that kind of tactics, only smoke and mirrors in that desperate situation, looking back at the 'Yato' on his hand, he could see how the painting was starting to fell from sword ' _I need to improve my painting skills, perhaps when i re-'_ looking at his reflection on the edge of the sword his sighed with a sad small smile ' _…right, what i´m thinking? This is it'_ he sighed closing his eyes and leaning against the cold metal ' _…at least…i´d have liked to have a last talk with Camilla, Sakura, Kanna and Mikoto'_ he again shook his head with a wider smile ' _…i guess i just suck at this thing of parenting and being the "man" of the house, uh….this i show it felt mother? To give everything for the ones you love?...heh, at least they have everything they need to finish this'_ he tilted his head still thinking back on the group ' _Now that i think about it…i never thanked Rhajat or say enough times "i love you" to my little girls…..aaahhh! It sucks to end like this! I wa_ - _'_ his thoughts were interrupted with a metalic sound coming above him, opening his eyes in shock he saw how there was a lance that pierced the ceiling just in the support of the chandelier, the chains of it just lasted another seconds before it broke falling form the ceiling with the albino still surprised, he managed to jump and roll before it crashed, with barely room to roll and cushion his fall, he felt how his right shoulder broke from the impact, losing the little trinket and the fake sword, leaving him astonished for the impact, he looked around to see that a pair of lancers spotted him ' _Their aim and strength are out of what i remember…is Anankos commanding them directly?'_ he gritted his teeth and looked for his belongings just to find that the trinket was under Anthony foot who had a dark smile on his face.

"FOUND YOU!" He said as he stomped the item, breaking in little useless pieces, he laughed maniacally clenching to his lance "Now dear Kamui, without this or this, i don't think you can do anything to stop it" Anthony looked aside of him, Kamui followed his eyes to find that one of the soldiers had his pouch and the remaining tome, he looked down in sheer surprise, when did he lost his tome? On the fall? That couldn't be, he felt something inside his robe, taking another look he saw the cover of the tome, taking out he open it to see its content "With just a tome against an army, i think is your end Kamui, we just n-" Anthony grunted when Kamui smiled closing his eyes.

"I think i have everything i need" Kamui said closing the tome

"Uh?!"

"After all, this is it, everything i need for now is in this simple book"

Anthony eye twitched as he took a closer look at the tome, there wasn't even a single glyph or something on the cover "Another of your tricks?"

"Nope, right here i have everything i need to face you, so let's get to the point, would you?" Kamui smirked clinging to the book, Anthony just frowned with a red face and white fists on his lance, without a second thought he charged with his lance ready and just seconds away of the albino.

' _aaaaah…. Thanks Kanna, Mikoto….is not what i expected but….'_ the grip on the book tightened ' _this book full of your drawings is all what i need to be in peace…'_ Kamui closed his eyes one last time expecting the hit, the cold hold of the void that failed to reclaim him the last time, at least he gave enough time to his group to siege the castle and infiltrate, with the Yato on their side and Kanna or Mikoto capable to use it, they had a chance to finish what Anankos started, one last sigh before i tended.

Another sound broke the silence, the time stretched in a way that seemed eternal, almost ethereal, everything was in slow motion, it was almost like a dream that came from his heart or the bottom of his mind, of course it wasnt his dream, it wasnt his at the moment, but at least for a second he was happy to see that it was fullfilled.

He saw a red flash followed by a diagonal cut that pierced Anthony´s clothes with a silent scream, he couldnt believe it that in that perfect image there were feathers floating in front of him, the red flash slowly took shape in his eyes while for a brief moment he could see her face.

"NOT IN MY WATCH YOU SCUM!" Hinoka yelled while she perfectly deflected the attack with her nagitana, Anthony fell backwards to the floor while he saw in disbelief the red haired princess appeared in front of the albino, with the butt of her nagitana she rock it with enough strength to hit him straight in the face, sending him further than he was already "HE´S MINE!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now.**

 **Phew, just in the nick of time, i really wanted to update this chapter as soon as possible, after all, it felt like i owned you something for the big delays, so here it is, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Anyway guys, thanks for your patience and for reading, now just some quick answers before finishing this.**

 **First of all, yes, i´ll update the other fanfictions, just give me a little more time, i have a lot of issues with those chapters since i don't feel inspired with the small amount of time in my hands :T im sorry to say it like that but is the truth, with the work and study, i barely have time to write and translate, so please be just a little more patient.**

 **And before i forget, you´re still on time to comment about the special one shot for the next month, so leave your comments and review if you want something in specific, for the moment i have just a request of a one shot about Camilla and Elise, i´ll open a poll about that topic.**

 **In a last note, i would like to hear your opinion about my first fanfiction i fis worth my time to re-write it in larger chapters, im still working in that Project and of course, there will be normal updates, but just to be sure you are aware of it guys since there are a lot of comments and pm´s saying that is only underrated for the gramar issues, so let me know your opinion.**

 **Phew, well, that's it, i hope you have a great weekend and a good day!**

 **Shidesu! Out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! Sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Phew, it was a really interesting month, really.**

 **Ok, first of all, im sorry for the big delay, just some quick notes:**

 **I´ll update this story more regularly, so don't worry about, and yes, this will be the start of the so awaited 'Hinoka' ark if you can call it that, Hinoka and Rhajat will have their time, lastly but no least will be Kagero and Orochi as you suggested, so just wait a little more.**

 **After that, i´m going to update the other fanfictions, still looking for beta readers so any help is appreciated, finally there will be the special poll with the options, as i said before but there´s something i need to tell you at the end :v**

 **Anyway, lets begin with this, see ya at the end of the chapter**

 **Shidesu! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34:** **Confessions**

Aim, attack, block and repeat.

That is the 'mantra' of the soldiers, to anyone who want to wield a weapon and to be a part of the army, something that Hinoka learned a long time ago when she was training under the harsh sun of the summer, every time she held a nagitana, when she struck the dummies and every sleepless night that she continued honing her skills, to the moment she entered the battlefield she got closer to her goal, until the day came, after losing her dream in that fateful day, she recovered it in that battle, in that group, in that moment, slashing the little man and retrieving her Nagitana as she prepared for any incoming attack, she was glad to see that all the others soldiers around her hesitated under her harsh glare, they just recovered the body of his leader still in shock for the last attack, and with a signal of his hand they retired for the time being.

After some minutes and making sure that they were alone, she relaxed her body and still with the Nagitana at hand she looked back with a soft smile, seeing how Kamui was at first surprised by her, but slowly his face changed for a frown and while he stood he shook his head "What are you doing here?! Of all places yo-"

"What i´m doing?! I´ll could ask the same!" Hinoka frowned "Or a better question, what the hell were you thinking?! How could you leave us like that?! After all we have done! We sh-" Kamui put his hand on her mouth looking back at the other hall, they heard the sound of footstep´s and without wasting more time he took her hand and walked to another hall with her steed following behind "H-Hey! Im not done yet! W-"

"Tell me that you´re the only here" He didnt looked back, just asked in a monotone tone looking around through the halls and trying to find a way out, Hinoka didn't responded, instead she was worried when she saw he was leaving a trail of blood, she pulled him and with before he could react she made him sit in her stead with her, pulling the reins she directed her Pegasus through the halls being sure to be as stealthy as possible but with enough dexterity to no hurt her passenger since the only thing he could do is to embrace her with his unhurt arm around her waist and placing his head on her back, a small smile was on her face, it wasn't the best time but that reminded her the times where she was the one hugging the other.

"Where are we going?" Kamui asked struggling not to fall from the stead

"You´re bleeding, we need to go back with the others, they're already weeping the floor with those bastards who tried to kill you"

"Then all the army is here?!"

"Why wouldn't they? Is your elite force and you´re our leader, not to m-"

"You must´ve done what i wrote you! What was in that note! You´ve put everything at risk for nothing!"

" **Nothing?!"** Hinoka gritted her teeth "You´re a lot a things Kamui, a gentle, kind person, a good leader and better father, even an idiot sometimes, but 'nothing' is not one of them"

"But i dont worth your only chance to win this war, to stop this madness, their soldiers are instructed stop our force here! You were supposed to be sieging at the other side of the castle!"

"What? No! You´re not the only one who trick the people" Hinoka said pulling the reigns making her steed to stop at one of the corners of the hall "Rhajat already took care of that, right now their forces should be at the other side, preparing for our 'assault' at the west gate" Hinoka looked back just to see how he frowned and for a second she believed that he was going to fall, there was something wrong, his face was pale and she barely felt his hold on her waist, it wasn't the best option or the place, but dismounting her steed she helped him to sit on the ground, grooming her pegasus for a moment and caressing its head she just mumbled some words, after some seconds her steed sneezed and spread its wings, taking flight and leaving them behind.

"What are you doing?" Kamui asked as she kneeled to his level, pressing her forehead against his

"You´re in no condition to fly" she bit her lip "…..you´re cold, what happened? Why ar-"

"It doesn't matter Hinoka" Kamui pushed her trying to stand but failing as he almost stumbled on his feet

"It doesnt matter?! What are you talking about?! Of course it matters! You only have a broken shoulder but it looks like you´re about to pass away, what happened ten minutes ago?! Wh-"

"It doesn't matter Hinoka, even if you know is not like you can do something about it" This time Hinoka frowned with a hurt expression on her face

"Try me" Kamui looked at her with a stern expression, this was a rare occasion, a rare scene, it was the first time she felt his cold glare over her, the only other time she felt that gaze was back at the meeting when Ryoma... ' _No, this is not the time for pitty'_ she thought, there woudlnt be a better time, if they waited for the others, he would only elude her for the rest of the campaing, if she backed out now it would be the end not only of their relationship, but also any other chance, she glared back, not with coldness but with concern and compassion, after a few seconds Kamui sighed and leaned back at the wall, falling on his rear and dong a tourniquet on his arm with a piece of cloth "…Kamui"

"….what´d you mean back there?" Kamui said softening his glare, still harsh but clearly allowing her some space to move.

"Uh?" She immediately blushed gripping her nagitana, to be honest she didn't think about it, she just said what she felt and before she realized the words had already left her mouth "Umm…well…"

"If i didn´t know you better, i´d say you´ve a crush on me" he laughed clutching at his arm still feeling the sore limp, for now he was safe but he didn't knew how much he would resist the pain, he waited for her answer, but the way she moved her body, how she didn't make eye contact looking down and with a blush that matched her hair, Kamui sighed leaning against the wall, this wasn't the time or moment for that "….Hinoka, do me a favor" She tried to look at him, but now she was too embarrassed to see him directly at his eyes, instead she looked at his injured arm "Just do you a favor and forget about me….." she widened her eyes in sheer horror, looking at him he had a stern expression on his face, how he could say something like that?

"Wh-What? Wh-"

"I'm dying Hinoka" Kamui said followed for a dead silence, he looked so relaxed, so melancholic about what he said, she tried to talk but when her mouth opened there were no words that she could say "and yes, Camilla, Sakura and Rhajat know it, Midoriko and Kaze as well, so just forget about me" Hinoka trembled under his words, and slowly approached "Lets win this war, stay with Ryoma and Takumi for a while, you´re beautiful, loyal and kind, you can find someone who can love you as you are, start a family and age with them, in time you´ll forg-mmmhh…." He couldn't finish, while he was talking Hinoka just leaned to his level and tenderly embraced him, it felt so unfair that he was saying those words not considering her feelings, leaning her forehead against his she couldn't take it anymore, not when he had such sad and crestfallen expression on his face, pressing her lips against his she started to cry and stop worrying about everything around them, she lost him twice in her life, and now from nowhere she was about to lose him again? At least in that moment, in that fragment of time, she would be selfish and be honest with herself, it wouldn't matter if she had to face the others for this, at least there would be a small part of her life that wouldn't be a lie, that wouldn't regret anything, their lips parted as they struggled to take breaths after she finally placed her palms on his face.

"I trained, fought and hoped for so many years, there´s no way i could forget you, dork….."

"….you must and you will" he continued "Camilla and Sakura are already suffering enough for this, not to mention my daughters when they´ve to deal with his, i don't want to drag you with me"

"Hey, you said it like you were a burden, if you are in problems, then the normal thing to do is to lend you a hand"

"Oh yeah? And this is you _'lending a hand'_ little girl?" both of them turned to the left, seeing that Rhajat was approaching with crossed arms and a frown in her face "You know, this isn't exactly what we discussed back in the group, i sh-" she stopped seeing the blood in his robe, immediately rushed to his side and pushed the red-haired princess to look at his arm, before she could complain she took a little cloth from her pouch pressing it against his shoulder "…How long?"

"Just a couple of minutes, 20 minutes at best" Kamui replied and grunted when she pressed it harder against his shoulder, she wasn't happy to see them that close, less to see that he was injured "Look, i ca-"

"Tsk, i don't want to hear it, we need to get back right now" She looked at Hinoka "You, hold tight of my shoulder" Hinoka raised an eyebrow with that comment, but after looking Kamui nod she just placed both of her hands on her shoulder "….i need your help, after that you can do whatever you want" with that said, Rhajat concentrated her magic around her and in a blink they disappeared in a thin flash of black and purple light.

* * *

She was impressed, she thought it would take more time to return to the camp, but in a flash they were already in front of the medical tent, Asugi waiting for them and impressed that his 'boss' was injured, it took a couple of minutes to gather enough information about what happened, and after some moments he went ahead of them to inform the others that they were already back, of course with help of his father, Mizuki was with them after some minutes of looking for bandages, a couple of flask and needless, it was strange to see the girl moving so fast with Rhajat around, perhaps reflex? She didnt bothered to ask since the priority was to heal the albino, but wondered why instead of using the staff´s or mend´s that were laying on the crate, Rhajat was using those things, needles and flask, it was just strange.

After some minutes Kamui was on a bed half naked, only with his pants and boots, his torso exposed and of course, facing the layer of the tent making it easier to see the injury, even if she hated to see it, Hinoka had to observe how Rhajat was carefully pathing him up, there was open skin on his shoulder, probably for the fall and unfortunately she had to do it as quickly as possible, not before cleaning the wound and doing the proper medical protocol, stitching his wounds, Mizuki didn't overlook the distressed eyes of the princess "Im sorry you´ve to see your lover like this, but is necessary"

"Uh? wh-what?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Mizuki asked while Rhajat continued, she looked back at her sister but she just ignored the words of the girl "Well….i don't know if I should tell you…but….its problematic if you don't know…..but again….."

"Just tell her already and stop wasting our time" Rhajat grumbled, saying a small 'sorry' when she pinched him again after finishing with the big wound on his shoulder

"Tell me what? What´s she talking about?" Hinoka asked, looking at the young girl, who looked at the albino who just sighed and massaged his temples.

"…im cursed Hinoka, that´s why i said im dying" Kamui replied not looking at her, who just tightened the hold on his robe who had in her arms, feeling a chill through her spine, it couldn't be right, not like that.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Mizuki asked with her blank face

"She´s going to find out sooner or later" Rhajat said with a softened expression on her face placing her hand on his back "If she´s going to be a part of this, then just tell her the whole story my love"

"…..it happened when we arrived" Kamui said leaning on his knees "After that attack, after all that fight, we discovered that what happened at the bottomless canyon wasn't that simple, it wasn't just a blast of energy that hit me, it wasn't a normal murder intent"

"Then what happened? What was different about this attack from them?" Hinoka asked feeling the weight of her questions, it couldn't be easy for him to confess this, after all, Rhajat was doing her best to not teleport him to another place of the camp.

"It was a special attack or curse, that´s what Lilith said" Kamui continued "It was supposed to kill and control the one who received the blast, fortunately i could deflect most of its damage…..but….."

"…..but?"

"The side effects are still with me, the food barely satiate me, i get tired faster, the nights without nightmares are rare and what´s worse, the wounds are very difficult to heal, especially this kind of wounds" Kamui looked at his shoulder "Even a small cut is a problem, the staff´s and rod´s are useless with me, tonics or elixir´s are with no effect, that´s why i needed the help of Mirodiko with the new flask´s, she can make something to heal this wounds, but is a small improvement"

Hinoka could barely contain her tears again, that explained why he had so many troubles training with the others, or why in the battles against the vallite army he was almost at the rear of the group, those comments from some of the new soldiers about his 'incompetence' were unjustified if all what he said was true "That´s horrible! But why are you suffering all this?"

"Is a common curse the King of Valla use against those who oppose him" Kamui said taking back his shirt

"Gods, and Scarlet know about this?"

"Of course no, she already feel guilty about what happened that day, i can't imagine what she would do if she finds out about my condition"

Hinoka thought for a moment, it wasn't weird that he cared for the others, but this was insane, every time they were fighting there was the risk that just a bad hit, a mistake from the troops or a bold move from the enemy was enough to get him, then she remembered something that Rhajat said about the hexes and curse, something that make her feel a void in her chest "….there's…there's a time limit for this? Is just temporary right?"

"No, no until we defeat him, a normal person would be dead on the spot, but since im a half dragon and deflected most of the attack….perhaps two months since the attack before it´s too late"

Hinoka trembled with his answer "B-But if that´s true then you have only two weeks left!" Hinoka walked to his side "What about your family?! Your daughters! About the others?! What they would think if one day you´re gone? I-i can't lose you like this! Not l-" she stopped when he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hinoka…" Kamui sighed with sadness "I know this is hard, and it pains me to think about what will happen not only to my family, but everyone else, especially with my daughters, that´s why i need you to do me a favor, no matter what´s the result of this, you´ll take care of the others, if im not here with you, could you look over my daughters?" again the tears fell from her face, she couldn't replied for a moment, she hated that feeling, not able to do something about his condition, or help him, just wait for the best for now.

"It´s so unfair to ask me that"

"Im sorry, i shouldn't, but if you really want to help me with my burden, then for the moment, knowing that you´ll be there to see them grow up is all what i need to continue and get all of us alive of this mess" after some seconds she just nodded in sadness in her heart, not before hugging him still feeling the tears leaving her eyes, even with the other two there, she didnt care they were watching, if there was something good about that day, it was that she could get closer to his heart, even if it was just a little bit.

Meanwhile outside the tent, Asugi was accompanied by the royal family who could just remain in silence for what they heard, the expression on their faces couldn't be worse, Sakura was looking at the floor as Camilla was just playing with a lock of her hair, it was a blessing that the girls weren't with them hearing what they just heard, Xander crossed his arms as Ryoma massaged his temples, feeling the weight of those words wasn't easy for them.

"...Camilla, im s-"

"Don't" Camilla interrupted his brother walking away with Sakura who just looked away of her brother, arms locked "You wanted to pry in his affairs, an excuse, to know his problems, now you know it, but I forbid you to feel pity about us" she looked back, still with a sad small smile on her face "After all, if you do, then all this fight would be for nothing, you want to do something? Then make sure that this family doesn't break apart"

"That Kanna or Mikoto doesn't lose their smiles" Sakura injected looking up "The last thing we want is that our daughters hate you for something you´re not responsible for, or to grow up without their father" Ryoma and Xander doubted for a moment, but after looking each other and nodding at the same time, they followed them with Takumi, Leo and Elise behind, not one in front of the other, but side to side.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW :V**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR THE BIG DELAY**

 **You know guys, it was kind of hard to do this, and after all with school, work and events…..I had barely any time for this, man I need a little more of time xD**

 **Ok, just a few thing before leaving…..**

 **To guest´s in general: Yes, i´ll expand the time for the poll and post the chapter at the end of September/beginning of October, for the delay of the update i couldn't confirm the stories, so the ones in the poll for the moment are: (CamillaxKamui) (ElisexKamui) (Shenannigans of the young Kanna and Mikoto) (KamuixSelkie) and (VeluriaxKamui) if you want to add any other choice, please leave your PM or review.**

 **To Temporal King: yes, i remember what you said a few months ago, and as you can see is still a little far away of that point of the whole royal/shenannigan/fight about who belongs to who, so wait for it a little longer for it, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, i hope you have a great weekend and day!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello guys! How have you been? Good i hope**

 **Well, as i said before, there are some things I need to say and apologize, but for now lets start with the chapter, see ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: After the storm**

It wasn't as he expected, to be honest he waited for the incoming storm of complains and lectures from Ryoma or Xander, or how Leo grunted in a similar way than Takumi about 'trusting' the other so easily, or worse, how Camilla and Sakura would be mad at him for what he did, to be honest he never expected them to be so eager to be with him, of course his daughters were worried as well, but after some hours of crying in his arms and biting him (of course gently, they would never hurt him even if they were playing, especially Mikoto) they were happy to see that he only got some scratches, but what was surprising was that Camilla and Sakura spent the entire night with him, and not only sleeping at his side, but also enjoying themselves, he had to say that Sakura was becoming bolder by the time, but he never expected a threesome in that moment, it was lucky that at those times his private quarters was soundproof, only a little message to Lilith and she would take care of the incoming "noises" that could come from his room, dealing with everyone was already hard and awkward after the gave birth to his daughters, he couldn't stand for that stupid, big grin on Selena face or Hana cold glare followed for that sigh and ' _as long my liege is happy'_ comment drinking her morning tea, now he was getting ready to start the day, as he buttoned his shirt, he looked back at his bed and with a small smile and a blush he saw how his lovers were happily snuggling each other, if it wasn't for the blanket they would be nude for sure, not like he noticed last night for all the ruckus, yelling and kisses, not sure how i tended like that, but at least he was glad to see it ended like this, he leaned to Kiss them on their foreheads, just to be pulled for Camilla who preferred to meet hi slips instead, it was a short and sweet kiss.

" _Sorry, did i woke you up?"_ Kamui asked as he caressed her head

" _Mmmmm~ not at all, i didnt sleep last night, just to make sure you weren´t gone again Darling"_ Camilla said kissing Sakura neck making her moan in her sleep " _But i have to say, kind of bold last night, and you were right, her hair is so fluffy that i want to tease her a little more"_

" _Uh….just….dont over do it, remember that you can´t be that…"_

" _Naughty?"_

" _Carefree, i was going to say carefree, anyway, i´ll see you in the mess hall after my checkup"_

" _Oh, very well Darling, in the meantime…"_ She smirked licking her lips as slowly moved her hands under the blanket, Kamui blushed the moment he noticed where her hands were and how Sakura moaned in surprise and slightly opened her eyes in confusion " _I think i´ll please my little girl over here~"_ She licked her neck, Sakura eyes opened as she tried to jump for the new pair of hands exploring her body, one in her chest and the other in her bellybutton, Sakura tried to look back but as Camilla was caressing her private zones seconds after her first attack, the Hoshidian princes just curled trying to push her hands away in vain.

"Wa-Wait, C-Camilla! J-j- _nnng! –_ Just wait a m-moment please!" Sakura pleaded, but that just ignited a little flame in Camilla eyes with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh my~ you´re so cute when you´re trying to hide your face darling, I might tease you for a little while~ after all, last night you said that there was nothing you wouldn´t do for our little family~"

"But that doesn't i-include th-this, pl- _ahhh! –_ please Kamui st-" Sakura looked at the albino who just left the room before she could finish, locking the door and whispering ' _Sorry'_ before she could react "-op her… _Ahhh! W-Wait! C-Camilla!"_

Kamui just stood outside of his room praying ' _Sorry Sakura, you have to endure this by yourself…i don't think i can go another round like this…'_ he thought with a sigh, looking at his armor he just inspected if for any chance he forgot something, fortunately everything was in place, stretching his arms he walked through the halls and decided to drop at the infirmary, it was early but Midoriko would be waiting for him with the new tonic, something that was definitely important after last night marathon, he was tired, happy but tired, the only comfort he had was that Camilla went easy on him last night, a little more perverted (not that he could blame, to be honest he was damn perverted too) and with Sakura there to be sure that nothing could go wrong, it was quite pleasant, unfortunately nothing lasted for ever, now he had to face some of the people that were still waiting for explanations, not all of them but a really large number of soldiers who were looking for what he had to say in the breakfast.

After some minutes he was in front of the infirmary, for what he could see or hear there was someone inside, no doubt it was Midoriko, after all that girl was a workaholic at such young age, well, he was glad that he trusted his secret to her after all the green-haired girl took it as a challenge to see if she was able to stop or at least reduce the effect, chuckling he stepped in and the moment he opened the door there was a black smoke that came out of the room, surprised and confused he coughed and entered the room looking for the windows and to see what was going on, it didn't smelled as ashes or something burnt, but it had a kind of pleasant scent, walking carefully trying not to fall on his gait since it was impossible to see where he was going, after some minutes he was lost, stretching his arms to touch anything, he found himself in such odd situation, until he squeezed something soft, and for its texture and form, it was something warm "Oh? Its already this late my love? Perhaps i should´ve started sooner" he retrieved his hand as soon he heard her voice

"Rhajat? Is that you? What the hell is happening?" Kamui tried to look around coughing but again the fog made it nearly impossible to see his surroundings, just a feet or two away of his nose "Where are you? And Midoriko?"

"She´s fetching some ingredients and won't be back in a couple of hours"

"And this?"

"Dont worry my love, actually this is for our good" the witch say, as soon she spoke the fog started moving away and in a few moments the room was cleared leaving faint traces of the fog, in front of him was Rhajat who was sit and with a hideous flask in her hands where all the smoke was swirling inside of the bottle, but it was strange to see the raven girl with a mask like raven´s beak covering her mouth and glasses of green glass.

"….should i worry about this?" Kamui asked looking at the flask, Rhajat tiled her head confused

"My love? What you mean?"

"Wh-What i mean? I mean that the other time at the deeprealm you used that same mask to…..to….." Kamui blushed pointing at it with an accusing finger, the room was silent for a brief moment until Rhajat giggled in her usual dark way.

"Oh my goodness my love, i know you´re bold, but after last night you´re ready for more?" She left the flask on the table and removed her mask, obviously a smile under it and a shade of red on her cheeks "Not that i´m complaining, but here? Now you´re into voyerism? Or perh-"

"N-No! Just, just tell me already what that fog was!" Kamui crossed his arms, he hated when she played with him like that, it was already bad that Camilla played dumb with him, but now Rhajat as well? And she started just when Hinoka arrived, if he didn't knew her he could swear that the girl was nervous or jealous of her.

"Not fun" her smiled dropped for a second biting her nail, then returned with a deeper blush "Well, is not like i deserved it anyway, after all i´m ca-"

"Rhajat!" Kamui interrupted her covering her mouth "I swear to the dragons that if you don't tell me what was that, i´ll make Asugi call you 'sunshine' for the rest of the campaign"

She rolled her eyes and with a nod he released his hold "You´re not fun" she complained, still amused for his face, but shrugging she took again the flask "Is nothing special my love, just a little something to help you actually" she looked at the flask "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Umm….i don't know, smoking?" Rhajat deadpanned with that comment "What?"

"Ugg…..my love, you need to work in your jokes" She sighed taking a small chair under the table "Come here my love, i need exanimate your body" tapping the chair with her palm he sighed, after a few moments he was in front of her without his robe and shirt, she was checking his chest and shoulder making sure to no skip anything "Tell, any problems with your arm or shoulder?"

"No, just a little sore, but that´s all"

"Mmmm…ok, then let's try this" she took again the flask "This should im-"

"Hold on, what is that? I know from experience that i shouldn´t accept anything from you without knowing exactly what is it"

Rhajat didn't said anything looking away for a few moment, then she giggled "Oh? You´re expecting something like what happened at the deeprealms? Well… you touched me a few moments ago, so….." he rolled his eyes

"Rhajat!"

"…." This time she sighed biting her nail "Is just a potion that will improve your healing"

"And you were using a mask because…?"

"….it only works with dragon´s, only with you and your precious daughters, but there might be some side effects in non-dragon species"

"Such as?"

"Nausea, vomit, some really nasty rash all over the back, not to mention th-"

"Enough, i….…i don't want to know it" Kamui sighed scratching the back of his head "Just tell me that you´re not trying something risky or out handed as when you tried to pass me your curse"

"My love, you know that i would do everything to help or assist you, what are some pesky risk if you´re the prize?"

"Those ' _Pesky'_ risks are your safety, so no, just tell me that this….thing is nothing i should worry about" Kamui said looking at the flask "Just tell me that you´re not in danger for doing this"

"Oh my, you really care~" she smirked but under his glare she just shrugged with a faint smile "Fine, whatever suits you my love, but no, is nothing bad or dangerous, as i said, just a little boost, so tell me, how´d you feel?"

"Mmm…not so different" Kamui closed his eyes to concentrate in his shoulder, there was that numb feeling on his muscles and bones, but nothing more, it was the effect of the potion? It was hard to say, after some seconds of silence he opened his eyes to find her curious eyes watching every move with her finger near her lips, she held her breath until he smiled "Thank you Rhajat, I don't think there's something new or different, but thanks for trying"

She frowned with her thumb on her lips, looking away she just bit her nail "I don't deserve your thanks my love, if i can't lift that curse then I´m not good at all, per-" she stopped when he started to caress her head hiding her eyes under her bangs with a small blush.

"C´mon Rhajat, you know that´s not true, besides, you´re not here only for this, but also you´re an important part of this group, of this family, we just need to end this war and everything will be alright"

She remained silent for a moment then smiled with that devious smile "Family uh? Well, what if we play for a while? Since you´re so willing to cheer me up" she said placing her hand on his chest and slowly, running her finger in a playful way, he took her hand sighing and blushing as well "What´s the matter? Dont you want to repeat what we did back at the deeprealms?"

"You know that´s not the problem, i-"

"Or perhaps do you like when you´re the one leading?" She placed her hand on his cheek, pushing and forcing him to lean on the table, he gulped taking her hand and sighing, it wasn´t like they couldn't, but just after Camilla and Sakura? And knowing her it was just to mark territory, it would be cute if it weren't tiring, every time he did something with any of them she wanted to be the next to do something more bold or daring, she slowly approached her lips as he wasn't in position to run away, he could feel her breath and see how she was smirking.

"W-Wait Rh-Rhajat w-" Kamui was talking when one of the cabinets at the other side moved like it was shaken, Kamui and Rhajat looked at it for a brief moment and it shook again "…..Rhajat…what is that?"

"….."

"Rhajat?"

"Would you believe me if i say i don't know?"

Kamui sighed standing and walking to the cabinet, it shook itself again when he placed his hand on the knob, with a final sigh he opened it just to see a certain green haired girl fall to the ground, with the same mask Rhajat was using a few moment ago and with her hands restrained in her back, she looked at the albino trying to say something, Kamui deadpanned taking of the mask just to see there was a napkin in the mouth of the girl, she was struggling to move and for her expression she was either mad or embarrassed to be found out in such odd situation "…Rhajat, didn't you said that she was fetching some ingredients? Why the hell i-" he was talking taking the napkin and looking at the table, just to look around that the girl was gone, there was a little note in the flask on the table, but aside of that she was nowhere to be seen "-s she tied up…..sigh*" he facepalmed for a second and started to untie the poor girl

"She´s the devil!" Midoriko finally said, blushing and with a frown on her face "i told her that i could handle it but noooooooooo! she had to butt in in my work"

"Sorry for all Midoriko" he sighed again helping the girl to stand "Sometimes she can be a little…obstinate"

"Mmpph! I dont know how you can stand her, she´s so mean"

"Well, she has her moments, perhaps i can tell you some of them if she ever tries something like this again"

Her respond came in the form of a smile and a snicker, despite what they said, they got along well from time to time, more than friendship, respect between them even if they didn't admit it openly, and now if the little apothecary had an edge against the witch, perhaps they could work together instead against each other to 'prove' which one is the best doing potions, with the girl already preparing her ingredients and recipients, it would be a good day, that's what for sure.

* * *

He was eating with his daughters, one hour after the incident with Rhajat, fortunately after his checkup he was able to go with them and enjoy their meal, of course after all what happened in the last day´s he was received with all kind of comments, good and bad but mostly to support him and the cause, after all, with that tactic they managed to hide their group inside the castle, with almost not causalities, now they were just resting and relaxing until the final push, now they had to find out where the ancient dragon was and when it was the best time to strike.

Now they were in one of the corners of the Mess Hall, Kamui was eating his pancakes with his daughters, each one next to him, every person who entered the place just greeted him just to contain a snicker and retreat quickly to another corner away of him, Mikoto was eating her pancakes with strawberries and soft toffee, for her side Kanna preferred blueberries with honey, and unlike her half-sister who was eating with a smile on her face she was staring at his father, barely able to eat and almost spilling the milk by accident, it took him almost ten minutes to convince them that he would not disappear again, with little to no success, it was until a familiar face appeared in front of them with her plate.

"….interesting, that´s new…..Kanna dear, you´re going to hurt yourself if you eat like that" Camilla said to her daughter who just shook her head in a silly way.

"Im fine mama, i have to watch Papa, if I miss him for a second he will do something dummy again"

"Oh my~ and that's the reason of…..that?" She smiled with a faint laugh, if it wasn't something she was seeing right now, she wouldn´t believe it, around the waist of the albino was a rope and the end of it was in Kanna´s left hand "So, now you´re using a leash dear?"

"Geez Mother Camilla, he´s not a puppy or a kitty" Mikoto said straightening her posture "…but yes, Father has been bad, and this was the best option"

"Best option? What were the other?"

"They hugging me in every step, sitting in my lap at every chance and taking turns to watch over my sleep" Kamui said waving his fork saying every option with a blank expression" Basically another Rhajat´s but a lot cuter and clingy"

"Mmm…..certainly that would be a problem, since we were busy last night" Camilla said finally starting to eat her breakfast "Not to mention that Sakura will be late"

"Wh-What? What happened?" Mikoto asked

"Nothing to worry about dear, just making sure that she has a good rest, so no going to our room for now, ok dear?" Both girls nodded at the same time, Kamui just paled hearing her words, perhaps leaving her alone was a bad idea, too late to cry over spilled milk.

"Just tell me she´ll be able to be at the meeting later" Kamui said with worry in his face.

"Not to worry, she´ll be with us at our important meeting" Camilla said with a soft smile on her face, it was when he relaxed his body that a familiar face appeared behind the princess

"And talking about meetings…." With a similar expression, Xander, Ryoma, Hinoka, Leo and Takumi sat with them, everyone arching an eyebrow with the unusual scene, Kanna looked at Ryoma and before he could say something she got her plate closer and showed her tongue with puffed cheeks, Hinoka chuckled as Ryoma sighed, Mikoto for her side bowed when Takumi sat, the archer did the same with a small chuckle

"Should i ask?" Xander looked at the albino who just shrugged

"Let's just get to the point" Kamui said finishing his meal "Are you here to scold me or to talk about our next move?"

"That's certainly something we wanted to talk about" Leo said "We´re ready to move at the end of the day, but there´s something we want to know, we have the map of the castle and our objectives, are you sure you want to do it now? Is a hell of a gamble"

"You know me Leo, after all i have the devil's own luck, and with our odds we can do it" Kamui said with a smile on his face

"Are you certain? You don't want to rest and prepare for this?" Ryoma asked

"This has been tormenting us for a long time, is time to end this war"

* * *

 **That would be all folks!**

 **Sorry for the big delay guys, but I hope you can forgive me for it, I don't want to make excuses but i was on the hospital for a couple of days, and without internet or my laptop is not like i could do something about it, sorry for that.**

 **What do you think about Kanna and Mikoto? I tought that Kanna should be a little wild and of course carefree but with a hint of sweetness and somewhat whimsical, in the other hand Mikoto being Sakura´s daughter must be a little more dignified and calm, shy with the others but not at the same level, and under the wing of Camilla she acts a little more carefree, any idea is welcome.**

 **I´ll open the poll for the next special fanfiction, but it´ll take some time, so please have a little more patient, in other news there will be more updates in these weeks, as you already know for the one of "Forced light" and there will be a re-write of the first fanfiction, there will be updates for the old one but it may take little while longer.**

 **Im still looking for beta readers, send me a pm if you´re interested, as well your PM´s, reviews and comments are welcome as always.**

 **With that said, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter, i hope you have a nice weekend and a great night/day.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! Is good to be back.**

 **Im sorry for the delay guys, i had to wait my beta reader to clean this one, and since i had to make some changes…..well, you know, with he stuff of school and work is really hard to do something right now in the middle of the exams :´v**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support and for your preference, let's begin with the new chapter.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Encounter**

Kamui and his army moved through the hallways of the old castle, as he expected the resistance of the place proved to be more than challenging, even if they managed to sneak in and to route some soldiers, it was hard to move with his numbers without being spotted and tried their best to avoid any kind of fight, and the trap doors weren't any help at all, without difference they had to keep moving and fall in their trap or sneak with some luck, with the time Xander, Ryoma and Leo noticed how he moved the group, the vanguard were made of ninjas, adventurers and mounted units, that way they could spot and eliminated any kind of enemy sigil and retreat in case of ambush, then it followed the heavy, wyverns riders, Knights and generals guarding the flanks supported by the archers and mages, at the core of the unit was Kamui who instructed the army and could see any kind of change, lastly the Pegasus units were carrying the healers and priestss in case they needed to retreat or heal any unit in danger, the heirs already witnessed this kind of 'commando' unit, but seeing how with the time Kamui managed to hone his skills and not only able to do a decent work with the ranks, but also to control the forces as an extension of his own body, it was impressive to say the least, Ryma and Xander still had their doubts but compared to their forces with the time they knew that kind of trust and military formation could be an issue, and with Kamui as the heart of all that formation, they wouldn't give up easily.

"AMBUSH!" Asugi yelled as Effie and Benny with their troops quickly raised their shields and the mages used their rally, as they were waiting for orders they could see how the first wall not only survived the first attack, but also how the arrows and fire balls were disseminated in front of them, as Xander and Ryoma prepared to engage Kamui just raised his fist in a clear order to wait instructions, then the albino looked at his younger daughter Mikoto who nodded and prepared something, the girls closed her eyes and set her hands in front of her, it was like he was praying, then Kamui gave the next order.

"First group endure! Second counter!" With that command the front line buried their shields at the ground and again they could see how the arrows hit the shields, with the light of the incoming fire balls Nyx with he rest of the dark mages raised their hands using their dark tomes, as their eyes glowed the fire balls started to fly erratically and returned to the place where they came from, as the flames burned near the end of the hallway burning the mages Anna with her groups of archers prepared their arrows and made a wide volley, they could see how in seconds the purple fog formed at the distance "Silas! Your turn!" Kamui yelled as his best friend with his daughter charged with the shields in hand and killer lances, in that simple order Effie and Benny lifted their shields and allowed that small group of paladins and knights charge forward, behind the them were carrying heros and adventurers, as that group secured the flanks and allowed the front line to advance Kamui tapped the shoulder of his daughter.

"Im ready father" Mikoto said as she started to glow with a rainbow aura, Kamui as well but in a lighter intensity.

"Just help me Honey, you´re not ready for this yet" He said at his daughter who shook her head.

"No father, i-i can do it! I know i c-can!" she said, this time taking his hand, Kamui just sighed and smiled.

"Caeldori! Your turn! He yelled as the red-haired girl took flight with her steed and other Pegasus riders waited for her signal, with her lance at the sky she used the special skill of her dark pegasus, with her dark glow the troops around them started to feel themselves lighter, then the sudden charge of energy filling their bodies, that rainbow aura that covered the group and could be felt in every inch of their bodies, as the troops prepared, the raised their weapons ready to engage, with one final chant of the sorceress the lines advanced, leaving half of the groups behind, Kamui and Mikoto with them who were now trying to catch their breaths, Mikoto was weak but seeing how Kamui was struggling to breath was something neither Xander nor Ryoma could ignore, in seconds they were at his side.

"Kamui, are you alright?" Xander asked as he helped the albino to stand again, Ryoma helped Mikoto.

"Y-Yeah, i-i think i over-used my Rally, but i´ll be fine"

"Oh my~ what pleasant surprise~" they looked up to see that Camilla and Beruka were flying above them "To think that my cute Mikoto is able to use her dear Papa Rally, I´m so proud of you dear" the girl blushed and nodded with a faint smile.

"Beruka, what´s the status at the other hallways?" Kamui asked as they landed near them.

"Just as just predicted Lord Kamui, their forces aren't completelly focused in this spot, all the duplicates and doll´s are distracting them" Beruka said as Camilla helped Kamui to ride her steed, Beruka took Mikoto and as soon the girl was hugging her from behind, she continued "I´ll make sure that Lady Mikoto is in good shape with the archers who need assistance, i´ll be back with Selena and the others" and with that she took flight.

"Let´s go, we can't stand here for long, before they know what´s happening we need to keep pushing until Lilith say so" Kamui said to Xander and Ryoma who nodded and looked at the rest of the troops, with a signal they started to march forward, helping the knights and the remaining of the group to push forward, as Camilla pulled the reigns and took flight, she smirked seeing her little girl stomping the enemies in front of her with her dragonic tail protecting the shapeshifters in their ranks.

"Talk about overkill" She mussed flying near of her, the young dragon looked up to see her mother who send her a kiss that she delightedly accepted moving her tail from one side to another, the young dragon with Selkie jumped forward engaging the enemies who tried to stop their rush "Oh my~ it seems that Kana is eager than usual"

"That´s your fault" Kamui said opening his tome searching through the pages "I´m not sure what she meant with 'baking another' but she certainly was excited about it, care to explain?"

"Ufufu~ sorry dear, but my lips are sealed" She said looking at him with a mischievous smirk "Are you ready?"

"Even if i´m not is not like we have a choice…." He stopped right in the middle of the tome searching for the right incantation, as the sparks were flying around his free hand he prepared for the incoming surge of power and made sure that he won't hit any of his friends or troops "….she´s here" with that said he released the energy from his hand revealing in shadow´s the figure of the mage who tried to attack them midair, as the energy lit the sky the troops below them could see the familiar figure of that blue-haired woman who welcomed them a couple of weeks ago, using one of the pegasi riders of Valla she tried to use one of her spells but her attack was interrupted as suddenly a volley of arrows tried to hit her.

"There she is!" Mikoto yelled as the archer´s pointed their bows and prepared to fire "Don´t get near my father! You—you bully!" she yelled releasing her arrow, followed for another volley, unfortunately Arete was faster than the young girl and managed to block most of the arrows with another lighting spell.

"Quite the preposterous child you have" Arete said as she again dodge an attack, this time a flying axe that came from Camilla accompanied with a sadistic smile.

"Oh my~ it slipped from my hand" She said faking a sigh "How silly of me, it won't happen again if you don't make fun of my girls again though"

"How funny, to think a harlot would defend the offspring of another women" she smirked when Camilla frowned "After all, it seems that that little dragon is following King Garon step´s, having another concubine war would be interesting, especially after seeing who blame each other for the death of your children"

"As much i would like to chat, i don't like were this is going, so it´s time to say night-night" Camilla pulled the reigns and prepared her axe, trying to cut the woman in a diagonal cut, as she swings her axe Arete just raised her hand and prepared to engage, this time with a dark aura around her and with an uncanny smile before Camilla or Kamui could react she banished in the air, Camilla looked around her but she was nowhere to be seen, it was until Kamui tapped her shoulder and pointed below that saw that Arete was near the archers and couldn't prepare in time for her incoming engage, however what neither Kamui, Camilla or Arete expected was that Mikoto just raised another of her staves and with a frown stopped her midair.

"Now aunty!" as Mikoto yelled another figure appeared behind her, with an elegant flip and roll of her lance, Azura managed to stop her with a single blow, making them fall by the time the spell Mikoto used faded, even if Arete was weakened she tried to stand and continue, but Azura just pushed the back of her spear against her shoulder stopping any action from her.

"….im so proud of her" Camilla mussed as she pulled the reigns of Marzia to descend, Kamui sighed scratching his head, although everything went perfectly aside of that fight, he couldn't say it was a victory if his little girl was involved like that, even if she was able to stop that crazy woman it wouldn't be right to put her in the front lines, Kana was one thing, at least with her scales and her heritage from Camilla there was hardly something that could truly hurt her, but Mikoto was still young and unstable to transform, main reason why she was set at the back of the group and in charge to handle anything to do with mages, his daughter has an insanely high magic resistance, but seeing how Arete drew a dagger was something that stopped his heart.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Camilla landed near the group, and before she could say something he embraced her for a moment before looking for any injury "Are you hurt? Did she do something?" he said looking at her sides, arms and cheek´s but Mikoto blushed shaking her head and trying to calm him down.

"I-Im fine father, please stop already" Mikoto said as Camilla approached the blue-haired songstress.

"Oh my~ how thoughtful of you dear, you keep her in place just for me?" Camilla said as she approached Arete who just tried to move but again was stopped by Azura.

"Careful, she´s still dangerous, and…you promised Camilla" Azura said without moving her eyes from the woman.

"I guess i did…" Camilla sighed resting her head on her palm, looking at Kamui she smiled seeing how the albino was still trying to look for imaginary scars on his daughter, it would be fun to remind him how he stated that she was ready for the task and now he desperated to see if it was his fault, regardless of that she was glad that Mikoto was good as her mother, perhaps a little more, not that she wasnt aware of that.

"L-Lady Camilla!" Looking behind her, she was surprised to see her retainers with distressed faces, Selena could barely contain her thoughts as Beruka was having a hard time to say the proper words, quite strange knowing that the girl was known to be blunt at best.

"Mmm? What´s the matter my naughty retainers? Is something wrong?" Camilla asked but Selena just babbled something incomprehensible, before she could ask again Hinoka and Sakura appeared, with similar look´s.

"I-We-You-Us….argg!" Hinoka just took Kamui hand before they could say something "There is something you need to see! Come!"

* * *

The battle ended the moment Arete was held prisoner, so it wasn't that hard to look for supplies or other things, it wasn't surprising that when they scouted the other rooms and places of that hallway they found essential items for their campaign, but what they did not expected was to find that room.

It was the atmosphere in that place? It was the serene aura in the room? A trick of the light or just something from his imagination, his heart was pounding as his word was silent, he could hear what the other were doing but it was a deafening silence, dry throat and trembling hands, cold sweat and blurry vision, he couldn't understand what was happening but for that simple moment he didn't cared, he couldn't afford to care about reason or logic, nor consequences or anything at all, he took a shy step, then another after another until he realized that his body was moving by itself, he tried to speak but there were no words in his mouth, not that he could hear, at least not by her "… _m-mother…."_

In front of him hidden in one of the many rooms of that place, without guards or soldiers, found that solitary figure sit in a bed, her clothes were different, her black long hair was loose moving gently with the breeze, as her features remained as he remembered, Mikoto, his mother was there with a rag doll of himself, as the woman just smiled and giggled "Kamui….."

"Mother…"Kamui sat at her side, he couldn't stand it anymore, even if it was a delusion or a mad dream he embraced her, the same scent in her room back in Hoshido, the same warm feeling and the softness of her skin were prove enough of her existence in that place, feeling the tears fall from his eyes he laughed and cried, he couldn't understand what was happening but for that moment even if Camilla, Hinoka, Selena and other soldiers were watching that scene, his heart was rejoicing with joy, a burden in his soul was lifted as the final piece of his life returned to him "Mother…..i missed you…..so much….."

"…Kamui…" she repeated again, but strangely she didn't looked at him, instead she was still looking at that rag doll, smiling and snuggling it, Kamui looked at her eyes but there was no response from her, he shook her shoulder´s and even after repeating her name again and again there was no response from her, she was in her own world.

"M-Mother! Im here! Don't you hear me?" he gently pushed her head to his direction, and it only lasted a couples of seconds before she returned her gaze to the doll "wh-what, M-Mother! This isn't funny, im here! It´s me! I-" he stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder, looking back it was Hinoka who was there with a sad expression on her face "H-Hinoka! Help me! I-I cant make h-"

"Kamui….." she whispered with pain in her voice "…it´s being a while since we found her…..like this…" she hugged him as he trembled hearing her words "….i….i don't think she can hear us…..not…..not anymore…." This time Kamui bit his lip and with his head on her shoulder his world crumbled before him.

Her voice couldn't reach him on time before she was gone, now he feared that his wouldn't reach her anymore.

* * *

 **Phew, sorry for the delay guys, actually i was quite busy in the last months, so i barely had time for anything at all, i hope you liked it.**

 **Well, this is it, the great revelation of Mikoto and her 'madness' status, hope you can hang it there with me until the end of it.**

 **Perhaps i can update this in a couple of days before the end of the year, but right now i have been reading and looking other sources for more inspiration and trying hard to not create another fic that won´t be updated after a couple of chapters xD sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, im not sure if i can even sleep after Doki Doki literature club after the true ending (freaking game but still awesome by the way) so if you have any ideas or want to leave your review remember that is always welcome.**

 **That´s all for now! Have a good weekend and day/night!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the big delay guys, there has been a lot of issues in my house for the season and in general with some generals issues in my health it´s been hard to update it at a steady pace, but dont worry, at the very least i was able to update this chapter as a holyday present :v**

 **Anyway, there are some points i want to clear, but it can wait until the end of the chapter, thanks again for your patience and for taking your time to read this chapter, without more to add, let's begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Mikoto.**

Kamui was walking nervously from one side to another of the hallway, with his left hand on his chin and practically sweating bullets, that day they made an important achievement, they managed to sneak further in the palace and to prepare a reasonable strategy for the incoming days, without their general Ananko´s army would be delayed for a couple of days, and with the edge of the astral plane they had enough time to rest and heal their wounds, but even capturing the mage without any kind of causalities wasn't enough for him, he achieved one of the most important goals of the campaign, but now he felt empty knowing that one of the most important person in his life was practically wiped out of her mind, seeing how she treasured that rag doll like that was enough to shake his will, he barely managed to get in terms with Ryoma for what he hid from him, hiding the fact that she was still alive for so many months, with Xander who couldn't understand in time what he tried to achieve, and now after one of the battles in Valla they found her, so many questions and he was stuck outside the room waiting for their veridic, scratching his chin he looked at his side and deadpanned "….Kanna stop it already, she´s fine" the girls were sit at one of the benches of the place, fortunately they were with him to keep an eye if anything happened, with his luck he might need a chaperone.

"B-But Papa! She split in two!" Kanna said still hugging her younger sister who sighed "Besides, i don't know how but somehow she got bigger too! Maybe it was Rhatja doing! The black hair, the boingy curves, what if she turn out Mikoto into a woman?!" she said staring at her chest making her uncomfortable and trying to push her.

"K-Kanna please! This is serious, father needs to think and y-yo-eek!" Mikoto tried to push her harder but instead Kanna managed to get her hands under her yukata and with her older sister squeezing her belly Mikoto couldn't help but giggle "W-W-WAIT! K-K-KANNA, WH-WHAT AR-"

"C´mon, tell me what happened between Rhajat and you, how did you get another you?" Kanna said still teasing her "If you tell me then i´ll gave you all my secret muffins"

"Th-The ones that are hid at the top of your closet?"

"Yeah! Th-wait, how did yo-"

"Enough, both of you" Kamui said making her stop teasing her younger sister, he looked at them and facepalming he sighed

"…im sorry papa, are you mad?" Kanna asked playing with her thumbs and looking away.

"No, of course no, is just that it has been a really long time since…" he scratched the back of his head as Kanna stood and ran to his side embracing , he gladly accepted her in his arms and remained like that for a few moments before Mikoto shyly approached to join her sister.

"Father…i know is not my place to ask…..but…" Mikoto looked at him with concern in her eyes "Who´s exactly that woman?"

"Well….you see…"

"Oh my~ such tender moment and i wasn't invited?" suddenly someone from behind him joined and kissed Kana´s neck making the girl giggle as she accepted her mother teasing "Tell me my little and sweet Kana, what did you do to get your Papa hug you like that? It´s been some time since your father has hugged me"

"Mama! We were talking about that pretty lady the lobster King and Papa brought with them" Kana said and Camilla expression almost changed, cringed something inside her and unfortunately they noticed it "Ah! Sorry Mama, i-i w-won't talk about her anymore! Just dont be sad!"

"Oh…..oh! no goodness no, my dear Kana, there´s hardly something you can say that can make me sad, is just….. Your Papa and mama are not…..comfortable talking about it right now."

"Camilla, is ok" Kamui said as he tried to clear his thoughts "There must be a time and there w-" before he could speak the door opened revealing a distressed Sakura and Oboro, both girls were welcome by Kamui´s and Camilla´s expecting eyes "So? What happened?"

"…..is not easy to tell….but… Sakura looked at the little girls trying to think her words, Oboro immediately noticed it and coughed.

"But look at the time, dont you think is time to see what the lobster King is doing, Kana? There might be something we missed!" Orochi said taking the girl from her mother arms as she gasped.

"B-But now is not th-"

"No but´s young lady!" she said taking the hand of Mikoto "you said that we needed to keep a close eye on him, so let´s go!"

"W-Wait! Wh-why im going with you?! Orochi!" Before she could say something the young girl was dragged with her Elder sister away of the place as Kana had a serious face.

"…..Well…..there are times that i´m glad that Kana is so sweetly naive" Kamui said scratching his head, with a sigh he turned to her beloved "So, any news?"

"Yes…..but is not easy to explain, there are a lot we have to study but in general she´s fine, no trauma or illness, perhaps a little dehydrated and with some minor scratches, but she´s the picture of health" Sakura said while they entered the room and walked them to Kamui´s mother bed who was still with that ragdoll in her hands, fortunately they had clothes for her so they could discard the ones from Valla, seeing her in that state was so….heartbreaking for him, it´s been a hell of a week and now he had to deal with this, he was glad to hear that she was fine and that he didn't abandoned her to her luck, but now there were a lot of questions in his mind, there could be something he could do to prevent that? It was his fault that she was like that? How she ended in Valla and why? His mind was a hassle and filled with doubts he started to think in the worst scenario, his thoughts were stopped as Sakura pressed her forehead against his "…..is not your fault…."

"How do you know? If i had known it before our campaign…..perhaps if i stayed with Ryoma or Xander from the very beginning….."

"Now there, that is something i can't agree to" Camilla said taking his hand "Perhaps i would have you all for myself if you stayed with us….but look at what you achieve in the last year, you have two beautiful daughters, certainly the attention of three of the most stunning girls of the group"

"Without missing the fact that you finally stopped the war between Hoshido and Nohr" Sakura said taking his free hand.

"Yeah, and that might be the reason she´s like that….."

"Oh please Darling, is not your fault…..is his…" Camilla said with venom in her voice, they looked at the door to see that Ryoma and Xander were standing there, Ryoma was taken back by her fierce glance, her sweet and peaceful tone was gone and replaced for a face that Kamui hardly saw in his life, Camilla´s frown was certainly something, especially seeing that not only Ryoma but also Xander was disturbed by her eyes.

"My fault?" Ryoma asked with crossed arms and a frown, although he looked stern as always Sakura could tell that her brother was somehow nervous.

"If you hadn´t hidden the fact that she was still alive and missing maybe we could´ve prevented this"

"Right, telling the enemy that our queen is wandering around without her guards i-"

"Oh please, i don't doubt that Garon would´ve killed her in spot if he had the chance, but if you had told us maybe we could´ve saved her, i doubt that anyone in the army could´ve betrayed us knowing that she was lost, especially AFTER the birth of our baby girls" Ryoma gulped as with every word Camilla got closer of him, barely with space to react he was with his back against the wall with one of the most dangerous mothers of the place, Camilla suddenly raised her little finger on his face "YOU OWN ME THIS!"

"Uh? e-excuse me?"

"I promised to my little Kana that i would never lie or hide something from her with a pinky promise, now not only my Darling lied to her but also I did, so the least you can do is to cut down your finger"

"I-I think that´s enough Camilla" Sakura said as Camilla turned back, she was about to complain but stopped when she saw that Kamui was sit at the side of his mother, for the time being she would stand back, but another glare to the Prince was enough to make sure that it wasn't over.

"Tell me Sakura…did you find something?"

"Nothing to important, the room you found her was nearly empty and without clues about her whereabouts in the last months, there are a lot of possibilities, Rhajat was already working in a charm that could tell us if there is a curse or something doing this, Orochi tried to foresee her future but it was useless, Midoriko is already fetching with Asugi some ingredients to restore her body, i already gave permission to use the dragon herbs if is necessary" As Sakura was saying those lines Kamui hand reached her mother free hand who was already sleeping peacefully, even if it was something from her dreams seeing how she smiled at his touch was heartwarming, for the time being he would make any preparation to make her stay as comfortable as possible, it looked like at least some of her manners were still with her, sleeping without a care in the world or if someone was making noises, after a couple of minutes her soft breath could be heard.

"…..ask Lilith if she can make a little space in her shrine, I don't want anyone to disturb her until we can guarantee her safety" Kamui whispered

" _I´m already doing the preparations milord"_ an echoing voice answered, although it wasn't weird that Lilith answered after speaking her name it was odd that she acted before confirming with her master, Kamui smiled hearing her voice.

"Thanks Lilith, im sorry if this is a bother"

" _Dont be milord…..i´ll tell you when Jakob and Kaze are done"_ With that said Kamui sighed again, this time moving one of the bangs on her face and seeing how she reacted in her sleep, he barely had enough will to no break right there or to shed any tears, and now the woman he mourned for years was sleep in front of him, he wanted to stay with her until her recovery, but a couple of steps returned him to the real world.

"Give me a minute…..i…..i just need a minute and i´ll be with you at the portal to finish the fight" Kamui said still unsure how true that statement was.

"Actually, we had something to discuss" Xander said making the albino turn back to him with curiosity "We need to end the war but at this point we believe we can handle this ourselves, for now you need to rest and stay with your mother"

"He´s right" Ryoma added approaching him "You said it yourself, without their commander their lines will waver and we´ll be ready to strike, we only need to finish Anankos an-"

"Sorry but no" Kamui said without looking at them

"What?/You cant be serious" Ryoma and Xander said at the same time.

"We need to keep pushing, but i can't let you do all the work in the front line, we may encounter more troops that we anticipated, or perhaps a trap or it could happen something aside our plans, that´s why-"

"That´s why you need to stay here with her" Xander said with his hand on his shoulder "We already studied your tactics and with Leo at our side with your retainers we can handle ourselves, there´s no doubt that you have done enough for our halidoms and our people, there won't be anyone who would blame you if you want to stay here with her and your family"

"I´ll make sure that Kagero and Reina make everything easier for your stay, so please reconsider it" Ryoma said making the albino look at them "Right now your family and your mother need´s you, more than ever"

Kamui remained silent for a while, looking at their faces, even if he didn´t want to admit it it was tempting to take their offer, but a quick glance to Camilla was everything he needed to understand the situation, shaking his head he looked back at his mother "…so that´s it, i guess it was expected"

"Uh? what is that supp-"

"Look, like it or not im not going to stay here, there is something i need to do and that´s final, so if you really are worried about me and my family, i suggest that you get yourselves ready and prepare for the next battle, until then i would like to stay with her for a while" His voice was filled with some disdain, it was hard to tell for his posture and the weak force in his voice, but there was also a hint of sadness or guilt, before Ryoma could say something Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, her face was everything he needed to stop by now, and without more words both princes left the place leaving Camilla and Sakura with him, as Camilla walked to his side Kamui slightly laughed face palming trying to contain his voice and to not wake his mother "…Since when Camilla?"

"Darling?"

"Neither Ryoma or Xander were against the idea of fighting at my side until a couple of days ago…so i assume that they already know about the curse…"

"…Im sorry, i…."

"No, dont be, I should be apologizing instead, i dragged you and our daughters in all this mess and…..make you break your pinky promise" he smiled looking at her pouting face.

"Well, aside of that, i agree with them, but i dont think either Camilla or I can convince you to stay with her, right?" Sakura said taking seat at the edge of the bed.

"Im sorry, but there´s no way i can stay here when the others are bleeding for me"

"I see…. I won´t say anything more about it but…..just stay safe, for us and the girls" Sakura took one of his hands and placed i ton her cheek as he gently rubbed her skin, feeling her warm and seeing her face, it was incredible how much she changed in a couple of years in the deeprealms, Camilla was one thing, not murdering or threatening anyone who dared to go against her daughters and Sakura being so intimated with him, with a final sigh and kissing her forehead he was resolved to finish that war and return to fix everything with his mother, he had to make sure that she was able to meet her grandaughters.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that´s all for now!**

 **Phew, it´s been a really hard week but at least i managed to finish this one, sorry for the delay guys, having personal issues and stuff….man i really miss my day´s at the college xD**

 **Perhaps is not what you expected but is what i can prepare before closing the second arc of the story, preparing the ground for the new two 'lovers' but making enough space for the others characters and seeing how they react to the new events or problems.**

 **Anyway, i think it will be at least 4 or 5 chapters before the end of this and just a couple of extra chapters to set the 'end' of the war and the start of the 'normal' life at the 'surface' world, hope you enjoyed your little holyday gift, perhaps I can update 'forced light' tomorrow or this week, hopefully with other surprises.**

 **Well, i think that´s all, any comment or review is welcome and i´m still looking for beta readers, so if you´re interested please send a PM, have a great holidays and a great week!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello there, Shidesu here!**

 **Ok guys, im still working in the next chapter but it´ll take a while, so instead of waiting for it i´ll post just a few stories or 'one shots' that were supposed to be in the story but i couldn't find a correct place for these stories, I hope you enjoy them as i did written it, without more to say, let's begin!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

As the days in the castle continued after the merge of Ryoma's and Xander's forces, there has been a lot of rumors and of course some problems with the army. There was no way Hoshidans and Nohrians could forget their grudges against each other as easily as the high ranks did. It was curious how politics worked sometimes. Yesterday you had you liege spreading words of hate and to eliminate the enemy at all cost just to change his mind the next day after finding out one little detail of life. It was not like the others couldn't understand the motives, in a way it was a really good path to find a peaceful resolution to those years of conflict between politics, but it remained in that, just politics. On the other hand you have sworn enemies living under the same roof and of course distrust between soldiers, with a happy smile but with a dagger behind their back just in case their leaders had another change of heart. So many delightful battles between them and there was only one little thing that caught his curiosity.

In the last two days, Niles has been forced to be an example for the others. It was something his liege proposed to improve relationships between the soldiers and to create trust, so now he was stuck with Odin, Hana and Tsubaki in the Mess Hall and trying to not hear his companion's wild delusion as out of the corner of his eye he could see how the samurai facepalmed at 'unique' way of his words, and how the rider was laughing nervously, not sure whether to take the dark mage seriously. It would be entertaining if the ale wasn't forbidden in this kind of 'bonding,' and if he had other people to talk to. Selena´s husband wasn't a bad choice but he was too formal and the best friend of the shyest girl on the camp was a little too hot-blooded as a certain mercenary he knew, perfect match if he was asked, and certainly his eye caught a wonderful example of this.

At one of the tables near the door peered out a lovely pair of girls that almost captivated the hearts of almost everyone as the fools they were. The offspring of the albino were happily eating their meal and were more than willing to help their 'papa' in anything. Some of the soldiers would say that it was just a cheap tactic to prove that Nohr and Hoshido could live in peace, for his side Niles knew it was just an example of how naive the albino was. Perhaps he didn't do it on purpose, but it was clear that someone urged the girls to be there while doing that little social experiment. As he was staring the rider couldn't miss his stare, looking in the same direction he noticed what attracted his attention.

"Hard to believe, right?" Tsubaki said crossing his arms. "I'm quite proud that my liege had the chance to be a wonderful mother and example for those little ones."

Niles didn't responded as he continued staring until a faint wicked smile appeared. "I wonder…." He mumbled, tapping his finger on the table. There might be a little mystery he had to know. Looking at the rider he would try his luck, perhaps the Hoshidans could prove him wrong. "Say Tsubaki, can I ask something?" the rider nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, what kind of friend I would be if I couldn't answer your questions? Just ask away a-" he was cut short as Niles leaned forward with one hand covering one of the sides of his face to make sure nobody else could hear him.

"Then, could you tell me if there was a dragonstone involve on those?" Niles smiled wickedly looking at the girls. Tsubaki looked back at them and then to the thief with a confused expression.

"E-Excuse me? Wh-"

"You know, it has been one of the things I can´t get out of my head. I mean, our lieges have dragon blood but none of them has those silly things, do they?" Niles pointed at the girls, it took a while for Tsubaki to understand what he was pointing at, but he couldn't believe the thief was asking that. There was no way that was his real question.

"I-I'm not quite sure if I understand b-"

"Oh C´mon, this is really easy, did or did not Lady Camilla got naughty with Lord Kamui and perhaps, a little kinky?" he smiled as the Tsubaki scratched the back of his head, then an idea popped in his mind "Or perhaps…it was Lady Sakura i-"

" There" Another voice cut off the thief and looking at the side of the table was Hana with a threatening glare, Odin was taken aback by the certain aura around her. "Don't you dare to sully Lady Sakura´s name with any of your twisted ideas, I have…..investigated you and I have to say, I expected more from Lord Leo´s retainer!"

Niles, instead of feeling offended, placed his head on his hands and laid his elbows on the table. As much as he hated to admit it, perhaps that reunion wasn't as bad as he thought. Before the samurai could say anything more he would enjoy this time. "Oh? Where did that come from? And why are you so sure that it has nothing to do with it? Were you there t-"

"Th-That has nothing to do with it! It is obviously from the thickness of his blood of course!" Hana huffed crossing her arms, a little shade of red on her cheeks. "Lady Sakura and Lady Camilla have dragon blood in their veins, but Lord Kamui is half dragon, so is only obvious th-"

"Kamui took her in his dragon form," he interrupted with a wicked smile. "If a dragon was needed to create Kamui, isn't the same logic applied to his daughters?"

Now Hana was furious and even if she wanted to smack him, the embarrassment was enough to stop her as there was a blush on her face. She bit her lip for a moment as her hot-blood nature got the best of her on behalf of her liege. "W-Well, I'm pretty sure they didn't …..Do it like you think, I didn't see anything close to a dragon d-"

"Oh~? So you were there?" Hana stopped, covering her mouth as her face turned red. "Don't worry, its really common in Nohr for some of our worst Nobles to indulge themselves in something known as a threesome, but in his place I could´ve chosen someone as juicy as that ninja that is always following him, or that diviner that is always playing with some cards if yo-" he was cut short as he dodged a pair of flying chopsticks, snickering and dodging other utensils on the floor. "Oh? Perhaps are you too aware of your body? Or it was Kamui w-"

"Sh-Shut up! Shut up and die! Die! Die! Die! You disgusting, terrib-"

"Um…..is everything alright, Aunty Hana?" Both the samurai and thief stopped as they looked at the corner of the table. Mikoto was shyly playing with her thumbs as Kana had stuck a brown muffin in her mouth. The purple-haired girl had a basket in her hands full of muffins, as they looked around some of the soldiers were looking at their table, unfortunately they dragged too much attention.

"See? They were already hungry! I told you!" Kana said as she placed her muffin on the table with her right hand, leaving the basket as well.

"….Say Aunty Hana, do you have any question or something we can help with?"

Quickly Hana looked at Niles, who looked back with a blank expression and then a faint grin. "Actually, yes, there´s something I want to know, girls."

"Oh…..oh fine!" Kana said taking the arm of her sister. "I think we can't hide anything from him, right Miko?" Mikoto rolled her eyes as she blushed. Niles couldn't believe, they actually told their daughters how were they conceived? If it was only Camilla then it would be reasonable, but Sakura? "We can show you if you want!" Odin coughed as Tsubaki laughed and Niles looked at the girls with an expression no one could describe, just how wicked was Camilla? Before he could say something Mikoto groaned as Kana giggled, then in a few moments Kana started rubbing Mikoto´s head as gentle and fast as she could, her sister complained blushing but after a few moments she stopped with a victory expression. "See? See?" Niles face changed from sheer shock to confusion, he was about to talk when Odin spoke.

"Oh…..OH! I SEE! What a great skill, girls! Totally made of legend!" Odin said as both Tsubaki and Hana clapped their hands cheering the girls, Niles looked at them confused then at Kana.

"….What exactly was that?" he asked leaning to the girls level.

"Ahhh? You didn't see? How mean! Look! Look!" Kana said as she again started rubbing her sister's head, Mikoto complained again as her face turned redder by the second. When Kana stopped she moved the long bangs at the side of her sister face. Then it happened, even if Mikoto did it by reflex, her pointy ears twitched up and down quickly.

"S-Stop it!" Mikoto said as her voice trailed off. Odin, Hana and Tsubaki laughed as Hana relaxed her posture.

"But you´re so cute Miko-Miko! I can´t believe you can do that," Hana cheered up.

"Uggg…..th-the only one who can do that is Mother and Mother Camilla, Kana you meanie," Mikoto looked at her sister, for his side Niles groaned leaning on his hand disappointed.

"Ohh….so that is….interesting….I guess….." Niles sighed. "I wanted to know how your Mama and Papa made you though…." As soon those words left his mouth a cold chill passed through his spine, looking at the Samurai he could swear that she had the same face as that blue haired lancer at the forge, her hair swirling around her head as her eyes had murderer intent.

"Oh! But I know that~! "All looked at the purple haired girl who raised her hand with a toothy grin. "Mama told me! Papa rubbed Mama belly wishing for a kid, then grandma granted their wish and we popped out of mama and mama Sakura!" their face were a mixture of confusion and disbelief, after some seconds Niles looked again at the samurai who had a nervous laugh trying to not look so evident at the innocent mind of the young dragon, then she looked at the thief who had that wicked smile on his face again.

( **Don't YOU EVER DARE.** )" Hana moved her lips slow enough so Niles could read them, then his grin grew wider.

"( **MAKE ME**.)" He said covering his mouth making it impossible for the little girls to read hi slips.

"( **I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU.** )"

"( **DO YOUR WORST.** )"" Niles coughed "Well, that is very unique way to put it, but do you want to know the truth, girls? I sure am curious as well," Niles returned his gaze to find that the girls weren´t beside the table, instead they were walking away with Tsubaki and Odin, who were happily helping the girls with their little present. Niles was about to get up when a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Well~ if isn't little Niles over here~?" such threatening tone made him shudder under her hand. Seeing Hana filled with dread he was sure that he missed something important. "If I didn't know you better, I could have guessed that you tried to sully my dear Kanna's mind with your filthiness," Camilla said with a tender, dreadful smile on her face.

"A-A-Ah-ah-ahahaha, L-L-Lady Ca-Camilla, I-I´ll be go-" Hana tried to stand up but her glare stopped her in place.

"I thought I was clear, was I not? To keep a close eye on this one, you´re at fault here Hana," Camilla said, releasing Niles' shoulder as she sat beside the samurai. "But well, I think he´s a little out of your league…so I'm feeling generous."

"Ah-Ah th-thank you La-"

"You´ll have your punishment later dear, for now, Leo needs both of you for a really special task." Hana and Niles stood and bowed, in seconds they were walking to the exit, Camilla leaned back at her seat looking at her daughters, kind of funny to think that she would call a Hoshidan child her own daughter, but looking at Mikoto who was smiling and looked at her waving her hand, happy to see her there, Camilla replied waving her hand and with a soft smile. Thinking back, it was almost a miracle that they ended like that, fighting, growing up, and most of all, together as a big family. Rubbing gently her stomach she sighed '…..so they popped out, huh?' she giggled with a faint laugh '…..I think this is a really bad time to bring this up….I should check it with Elise just to be sure,' she thought as she stood walking to her girls, for the worst or the best, she would protect her and more importantly, their happiness.

* * *

"Sorry for intruding," Hinoka said as she opened the door. As she expected, Kamui´s room was tidy and organized, not like the last time when Ryoma and Xander were with him. But the room had only one occupant and it wasn't the albino, instead it was her younger sister (or was it older?) who looked at her with a gentle smile, leaving her book at the table near where she was sitting. 'Great, just who I wanted to see…..although speaking with both of them wouldn't be bad either' Hinoka thought.

"What's the matter, Hinoka?" Sakura said as she was about to stand, but stopped when Hinoka dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand. Hinoka sat in the chair next to her.

"It's….well, I don't want to say it´s nothing, but there is something that I wanted to speak with you, about…about your relationship with Kamui."

"I….I see, well then, what is it? I´ll answer as best I can, as long its not something embarrassing."

Hinoka looked at her for a brief moment, seeing her figure and how she changed in such short months, or as she said, years in the deeprealms. She shyly joined the tips of her fingers as she spoke. Looking at her, the old image of Sakura surfaced for a brief moment before, the kind and shy girl now all grow up in front of her eyes. A faint smile appeared in her face, she chuckled while she shook her head. "No, I don't think it is something embarrassing, actually….I wanted to apologize…"

"Uh? For what exactly? I don't remember you doing something bad."

"Well…about what happened before….I…said some embarrassing things at the hallway when we were looking for Kamui, and in the end…..I…..kinda kissed him…on the lips…"

Sakura frowned a little annoyed for her words "….sigh*" she facepalmed. "It's not like I'm not angry right now, but…I think I can…understand how you feel," she shook her head. "No….that´s wrong, I understand how you feel, Hinoka. Seeing how he was taken by another woman, I….I did the same as you did," she chuckled as Hinoka's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I did," she nodded, laughing. "When Camilla was trying to flirt with him, I kissed Kamui in front of her," she said placing her right hand on her cheek. "So…..I can understand how Rhajat felt when she saw that, although I´m surprised that it´s true."

"Well, I'm sure th-W-Wait, you knew?"

"Rhajat told me that you kissed him, she was so angry that she almost casted a hex on you, but Camilla and I convinced that instead of that we would handle it. But again, we thought that she was over-reacting. Caeldori was one thing, she was furious when other maids and female warriors wanted to spent time with him when he returned from the deeprealms."

"S-S-S-So you knew that something happened and still didn't scold me?!"

"I'm not happy to confirm that you tried to steal him from me," she said with a slightly mad expression, closing her eyes looking away from her, making Hinoka flinch under her words. "….but at the same time, I guess I have to apologize since I took the first step when you were so deeply in love when we were younger," Sakura said looking shyly at her.

"I-I Wasn't!" she yelled before turning completely red, then she noticed that she over reacted and from the chuckles of her younger sister she made a really embarrassing statement. Knowing the obvious, she sat again with her hands on her lap, trying to compose herself. Then she continued with a nervous voice, "I didn't wanted to yell…..and for what happened with him at the hallway….…I'm…I'm so-"

"Don´t" Sakura stopped her. "If you really meant what you said at the hallway, then you don't have anything to apologize for. After all, I did the same before and it would be hypocritical for me to ask for an apology. I don't like to think that he might be with other women, but if it is you then…..I wouldn't mind. Camilla thought it too, actually."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, she did. Actually she suggested that instead of fighting who would be with him we could be at his side, neither of us could imagine being without him, and after the birth of our little girls….that´s why I…..we….." Sakura looked down, playing with her thumbs and with a faint blush on her face. "I know that big brother will be against it, but knowing that you care so much for Kamui, I….wouldn't be against the idea of you being with us, Camilla either."

Hinoka looked at her for several seconds until her face matched her hair. Scratching her head nervously she looked away. "….This is…..so weird, are you asking me to join your…your….." she couldn't say it, after all Camilla and Sakura were with him, to think that she could be with him after all, that she could grow old with him and to have a happy life together, it was really alright to love him like that? She wondered, looking at her she could only cough a couple of times before speaking again. "…..I….. I don't know what to say…I….I need time to think," she said, feeling dizzy from their conversation, thinking that she was ready to feel her scolding, her words of disapproval, instead she received heartwarming words from her? Thinking of their future, she couldn't focus on all the things they could do after the war. Images that she pushed away when she found out about her nieces, at that time, she couldn't help but have the biggest and goofiest of smile she ever had.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand that´s all for now!**

 **Phew, it´s been a while, hasn't it? Im sorry for the big delay but i wanted to made a good chapter before the biggest one in this fanfiction since i don't want to split the battle, so wait for a little longer please.**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked it as much as i did writing, some new insight of what is coming and how the second part of the fanfiction would end, just to be sure or better said, to assure you, this fanfictions is planned to be 4 'chapters' or 'saga', so it would be the end of the second 'part', just answering some PM about the length of the story, i hope i cleared some of your doubts.**

 **All your pm, reviews and comments are welcome, i want to thank my beta reader for the help with the last chapters, and you for supporting this work. And the poll for the new project (rewrite of Tied by bonds, not by fate) is already open in my profile, i would like to hear your opinion as well so dont doubt to leave your review.**

 **Hope you liked, see ya until next chapter!**

 **Shidesu! OUT!**


	39. Chapter 39

The wind bell moved gently inside the room, aside from the soothing sound there was silence only disturbed by the occasional voices or footsteps from the window outside the street. Kamui entered the room with clothes in his hands, slowly opening and closing the door behind him. Then without making any kind of sound he left it at the desk at his right side. With a faint hum he began to store the clothes at the wardrobe at his left. It was curious that an ex-prince was doing house chores, after a couple of minutes after he started his task a small sneeze broke his concentration. With a gentle smile he approached the bed at the end of the room, looking at the figures in the bed his smile brightened. With care he sat at the edge and caressed his beloved's hair from her face, her pink cheeks and the way she moved in response of his gentle touch was heartwarming. Camilla yawned, rubbing her eyes. " _Sorry, did I wake you up?_ " Kamui whispered.

" _Not at all Darling, I was just enjoying the summer breeze,_ " Camilla said, moving her hands to the figure of her dreams. It was strange to see her like that, tired and glooming at the same time, her attire was just a purple sun dress that she preferred to wore in the last year instead of her normal clothes, a little bigger for her size but no enough to not lose her feminine figure. How could he blame her for all what happened? It was an ordeal in the last months, and now all the excitement that they thought it would be lost transformed in worries and anxiety, the reason want out of love, but instead of a simple event that they lived, the princess just chuckled and caressed the pink cheek of the toddler beside her. " _…We really did it Darling….I can't believe it._ "

" _You can say that again,_ " he whispered, offering his hand to the little girl that was still half sleep but wanted to play with her father's fingers regardless. Kamui could help but follow his daughter's lead and with care he laid beside her, just in front of his beloved, who giggled.

" _My~ my~, such spoiled girl, I might get jealous,_ " she commented as her daughter gently bit her father's fingers. It was just a little game for them, unlike what they thought that would be a living dragon or how naively Kamui thought that would be an egg. Lilith made sure that the birth of the little Kanna could happen without problems. It was her seventh month of life and regardless of how tiny she was before, she was now bigger and definitely playful, always thinking in a way to catch her parents' attention and always succeeding. Camilla yawned again, caressing her head. It was impressive that she already had hair on her head like her mother, wavy and vibrant, " _…..such small creature…..how mysterious humans can be…well, in her case half human and dragon._ "

" _Just mysterious is fine, after all she´s ours, our little and perfect Kanna,_ " Kamui said, touching her nose with his as the girl giggled and yawned, using his hand as a pillow and falling asleep again.

" _…say, wouldn't be wonderful to stay like this?" Kamui arched his eyebrow looking at her "we pick up Sakura, wait for her delivery and stay in this place, just the five of us…_ "

"…" Kamui looked troubled, it was certainly a temping idea, to age with his family in such peaceful place, with a sigh he shook his head. " _…I have a selfish idea, a selfish wish, could you hear me out Camilla?_ "

The wind blew inside the castle as the memory faded from Kamui's mind. An unsettling presence invaded the air and the hallways. The albino walked through those halls under a grey robe, away from the group as it was impossible to sneak in with a force big enough to face the invisible guards, but perhaps a single individual could fulfill that outrageous mission. It has been a while since he understood that perhaps it was a one-way journey for a lot of his members, and using that as his main argument he was able to force for this only time his decision to advance alone. He wouldn't like it otherwise, perhaps the memory was just what the people used to say that 'my life flashed before my eyes' just before one finally fell to death's embrace. Of course he would do whatever it took to avoid it, as he has no intention to leave his daughters without a father.

His sword resonated with each step as he could feel in his blood the danger in that place. His white hair moved with the wind as his eyes fixed upon the end of the hall.

"It would be a shame that all your effort ended here." A voice halted his movement. With a deep breath he looked the stalwart figure. A smile on the face of that man appeared as an ominous aura was around him. "This is where it ends Kamui…..all for nothing." The man said, preparing to engage, his silver spear high up and his steed moving slowly around the albino who didn't flinched for his words. Instead he looked up, moving his bangs away and with a long and slow breath he shook his head. "Any last words or lament?"

"….I didn't want to end it like this Gunter…..not like this…." Kamui said looking at knight, who frowned for a moment, "…I always consider you a friend…even…." The sadness in his voice frowned out his words, after some moments of silence Gunter laughed, not believing what he heard.

"A friend? You? Don't be foolish, kid, I never considered you nothing more than a simple pawn, as Garon did with everyone else in Nohr." He prepared his lance as Kamui remained still. "It was just a matter of time, really, you were supposed to fail a long time ago, but I guess you need a little push to fall," Gunter charged with a pull of his reigns, with all his might he tried to pierce his chest in one hit. Kamui managed to deflect his attack with Yato as he stumbled for the sudden change in his stance. Gunter didn't stop and charged again and again, every time Kamui managed to deflect his lance, but with each his he lost his balance in the last hit making fall to his knees. "You should´ve taken your dragon stone with you, 'milord', otherwise, you wouldn't be like this!" Again he charged, this time piercing his left shoulder blade, taking part of the robe with him as he prepared to attack again, the albino was in four as he was trying to look at him. "…I see…..tell me Kamui, how does it feel to lose?" Gunter said with disdain in his voice. "To feel so desperately deep inside your soul that you´re right, and fail all the same," those words had the desired effect as Kamui frowned for a moment. His gaze hasn't regretful or with hate, but just troubled by his words.

Gunter continued with his attacks but for some reason Kamui just used one hand to wield his Yato to deflect the attacks instead of trying to use both hands. Regardless of the disadvantage the knight was still having his fun with him, for a while he wanted to do this, to crush his dreams and goals as he was left alone. Perhaps Antony achieved what they wanted and he was on his own, a faint smile appeared in his face, Kamui did whatever he wanted and he ended like Garon in the end. Again he used his lance, landing an important strike at his shoulder, regardless of the pain or the force of the attack Kamui refused to let go his blade, or to show anything under his robe. It was useless to think about trivial things, without the support of the Nohrians or Hoshidans, even if he somehow managed to defeat him, there was no way he could defeat Anankos on his own. This was perfect, one way or another, he failed, with a final glance he prepared again.

This time in his charge he could push him down as the albino tried to deflect his attack, falling backwards with his lance pushing Yato on his chest, struggling to not lose hold of the sword. The knight just looked down on him as he was savoring the moment "Why do you keep fighting, Kamui? Didn't you want to end this a long time ago?"

Gunter was pressing the lance with both hands, but there was something wrong. The Kamui he trained wouldn't do something so stupid, to walk alone into the throne room single handed, and it was frustrating that he was so persistence to use only one hand against him. This victory would be sweet if it wasn't so bitter for the fact that he wasn't fighting seriously, and yet he never showed any sign of remorse or fear. He just defended himself, and the combat was already over? Before he could react something hit his shoulder, making him fall from his steed as it ran away for the sudden commotion. Regaining his posture he felt again that pain in his right shoulder, looking at his left he found the youngest Hoshidan prince preparing his Fujin again. This time Gunter managed to dodge it. "….That idiot can't give up for his stupid ideal to unite us….." Takumi said, making the knight deflect his arrows with his lance.

"To gather us all together…." Gunter felt a sudden chill in his back and with a side step managed to dodge one of Camilla's flying axes, then another appeared in front of him as he barely had time to react, feeling the pressure of her attacks she continued, "and to be something more….." she said, swinging her ax with both hands. This time was a direct hit to the armored chest of the old man. Gunter tried to gain space between the princess with a sprint. He was sure that he was out of Takumi´s reach and using Camilla as a shield from his attacks, but again there was a piercing pain in his right shoulder as a magical arrow broke part of his armor.

"So when he needed us more than ever….." Sakura said with a face full of determination as she and Mikoto were preparing their bows that shone with their magic. He could have dodged it if it wasn't for the dragon tail behind him that lunged him further in their range. Hit again by the arrows, he was about turn back to use the young dragon as a hostage, just to find a lance pushing him down from above under some feathers.

"He could count on us…" Hinoka said as with a twist of her lance a spinner kick to push him further away of the albino and Kana. Gunter took several back steps with such slow motion that he felt that the world moved a little faster that he would like, trying to comprehend how he slipped the fact that most of the royal families appeared so suddenly in front of him. Hinoka kicked him again in his torso where the armor was damaged for the previous attacks. "…..so he wouldn't fight alone…" she said as slowly another person appeared in front of him, to be precise a pair of girls, engulfed by a light blue aura and behind them what he feared. It took only less than a minute the full scene, but right now he could see the end of it, as the divine blades where moving doing a synchronized X in front of him, Ryoma and Xander took advance of the moment and finish with one single phrase.

"NEVER AGAIN!" they screamed as Gunter was hit at the same time. The X remained in his armor for some seconds with a red glow accompanied by the lighting and dark energy from the swords. After some seconds of silence he fell to his knees and finally to the floor, his armor broke apart as he hit the ground.

"BIG BRO!" Another voice called his name. Before he could react he felt a light hit at the back of his head, turning back was a really angry Elise with Rhajat and Mizuki. The blonde princess was already working on his wounds, although he and Rhajat knew that it would be futile. Mizuki for her part just sighed and warped away, without delay the girl was warping the rest of the group. "You know that you shouldn't get injured like this!" she puffed her cheeks as she tried to look mad, he sighed with a weak smile.

"Sorry to worry you…" was all he could say as Effie, Arthur and Nyx joined his side. Rhajat kneeled in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Oh you´ll be sorry if you make Kana and Mikoto cry for being a dummy," she said still with an angry tone.

"….you shouldn't do this, you´re already on the ed-" Rhajat was complaining but she stopped as she and Kamui reacted in an odd way, looking around as Elise with her retainers were confused, it was until Rhajat saw Gunter body that she pulled Kamui robe pointing at him, Kamui focused at that place, then looking at his daughters he managed to see that they were with Sakura and as well as him, they were on guard as him, he had barely time to stand as he started to run to their side, with Rhajat behind him.

" **STAY WITH ELISE!** " It was all he could say to the retainers, as he got closer he felt the sting sensation on his body of his injuries, he looked at Rhajat "We need to get closer!" turning his head he saw how she was struggling to concentrate her magic, her sister at the distance was having the same problem as she just warped Asugi and Midoriko, he frowned as he bit his lip "FUCK! KANA! MIKOTO! SAKURA!" He yelled as strong he could, only Sakura turned to see him as Kana in her human form draw her sword and Mikoto prepared her yumi. Under Gunter's body was a lurking shadow that moved from the depths of the hall until the battlefield, such shadow that nobody but the three of them could see that slowly but surely was preparing to engage. Just when he was a few meters away of them the ground trembled as it started to break as something was emerging from under it. The reason why he ran to their side was because what looked like the head was approaching directly to the girls, as the walls trembled and everyone were surprised for the sudden earthquake, as a stone face appeared under the rubble and launched itself against the young dragons.

"Papa!/ Father!" the girls yelled as the figure attacked, opening his stone mouth. As the girls braced themselves Sakura used her magic to try to reinforce their defenses, in seconds the small ball of energy grew bigger as it was launched directly at them. Everyone was running to their side as the little girls used their own magic, with a weak smile in their faces they were ready to resist the attack, a familiar figure appeared in front of them just in time with his sword deflecting the attack. As they placed their hands on his back Kamui was using the remaining of his magic as a few petals around him floated. It felt like an eternity as he was pushed backwards, it wasn't until Rhajat was behind him doing the same as his daughters that he managed to concentrate his energy and deflect the attack upwards, the blast still pushed them backwards as everyone else were trying to understand what happened.

"Girls!" Kamui yelled after some seconds of silence and the dust cloud for the impact was covering most of their location. "Girls….answer me….."

"Papa, we are fine!" Kana replied as she was helping her sister and Rhajat to stand, soon her uncles and aunts were with her with the rest of the group preparing. "Where are you?" she yelled looking around, finally as the cloud was settling down they could see that Kamui was in fact in the same place, but it wasn't Kana who saw it, it was Camilla who quickly hugged her daughter and covered her eyes as Sakura did the same with hers.

"I'm….glad….." Kamui said as they froze in place. He was standing with his right arm and part of his right body in that stone face's mouth. Although there was a huge difference in size he managed to stop his attack but now was trapped in place as he felt his body being crushed by the sheer strength of its bite. "…sorry….it….got me…." He said as they heard the face growling. As he was about to talk again its mouth closed tighter, making him scream in pain as his daughters tried to run to his side, not sure what was going on as their mothers were holding them back.

" **STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!/ LEAVE HIM ALONE!** " Takumi and Oboro reacted at the same time behind Ryoma and Hinoka. Takumi used his Fujin, Oboro with a Spear that hit it straight at the stone face, which was not affected by the attack, but by the act itself.

" _ **HOW YOU DARE TO BARE YOUR TEETH AGAINST ME?! YOU ONLY EXIST TO AMUSE ME, YOU PATHETICS HUMANS!**_ " His voice resonated as his head lifted and with a swift movement he threw Kamui in the air with a roar, it was difficult to move under that deafening scream but Beruka managed to grab the albino body before he would hit the ground. " _ **WHY IS SO HARD TO MANIPULATE THE HUMANS?! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT MAKE IT SO HARD TO THINK AND TO MANIPULATE THEM!**_ " It said as there was a glow in its hollow stone eyes directed to the young dragons " _ **IT DOESN'T MATTER, I´LL FINISH BREAKING HIS BODY. HE´S ONE OF MY BLOODLINE, HE WILL SERVE AS A VESSEL AFTER I´LL BREAK THESE SIMPLE CREATURES.**_ " He raised his head again as he prepared for another attack, this time Ryoma, Hinoka, Xander and Leo were in front of Kamui as Beruka just landed with him in front of Camilla and Sakura.

"As if we would allow it! / We´ll stop you for good!" Xander and Ryoma said at the same time. Most of Kamui's group gathered in front of him, preparing their positions as he instructed them before. Beruka left him in Camilla's arms as Sakura was already healing him with her rod. His daughters were behind their mothers with Caeldori and Rhajat to protect them.

" _ **IMPUDENT FOOLS…**_ " It said with another roar, preparing to attack.

* * *

'10 minutes earlier'

With the soft breeze moving the wind chimes at the sanctuary, several guards laying on the ground, Mikoto was still in her bed unaware of her surroundings, still playing with that rag doll as Lilith was on the ground with several magic impacts around her body, barely able to move.

"Pitiful, to think that you were with our master before. I chose death rather than serving such pitiful creatures…." Arete said, walking aside of the wounded dragon. "… I will never understand your betrayal, Lilith."

"You….can do whatever…..you want to me, but leave her out of this," Lilith said, groaning in pain as Arete frowned, looking at the raven-haired woman on the bed.

"I think that she´d say the same, as least that would be if you hadn't interfered with our master´s plan," Arete said grabbing and rising her from her head. "To leave you with just a handful of soldiers was a mistake, more proof that you have chosen wrong, a mistake that I´ll gladly correct," she said focusing the energy on her free hand. "The only question is, who to erase first? The traitor, or the lover?" she said looking at first at Lilith, then to Mikoto. She snickered with a wicked smile as Lilith tried to break free. As she raised her hand and a few seconds before finishing her there was a sharp pain in her shoulder, in an instant her attack was nullified as someone took the little dragon from her grasp. She was pushed backwards as black-haired ninja appeared in front of her, before she could react she was pushed backwards again as another blast of energy hit her in her left shoulder.

"…Kagero…Orochi…I'm sorry," Lilith apologized with what was left of her strength. Kagero just prepared her kunai in her right hand and carried her with the left.

"…Orochi, protect them, we´ll handle this," Kagero said, leaving Lilith at the edge of the bed as Arete was pressing her free hand on the cut that last attack. If it was only magic she would finish rather quickly than the few guards on the entrance, as soon she left Lilith she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Arete ducked with enough time to dodge Kagero´s kunai, with a quick motion she placed her hand on her stomach as she released her magic, as soon she felt the rush of magic leave her hand another explosion of magic appeared in her own stomach, again she was pushed backwards and hit the wall feeling the sore pain in her skin. "That won't work," she looked at the ninja leaning against the wall, Kagero had a mark in her clothes by the blast, but aside of that she looked unaffected by it. "You shouldn't have left your cell."

"Oh, but it´s the perfect time," she spat, crawling slowly to the door, Kagero just followed her on guard. "In a couple of minutes, all of this charade will be over, all what my master wants is that pitiful woman in the bed, perhaps he will let you live if you cooperate," although she was out of breath she smiled. "It´s look like she´s already aware of the situation."

Kagero heard something behind her, before something more happened she used the shurikens under her sleeve to immobilize the woman in place, right to her wrist and ankles to make sure she couldn't attempt something. Looking back she saw how Orochi was trying to control Lilith, who was restless in such an unsettling way, she looked like she was in pain and horror. Before she could say something they heard another voice "….m..i" Orochi and Kagero turned to the source of the voice, at first it was a whisper, but with the time her voice became more steady and clear. "…Kamui….Kamui…..Kamui…." Mikoto was talking to the doll in her hands as she was crying. "No…..my…..my Kamui…my….my little boy…"

"It has started," Arete said gaining the attention of the woman. "Your master is about to fix his mistakes," she laughed "You have lost Mikoto."

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The end of the World Part 1.**

* * *

 **OMGOSH I TOOK SO MUCH TIME FOR THIS, IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Sorry guys, it has been a really hard months, hopefully it´ll be better in the next weeks.**

 **So, we are at the end of the campaign, and with some twist I hope you enjoyed, let's hope that it´ll take less time for the next update, thanks for your patience and for reading this story, I can't thank you enough for your comments and your reviews, as always any comment or review is welcome.**

 **Soooooooooo, what´s next? I have a couple of ideas, i said it before, it won't end with the campaign but rather in another 10 or 20 larger chapters, the only issue is with the time and my own determination to continue xD just a little more push to finish.**

 **Thanks again for your support, and for my beta reader who managed to check this and fix the grammar errors, hope you have a good weekend and day/night.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
